The Angel Adventures: The Nanka Files
by PurplePiplup
Summary: A new Pokemon trainer sets out on her Pokemon journey in search of new friends, new challenges, and maybe even a few new romances...Slightly new name, same story!
1. The Angel Adventures - Intro

)*)*)The Angel Adventures(*(*  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
  
  
Introduction  
Kat here from Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek! This is the lead in for the fanfic: The Angel Adventures! The main character, Evangelina, is a smart talking Pokemon Trainer from Rose Town, Nanka. She lives there, in a large house with her parents and brother, Morty, who left his Pokemon Gym in Ecruteak City, to come home. She wasn't interested in Pokemon until she discovered a young Eevee being abused by its trainer. She managed to chase off the crook of a trainer, and the Eevee believes himself to be forever in Evangelina's debt. Evanglina takes the little Eevee in, beginning her Pokemon Quest.   
  
Now, she and Vovo set out to cover the entire country of Gertan Rin, in search of new friends, new adventures, and new Pokemon. She is said by many to be destined to be the Pokemon Master, because of her special method of training Pokemon.   
  
As she travels, she finds a Ditto who seems to get a little too attached to Vovo, and comes with her. After a bit of traveling together, Evangelina winds up with 10 Eevee eggs. She then registers as a Pokemon breeder, and to her surprise, some of the eggs hatch while still in her possession. These eggs begin the Ovo lineage, which grows through the breeding of Govo, one of Vovo's many sons, and Lenta, a female Eevee who lives with Govo's new owner. Evangelina ends up keeping 5 of the eggs, boosting her Eevee count to 6. She then meets Duplica. Evangelina gives Ditto to her, because she sees the bond between Duplica and her Ditto. Ditto agrees to stay with Duplica, as long as Evangelina will come back. Along her way, some surprises pop up within the Ovos, making their bond with Evangelina even stronger.  
  
Along her way, she will encounter many friends, many rivals, and even a few enemies. Among her new friends, are Mizu, a Water Pokemon Trainer from Daffodil City, Yuuyou, a younger Pokemon Trainer from Lily City, Sooney, a Grass Pokemon Trainer from Carnation City, and Maka'eel, a smart-alick Pokemon Trainer from Shard City. Yuuyou, Sooney, Mizu and another fun-loving girl soon become her traveling buddies for the trek along through Gertan Rin, preparing for the Rainbow League, the largest Pokemon League competition ever.   
  
Over 2,000,000 Trainers compete in the Rainbow League. They come from all over Kanto, Johto, Hokubu & Nanka. Even the Elite Four come here to challenge all worthy trainers who manage to make it to them. Each of the four girls hopes to meet a member of the Elite. Sooney hopes to meet Jason, to learn his secrets of training Poison types. Yuuyou wants to meet Will, to learn his way of training the Psychic type. Mizu desperately wants to meet Luri, to finally have a chance at learning the method she used to catch Articuno. Evangelina, (Eevy for short) doesn't want a secret. She wants a battle. She has been hoping for a battle with the Dragon Master Lance since her first day as a Trainer. She knows he will be a tough opponent, but can't wait for the challenge.   
  
With the girls by her side, and Morty rooting her on, Eevy knows she will conquer the Rainbow League, and earn a place among the Elite. Now begins,  
  
The Angel Adventures  



	2. #1 - The Beginning

***The Beginning***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
Evangelina walked silently down the road, watching the Pidgey fly over-head. All she could think of was today was the day her brother Morty from Ecruteak City came home. "I haven't seen Morty in 3 years!" she thought to herself, "I was only 18 when in left, now I'm 21, and I look so different. I wonder if he does."  
  
As she watched an overly small Rattata scamper in front of her, she finally began to think about something different. "He always liked Pokemon so much, especially Ghost Types. That is what we always fought about...Pokemon. Why do people like them so much? They are just critters like every dog and cat, what makes them so special?"  
  
Just then, she heard a loud, long screech. It made her jump it startled her so. It sounded like an animal that was in major trouble. "I wonder what that was."  
  
She hopped a line of bushes and tiptoed into the brush. As she kept walking, there were more screeches and yelps of pain. She got to a line of bushes and saw a younger boy, maybe about 9, holding a pocketknife. In front of him, was a fallen Pokemon. It was small, with brown fur and a puffy cream colored collar of fur. It had a puffy brown tail with a cream colored tip. On its face, right down its left eye, was a huge gash, going from its forehead to its chin. It was bleeding profusely, and without medical attention, it would surely die.   
As she watched, trying to decide what to do, the boy raised the knife again. "Not learning any new attacks, huh? Well, this'll teach ya'!" He took the knife, and cut the Pokemon again, this time across the left ear, leaving a thunder bolt shaped cut going right across the front of the ear. As he did so, the Pokemon screeched in pain, raising its head enough for Evangelina to identify it. An Eevee. A very young one too, not more than 6 months old.   
  
"We have an issue here, kid?" Evangelina shouted as she jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Who are you to ask?"  
  
"Don't push me you little monster! You better stop hurting that Pokemon or you're gonna be apple sauce!"  
  
"Oooh! Quiver, quiver!" the kid said, faking being afraid.   
  
"We got a problem here, little sis?" a voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Morty!" Evangelina shouted with a huge smile crossing her face.  
  
"The one and only! Go, Haunter! Psywave!" Morty yelled, releasing his prized Haunter.  
  
"Yikes!" the kid shouted, as he jumped away from the beam. "Go! Houndour! Crunch!"   
  
"No! Haunter!" Morty yelled, as he leapt to catch the Pokemon as it fell from air.  
  
"Ok you little twit!" Evangelina screamed from behind the kid, "Nobody hurts my brother's Pokemon and gets away with it!"  
  
Evangelina kicked the kid in the stomach, sending him flying back into a nearby tree.  
  
"Ouch! Mommy!" the kid yelled, screaming into the woods.  
  
"Morty, is your Haunter OK?" Evangelina asked.  
  
"He should be fine. What about your Eevee?"  
  
"My, Eevee? How many times have we been through this Morty? I don't train Pokemon, and I never will!"  
  
"Really?" Morty said, looking surprised, "Could have fooled me!"  
  
"Huh?" Evangelina looked down and saw the Eevee desperately trying to get to her, "Morty, please tell me you have your Pokemon medical kit with you!"  
  
"Yeah, here, why?" then, Morty saw the condition of the Eevee, and the amount of blood it had lost, "This is going to take more than this kit! We've got to get to a Pokemon Center!"  
  
"Did you bring your bike, bro?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm stealing it for the moment!" she said, as she ran in the direction of the road, "You'll get it back, I promise!"  
  
"Never gonna train Pokemon...Right. That Eevee will catch your heart little sis. You just wait and see."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Nurse Joy! Chansey!" Evangelina shouted as she screeched the bike to a halt outside the Pokemon Center's front doors.  
  
"What is it, Evangelina? What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked as she came running out the door.   
  
"This Eevee! I found a kid hurting it, and helped to save it! Please, Nurse Joy, do anything and everything you can!"  
  
"This Pokemon is in the worst condition I've ever seen! Chansey, get it on the stretcher, stat!"   
  
Evangelina watched helplessly as the little Eevee was gently placed on the stretcher, and carted off into the center for treatment, "Why do I care about it so much? I was just saying that Pokemon are nothing to pine over, now...this...this...this Eevee! I can't do it! I'm not going to give in. I'm not meant to travel. I'm meant to stay home and start my own family. But..."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Yikes! What..."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!" it was Rose Town's Officer Jenny.  
  
"That's OK..."  
  
"Nurse Joy tells me you saw a boy abusing this Pokemon. Pokemon Abuse is illegal!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Can you give me a description of the boy? It is serious that I find him and stop him!"  
  
"Sure. He was about 4 foot 8. He was wearing dirtied up blue jeans, a maroon shirt, and a white bandana around his head. The bandana had a weird pattern of neon green and pastel yellow on it. He had brown hair. And that is the best description I can give you."  
  
"That is all we need. We have had dozens of reports on this boy!"  
  
"Really? How awful for his Pokemon!"  
  
"He and his Houndour are notorious for abusing Pokemon! This Eevee is the 8th victim we have heard of!"  
  
"8th? But you said you had dozens of reports. You mean he does this to them over and over again! It is bad enough he does it once!"  
  
"Chansey!" Nurse Joy shouted from the ER, "Call the Carnation City Pokemon Center! We need more type A blood! Now!"  
  
"Nurse Joy," Evangelina asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"The Eevee you brought us may not make it! It lost too much blood!"  
  
"NO!" Evangelina shouted, wide eyed.  
  
"Chansey, sey, chansey!" Chansey said from beside them.  
  
"What Chansey?" Nurse Joy asked it.  
  
Chansey pointed to the phone screen, on it, sat the Nurse Joy of Carnation City.  
  
"What is it that you need?" the Carnation Joy asked.  
  
"We need type A, and bags of it!" Rose Joy said.  
  
"We need it to! We have called all over! The closest center to have any is Sunflower City!"  
  
"But," Evangelina said, "Sunflower it too far from here! The only way there is by a Pokemon's Teleport, unless you want to risk going through that heaping swarm of Fearow and Spearow!"  
  
"Sis! What's going on? Is it OK?" Morty asked, running in through the front doors.  
  
"No, Morty! It's not OK at all! They need more type A blood, but the closest Center to have any is Sunflower City!"  
  
"That's bad, very bad..."  
  
"Wait! Morty, your Gengar knows Teleport! Have it Teleport me to Sunflower and back!"  
  
"No way sis! Gengar has only known it for a little over a month! We haven't practiced it at all! Who knows where you might end up, or what you might end up as!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm gonna save that Eevee. My name does mean 'angel', maybe I'm that Pokemon's angel?"  
"I thought you didn't like Pokemon."  
  
"Morty, please! I see something in that Eevee's eyes that I have never seen anywhere before! Please, Morty! If you do this, you will have saved a Pokemon's life! This Eevee will die without help! What are you going to do? Sit home and wait for news that it's dead, or do something?" Evangelina began to cry.   
  
"Fine sis. Only because I have never seen you this way before, except when I left. Gengar! I choose you!"  
  
"Hey, Gengar! Long time no see!" Evangelina said, drying her face.  
  
"Gengar! Teleport her to Sunflower City, and be careful about it!"  
  
"Gen, gar, geng!" the Gengar shouted as it used Teleport to take itself and Evangelina to Sunflower City.  
  
"Bye! I'll be fine!" Evangelina said as she and Gengar disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, Evangelina. Be careful. I knew I would be right. That Eevee has broken through that tough, Pokemon proof exterior you heart supposedly had. You always were that way. Especially for guys," Morty said with a slight giggle, "You always were the one to say that Pokemon were just like every other animal and critter, and you stuck to it till today. Just don't forget, I told you so."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***In The Next Cronicle:***  
Evangelina's plan works perfectly, Gengar takes her straight to Sunflower City, but when she gets there, Gengar is too exhausted from the long journey to take her home. What now? Evangelina's strength and forwardness takes over, and she vows to save the Eevee, no matter what it takes, even if it means leaving Gengar behind for a while and walking back to Rose Town. What will she do? Find out soon in:  
  
*Angel Flies Home*  
  
***Notes***  
This part took a long time to type! I didn't write it first, I just started typing. I like it, even though it could have been a bit longer. I finished typing around 1:20 A.M. and still needed proof reading, and to type this, so my brain was kind of, shut down for the night-er-morning. Morty is a real, um, pushy brother, I suppose. I made him Eevy's brother for a few reasons: I wanted to use a character from the anime & game, she needed a cool brother, not just a lumpy old brother like some of the other trainers, and I wanted him to 'return home', so this way, he is coming home from his Pokemon Gym in Ecruteak City for a while. Good night for now, or rather, good morning!  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  



	3. #2 - Angel Flies Home

***Angel Flies Home***  
*^~^*By: Kat Of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
Evangelina slowly opened her eyes, fearing what she might see. Gengar had done it! They were in Sunflower City, right out side the Pokemon Center, "Gengar! You magnificent Pokemon, you! Morty did a great job training you! We're here...Hey, you OK? You don't look so good."  
  
She looked down at Gengar, who looked ready to fall over. The long trip from Rose Town had really gotten to him. "Gengar, geng..."  
  
Evangelina reached and held the Pokemon up as he began to topple over, "That must have been too much for you. But, if you're too tired to Teleport, how do we get home?"  
  
Evangelina helped Gengar into the Pokemon Center, it was still tipping as she walked it inside, "What happened? Oh! You're the girl from Rose Town! Here," the Sunflower Joy said, handing her a small box, "will this fit in your backpack?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks. But the Gengar that brought me here is too tired to go back, let alone cart me along too. Do you have a Center Pokemon that can take me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, we don't. What will we do know? That Eevee is in serious trouble! If it doesn't get this blood, it will die!" the Sunflower Joy said as she walked outside with Evangelina and began staring off into the night sky. It had gotten dark in the time it took to get to the Center.  
  
Evangelina looked willfully into the night sky. "What do I do?" she thought silently to herself, "Joy is right. But, the only thing left to do is...But, the Fearow..."  
  
Just as they turned to return inside the Center, they heard the loud cry off the lead Fearow. They jumped and turned back, seeing a huge bird shaped shadow pass across the sky. They both knew that these Fearow were notorious killers, of both Pokemon and people. What now?  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Back at the Rose Town Pokemon Center, Morty sat staring worriedly at the Eevee through the viewing glass. It had lost so much blood that even its fur was turning pale, "Evangelina, where are you?" Morty thought out loud. His sister had been gone a long while now, he was really getting worried. What if Gengar had messed up? What if they were in the middle of no where, or if one of them was hurt? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to either of them.  
  
"Any sign of her?" the Rose Joy asked, hopefully.  
  
"No...I'm really getting worried. What if..."  
  
"Don't worry! Your sister is strong! Even if she isn't a Pokemon Trainer, I know she cares about this Eevee, and she is going to save it. I have known your family for a long time, Morty. Evangelina's name really does reflect her personality. She is an angel, she will be fine!" the Rose Joy said as she walked up beside him, "Your whole family knows the way she is. If she wants something she will get it, and I am sure that this is that angel's night! She'll save that Eevee, and your Gengar too!"  
  
"Thanks, Joy. Do you really think that about her?"  
  
"Of course! After all, she is the sister of a Gym Leader."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Listen, Joy," Evangelina said, prepared for a speech on being careful around dangerous Pokemon, "I know it is stupid, but, I'm walking."  
  
"WHAT?!" the Sunflower Joy shouted, "Are you crazy? Those Fearow will eat you alive! Literally!"  
  
"I don't care. I will save that Eevee!" Evangelina said, turning to Joy, "I saved it once, I'll do it again! Please, take care of Gengar!"  
  
"But...You know, young angel, when you set your mind to something, you are very persistant. Even a bit too persistant! I'll take good care of Gengar. Go on! Save that Pokemon!"  
  
"Thanks, Joy! I'll pay you back someday!" Evangelina said, bolting out the door and dashing down the street.  
  
"Oh, I hope your name means you have a guardian angel, Evangelina, because you're going to need one," Joy said as Evangelina ran out of site, and into Pollen Forest.  
  
"Geng, gengar," Gengar said solemly as he watched his second favorite person in the world dissapear into the deep abiss of the forest.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Ouch! Stupid thorn!" Evangelina said, scraping herself on a thorn bush, "If I get out of this stupid forest, I never want to see another tree again!"  
  
"Fearrrrr!"   
  
"Oh no!" Evangelina shouted falling to the ground and covering her head. That Fearow almost had her, "Yikes! I'm in deep trouble! I should have listened to Joy!"  
  
Then, that was when she realized, they weren't after her! They were after a tiny pink Pokemon about four yards behind her. A Ditto! "Hey, little Ditto! Over here! Hurry!"  
  
"Dit, dits!" the Pokemon said, desperately trying to squish over to her, but it was cut short about a yard away by a pushy little Spearow.   
  
"I gotta do something!" Evangelina said looking in her backpack, "What in the world?" In the pack was a Poke'Ball. Attached to it was a note on Morty's special Ecruteak Gym Paper.  
  
***  
Dear Evangelina,   
Thought you may need this! I know you will train some day, use it well little sis!  
  
Morty   
***  
  
"That little rat! Oh well! Poke'Ball! Go!" she said, tossing the ball at the Ditto, encasing it inside.  
  
"Spearrrr!" the Spearow said, obviously mad.  
  
"Ditto! I choose you! Transform to a Raichu, now!"  
  
"Ditttt...Rai!" the Ditto said, shape shifting into the electric mouse evolution, Raichu.  
  
"Ditto! Thunder Bolt that Spearow! Now!"  
  
"Spearrrrrrr!" the Spearow called in fright, just dodging the bolt and flapping away.  
  
Suddenly, from behind, the lead male Fearow bombed her, sending her pack flying, with the blood flying out onto the ground, "No! Ditto, return!"  
  
She began to try to recall the Pokemon and run away, but the Fearow and Spearow stopped her from doing either. The lead Fearow slammed to a great halt in front of her, gently holding a bag of blood in its beak.  
  
"I need that, Fearow!" Evangelina shouted forcefully.   
  
The Fearow scowled at her, and cocked an eyelid, as if to ask her why.  
  
"There is a Pokemon in very critical condition back at the center in my home town of Rose! I am not going to let you stop me! That Pokemon will die without that blood, and if you make me stop, you will be responsible for that Eevee dying! How would you feel about that? People will come for you! They'll do whatever it takes to stop you! Even if it means killing you, especially if you kill me! Do you want a life of entrapment, or even death, just for the sake of being strong and forceful? Let me pass!"   
  
The Fearow and Spearow began to look less and less hostile as she stood glaring into the lead Fearow's eyes. Suddenly, the flock flew away, with the exception of the lead male, who clomped over to Evangelina with its huge clawed feet, and gently handed her the blood bag, "Fear, fearow, row, fear!" it said, crouching down beside her.  
  
"What? What do you want? Do you want me to...Get on you? Are you crazy!"  
  
"Dits!" the Ditto said, still standing around behind her, now back in Ditto form. It extended its jell-oee arm up into her backpack and pulled out Morty's Poke'Dex.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him when I get home. Uh...Dexter..translate," Evangelina said, trying desperately to work it correctly, she did.  
  
"Please, young human. I offer you help as an apology for endangering your life, and the life of two fellow Pokemon. I will fly you to Rose Town, and I will even offer to carry more blood if needed," an electronic voice said, as 'Dexter' translated the Pokemon's words.  
  
"Pretty good grammar for a Pokemon," Evangelina said thoughtfully, "Oh well. What do I have to lose?"  
  
Evangelina went around, and with the help of Ditto and Fearow gathered all the fallen blood, "There!" she said, returning the Poke'Ball, note, and Poke'Dex to the pack, "That's all of it!"  
  
She climbed up on the Fearow's back, "What? You think you're coming?" she asked hastily, as Ditto started to follow.  
  
"Dit, ditts, ditto!" it said, grabbing the Poke'Ball from the backpack.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you're my Pokemon now. Great! I don't want to train Pokemon! Well...You can be useful when you transform, I suppose. Let's go!"  
  
"Dit, ditts!" the Ditto said recalling itself to its Poke'Ball.   
  
Evangelina reached and grabbed the ball, and clicked it to her belt, "Off we go, Fearow!"  
  
"Fearrrrrr!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Come on sis!" Morty said loudly, "Now I'm going to do something that I shouldn't, but I will! Haunter, go! Foresight! Find Evangelina!"  
  
A burst of pale white light lit the room and a powdery white orb like a crystal ball appeared in front of him, "Well? Where is she?"  
  
"Haunter, haunt..." the Haunter said worried.  
  
"No sign of her. Great. Just peachy!"  
  
"Morty!" Rose Joy shouted, "Come look, quick!"  
  
"Woah! What is that?" Morty asked, bewilldered, as a strange pale yellow light engulfed the Eevee, still lying on the ER table.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
At that very moment, Evangelina was praying for the little Eevee's life, "Please, my name means angel, make it so I can save this Pokemon! Keep a close eye on the Fearow and Spearow of Pollen Forest too, they may be the only difference between the life and death of the Eevee... Fearow! We are almost there!"  
  
They began to land outside the Rose Town Pokemon Center.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Just as Morty recalled Haunter, the Center doors blew open, and a huge gust of wind, filled with leaves and twigs flew in, "What in the world?!" Rose Joy shouted, running out from the back hall, "What is that?"  
  
They watched, wide eyed, as a huge Fearow landed thumpingly outside the Center's doors. On its back, sat a young woman with 2-toned purple hair, and double colored eyes.  
  
"Evangelina! You're safe! But, the Fearow...How did you..." Morty said happily, yet confused.  
  
"Shut up, Morty!" she said cutting him off, "Nurse Joy, please, take the blood! Save him!"  
  
"Right away, Eevy!" the nurse said, running into the ER.  
  
"Eevy? Huh? Morty! Stay out of my backpack! By the way, your Gengar needed a rest, so I left him at the Sunflower Center."  
  
"Peachy. What is that Fearow doing here?" Morty said, pointing out the door, looking at the Fearow, standing outside, eating what appeared to be the sandwich she had been munching on along the way.   
  
"This Fearow helped me! I found it hurting a Ditto, and I stopped him. He dive bombed me, and sent the blood flying. I told him why I had it, and he wanted to apologize, so, he flew me here," she said running out the door, "Fearow, thank you! Would you and your flock be interested in getting paid in food to fly people to and from Pokemon Centers?"  
  
"Fear!" the Pokemon said happily.  
  
"I'll look into that right away!" Evangelina said.  
  
"So...Eevy, I can tell you found my little surprises in you pack," Morty said, smirking, as he walked outside.  
  
"My name is Evangelina, not Eevy! And take your stupid note and Poke'Dex!"  
  
"And the Poke'Ball?" he said, cocking an eyelbrow.  
  
"I, uh, sorta, used it..."  
  
"Really? Let me see!"  
  
"Go, Poke'Ball!"  
  
"Ditto, ditts!" the Ditto said, emerging from the Poke'Ball.  
  
"Oh! Nice catch, sis!" Morty said, examining the Ditto, "But I thought you were never going to be a trainer."  
  
"I'm not. I just needed a way to save him from the Fearow. If you want him you can have him."  
  
"Dit, ditts..." the Ditto said sadly.  
  
"What's your problem?" Evangelina asked it.  
  
"It looks a bit attached to you," Morty said to her, smiling.  
  
"I told you before, Ditto, I don't train Pokemon."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Morty said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just you wait sis! You'll train Pokemon yet! I know you'll do a bang up job of it too! Look at you! You were able to win the heart of a Pokemon, and command the lead Fearow of a notorious gang of killer Pokemon! You will make a great trainer!"  
  
"Really? Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, Eevy. When you were riding the Fearow here, did you say something about the Eevee, or wish for it to live or something?"  
  
"I prayed a bit, why?"  
  
"How long before you got here?"  
  
"About 5, 6 minutes, I guess."  
  
"Come see something."  
  
"Uh, OK."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"And the reason we are in here, Morty?" Evangelina asked him, as they stepped into the security guard's office.  
  
"You gotta see something."  
  
"OK. What?"  
  
"Look at this tape," Morty said, popping a video into the VCR.  
  
"Wow! What is that glow?" Evangelina asked, looking freaked out.  
  
"That glow came up around him the same time you said you prayed for him! There is something between you two that you just don't see! The Eevee knows you care about it, and it can feel you! Ask any Pokemon Trainer! When you care that much about your Pokemon, you know eachothers' 'wave links' or something! The two of you just know the other is with you no matter where you are! Deal with it 'Eevy'! The two of you are meant for eachother."  
  
"But Morty!" Evangelina said as they walked down the hall toward the ER viewing window, "I don't know anything about Pokemon Training!"  
  
"That is what people like Pro. Palm are for! To teach you! Besides, I had no clue what I was getting into when I first started out, but look at me! I'm a Gym Leader!"  
  
The two of them stopped at the viewing window. Eevy peered into the room. All she saw was the Eevee, lying there, with needles and tubes sticking into it. She began to think to herself, "What if Morty if right? What if, I am meant to be a trainer, and to be the Pokemon Master? I would be even higher in the league than him. Higher than Lance even. This Eevee...I feel so attached to it. Why?"  
  
"Morty," she said out loud, "give me some time to think, OK?"  
  
"Sure, sis. Take your time. Sometimes, things take thought. Give it all it needs."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go back to the waiting room, and play with Ditto!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***In The Next Cronicle:***  
Evangelina, or, Eevy, can't decide whether to train, or just stay home. The kid who abused Eevee has been caught, but Officer Jenny can't beat his Houndour. Eevy then decides to take care of him, once and for all. Will she win? Does Eevee recover? Will she train? Is she really destined to be higher in the Pokemon League than even the Elite 4? Find out soon in:  
  
*Angel vs. Demon - Evangelina vs. Daemeon*  
  
***Notes***  
This chapter was meant to have more squished in, but, I like the idea of quitting here. (Yes, I am evil, why do you ask?) Of course, everbody knows the answers to two of the questions above, but, the rest is a tiny bit of a mystery. I like the next cronicle's title. Daemeon isn't the kid from the anime obviously, that would make this Daemeon way too young. No, you'll get the surprise in the next chapter.   
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments and critisism would be most apprectiated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  



	4. #3 - Angel Vs. Demon:Evangelina Vs. Daem...

***Angel vs. Demon - Evangelina vs. Daemeon***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
As Eevy and Morty sat playing with Ditto, they heard the roar of an engine, and the sound of skidding tires. They stopped fooling around and went to see what had happened, "Ditto, that was great fun, but we have something else to do right now! Return!" Eevy said, recalling the Pokemon.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny shouted, running in from her crookedly parked motorcycle, "We found the culprit responsible for the Pokemon Abuse! My sister-in-law, Jenny, is over there now with our entire force of Growlithe! We just can't stop that Houndoom!"  
  
"Officer Jenny," Eevy said from her side, "didn't he have a Houndour yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, but it evolved! We can't beat him!"  
  
"Well, we know it didn't evolve because it likes him," Eevy said, sarcastically.   
  
"But, what will you do?" Morty asked, worried.  
  
"We don't know!"  
  
"There is a spot of good news! Thanks to you and that Fearow, the Eevee is now up and walking!" Nurse Joy said, happily, yet sadly, "It needs more time, but..."  
  
"Eev!!"  
  
"Huh?" they all said, turning toward the ER door.  
  
"I told you to stay in bed, Eevee!" Nurse Joy said nervously.  
  
"It looks a bit better," Eevy said, "I hope those bandages will hold."  
  
"Hold?" Morty asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking, Eevee?" Eevy asked the Pokemon.  
  
"Eeveeeee!"  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
"Eevy! Where are you going?" Morty yelled as Eevy took off holding the Pokemon in her arms.  
  
"We've got to stop her!" Jenny said as she and Morty left the center, following Eevy and Eevee.  
{o{o{  
  
  
"Growlithe! NO!" Jenny yelled, "No! That was our last Growlithe!"  
  
"That's 6 straight wins for me, and none for you!" the kid yelled, "I'm Daemeon the master!"  
  
"You wish!" an angry voice called out from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Daemeon shouted out.  
  
"Your worst night mare you little monster! Now that I know who you are, I can take you out easily! You're Daemeon Jr, son to the Daemeon who was arrested for Pokemon Abuse four years ago! I'm surprised he ever found a wife!" Eevy shouted jumping down from a high branch, with Eevee slamming down in front of her, "I'm gonna mangle you into roast beef!"  
  
"You 2 again! Go away! And don't say nasty stuff about my parents!"  
  
"Bug off, stink weed!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine! Eevee! Ditto! I choose both of you!"  
  
"Two on one, huh? OK! Houndoom, go!"  
  
"Eevy! Are you nuts? That Houndoom will roast you and your Pokemon!" Morty shouted from behind her.  
  
"I don't think so, bro. After all, a Pokemon Trainer knows the abilities if her Pokemon! And I know these two can do it! We'll reach the top together!"  
  
"Pokemon Trainer?" Morty said, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Let's go you little mud pie!" Eevy said, ready to battle.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"You get first move, girly!" Daemeon said from the other side of the clearing they had found.  
  
"Bad choice! Ditto! Transform, now! Create a cannon!"  
  
"What kind of stupid transformation is that?"  
  
"Shut up, twurp! Eevee in it!"   
  
As she said that, the Eevee hopped into the Ditto/cannon.  
  
"Oh! Now I'm shaking! Houndoom, Pursuit!"  
  
"Ditto! Fire Eevee at 90 degrees from base, 50 from center! Eevee, give it an airial Take Down!"  
  
Just as she had ordered, the Ditto swiveled to meet her requirements and fired the Eevee. The Eevee began to speed faster, soring through the air, with the Houndoom still charging.   
  
"After you hit, Eevee, swing and grab its tail with your toughest Bite attack!"  
  
The Eevee slammed into the Houndoom, knocking it silly, then toppled over its head and down its back and chomped on its tail with all its might. The Houndoom ran in circles barking from the pain.  
  
"Houndoom, face it and give it a Flame Thrower!"  
  
He was too late, Eevee had let go, and all the Houndoom did was toast the tip of his own tail.   
  
"Now Ditto, turn to a Vulpix and give it a Confuse Ray!"  
  
The Ditto changed to Vulpix, and, just as ordered, gave it an eye to eye Confuse Ray. The Houndoom got too dizzy to listen to Daemeon.  
  
"Listen to me, you stupid mutt! Attack the Eevee and Ditto! Over there!" Daemeon screamed furiousely.  
  
"OK! Houndoom, face Daemeon and use Flame Wheel!" Eevy said. The Houndoom was knocked so silly, it even listened to her.  
  
"No! Stop! Turn around, face them not me, no!" Daemeon said jumping up, trying to avoid Houndoom's deadly flames.   
  
"Now, Eevee! Agility around Houndoom's feet!"  
  
Eevee did as he was ordered and made a quick spiral around the Pokemon's feet, knocking it unconscious from all the spinning.  
  
"No matter about that stupid thing!" Daemeon said, "I can still escape!"  
  
He turned to run away into the forest.  
  
"No way!" Eevy said, very angrily, "Eevee! Quick Attack him, now!"  
  
The Eevee slammed into Daemeon's knees, sending him toppling to the ground.  
  
"Officer Jenny, he's all yours!" Eevy said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you! We will remember you for this!" Jenny said, grabbing Daemeon and cuffed him.  
  
While Jenny read Daemeon his rights, which she said was necessary, even if he was just a minor, Eevy called Ditto and Eevee to her side, "You were both magnificent! Ditto, splendid transformations! Vovo, you're learning quickly, I'm very proud!"  
  
"Vovo?" Morty asked, as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Yeah! That is his new nickname! Every champion's Pokemon needs a nickname!"  
  
"Champion? So, what you said about training was true!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go back to the Pokemon Center, we can talk there, these sirens are hurting my head."   
  
{o{o{  
  
  
"I must say, I am very surprised you decided to train after all," Morty said to Eevy as Nurse Joy took Vovo and Ditto for a bit of a healing.  
  
"Huh? You kept saying you 'knew' I would train someday!" Eevy shouted at him.  
  
"Wishful thinking, little sis!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I thought about all the things you said, about the way trainers feel their Pokemon like they are part of eachother. I realized that Vovo and I are like that too! I can feel him getting stronger right now! I know he is better, and he knows he helped me, too."  
  
"He helped you? How?"  
  
"When I saw him in the ER, lying there like that, it made me realize that Pokemon aren't like dogs and cats. They are special creatures who fight because they care about us, and because they want to make us happy! And I faught those Spearow and Fearow to save both Ditto, and Vovo. So in a way, they are more like us, then dogs and cats."  
  
"You have a very intense view of the world."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Hey, you want to have a Pokemon Battle later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, your Vovo and Ditto can't beat my Pokemon."  
  
"Oh, Really? And just why do you say that?"  
  
"For a number of reasons. One: Normal Types are really weak against Ghost Types. Two: My Pokemon are at a much higher level than yours. And three: Your Pokemon aren't as used to you as mine..."  
  
"You selfish little rat! My Pokemon care five times more about me than yours care about you! I'm going to practice. My Pokemon and I will take care of you! And don't forget, Ghost Type attacks can't hit the Normal Type Pokemon."  
  
Eevy stomped out of the room, Morty could tell she was more than just mad.   
  
"Girls...Sisters...Ug."  
  
"Stupid move, Morty" a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Hello, Taylor," Morty said annoyed, "Shouldn't you be in your Gym, training away with the other two stooges?"  
  
"Funny. You know, that sister of yours is a really strong trainer, for a beginner. Maybe she should come and train at my Gym. After all, the Steel Type is one of the strongest types. Even your supposed invinsible Ghost Types can't beat them."  
  
"Listen up weirdo! You stay away from my sister! I've got friends in high places!"  
  
"Break it up!" another voice came from behind them, "Leave your bickering at that!"  
  
"So, Taylor, I see your little sister is still bossing you around."  
  
"Kayla, leave this fight to us," Taylor said to his sister.  
  
"Eevy is my friend! I'm not going to let the two of you over-egoed maniacs end our friendship!" Kayla said, madder than ever.  
  
"Morty, Pokemon Battle. Now!" Taylor said, testing Morty's strength, "Unless, you would rather go defend your sister some more."  
  
"Blow off steam boat! She's my sister, and I'll do what I have to to keep you away from her!"  
  
"Bold words, from such a twiggy trainer!"  
  
"Enough you two!" Kayla shouted, now with Eevy by her side, "We'll referee. What's at stake?"  
  
"If I win, you keep away from me and my sister," Morty said, defending his sister was something he always did.  
  
"If I win, your sister trains with me," Taylor said, "for as long as I see fit!"  
  
"Morty! If you lose, I'll kill you!" Eevy said, very upset that she was being used as a type of collateral.   
  
"Don't worry, Eevy, Morty will kick Taylor's rear. I can teach him some special tricks I learned when I was studying the Steel Type," Kayla whispered to Eevy.  
  
"Now, the match begins!" Taylor shouted.  
  
"You bet! Don't worry little sis, that twit will never beat me!"  
  
"That is what you always say..." Eevy said, running behind him, as the bunch went outside to begin the battle.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Cronicle:***  
  
*The Fight For A Life Time*  
  
***Notes***  
Taylor is the Gym Leader from Rose Town, and the 'two stooges' are his trainees. Taylor, as I see him, is an overly big-headed egotist, like half the people I know J, including myself. The next chapter will be a bit more to the title, unlike this one, that had about 3 ½ pages for the title, and the rest for cronicle 4's lead-in. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with chapter 2, but I do like it to an extent. Don't forget to send me some comments! And under a strong suggestion from someone at fanfiction.net, there will be no more previews of the next chapter. (You know who you are! Thanks for that, I wasn't sure whether to continue or not and you really helped! Thanks again! Email me sometime, I'd love to talk!)   
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
  



	5. #4 - The Fight For A Life Time

The Fight For A Life Time  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
  
  
"Each battler gets 10 minutes to prepare for battle!" Kayla shouted over the noise from the people who had gathered around them to watch the fight.  
  
"I hate the thought of Morty losing..." Eevy said, obviously worried.  
  
"I told you already! Morty can beat Taylor any day," Kayla said trying to comfort her, "Don't worry!"  
  
Taylor, ignoring his time to prepare, and walked over to Eevy and Kayla, purely, Eevy thought, to be annoying, "Hey, angel!" he said, being just as Eevy thought, annoying, "After this battle, you will be in my gym! And not with that goofy brother of yours. Doesn't that sound fun?" he said winking.  
  
"And why," Eevy asked, getting annoyed, "would an angel, want to live in a devil's gym?" She turned away, with Kayla eyeballing Taylor, annoyingly.   
  
He scowled and walked away, "Just wait! We'll see who the devil is!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Your 10 minutes are up!" Kayla said, preparing to referee.  
  
Eevy sat with her chin in her palm, she was just waiting for who she would be going home with. At least, she thought, Taylor has a nice car, "Can we hurry this up? I want to get something to eat!"  
  
"Call it!" Kayla said, throwing a coin in the air.  
  
"Heads!" Morty said.  
  
"It's heads, Morty goes first. Three on three, no time limit! Go!"  
  
"Fine! Haunter, get out there! Night Shade!"  
  
"OK!" Taylor shouted, "Skarmory, go! Time to win a new trainee!"  
  
Eevy grunted at the sound of that.  
  
"Skarrrrr!" the silver bird shouted, as it was hit with the Night Shade. It barely seemed to have been phased.  
  
"Skarmory! Steel Wing!"  
  
"Haunter, Transparency!"   
  
"That isn't fair! That is your own secret move!"   
  
"I'll do what I have to to stop you from bothering my sister! You never said no special moves!"  
  
The Skarmory's Steel Wing slipped right throught the Haunter, slamming its head into a tree.  
  
"Now, Haunter, Confuse Ray!"  
  
"Haunter, haunter, haunt!" the Skarmory began pecking itself, making it useless in battle.  
  
"Stupid bird! Skarmory, return!"  
  
"One to nothing, Morty!" Kayla shouted.  
  
Some the crowd cheered, while some of the crowd booed. It was apparent that most of the people there were in favor of Morty, but there were still some exceptions.  
  
"OK! Magneton, go!"  
  
"Haunter, return! Misdreavus! I choose you!"  
  
The two Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls, ready to battle, "Magneton, Lock-On!"  
  
"Misdreavus, try to avoid it!" Morty was too late, the Lock-On held the Ghost in place, disableing it completely.  
  
"Now, Magneton, use Thunder!"   
  
The wind began to blow faster and faster until there came a spiral of lighting from the sky. It shot the Misdreavus to the ground, with a screech of pain.   
  
"Misdreavus! Try to get up!"   
  
The Pokemon tried with all its might to get off the ground, and did so, until...  
  
"Magneton, Thunder Shock! Take it out!"  
  
"Missssssss!!!" the Pokemon shouted, slamming to the ground.  
  
"Great! If he wins the next one, I'm dead meat!" Eevy said, her heart in her throat.  
  
"But," Kayla said, still trying to calm her down, "if he loses, Morty will have won! You still have a chance!"  
  
"Stop talking."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"OK! We end this now! The next to win, gets your sister!" Taylor said, just to get Morty angry.  
  
"Fine! Gengar! Save Eevy! I choose you!"  
  
"Here's someone who can win! Steelix, take care of them!"  
  
"Peachy-keen," Eevy said, now with her head pounding, "I am so very much in trouble!"  
  
"Too bad there was no rule made about no Pokemon longer than 6 feet," Kayla said, now just as worried as Eevy.  
  
"Gengar, geng, gengar!" Gengar shouted angrily. He had just been returned through the Poke Ball transport system from Sunflower City. He was ready and raring to go.  
  
"Steeeel!" the Steelix said, ready to help his master win.  
  
"Gengar, go! Night Shade!"  
  
"Not Night Shade again! That is getting too predictable! Steelix, Iron Tail!"  
  
The Steelix slammed into Gengar, sending the Night Shade back in Gengar's face with the reflecting capabilities of its tail. Gengar slammed the wall of the Pokemon Center, leaving a huge crack where he had hit. Gengar then toppled off and onto the ground.  
  
"Gengar! Eevy needs you now more than any time before! If you don't win this, she has to live with Taylor! Stand up and fight for her! She is your friend as much as mine! Get up, please, Gengar! You and I have been through worse together! Please stand up!"  
  
"Gengar, please!" Eevy shouted from beside him.  
  
Gengar began to think about what it was like when Morty first started training him as a Gastly. He had known Eevy since then. He thought about the time that Eevy had helped him learn the Confuse Ray Morty wanted so badly, and when he had gotten a burn from a trainer's Growlithe, and Eevy bought it for him. More events with her came to him as he began to stand up, obviously very angry.  
  
"Gengar, gengar, gengar, gennnng!" he shouted, eyes glowing a very angry, boiling red.  
  
"How is it still going?!" Taylor shouted angrily, "Steelix, Body Slam!"  
  
"Gengar, now! Hyper Beam!"  
  
The Steelix charged at Gengar, roaring as it got ever closer. Gengar skillfully dodged the Body Slam, "Why'd it miss?" Taylor shouted, now very mad.  
  
"Normal Type attacks can't hit the Ghosts! Now fire the Beam, Gengar!"  
  
Gengar threw the Hyper Beam right into Steelix's face, sending it flying backward, smashing through a number of thick trees, before coming to a painful halt.  
  
"Morty wins best two out of three! Victory goes to Morty!" Kayla shouted happily jumping up and down, "Eevy! You're safe!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Jullian and Joe jumped in front of Eevy, "Skarmory, Magnemite! Go!"  
  
"I won fare and square, scum ball! Leave her alone!" Morty yelled, lunging at Taylor.  
  
"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this!" Taylor said smirking.  
  
"You sleeze!"  
  
"Vovo! Ditto! Come out and help!" Eevy shouted, throwing her Poke Balls to the ground, "Ditto, help Morty! Form a bubble and encase Taylor!"  
  
Ditto did just as he was told, and encased Taylor in a rubbery, unbreakable bubble of pink goo.  
  
"That'll teach you!" Kayla said, spitting her tongue out at him.  
  
"Vovo! Take Down on Magnemite!"  
  
"Mag, magnet!" the Electric Pokemon shouted as Vovo slammed it into the side of the Pokemon Center, leaving it stuck there.  
  
"Just because you beat Joe's Magnemite," Jullian said, looking a bit uneasy, "doesn't mean you can beat my Skarmory! Steel Wing, now!"  
  
"Vovo, jump high and come down on its back!"  
  
"EEV!" Vovo said, flying high then landing on the middle of Skarmory's back.  
  
"Just a 'pretty good' trainer, huh Taylor?" Morty said sarcastically to Taylor, still stuck in the Ditto/bubble.  
  
"Vovo, I know you can do this. Focus hard on what we practiced. Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Jullian said, annoyingly, "Eevees can't use Shadow Ball!"  
  
Just as he said that, Vovo fired a huge ball of black and purple light into the back of Skarmory's head, sending Skarmory soaring to the ground, with a great thump.  
  
"Oh, really?" Eevy said.  
  
"How, what, where, since when?" Jullian asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Me next!" Kayla shouted, "Kingdra, Dragon Breath, now!"  
  
The Kingdra shot a long stream of green fire at the Skarmory, making it scream in pain.  
  
"Now Kingdra, hit Magnemite with a Bubble Beam!"  
  
"I'll leave this fight to you!" Eevy said to Kayla, walking away, "So, Taylor, having fun in there?"  
  
The only response was a muffled noise. He sounded angry.  
  
"Ditto, let him go."  
  
"That was not fare! You could have killed me!" Taylor shouted at her.  
  
"Do you think anyone who isn't related to you would care?" Morty asked, annoyed, "I won, just as fare as you lost! Get out of here!"  
  
"Fine! Good bye! Hopefully, someday, you'll change your mind, angel."  
  
"Get lost, creep!" Eevy shouted angrily.  
  
Taylor took his Pokemon and his trainees back to his Gym, promising never to bother them again.  
  
"Good riddens!" Morty said, as the three of them walked away.  
  
"I hope we can still be friends, Eevy," Kayla said from behind them.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be back again anyway. Besides, nobody ever said you had to leave us alone too," Eevy said smiling.  
  
"Great! I better go too! Bye Eevy! Congratulations Morty!"  
  
"Eevy," Morty said, "you did great! I think we should go see Pro. Palm tomorrow, to get you registered!"   
  
"Great! Vovo, Ditto! I'm very proud of you! Vovo! That Shadow Ball was magnificent! Ditto! Wonderful transformation!"  
  
"How did you teach him Shadow Ball?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Cronicle:***  
  
*Kind Hearted Legends*  
  
***Notes***  
I told you this chapter would focus around the title! I think this chapter turned out OK, even if I could have done more with it. The reason he is called Pro. Palm? Think about it: Pro. Oak, Pro. Ivy, Pro. Elm - all trees! As if I'm the only one to notice that :) I'm not going to give any clues to chronicle 5, I consider it to be one of the more misgevious parts so far. You'll find out soon enough!  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net   



	6. #5 - Kind Hearted Legends

***Kind Hearted Legends***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
"Why now, Eevy?" Eevy and Morty's mother asked tearfully, "Why do you have to go now? Just when your brother got home. Can't you wait a while?"  
  
"I'm sorry mother, no. If I'm going to leave, it's going to be now. A whole new batch of senior aged Pokemon trainers leaves in a week! If I'm going to go, I'm going to go when they do," Eevy said, trying to calm her mother down, "Morty, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, OK," Morty said, walking over to her as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Eevy asked him, staring at her mother, now balling her eyes out.  
  
"You mean, you, go alone? You don't know anything about the area! Let alone any of the Pokemon out there! Trust me, there are stronger Pokemon trainers out there, they'll challenge you and no matter how tough you think you are, you'll lose! I did too when I started out!"  
  
"Didn't you, big brother, start out alone? If I'm going to learn, it might as well be now! Most Pokemon trainers start when they are 10! I am, oh, let's see, 21! I think I'm a bit behind!"  
  
"Yeah, but you just said that there are a bunch of trainers your age leaving next week. Isn't that enough for the world for a while?"  
  
"Four trainers! Four! The world needs more senior aged Pokemon trainers!"  
  
"Fine! Go! If you get lost, don't ever find your way back to me! I'm not to be responsible for you getting lost, hurt, scared, or sick!"  
  
"Mom! Dad! Come over here please!"  
  
"Are you staying?" their father asked frantically.  
  
"Not exactly...I'm going and Morty is going to stay here with you guys," Eevy said, trying not to trigger another crying fit.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" their mother screamed, running and slamming down on the couch, balling her head off, again.  
  
"Evangelina! You are not going there alone! In fact, after that, you're not going at all!" their father said forcefully.  
"I am not a kid anymore! I am 21! I am old enough to vote, I am old enough to travel alone!" Eevy said to him, just as forcefully, "I'm going to pack!"  
  
"Eevy!" Morty said, trying to stop her.  
  
"Let her go, son. She's right. She is getting older, and a lot more independent," their mother said, now that she had stopped crying, "I always wanted to train Pokemon, but my parents always stopped me. I'll let her go, and maybe, that way, my dream will be full filled when I see her succeed the way I know she will."  
  
"She's right, you know," their father said, "Let her go."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I'll help her pack! She's libel to forget something!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After Morty had helped her collect everything she needed, the group went outside along with Kayla, who had snuck away from her brother, and a few of the people from the neighborhood. They had all gathered with Vovo and Ditto out of their Poke Balls. With her mother crying yet again, and her father staring at the ground, Morty handed her a special map reserved just for Gym Leaders.  
  
"That's a very special map, sis" he said, looking a bit grim, "Be careful with it."  
  
"I will. Bye everyone! Good bye! Thanks Morty! I love you mom and dad! I'll call, and visit when I can! I'll be back soon!" Eevy said, walking out of the town gate, "Don't forget me!"  
  
"How could we?!" her mother asked.  
  
"Good bye, sis! Don't forget, I told you so! Take care Vovo! Ditto, you too!"  
  
Various good byes came from the group of people as Eevy slowly walked out of site. Everyone knew they would see her again in the future. They all also knew that when they did, she would be completely different, and she would have new friends, new skills, new Pokemon, and will have won a young man's heart as well. As the sun began to set, Eevy disappeared into Sprig Forest to begin her Pokemon quest.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Deep inside Sprig Forest, Eevy was sitting on a hollow log in front of her camp fire. She had set up camp a while ago, and was already starting to get a bit freaked by the noises. Vovo sat cringing as another strange noise came from the woods.  
  
"Maybe we should go in the tent now," Eevy said, shaking.  
  
"Eev, eev."  
  
Eevy unzipped the tent, letting Vovo in first. Even though it was only a small tent so it was light enough to carry, it was overly big enough for just a young woman and an Eevee. As Vovo finished getting settled, Eevy grabbed a twig to light their lanturn with with fire from the camp fire. As she did so, she saw a flash of a shadow out the corner of her right eye. It ran out of the woods and around the back of the tent. Eevy quickly lit the lanturn and lunged into the tent. She whirled around and zipped it door up as fast as she could. It zipped from bottom to top, and just as she reached the half way point, she saw the shadow circle the camp fire and run out in the direction it had come from the first time she saw it. She rushed and the zipper jammed. She spastically fixed it and laid down. Vovo walked over to her head and looked down at her. He startled her a bit.  
  
"You saw that too, right?" she said shakingly.  
  
"Eev eevee eev!" Vovo said shaking his head agreeingly.  
  
"OK, so, I'm not nuts. That's good. But I have the feeling that if whatever that was wanted to get us, it could, and probably would."  
  
Eevy lit a few small flashlight/lanturns to put in each of the corners of the tent. At least it would be a little brighter, she thought. As she placed the last lanturn in the left corner of the door, she watched the creature run spirals around the fire. The wind was so strong from its running that the fire went out. Vovo began looking worried.  
  
"I'm not too pleased either," Eevy said, now trembleling in fear, "Maybe it's friendly...Or maybe I'm just wishfully thinking..."  
  
"Eev eev..."  
  
Eevy and Vovo both heard a loud roar like cry from behind them and whirled around to see a huge cat-like creature's shadow engulp the back portion of the tent. Eevy screamed and Vovo dashed under a blanket. Just as quickly as it had come, it backed slowly down and left.  
  
"I know you saw that."  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeev!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After a long, sleepless night, Eevy and Vovo both awoke to hear more of the same noises from the night before. Vovo shivered, but, strangely enough, Eevy wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. As she walked around the back of the tent, pulling up the stakes holding it in place, Eevy noticed dozens of strange foot prints as well as other strange marks where the shadowy creature had been the night before.  
  
"It's strange," Eevy said to Vovo, who was still a bit scared, "I'm not scared. I don't think it's a bad creature. Maybe I was right last night, maybe it is just a friendly creature. Hey! Maybe it's a new species of Pokemon! Can you imagine, Vovo? Finding a new species of Pokemon on our first night! Wow!"  
  
"Eev eev," Vovo said, unconvinced.   
  
As the walked, they reached a skinny little river. Just short of being considered a stream, the Gladiola River was about 15 feet across and stretched from one coast of Gertan Rin, to the other. So, actually, it was more like a very long inlet than it was a river. Despite its small width, it was incredibly deep, about 10 yards to the river bed. Considering its width, that is really quite large. Out of the corner of her left eye, Eevy saw a streak of yellow jump straight across the river. Again, she wasn't afraid. This time, Vovo was too concentrated on spitting out the ocean water he had just been drinking from the river.   
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"Eevee?"  
  
"I think we need a swim, don't you? It's kind of hot out, so, why not swim to the other side?"  
  
Eevy had come prepared, for she knew of the river. She had dressed with her bathing suit beneath her clothes. She dove right in, but Vovo was a bit warey.   
  
"Come on, boy! Just jump...Hey Vovo, help!"  
  
The current was much stronger than she had expected, and she had managed to get her ankle caught in some underwater vegetation. The weeds held her, while the current kept pushing her under again and again, ceasing any movement she made.  
  
"Vovo!" she screamed between waves, "Please get help! Do something! Just don't come in the water!"  
  
"Eevee! Eevee! Eeeeeev!" Vovo began screaming, "Eev eev! Eeeveee!"  
  
No one could hear them, they were too far into the forest. Eevy struggled to free herself, but couldn't get the weeds to break for anything. She thought for sure that she was done for, there was no way to get Ditto. He was in his Poke Ball, hanging from her belt, which was slung over a branch Vovo couldn't reach. Suddenly, out of no where, a huge roar-like cry came from the opposite side of the river. When Eevy was released for the moment, she looked and saw a huge, yellow, tiger Pokemon. She recognized it as Raikou. One of the Legendary Beasts from Ecruteak's Burned Tower. How did it get to Gertan Rin? It is much to far for it to have swum there.  
  
"Don't fear me!" a loud, deep, physically transmitted voice boomed in Eevy and Vovo's heads, "I have foreseen your fate! You shall live! Your destiny must be full filled!"  
  
With that, Raikou jumped into the water and powerfully swam to Eevy's side. Raikou took one huge swipe at the weeds and they snapped. When she was released from the weeds, there was nothing to hold Eevy in place, and she was swept down the river in a blast of current. Raikou kicked powerfully, causing larger waves than those created by the water current. He grabbed Eevy's hand in his mouth as gently as he could and pulled her to the shore. He dropped her gently down on the soft sand of the side he had come from. Vovo, still waiting on the other side, dropped his jaw in amazement.   
  
"Are you alright, Evangelina?" Raikou asked her as she regained conciousness.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. How do you know me?"  
  
"You are destined to be a master. You must live to see your victory. You will feel many pleasures, and many pains, but you will have friends and family with you all the way. Never forget the ones who love you, angel. There will be one more to be with you for life. He will come at a straining time in your life, and he will help you through."  
  
"Who will come? Who will I meet?"  
  
"I have already said too much. Let me get your things," Raikou power swam to the other side of the river and gathered Eevy's things. With Vovo on his back, he swam back to Eevy.  
  
"Thank you Raikou! I will never be able to repay you! You risked your life for me. I'll never forget you!"  
  
"We will meet again, angel. Stay safe!" with that, Raikou dashed into the forest, leaving behind what appeared to be a Thunder Stone at Eevy's feet.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
  
***The Next Chapter***  
  
*Love Blossoms*  
  
***Notes***  
Surprise surprise! Raikou! Of all the Pokemon, I chose him because he is my 2nd favorite Legendary Beast. He had to be cool, so I made him telepathically inclined :) I made Eevy a little dense in this part because, after all, aren't we all just a bit thick-headed at times? The Thunder Stone is for later. I thought it would be kind of interesting if Raikou gave her something. Her future is going to fit that little bit of foretelling to a tee. The guy, you ask? I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait!  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	7. #6 - Love Blossoms

***Love Blossoms***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy and Vovo weaved their way around trees as Eevy continued to think about the things that Raikou said after he had pulled her from the Gladiola River.   
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone about Raikou, Vovo. It might jeopardize his freedom."  
  
"Eevee eev."  
  
Eevy giggled slightly until she suddenly burst out in a sneezing fit.   
  
"My nose is running, my head hurts, and I feel like I'm gonna fall over! Plus my throat hurts, I'm sneezing my head off, and I can't breathe through my nose! I feel like I'm going to suffocate!"  
  
"Eevee eevee eev?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm, fine. It's probably just a chill from lack of sleep and that horrid swim yester...Ha ha..."  
  
Vovo ducked and covered his ears just as Eevy let out another burst of sneezes.  
  
"I think we should get to Pro. Palm's lab so I can get some medicine," Eevy said coughing.  
  
"Eevee."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"There! There's the lab! We're alive!" Eevy said falling to her knees.  
  
"Eevee..." Vovo said, shaking his head at her.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go inside. Ha ha..."  
  
"Eev!"  
  
"Sorry, Vovo. I'll look the other way next time."  
  
"Eevee!" Vovo growled.  
  
"Vovo, go inside and get the professor. I don't feel so good..."  
  
Eevy toppled over and landed flat on her face. She was out like a light. Vovo tried helplessly to wake her, but she wouldn't budge. He bolted to the back door of the lab and began relentlessly scratching and clawing at the door, yowling as he did so. After about a minute of this, a tall man, about 35 years old, opened the door.  
  
"What is it little Eevee? Where's your trainer?" Pro. Palm asked Vovo. Then he spotted Eevy, "Oh my! Nurse Joy!"  
  
The man ran back inside and a few minutes later came back with one of the many Nurse Joys. This was the Joy of Lily City, where they were. The professor carried Eevy in and sat her down on one of the waiting room couches. He let Lily Joy take care of the rest.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After about 20 minutes of being out like a light, Eevy woke up and looked around. She looked down a small hallway to her left and saw Nurse Joy walking toward her.   
  
"I see you are finally awake!" Lily Joy said to Eevy as she sat up.  
  
"Yeah, but, I'm a bit lost as to what happened," Eevy said sneezing twice and coughing.  
  
"You've managed to catch a very nasty version of the flu. It lasts about 3 days. It causes sneezing, coughing, soar throat, stuffy and runny nose, and fainting. How many of those do you have?"  
  
"Every one, along with itchy eyes."  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be just fine in 3 or 4 days!"  
  
"So, I'll be good to go next Monday when all the new trainers leave, right?"  
  
"Yes, definitely, except, they aren't leaving. No one is leaving for a new training expedition for a while."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's my fault," Pro. Palm said walking in, "I forgot to get more memory for my computer and the new virus protection upgrade I put on it fried the system. Without more memory, I can't register any new trainers. And I can't leave my lab, there have been reports on Team Rocket sneaking around town."  
  
"I'll go get it," Eevy said standing up.  
  
Joy walked over to her and pushed her back on the couch.   
  
"No way! You're not going any where in this condition! There is no way I am letting you leave! You could infect the whole town! Or even die!" Lily Joy told her.  
  
"Then, what about all the trainers?" Eevy asked, trying to convice her otherwise.  
  
"You'll just have to wait! The next batch of trainers comes in another 2 weeks, you can go then!"  
  
"Eevee, ee, eevee!"  
  
"What is it Vovo?" Eevy asked him, covering her mouth a she sneezed.  
  
Pro. Palm walked over to one of the tables and picked up the newest version of the Poke Dex.  
  
"Dexter 2, please translate," he asked it.  
  
A small electronic voice began to translate for them.  
  
"I can go, Eevy! I can take Ditto with me and we can get the part ourselves."  
  
"No Vovo! I'm not going to let you risk your life for a computer part!" Eevy yelled at him.  
  
"Please, Eevy! Let me go! I know you feel real bad, and I know you want to train Pokemon! Let me help!"  
  
"Should I let him go?" Eevy asked Pro. Palm and Nurse Joy.  
  
"I may not be safe, but it seems to think that it can do it. It is really your decision, Eevy," Pro. Palm said.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could let him go. Ditto can always transform if he needs to. Ditto! Go!"  
  
"Here," Pro. Palm said handing Vovo a small bag, "This has a couple of healing potions and the Poke Dex. It also has a paper with the part I need and a map with directions to the computer store. Take care now!"  
  
Vovo and Ditto headed down the street to reach the computer store on the other side of town. Eevy was regretting letting them go.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Ditto was fooling with the Poke Dex as the team walked down the right side of the road. He accidently hit the translate button. The two began to talk, with Dexter 2 translating every word.  
  
"You do know I'm a girl, don't you?" Ditto asked Vovo.  
  
"Really?!" Vovo said, looking embarassed, "Boy, is Eevy in for a surprise!"  
  
The Pokemon stopped on the sidewalk to look at the map. The computer store was a way a way. It was on the other side of town, and they were about a quarter of the way there. They heard a rustling in the bushes to their right, but ignored it. They found a good path and began walking again. After they were out of hearing range, a woman's head and a Pokemon's head popped out from behind the bushes. The woman was dressed in the signature Team Rocket Executive uniform, while the Pokemon was pure black Persian. They were definitely members of Team Rocket.  
  
"I know I've seen that Eevee before..." the woman said.  
  
"Me too," the Persian said, with no help from a Poke Dex translation system, "I think I saw them on the cover of Rose Town's local paper."  
  
"That's it! That's the Eevee that the little twit saved from Daemeon. That Pokemon is very strong, we should get it for the boss."  
  
The two of them began following Vovo and Ditto, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After a bit of an argument with the shop clerk over giving two Pokemon an expensive computer chip, the pair got the part and began to walk back to the lab. Ditto was still fooling with the Poke Dex and still had the translation system activated.  
  
"That was easy!" Ditto said.  
  
"Don't be so sure..." Vovo said looking down the road.   
  
Standing in front of them was a young woman about three years older than Eevy, and a pure black Persian. They looked ready to fight.  
  
"Hello little Pokemon! I'm Jen. This is Persian. Why don't you come with us? We have a very nice Boss-er-friend who would love to meet you," the woman said smiling.  
  
"Buzz off, you old hag! We have to get back to Pro. Palm's lab!" Vovo shouted.  
  
"Just look at you to!" Persian said, "You need a Poke Dex to talk! But I don't!"  
  
"Who cares!" Ditto said, "I don't give a Rattata's rear!"  
  
"Fine!" Jen said, "Let's battle! Go, Weepinbell!"  
  
Out of the Poke Ball emerged a pure black Weepinbell.  
  
"I'll get 'em!" Persian yelled, running and slamming into Vovo.  
  
"Yiyeee!" Vovo shrieked as he hit the pavement.  
  
"No! Vovo! That's it! I don't care if you're a member of the Elite 4! I'm gonna kill you!" Ditto yelled transforming into an Electrode.   
Ditto used Thunder Wave then Explosion to knock Team Rocket down. She went back to being Ditto then went for the pack and grabbed a potion from the side pocket. She oozed over and sprayed it on Vovo. He stood up just as Team Rocket did. Ditto was still asking Vovo if he was OK when Team Rocket lunged at them. Weepinbell shot a Vine Whip straight at Ditto. Vovo saw the attack before Ditto did and jumped between Team Rocket and his masters Pokemon.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" he shouted, "Try and get through this!"  
  
Vovo launched a Reflect attack then a Barrier. Persian and Weepinbell slammed into the clear protective shields and bounced back onto Jen who was still laying down from the hit they had just taken from Ditto.  
  
"Now scram!" Vovo shouted, launching a Shadow Ball into them. The Shadow Ball sent them flying into the sky.  
  
"I hope that's the last we see of them!" Ditto said, giggling a bit, "Thank you Vovo, I'd be Weepinbell's lunch if it weren't for you!"  
  
Vovo blushed and looked away, "Anyway, let's get to the lab."  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at that!"  
  
Ditto pointed to a little basket of flowers with something shiny in it. On the handle was a tag.  
  
"Can you read human?" Ditto asked staring at the tag.  
  
"A little. Let me see...Hey! Dexter, translate the tag!"  
  
~~~  
Dear Vovo & Ditto  
I'm sorry about Eevy getting sick. That's too bad. These flowers and that present are just for her from Entei as a get well soon present. I saw you win that battle with Team Rocket. You've done well! Give Eevy a big hello and a get well soon from all us Legendary Beasts.  
  
^^^Raikou^^^   
~~~  
  
"Present?" Ditto asked.  
  
"In the center of the basket. Hey! A Fire Stone!"  
  
"Don't touch it, Vovo! If you do, you'll be turned to a Flareon."  
  
"Good idea. Now let's get back!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
By the time Vovo and Ditto made it to the lab, the flowers Entei had sent with them had almost wilted. It was strange, however, that when Eevypicked the flowers up, they blossomed again. When they showed Eevy the tag her only response was "Team Rocket?!" Of course, that was all she could say before she began with another coughing and sneezing fit. Pro. Palm installed the new memory just in time, and was able to recover all of his files. He then registered Eevy. She had just fallen asleep, so he left her new Poke Dex with her back pack. Eevy was estatic over the Fire Stone, but was still a bit upset that they had a run in with Team Rocket. Vovo and Ditto decided to leave Eevy to sleep, so they climbed the side ladder of the building to the roof. They also snuck Eevy's new Poke Dex with them.  
  
"Hey, Vovo. Watch this!" Ditto said, transforming into a pinkish-purple toned Eevee.   
  
"Cool! What a pretty color!" Vovo said.  
  
"Vovo. I want to that you again for saving me," Ditto leaned over and gently pecked him on the cheek with her nose.  
  
Vovo's face turned a bright, beat red. He dropped his jaw and fell backwards.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ditto asked him.  
  
"I'm just fine..."  
  
"Sorry. What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing bad," he said blushing.  
  
They stayed on the roof all night long, curled up in a ball of pinkish-purple and brown and creme fur.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Chapter***  
  
*Pro Eevee Breeder - Part 1 of 5*  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
  
  



	8. #7 - ProEeveeBreeder: Part 1 of 5

***Pro Eevee Breeder***  
*Part 1*  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy woke the morning after her fainting spell with a loud yawn, which woke Vovo and the still Eevee-Ditto from their sound sleep. Vovo cried out as well, at the exact same pitch Eevy had yawned at. "Weird..." Eevy though silently to herself.  
  
She sat up and realized she could actually breath, "A miracle!" she cried, "I'm free from the agony!"  
  
She then saw Ditto and realized the mistake she had made, "I'm so sorry Ditto! I honestly didn't know you were a girl!"  
  
"Ditto dits!" the Pokemon said, looking at her forgivingly.  
  
Eevy then realized she was in Pro. Palm's guest room. It was gorgeous, she thought. The pillows were soft, the sheets smelled of sun and Lilies, the bed was comfortable, and it had its own bathroom. There were Lilies every where you looked, and even where you smelled. The carpets were freshly cleaned with Lily scented carpet freshener, the print of Lilies and Sakura Blossoms on the wallpaper was beautiful, the pattern of Lilies and purple stripes on the sheets was even prettier, and best of all, it was all hers for the next 2 days! She giggled and buried her head in the pillows, "Better than home..." she said into the pillow.  
  
There came a light knock on the door. "It's Nurse Joy. Eevy, are you awake?" a gentle, yet firm voice called.  
  
"Yes, but I haven't even stepped out of the bed yet," Eevy called to her, clutching the sheet around her night gown.  
  
"Well, hurry up then! The Professor wants you to meet his daughter. She'll be starting this weekend too."  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to get huffy!"  
  
She heard Joy's semi-high heeled shoes click away down the hall.  
  
"I'll tell you two something," Eevy said annoyed, yet sarcastically, "some of these Nurse Joys can be really nasty."  
  
The Pokemon responded agreeably. Eevy had Vovo step out of the room while she got changed. He huffed out, quite annoyed.  
  
"Oh, stop that you big baby!" Eevy called after him.  
  
Eevy hopped out of bed and realized it was a little chillier than it should have been for this time of year. She ignored her shivers and walked to her backpack. Without digging or moving the bag even the slightest bit, she managed to pull out her passion pink tee shirt and long bell bottom jeans. She hopped into the bathroom with those and a few other morning essentials and within a few minutes came back out again, fully dressed, with her hair in its usual position of a puffy pony tail and side hanging bangs. Ditto had never seen her in good light, since every time she was out of her Poke Ball it was late enough in the day that the moon was out. Ditto marveled at Eevy's two toned purple hair and her beautiful half blue, half green eyes. Her eyes, Ditto though were quite oddly colored. They were literally bright blue on the top, and a grassy green color on the bottom. The two colors met in the center of her eye and swirled together. Strange, yet oddly soothing, and almost spine tingling attractive. "No wonder the guys like her..." Ditto thought.   
  
Eevy fooled with her hair in the long, body length mirror on the wall for a bit until she had her bangs in the spot she wanted them in, "Ok Ditto!" she said, twirling and looking at her, bangs bouncing back out of place, "Let's go! I bet the Professor's daughter is really nice."  
  
Eevy and Ditto gathered Vovo, still snorting away in the hall way and the trio walked down the hall, heading for the lab. Eevy had no idea of the surprise that was hiding serenely behind her bag in the guest room.   
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Eevy and the Pokemon came to a halt at the closed door of the Professor's main hall and lab. Eevy puffed her hair, Ditto changed back to her real self, and Vovo vigorously groomed himself, attempting to hide his scars from Daemeon under his fur. To say the least, this group was more than surprised to walk in the room only to see they had wasted their time outside the door for a note on the table. The note read:  
  
~~~  
Eevy,  
We've gone outside to train up with my daughter's new Pichu. We'll be waiting for you in the front lot. Toodles!  
  
Pro. Palm  
~~~  
  
"Toodles?" Eevy said questioningly, "What kind of a word is that?"  
  
Vovo and Ditto shrugged and the group began primping themselves as they trotted down the hall toward the front door. Just as they reached the door, it blew open with the crackling of electricity, and a huge Poliwhirl lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
"Eesh," Eevy said, heart pounding, "We were almost plowed by a flying Poliwhirl!"  
  
"That wasn't flying," a younger girl's voice called out from the doorway, "That was a Thunder Bolt! You must be Eevy. I'm Yuu-Yuu! Pro. Palm's daughter."  
  
"Nice to meet you! These are Vovo and Ditto. Great to meet you too! Did your Pichu do that, by any chance?"  
  
"Sure did! Strong, isn't he?"   
  
A small, almost puny yellow mouse Pokemon bounced onto Yuu-Yuu's shoulder, "Well, what'd you know? Here's the little culprit now!"  
  
"Hello there! You must be Pichu! I'm Eevy!"  
  
The Pichu extended his paw for the tiniest hand shake Eevy had ever been part of. The Pichu hopped down and began his own little conversation with Vovo and Ditto.  
  
"Sometimes you wonder what they're saying, don't you?" Yuu-Yuu said, smiling at the Pokemon.  
  
"Not really, I can always ask Dexter2 for help."  
  
"I don't mean to sound nosey or cruel, but, are those hair and eye colors natural?"  
  
Eevy's eyes flared red for a moment, "Sure are! 100% pure me!" she realized why she asked when she spotted the girl staring into her eyes adoringly.  
  
"Wow! How cool! They are just the coolest! Purple hair and two toned even! Those eyes are amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose..." Eevy said, stepping slowly back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be like that. I just adore people like you!"  
  
"People, like, me?"  
  
"Yeah! You've got looks and talent! Those Pokemon of yours are so beautiful! You've only been with them for a couple of days too! I hope my Pokemon grow to be as strong and as loving as yours! And I want to be just like you! Congratulations, you're my new idol! I don't want to be a Pokemon Master or anything like that, I just want to have my Pokemon be my best friends, so we can be together for a long time! But my real Pokemon dream is to capture Suicune!"  
  
"Suicune, huh? Sounds like a lot of hard work. I've seen Raikou!"  
  
"Really? Wow! Now you're even cooler! Hey! I have an idea! Let's battle! I wanna test my skills on a great trainer like you!"  
  
"But, you, me-Fine. Let's go!"  
  
BREAK  
  
"One on one will have to do since I only have Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu called to Eevy.   
  
The girls were standing on opposite sides of the front lot, standing perfectly still in their battle poses. In all actuality, they looked more like they were going to have their own karate match more than they looked like they were going to battle.  
  
"Fine with me! No time limit!" Eevy called back.  
  
"You bet! I obviously choose Pichu!"  
  
"Then I choose...Vovo!"  
  
"Go!" Pro. Palm shouted from the sideline.  
  
"Ok then Vovo! If she wants a match, a match she shall have! Take Down!"  
  
"Pichu, don't let them think you're afraid! Give it a Thunder Bolt!"  
  
Vovo dodged Pichu's Thunder Bolt with ease, leaving Yuu-Yuu completely off guard for the Take Down directly in Pichu's face. Pichu went flying back, but managed to recover.  
  
"Vovo, Agility!"  
  
"Pichu, Skull Bash!"  
  
Pichu went soaring right past Vovo's side and into a parked car. It fell backwards and shook itself back to reality again.  
  
"Still going, huh? Ok! Vovo, Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Pichu, Quick Attack!"  
  
Pichu slammed into Vovo who was still charging up for the Shadow Ball. Vovo toppled over and sent the Shadow Ball soaring into the air.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Not over yet! Vovo, you can do it!"  
  
Vovo pushed himself up. Eevy heard a strange crackling noise from above, and it was getting louder. She looked up and saw the Shadow Ball plummeting faster and faster toward Vovo. If she timed it right, she might be able to do what she planned to.  
  
"Ok, Vovo! Bide!"  
  
Vovo stood still and focused hard on his energy.  
  
"Pichu, Tackle!"  
  
Eevy's eye colors began to swirl together, "Jump to the side...Now!"  
  
Vovo sprung incredibly far to his right side. Pichu came to a halt right where Vovo had been standing. Just as he turned to take another go at Vovo, the Shadow Ball slammed it from above, leaving in unconscious in the crater it had made when it slammed to the Earth.  
  
"Oh! Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu said, running over to him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"You played great, Yuu-Yuu!" Eevy said, walking over to her with Vovo on her shoulder.  
  
"How can I expect to be a great friend to my Pokemon, and to capture Suicune if I can't even win a one on one battle with another new trainer?"  
  
"You've got to remember, Yuu-Yuu, you just got Pichu today. By the time you seen Suicune, you two will be unstoppable!"  
  
"I know!" Nurse Joy shouted, walking over to them, "Why don't all of us go out to dinner? The is a really great new all you can eat buffet in town!"  
  
Yuu-Yuu and Eevy looked at each other and then looked back at Joy, "You bet!" they said in unison.  
  
BREAK  
  
Eevy had agreed to lend Yuu-Yuu a shirt to wear, since all Yuu-Yuu had was the tank top she was wearing, and it wasn't in too good a shape. Eevy plunged her arm deep into her bag, attempting to do as she did before, and just pull out the shirt.  
  
"That's funny...It's not here...I'm positive I put it in before I left Rose Town..." she said.   
  
She then spotted the sleeve of it sticking out from behind the bag.   
  
"Oops! I must have knocked it out before," she said pulling it out.  
  
"Yikes!" she screeched as she was bombarded with almost a dozen of oval shaped objects that were tucked in the shirt, "What in the world? What are these?"  
  
She and Yuu-Yuu each picked one up and examined them, "Looks like an egg..." Yuu-Yuu said holding it up to the light, "It's way too big to be a chicken egg, too oval to be an Ostrich. Looks kind of like...Hey DAD!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Pro. Palm and Nurse Joy asked, toppling into the room.  
  
"Look what Eevy found."  
  
"Oh, my!" Pro. Palm said taking the egg from Yuu-Yuu.  
  
"May I?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," Eevy said, gently giving the egg to Joy.  
  
The two of them studied the eggs very closely, while Eevy and Yuu-Yuu sat staring at the rest of the clutch. There was an even 10, counting the ones Joy and the Professor had.  
  
"What we have here, ladies," Pro. Palm said holding the egg out to Yuu-Yuu and Eevy, "is a 50% Eevee, 50% Ditto egg! And a very fine specimen, I might add."  
  
"Eevee, and Ditto?" Eevy asked, "But the only Eevee and Ditto are-"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Vovo, and Ditto who was now an Eevee, sitting curled up against each other.  
  
"Vovo! Why didn't you say something?!" Eevy scolded him, "I could have broken one of them!"  
  
"Eevy, calm yourself!" Yuu-Yuu said, trying to keep Eevy from spazzing.  
  
"Well, for one thing," Nurse Joy said from behind them, "before you can give these eggs out, you have to register as a Pokemon Breeder. The more contact we make with them, the sooner they'll hatch."  
  
The Professor and Nurse Joy put the eggs back and tucked them behind the bag again, "We can't just leave them unhatched," Pro. Palm said, "We have to register you."  
  
"What's so tough about that?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Well," Joy said, "you have to wait for a reply from the Gertan Rin Breeder's Society. And they are always very busy, so it could take weeks to get a reply. No matter how little contact we make with these eggs, they'll all hatch by the end of next week! If you aren't registered when they hatch, they'll be taken away!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Eevy sat at the table playing with the food she had taken from the food bar. Yuu-Yuu had borrowed a different shirt, and was a bit uneasy because it was a couple of sizes larger than her usual shirt. Everyone noticed the dazed look on Eevy's eyes as they watched the colors swirl together again. This seems to happen when she is in deep thought. Everyone knew what was on her mind. A shout from across the room startled them, as they looked up to see a red headed girl witching away at a black haired boy with a Pikachu at his side. There was a brown haired boy sitting between them, trying desperately to calm her.  
  
"Annoying little monsters..." Eevy said loosening the swirls in her eyes, then tightening them again.  
  
"Would you calm down, Eevy? Everything will be fine with those eggs!" Yuu-Yuu said, breaking Eevy's train of thought, which sent her eyes back to normal.  
  
"How do you know that's what I'm thinking about? Maybe I'm thinking about something completely different."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't kid yourself! Everyone can tell your head is fixated on that!"  
  
"Let's please talk about other things," Pro. Palm said, jumping in, "So, Eevy, you say you've seen Raikou."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you saw and it-"  
  
"I know what I saw!" Eevy shouted, jumping up angrily, "I can tell the difference between reality and imagination! I have the marks on my hand to prove it! And how would you explain the fact that those flowers bloomed when I touched them, but when you did, they wilted all the more! Let me tell you something, I have seen Raikou, and if I really needed him, he would be here now!"  
  
"Eevy," Nurse Joy said, "Calm down! People are staring."  
  
"I don't care if they stare or ignore me completely! I'm going back to the lab. You don't want to bother me if you know what's good for you. I'm not in a good mood. Ask my brother what I do when I'm mad, he should know."  
  
Eevy slammed the table, chipping the corner off. People in her way jumped to avoid her as she stormed her way out of the restaurant. Her eyes began to flare red again as she whistled a high pitched screeching sound. Out of nowhere a huge gust of wind whirled around and a Fearow landed before her. It was the Alpha male of the flock she had flown back to Rose Town from Sunflower City with. She hopped on and the powerful Pokemon flew away towards the lab just as Yuu-Yuu, the Professor, and Nurse Joy came bounding out the door.  
  
"What in the world?" the Professor asked, extremely surprised.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After thanking the Fearow with a Rare Candy and a Potion, Eevy went inside and checked on Vovo who she had locked in the main lab, and Ditto, who she had locked in her room. She had done this to prevent any more eggs from making their way under her bag. She went into her room and recalled the sleeping Ditto into her Poke Ball. She left Vovo where he was, she didn't want to listen to his wailing about how she left him unattended in a locked room. She did a quick back flip onto the bed. She knew karate, and found it quite anger relieving. She stood up and began with her punches and kicks, then moved on to roundhouse kicks and punches, then started on her more advanced moves. As to what she referred to in the restaurant about 'ask her brother what she does when she is mad', well, she began to think about that day again...  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Eevy had just run around the block as part of her karate training. She came around the corner to see her brother bothering Kayla about bugging Gengar and him while they were training to start their Pokemon journey. Kayla was cringing as Morty started getting even angrier.   
  
"Hey! Leave her alone! She didn't mean anything by it! She's just interested is all!" Eevy shouted to him.  
  
"Go away Evangelina, and stay out of this!" Morty called back to her.  
  
Eevy began to get enflamed by her brother pompous attitude. This was her first experience with her flaring red eyes. She ran as fast as she could towards Morty, as just as she got to him, she grabbed his wrist and lifted him up over her head and slammed him onto the hard cement. Morty shrieked away in pain, and Gengar giggled. Kayla thanked Eevy as many times as she could, and since then, Kayla has been Eevy's one, truly loyal friend.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{   
  
Eevy didn't particularly enjoy being violent, and avoided it as much as possible. But, sometimes, she thought, a little bit of a 'shaping' is needed. Like with Daemeon. She began to think about going outside to practice, but she realized she risked hurting someone. She heard a strange shaking from behind her pack and prayed it wasn't what she thought. She checked, and every egg was as solid as it was before. She heard the door to the lab open and voices calling her name. She bolted around and changed into her night gown and slammed onto the bed again. She huddled the blankets around her and acted as if she was asleep. Yuu-Yuu carefully opened the door and peaked in. Seeing her asleep, she closed the door and walked away. Eevy accidentally drifted off to sleep just as she didn't want to do.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Pro Eevee Breeder-Part 2 of 5*  
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
  
  



	9. #8 - ProEeveeBreeder: Part 2 of 5

***Pro Eevee Breeder***  
*Part 2*  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy was lying silently in bed the morning after her escapade in the restaurant. She was feeling pretty grim about the things she had done and said, "How am I supposed to face Joy and the others after what I said? How can I be a Pokemon Trainer with that attitude?" she said out loud to herself.  
  
"Eeeeeeeyee!" someone screamed from down the hall.   
  
Eevy and Vovo both shot up at the same time, staring down the hall, hearts pounding.  
  
"What in the world was that? It sounded like Yuu-Yuu," Eevy said springing to her feet.   
  
She ran to the door and grabbed her robe off the hook on the wall. She dashed down the hall toward Yuu-Yuu's room, tying the sash as she ran. She got to the room and heard the scream again. It almost deafened her. It was definitely Yuu-Yuu. She slammed open the door to see Yuu-Yuu cowering up against the head board of her bed.  
  
"What is it Yuu-Yuu? Why are you screaming?" Eevy asked standing in the doorway with Vovo.  
  
"There's-There's-Something i-in my bed!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, pushing harder against the board.  
  
Eevy looked down at her bed. Sure enough, there was something running around under the sheet. Not a big something, a medium something. Every time it got close to her, Yuu-Yuu let out another of her shrill cries. Whatever it was, it was going nuts.  
  
"Stop your shrieking!" Nurse Joy said running in from the waiting room, "I heard you down the street at the Pokemon Center! What is that?!"  
  
"What's wrong, Yuu-Yuu?" Pro. Palm asked, slipping on the floor as he ran in, "What in the world is that?!"  
  
"Is there a club for the people who ask that question?" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, "Get it away from me!"  
  
"Ok. Yuu-Yuu step slowly off the bed and go over by Nurse Joy," Eevy said calmly.  
  
Yuu-Yuu jumped down and ran to the Nurse's side.  
  
"Vovo, get over here and back me up," Eevy said as she stepped towards the bed, "If you have to, attack."  
  
Vovo was poised, ready for action. Eevy carefully reached out and grabbed the corner of the sheet. With one fowl swoop, she threw it to the end of the bed, "Well, hello there!"  
  
Sitting in the center of the bed was a small, quivering Pokemon. It was very, very small and was staring at her with the brightest, most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. It looked as if it had had a heart attack with Yuu-Yuu futile cries of fright.   
  
"Don't be scared," Eevy said, reaching under Yuu-Yuu's dresser to pull out a towel, "Don't cry. Everything's fine. No worries, poor little thing."  
  
She wrapped the baby Pokemon in the towel and walked over to the others who were still standing in the doorway, "Meet the newest addition to Vovo's family!" she said, holding up the tiniest Eevee they had ever seen.  
  
"It's so cute!" Yuu-Yuu said, "I probably scared it half to death with my shrieks! I'm sorry!"  
  
"That is the most adorable thing!" Nurse Joy said, petting its head.  
  
"How sweet! What a lovely surprise!" the Professor said, petting its puffy cream collar.  
  
"Hey wait!" Eevy said, "If this one hatched..."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
The group ran down the hall towards Eevy's room. Eevy was last, since she was still holding the now sleeping Eevee. Yuu-Yuu frantically dug behind Eevy's back pack.  
  
"There are five shells open! That leaves four that we haven't found. But, where are they?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
Suddenly Eevy heard a loud slam in the Professors lab, "Oh, perfect! Who knows what they've done!"  
  
The group again ran down the hall, but this time they left Eevy behind in her room. She began to set up a bed for the babies. They would need a warm place to stay, but she wasn't about to let them sleep in her bed. The Professor and Nurse Joy came in, each holding a tiny little baby Eevee, followed by Yuu-Yuu who was squeezing the baby she was holding, trying not to let it escape.   
  
"Well," the Professor said, "that's four. Where's-"  
  
He was cut off by a strange noise from inside Eevy's pack. The watched as an Eevee jumped out, surrounded by yellow light, and glowing a light yellow color.  
  
"It got into my element stones! It's evolving!" Eevy shouted as she watched the Eevee grow in size.   
  
When it had finished, it was a fully evolved, ready for battle Flareon. Its fur was slightly off color. Instead of being yellow or orange tinted, it was a strange lime tint. It looked up and shook itself clean of the clothes that had stuck to its highly static filled fur.  
  
The Eevee Yuu-Yuu had been holding finally escaped her grasp and jumped into Eevy's bag, "Quick, grab him!" Yuu-Yuu yelled, lunging for it.  
  
She just missed it as the Eevee hopped into Eevy's bag and it too began to evolve. It jumped out of the bag and shook itself clear of lint. It was a blue tinted Jolteon. The Flareon and Jolteon looked at each other, then the peered over at Eevy. They sat, staring into Eevy's eyes, glaring into her. The two of them let out their own respective cries then smiled and jumped on her, sending her to the ground. The licked at her face and crawled all over her.  
  
"Hey, come on! Get off! Stop that! That tickles!" Eevy cried out from under pounds of evolved Eevee fur.  
  
"I think they like you. Or more aptly, lick you," Nurse Joy giggled.  
  
After Eevy had managed to pry herself out from under her newly named Zovo and Lovo, she went over to Vovo and the also newly named Sovo, Novo and Yovo, to introduce them to each other.   
  
"Vovo, meet your sons, Flareon a.k.a. Zovo, Jolteon a.k.a. Lovo, Eevee a.k.a. Sovo, Eevee a.k.a. Yovo, and Eevee a.k.a. Novo. Zovo, Lovo, Sovo, Yovo, Novo, this is your dad, Vovo," she said, in an attempt to keep them from getting too close to each other, in fear of a 'She likes me best' feud. What bugged her most was that every last one of them was a male. And every last one of them would sit and stare at her. It really freaked her out.   
  
She had been wrong about them, and they began to rough house like normal Pokemon should at their age. After all, they were only babies. But no matter how hard she tried to block it out, her predicament was always the same. No Breeder's Registry, no keeping them.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Pro Eevee Breeder-Part 3 of 5*   
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net   



	10. #9 - ProEeveeBreeder: Part 3 of 5

***Pro Eevee Breeder***  
*Part 3*  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy decided to do something that she knew she shouldn't but had to. She stood up and walked outside, with an intention she knew Pro. Palm wouldn't like, but she didn't care.  
  
"Eevy. Where are you going?" Pro. Palm asked.   
  
She completely ignored him. She didn't want a lecture on what she was about to do. Yuu-Yuu watched her as Eevy stood in the center of the front lot outside the lab. Eevy looked up at the sky and let out a shrill whistle. The wind carried the whistle in all its sharp glory for miles in every direction. It was so high pitched that Yuu-Yuu could hear the glass in the windows creak, and she was forced to cover her ears. Yuu-Yuu watched as a flock of Spearow and Fearow rained down around Eevy, most of them rubbing against her as they landed.  
  
"Good to see you!" Eevy said, scanning the crowd of feathers, "But, where's Fearow A?" She ripped out her Poke Dex and pointed it at Fearow B, "Come on, out with it!" she said to him.  
  
Dexter2 began to translate as Fearow B jabbered on about the problem, "A lighthouse outside one of the cities on the East coast of Nanka had to have its top light repaired. The one that sits on the top post to warn planes of its existence. While he was flying to one of the cities a bit to the North of that lighthouse, he, well, he plowed the post. He hurt his wing very badly and can't fly for a while. One of us will have to suffice, I guess."  
  
"But you can't!" Eevy shouted, now even more upset, "None of you know the way, and besides, none of you can carry me! Go ahead and go back to Fearow, I'll find another way. It's not your fault, OK?"  
  
Everyone watched as the Spearow and Fearow flew away, in a very distraught manner. Eevy suddenly felt a cold presence behind her, and then an icy hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around shakily. Standing behind her was a tall man in a midnight blue cloak with the hood over his head. Eevy felt a bit threatened and decided to do what she was trained to do. She reached behind her and grabbed the man's arm in both hands. Then she lifted with more strength than anyone expected and swung him over her head in the air and slammed him into the ground with a huge crash. Yuu-Yuu, Nurse Joy, and the Professor sat stunned as the dust cleared from where she had dropped him.  
  
"Why did you do that!" the man asked prying himself out of the ground.  
  
"Morty? I'm sorry!" Eevy said, pulling him up, "Wait, on second thought, no, I'm not," she said, dropping him again, "Why are you following me? You have no right to spy on me in that creepy nut job cloak of yours!"  
  
"I am following you, little sister, because you were supposed to call when you got here! Mom and Dad are flipping out! They thought you were in trouble!" Morty said, pushing Eevy.  
  
"Well, Mr. Huffy Puffy Cloak," Eevy said nastily as she pushed him back, "I've been a tad busy!"  
  
"With what?" he said slamming her in the shoulders, "Showing off to all the new boys?"  
  
"You little monster!" Eevy shrieked, pushing him back even harder.  
  
The two of them began to fight as if they were part of a karate competition. Eevy ran at Morty but just missed jabbing him in the stomach with her fist. The three others were staring, somewhat impressed by the sibling team's speed and agility. Morty came around at Eevy's knees with his leg and sent her toppling over. He went to slam his elbow into her back, but before he could Eevy quickly swung her hand around and caught him dead in the center of his stomach. Morty stood stunned for a minute, before toppling over.  
  
"Ooh...that hurt..." Morty groaned.  
  
Eevy stuck her tongue out at him and picked Vovo up. She huffed at him a bit before stomping away, "Guys my rear!" she puffed, "To quote you with an altered affect," she shouted to him, "Boys...Brothers...Pleck!" She slammed the door to the lab's main room behind her as she plowed her way to her room.  
  
"I hate it when she does that to me," Morty puffed to himself as he carefully pushed himself up, "She knows too much about my weak points, and she knows I don't watch my defense enough. That gives her an advantage! Girls...Sisters...Ugh..."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Eevy sat in the center of her room with the Eevees and Eons sitting around her, listening to her hum away some strange little tune she had made up. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
"As long as your first name doesn't start with any letters between L and N, you can come in," she huffed.  
  
  
"Too bad, I'm coming in anyway," Morty said opening to door, "What are these?" he said scanning the Pokemon.  
  
"I told you I was a bit busy!" she huffed at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know!"  
  
"Just out of curiosity," Eevy said staring at him, still feeling him as a cold type of being, "why are you so...cold to me?"  
  
"Cold to you? I don't mean to be nasty if that's what you mean."  
  
"No, that's not it at all! You feel like you're...dead. You make me feel cold and almost iced over."  
  
"That's what happens when you live with ghosts," he answered sarcastically, as he back flipped onto the bed and sprawled out, "I bet you've been an Eevee person longer than you've had Vovo. That's why all the boys around town think you're so cuddly!"  
  
"Oh, and you're the one to judge?" Eevy sad standing up, "Your nick name, if my memory serves me correctly, which I know it does, just happened to have been Lover-Boy! Gee, I wonder why."  
  
"Let's not get into that, OK?"  
  
"Then shut up about me, and I'll shut up about you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Morty cleared his throat, "So...Vovo and Ditto did this?"  
  
"Yeah. Every last one, plus the other five eggs under my bag."  
  
"Don't you have to be registered to breed?"  
  
"Yeah. But the registration wouldn't clear in time."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"You have to fill out a form and then get the Pokemon Breeder's Society to clear the form. Then you can start adopting them out. They won't let you without registering because you have no proof you got them legally."  
  
"Hmm..." Morty sat thinking, "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Hey, you know me! I'm Lover-Boy!" he said with a quick wink as he ran out.  
  
"I really do wonder about him sometimes..." Eevy said to the Pokemon.  
  
"Eee!" they answered her.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Pro Eevee Breeder-Part 4 of 5***  
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net   



	11. #10 - ProEeveeBreeder: Part 4 of 5

***Pro Eevee Breeder***  
*Part 4*  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy flopped down on her bed and realized she wasn't alone. Her new Pokemon had followed her and were curled up all around her. Vovo, Lovo and Zovo were sleeping soundly, but Novo, Sovo, and Yovo were all staring at her. She smirked a bit and tried to ignore them, but they sat there, staring at her. Ditto was with the Professor so Eevy could have all six of them with her. Eevy heard another knock on the door and pushed her way out from around the Pokemon to get it.   
  
"Hi!" Yuu-Yuu said as she stepped in, "Your brother just took off out the door. Where did he go?"  
  
"I have no clue. He just gave me a smart-alick remark and left," Eevy answered.  
  
"Oh well. I'm glad I'm an only child. I couldn't stand a brother or sister."  
  
"How old are you, Yuu-Yuu?"  
  
"I'm fourteen, you?"  
  
"To you, I'm ancient. I'm twenty two in a couple of months."  
  
"Really?" Yuu-Yuu questioned, looking surprised, "What about Morty?"  
  
"Depends on when you ask him and who you are. He really just turned twenty five."  
  
They heard the front door slam and went to see whom it was. It was those three kids from the restaurant. The ones with the Pikachu. Eevy felt horrible about saying such a nasty thing about them. Good thing they didn't hear, she hoped.  
  
"What can I do for you kids?" Pro. Palm asked stepping out from his lab with Ditto on his shoulder.  
  
"I want to register for the Rainbow League!" the younger boy blared.  
  
"Before you can enter, you have to have battled at least one other trainer from Hokubu or Nanka, have you?" Pro. Palm asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"I'll take him," Eevy said stepping into sight, "I could use some training with the Ovos."  
  
The older boy dropped his jaw and bolted to Eevy's side.  
  
"You can take me any day!" he said.  
  
"Enough, Brock!" the red head with him shouted, pulling him away.  
  
The younger boy watched her drag him away, "Good going, Misty! You'll have to excuse my friend Brock. He gets that way some times."  
  
"That's OK. I'm used to it by now. I'm Evangelina, but everyone calls me Eevy. I'm from Rose Town."  
  
"Oh. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. I placed in the top sixteen in the Indigo League. The battle won't be easy!"  
  
"You don't say?" Eevy said sarcastically, "Well, you ever been to Johto?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ah, so you've met Morty."  
  
"The Ecruteak City gym leader? You bet! Why?"  
  
"Morty's my brother. Let's battle."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yeah. Older brother by three years. Let's go out front. This will be fun."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock watched as Eevy walked out. She was followed by six small, but mysterious shadows.  
  
"Let's go Yuu-Yuu!" Eevy called back, "Return, Ovos!"  
  
Six streams of light shot off Eevy's belt, each of a different color, and the six shadows disappeared. A younger girl followed Eevy out as Ash and company went to catch up.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Three on three OK with you, Ash?" Eevy asked standing on the eastern side of the front lot.  
  
"You got it!" he called back from his western position.  
  
Misty and Brock stood on the side watching as Pro. Palm refereed. The wind was blowing rapidly as Ash pulled out his Poke'Ball and prepared. Eevy stared at him for a bit, then pulled three Poke'Balls off her belt and sent out the shadowed Pokemon behind her.  
  
"I choose them," she said, pointing to the three shadows.  
  
"But," Ash whined, "I haven't even thrown my first Poke Ball yet."  
  
"Don't question her," Yuu-Yuu said, "She knows a lot about Pokemon from Morty. She knows your style already."  
  
"This will be a three on three battle with no time limit. The opponents are Eevy from Rose Town and Ash from Pallet Town. Let the match begin!" Pro. Palm called.  
  
"Ok!" Ash yelled, "I choose Croconaw!"   
  
"Ok," Eevy said hardly moving, "I call my Lovo!"  
  
A shadowed Pokemon jumped over her shoulder to reveal an oddly colored Jolteon. It looked extremely mad, but not trained too much.  
  
"How did you do that? How did you know Croconaw would be out?"  
  
"Intuition. You have a strong attitude, so I knew you would be carrying at least one Water type. Water types show off determination."  
  
"Ok...Croconaw, Bite attack!"  
  
"Lovo, avoid it."  
  
The Jolteon was like a bolt of lightning as it turned to a blurring Agility attack and completely avoided the Water Pokemon. It rushed around the lot and sent a breeze where it ran.  
  
"That thing is too fast! Ash will never hit it!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Lovo, Thunder Wave!"  
  
The Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks and shocked the Croconaw with a light burst of electricity. The Croconaw was stunned.  
  
"Croconaw! Try to move!"  
  
"Lovo! Thunder Bolt!"  
  
The Jolteon dominated the match with a huge bolt of lightning. The Croconaw fell over steaming.  
  
"Whoa! Croconaw, return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon, "Go, Bayleef!"  
  
"Lovo, to my side. Zovo, move him out!"  
  
The Jolteon flipped back to Eevy's side and a strangely colored Flareon emerged.  
  
"How did you do that again?" Ash blurted.  
  
"Bayleef give off an odd fragrance in or out of their Poke'Ball. I could smell it over here."  
  
"She's good," Misty nodded.  
  
"I don't care about smells! Go, Bayleef, Take Down!"  
  
"Zovo, try to run!"  
  
The Flareon wasn't as fast as his brother and was hit in a head on collision. He rolled back, but recovered nicely.  
  
"Bayleef, Sweet Scent!"  
  
"Zovo! Jump!"  
  
The group watched as the fiery thing jumped as high as it could. It twisted in the air and came flying back down on top of Bayleef with its front feet. It back flipped and landed facing away.  
  
"Bayleef! Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Zovo! Hurry, run!"  
  
The Flareon didn't get his order in time and was slammed by the leaves. He fell over spinning from the thrust of the shot.  
  
"No!" Eevy ran over to her fallen Pokemon, "Oh Zovo. I'm sorry. I should have known I hadn't trained you enough. Forgive me?"  
  
"Flare, flare," it answered weakly.  
  
Eevy stood and whistled for a Spearow. She told it to take Zovo to the Pokemon Center and then bring him back. Ash, Brock and Misty watched as it obeyed her. Eevy turned and scowled at Ash. Ash stepped back gradually.  
  
"You can switch first!" she called angrily.  
  
"Uh, OK. Pikachu! I choose you!"  
  
"Pikachu. An obvious choice, you trust it too much, it was easy to see it would be out. Vovo! Our turn!"  
  
An Eevee with a huge cut on his face and one in his ear flew onto her shoulder. It flipped off and landed with a slam.  
  
"Eeeev," it growled rapidly.  
  
"What's up with that thing?" Ash asked as he stepped away a little more.  
  
"It just so happens that Flareon you just took out was his son. He's not too thrilled with you right now."  
  
"Pikachu can take anything!"  
  
"Pika! Pikachu Pi!" the rodent shouted.  
  
"Don't quit your day job!" Eevy thrust out her arm.  
  
Without even looking, the Eevee flew forward. It was even faster than the Jolteon.   
  
"How did it go without looking at you?"  
  
"Vovo and I are linked. He can hear even my slightest movement," Eevy said, flicking her wrist.  
  
The Eevee ripped around even faster. Pikachu was getting dizzy.   
  
"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!"  
  
"Vovo!" Eevy threw her palm face up and the Eevee flew up high with a burst of speed.  
  
The Pikachu shot its bolt of lightning, but Vovo was too high. Pikachu gasped and was about to try again when Ash stopped him.  
  
"No! Don't waist your energy! Wait for it to come to you!"  
  
Eevy clenched her fist and Vovo started with a Rage attack still in the air. She whipped her hand to the right and the Eevee started to fall and started spinning while in his decent.  
  
"Pikachu! Get out of the way!"  
  
"Vovo! Arial Slam!"  
  
Pikachu wasn't fast enough and Vovo came slamming down headfirst into him.  
  
"No, Pikachu!"  
  
The dirt and dust cleared to show Vovo sitting proudly at Eevy's feet and Pikachu in a daze on the ground.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to battle! Victory goes to Eevy!" Pro. Palm yelled.  
  
Misty and Brock followed Ash to Pikachu's side. Pikachu grunted and tried to stand but fell over.  
  
"Oh! Pikachu! Are you alright?" Misty asked.  
  
"Pikachu Pi."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ash," Eevy said walking over, "Pikachu. Let me help you, please?"  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Ash asked angrily.  
  
"Plug your ears," Eevy said letting out the shrill Fearow cry again.  
  
Fearow B landed carefully next to them.  
  
"How do you do that?" Brock asked, "Commanding Pokemon in Poke'Balls is hard enough, but you command wild Fearow and Spearow like no tomorrow."  
  
"Old friends," Eevy answered, "Feel like a lift, Ash?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fearow B. Take Ash and his Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. Check in on Zovo while you're there. OK?"  
  
"I can't ride that thing!"  
  
"Sure you can! Fearow B is as gentle as a kitten! Aren't you?" Eevy said, petting Fearow's beak.  
  
"Ok," Ash said reluctantly as he hopped on.   
  
"Just tell them Eevy sent you."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Your Eevees and Eons sure are nice!" Misty said, petting Sovo.  
  
"Yes. Very," Eevy said.  
  
She shot up from a cold chill, "Morty's home."  
  
"Morty of Ecruteak?" Brock asked.  
  
"The one and only!" Morty said, bursting through the door.  
  
"Big ham," Yuu-Yuu said sarcastically.  
  
Haunter and Gengar followed him. They decided to push by to sit next to Eevy. Sovo and Yovo pushed their ways between the ghosts and Eevy and sat down.  
  
"Some friends you are," Morty said, "Oh, Ash. Misty. Brock. When did you get here?"  
  
"While you were out," Misty said, now petting Vovo.  
  
"I went to the Breeder's Society and got you registered. It took me all day and about sixty trips to the Pokemon Centers, but I did it anyway," Morty said pulling out a credit card looking thing.  
  
"You did?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "How?"  
  
"I walked A LOT. Your breeder's name is ProEeveeBreeder. You have to keep that card with you all the time. And, if you don't mind, I'd like a rematch as payback."  
  
"Rematch? You're going to have a Pokemon battle? Great!" Ash said.  
  
"Not Pokemon," Eevy said.  
  
"Huh?" Brock asked puzzled.  
  
"Now?" Eevy asked her brother.  
  
"Now!" Morty said.  
  
The two of them walked out the door to the front lot.  
  
"Let's go!" Misty said.  
  
"Eee!" the Ovos said.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"How do you expect to beat me?" Eevy said striking her fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, I'll beat you! You wait, little sister!" Morty said as he too struck his pose.  
  
"You mean, they're gonna fight?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah! Morty and Eevy go at it all the time! Rose Town is famous for its great Karate experts," Yuu-Yuu said, "Eevy and Morty are two of the best, but neither of them show it often. Especially not Morty, he doesn't watch his defense enough and he knows it, but Eevy will take on anybody willing to get flung around like a paper airplane. She's been the champ for years, and even beat Koga's sister Aiya."   
  
"We met Aiya and Koga once. They were great! She really beat her?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, there they go!"  
  
Morty ran at Eevy, but Eevy skidded to the side. Morty went flying past and Eevy took the moment to strike. She ran up behind him and boosted herself up on his shoulders. She stomped down on his shoulders and flipped off.  
  
"No fair!" Morty grunted.  
  
"Perfectly legal move!" Eevy said, running at him.  
  
He jumped to the side and Eevy swung past, he went to hit her, but she did a quick side flip. Morty turned and went flying at her. He grabbed her wrist and used her own move against her. He swung her over his head and slammed her on the ground. He laughed like he won, but she stood up.  
  
"Not much power in that thrust," she laughed.  
  
"How?" Morty asked stunned.  
  
"How did she get back up?" Brock asked.  
  
"You may have swung me right, but you didn't slam the ground hard enough to stun me!"  
  
Eevy lunged but he swung away and ran across the lot. He came running at her, but just before he got close enough to fling her again, she back flipped right over his head. He caught her ankle and went to throw her, but she remembered an old trick. As he swung her down, she put her hands over her head and twisted like she was free in the air doing a back flip. Just as her hands touched the ground, she swung her feet over her head and whipped him off the ground. He held onto her ankle long enough for her to get enough power to throw him and he slammed the ground about three yards away. She quickly cart wheeled out of it and landed securely by his side.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen that move before!" Ash said.  
  
"Beat me, right," Eevy giggled, examining him.  
  
"I'm never going to try to flip you again. It's more painful for me than it is for you," Morty grunted as he wobbled to stand.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta learn balance and defense. Have you ever heard the word defense?" she asked holding him up.  
  
"Funny. So funny."  
  
"Thanks for getting me registered. How about I really do pay you back with dinner?"  
  
"I'm going out on a Friday with my sister. New night for me, but sure!"  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Pro Eevee Breeder - Part 5 of 5*  
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  



	12. #11 - ProEeveeBreeder: Part 5 of 5

***ProEeveeBreeder***  
*Part 5*  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy was getting quite annoyed with her Pokemon as they kept running around under feet. She had just about fallen six or seven times, and was getting fed up. She was digging around a box on a top shelf of Pro. Palm's lab. He said there would be some interesting papers in it about ways to find Trainers to take care of Pokemon eggs. So far she hadn't found any, but every time she thought she'd found something, one of the fuzzy monsters running around her feet would hit her and send the papers every where.  
  
"Would you stop that?!" Eevy blared at Zovo and Lovo as they ran between her feet, "This is a lab, not a Pokemon playground!"  
  
"Flare, flare, flare, flareon," Zovo answered as he hopped up on a table to sit down.  
  
"Jolt, jolt, jolt, jolteon" Lovo added as he jumped up next to Zovo.  
  
Lovo leaned into Zovo and gave him a tiny static jolt. Zovo leaned back into him and puffed smoke in his face.   
  
"Knock it off!" Eevy snorted, "Lovo, get back in the room. Zovo, go out to the front with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Move it!"  
  
The Pokemon obeyed quietly and walked out. Eevy started feeling alone and like she was being watched. She knew it wasn't Morty, she would have known. Yuu-Yuu was out looking for new Pokemon and the Professor was in the front room explaining some things to Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Vovo, please come in here," she called out the door.  
  
Vovo hopped in the door and perched on her shoulder. He licked her face and cried happily in her ear.  
  
"Thank you, I think," she said, "Get down. I'll give you a bunch of papers. Let me know if you see anything about Pokemon eggs."  
  
She tossed a huge pile of papers down in front of him, but he did his job obediently. He spotted a paper with a Pokemon egg on it and screeched loudly.  
  
"Not so loud!" she said turning around, "Let me see."  
  
She picked the paper up and examined it closely. She smiled and slammed the rest of the papers into the box and stuffed it on the top shelf.  
  
"This is what we needed," she said as she continued looking at the paper as she walked out.  
  
Vovo turned to leave with her, but spotted a jar of Pokemon treats on the counter next to him. He bolted across the table and skidded to a stop next to the jar. He tried to open it, but he couldn't without hands. He made a sad face at the jar and started crying.  
  
"Hello, little Eevee," a voice said from the open window at the other end of the room.  
  
Vovo looked up and saw a Pokemon treat being waved in the window. He became completely delighted and jumped out the window after it. He was surprised to find himself in a bag.  
  
"Well, if not a Pikachu, and Eevee works too," a Meowth said.  
  
"This will make an excellent prize for The Boss," a man with short blue hair said.  
  
"I always wanted an Eevee," a woman with long crimson hair said, "Remember how the Pokemon Fortune Telling book from Goldenrod City said I was an Eevee type, James?"  
  
"If we don't get a Pokemon to The Boss soon, we'll be like Dittos more than anything Jessie," James answered, "The Boss will squash us to Jell-O."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth heard a voice in the lab and poked their heads up to see.  
  
"Vovo? Vovo, where'd you go? Vovo?" Eevy shouted as she looked frantically around the room, "Lovo! Zovo! Get your brothers and Ditto in here now!"  
  
She ran out of the room and down the hall as Jessie, James, and Meowth stood laughing under the window. James dropped the Pokemon treat on the windowsill and the group walked off.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Morty, Pro. Palm, Misty, Ash, Brock, and Eevy all searched for Vovo. The Ovos and Ditto ran insanely around the building calling out to him. Lovo stopped when he saw the Pokemon treat jar. He called his brothers over and they all gathered around the treat jar, eyes glistening in awe of the delightful treat inside.  
  
"Pokemon treats?" Eevy shouted as she snatched the jar away from them, "Vovo goes nuts for these things. Lovo, my boys, if you can find out where one of these treats was, out of the jar, I'll give you some."  
  
The Pokemon shot up and ran around sniffing for any sign of a treat out of the jar.  
  
"How would a treat get out of the jar?" Misty asked.  
  
"When Vovo wants something, he finds a way to get it and then conceals the evidence," Eevy said as Zovo walked in front of her scanning the floor with his nose.  
  
"Eee!" they all cried in unison as they lunged at the window.   
  
There, sitting on the windowsill was a Pokemon treat. The Pokemon were just about to grab it, but Morty snatched it away. The Pokemon cried in annoyance at him, but he ignored them.  
  
"This has been here a while," Morty said as he looked over the treat, "This is stale as stale can be."  
  
"Here," Eevy said as she pulled three treats out, "You each get half a treat until you find Vovo."  
  
"Eevy! Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu said as she ran through the door, "All of your Eevee eggs are gone!"  
  
"Did they hatch?" Brock asked as they went into Eevy's room and looked around.  
  
"No," Eevy said, "There are no shells. Someone took them, and I'm pretty sure I know who."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"What a great catch, or more appropriately, clutch!" Jen said as she walked down the sidewalk with Persian by her side, "These eggs will make a great prize for The Boss!"  
  
"Yeah!" Persian snorted, "But if you don't be careful we'll be giving him an omelet!"  
  
"Look over there!" Jen said pointing across the street, "It's Jessie, James and Meowth! I'm surprised they didn't drown on the way here from Johto!"  
  
"I'm surprised The Boss hasn't fired them yet. They never get any Pokemon, and they only chase after that one kid," Persian said.  
  
"Oh Jessie!" Jen called across the street.  
  
Jessie stopped and turned to look, "Jen! Why are you here?"  
  
"And that stupid Persian too," Meowth grunted.  
  
"What's in the bag? Don't tell me you actually got that kid's Pikachu."  
  
"No, something better," James said as he opened the bag ever so slightly.  
  
"Wow, one Pokemon. It just so happens we have five eggs in our bag."  
  
"Chicken eggs or Pokemon eggs?" Jessie asked snottishly.   
  
"Pokemon, you old witch!"  
  
"Old witch!? You little monster!"  
  
"Here we go again," James, Meowth and Persian sighed as they sat down.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Keep looking!" Eevy shouted as they walked down the street.  
  
Lovo, Sovo, Yovo, Novo, and Zovo all paraded down the street, noses planted firmly on the cement, sniffing away for any trace of their father. Lovo came to a halt and signaled for the left sidewalk, and Zovo signaled for the right.  
  
"What'd they do? Cut him in half?" Morty asked.  
  
"No, Lovo smells Vovo and Zovo smells the eggs," Eevy said.  
  
Zovo continued for a bit up the street but suddenly stopped. Lovo halted as well and the others started growling. Jen, Jessie, James, Meowth and Persian stopped and turned. They had three Eevees, a Jolteon, a Flareon, and seven very angry people watching them.   
  
"It's the twerp!" James shouted, "And a brigade of bimbos!"   
  
"Don't bother with your dumb motto today!" Ash shouted, "Hand over those Pokemon!"  
  
"Arbok!" Jessie called.  
  
"Weepinbell!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Weezing!" James yelled.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash said as he got ready.  
  
"No, Ash!" Eevy said, "Those are my Pokemon. It's a breeder's responsibility to protect her Pokemon. Let me get them back."  
  
"If you need help, say so."  
  
"I won't! Go!"  
  
The Eevees and Eons sped forward and stopped in front of Team Rocket.   
  
"OK boys! They stole your father and your siblings! Are you ready?"  
  
"Flare!"  
  
"Jolt!"  
  
"Eevee eev!"  
  
"Then go! Zovo! Flamethrower!"  
  
Zovo let out a powerful blast of fire right into Arbok's face, but the snake kept coming.  
  
"Lovo! Thunder Bolt!"  
  
Lovo shocked Weezing good, but it too kept on attacking.  
  
"Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!"  
  
Weepinbell shot its attack at Sovo and Yovo and the two Eevees flew back. The sun was just starting to set.  
  
"My boys! I know you can do this! Zovo, Lovo, combine attack power! Flaming Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Huh?" James shouted as a huge swirl of fire and thunder slammed Weezing back into him.  
  
"Arbok! Poison Sting!"  
  
The attack was headed straight for Eevy's feet, but Sovo and Yovo jumped in front of it and took the full attack.  
  
"Yovo! Sovo! What are you thinking?" Eevy asked as she knelt beside them, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Eevee eev..." Sovo whimpered as he stood up, "Eevee eev eev eev!"  
  
"Eevee eevee eev!" Yovo screeched.  
  
The two Eevees looked at each other, nodded their heads, and lunged forward. They jumped into the air next to each other and started to glow bright white.  
  
"They're evolving," Misty said.  
  
Sovo's tail grew long and forked. He grew taller and more agile looking. He evolved into Espeon with a red tint to his fur.  
  
"Esp, esp, espeon," he said as he flew through the air.  
  
Yovo's tail grew a bit longer and slender. He grew taller and more dog like. He evolved into Umbreon with a rainbow of colors passing through the rings on his body.  
  
"Um, umb, umbreon," he said as he too flew through the air.  
  
The two of them landed and shook off. The gem on Sovo's forehead gleamed in the sunset's light. The rings on Yovo's body alternated colors as he stood growling angrily.  
  
"Oh wow," Ash said.  
  
"Now we're talking!" Eevy said, "Sovo, Disable!"  
  
"I, I can't move!" Jen said as she attempted to run.  
  
"Yovo, Pursuit!" the Umbreon slammed Team Rocket into the air.  
  
"I wonder if the sunset is as pretty down there as it is from up here," Jessie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know," Meowth said.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jen said.  
  
"Vovo!" Eevy shouted as Vovo squirmed his way out of the bag and jumped over to her.  
  
"Eevee!" he cried in her ear.  
  
"From now on, none of you are leaving my sight! Sovo, Yovo, you evolved into such handsome Eons."   
  
"Esp," Sovo smirked.  
  
"Umb," Yovo added.  
  
"What's this?" Misty asked as she kicked an odd stone away from her feet.  
  
"A Water Stone," Pro. Palm declared as he picked it up, "It has a note...For Eevy."  
  
"What does is say?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
~~~  
Dear Eevy,  
You've done a great job. Espeon and Umbreon evolve from Eevee when they trust their trainer enough. You've done an excellent job with bonding with your Pokemon already. Suicune wishes you good luck and a safe journey with the Water Stone. See the littlest Eevee, Novo? He wishes to evolve. Use the Stone. Send an egg to your mother, she could use a companion. Be safe, your dream will come true.  
  
Raikou  
~~~  
  
"Believe me now?" Eevy asked Pro. Palm with a slight smirk, "Raikou and I are good friends."  
  
"So, Novo wants to evolve," Ash said, "I did notice he didn't fight much."  
  
"Eevee eev..." Novo trailed off.  
  
Eevy took the Water Stone and sat next to Novo on the sidewalk, "What's wrong? Dexter2."  
  
"You don't like me as much as the others because I'm just a plain Eevee. I want to be stronger and help you on your Pokemon journey. I wanted to be a Jolteon, but Lovo got the Stone first. I tried for Flareon, but Zovo got that. Now that Sovo and Yovo have filled the positions of Espeon and Umbreon...Can I please be your Vaporeon?"  
  
"I love you just the way you are! You don't have to evolve to be a great Pokemon! If you really wanted to evolve, why didn't you do something to tell me? Of course you can be my Vaporeon, but you have to promise not to think you're weak, and to remember that even if you lose a battle, you're still a great Pokemon."  
  
"I will, and I know I'm ready!"  
  
Eevy put the Water Stone up against Novo's side and he began to evolve. His tail grew long like a mermaid's and he grew a frill around his neck. He finished evolving and did the biggest back flip of life. He was oddly colored with a strange pink tint. He curled up around Eevy's shoulders and stayed the whole way home.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"I've decided where three of the five eggs are headed," Eevy said as she sat in a chair in the front room with everyone else.  
  
"Really?" Brock asked, "Where?"  
  
"One is staying here with Pro. Palm as an assistant."  
  
"Thank you, Eevy," Pro. Palm said happily.  
  
"One is going to Nurse Joy for all her help."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy said as she walked in.  
  
"And one, under Raikou's influence, is going back home to my mother."  
  
"She'll love it," Morty said.  
  
"What about the other two?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. But the paper the Professor had in his lab said there was a bulletin board at the Pokemon Center here in town that may have some information on a breeder or trainer looking for an egg."  
  
"Feel free to go and look," Nurse Joy shouted, "You have a good chance."  
  
"Let's go!" Ash said, "We'll help you!"  
  
"Yeah! You bet!" Misty said as she stood up.  
  
"Thank you," Eevy said as she too stood up.  
  
Ash hadn't realized just how much taller and how much older she was. He had to look up to see her face.  
  
"Let's get going!" Yuu-Yuu said.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
After they had arrived at the Pokemon Center, Ash noticed a poster on the wall. It was a poster for the Rainbow League. "I can look at that later," he thought to himself as he walked to the bulletin board.   
  
Eevy and the others were already there, scanning over dozens of posts.  
  
"Excuse me," a young girl's voice said from behind them, "Can someone put this up for me?"  
  
"Sure," Eevy said as she went to put it up.  
  
She stopped and read through it, "Hey wait!" she called to the girl.  
  
"Yes?" the girl asked spinning around.  
  
"This says you need a male Eevee for breeding."  
  
"Yeah!" she shouted speeding over and shoving everyone but Eevy out of the way, "Do you have one?"  
  
"I have two eggs and five of the original ten I had turned out to be male, so there's a good chance."  
  
"I'm Chenille! I breed Pokemon for the Breeder's Society's monthly demonstrations and shows. I've been named breeder of the year three times!"  
  
"Wow! I'm Eevy! I come from Rose Town. I just joined the Breeder's Society. Why don't we go back to Pro. Palm's lab and see what we can do?"  
  
"Yeah great!" Chenille said as she followed Eevy out the door.  
  
"Girls...Sisters....Ugh..." Morty grunted as he followed.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Chenille and Eevy sat in the front room laughing and talking for a good two hours. They kept talking, laughing, talking, laughing, talking, laughing...And Morty was getting annoyed. Misty was playing with Togepi and Brock was reading through Pro. Palm's Pokemon Breeding material. Ash was staring at a computer screen examining a digital picture of the Rainbow League poster. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Eevy staring over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked as he gave her an odd look.  
  
"Nothing, you just surprised me," he said as he went back to the poster.  
  
"Oh, the Rainbow League," Eevy said as she pulled up a chair, "How much do you know about it?"  
  
"Not much," he said as he scrolled away from the poster and down to photos and bios of the Elite 4, "What about you?"  
  
"I know quite a bit about them," she said as he reached the very bottom of the page to find a picture of the Dragon Master Lance, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything I can."  
  
"Well, sit back and grab a pillow then, boy," she said sarcastically as she pulled a chair around, "The Rainbow League is like combining the Indigo and Johto Leagues into one and then doubling it. It has its own Metropolis as its visitor's city and the city is considered the capital of Gertan Rin. Over two million trainers compete there every year. They come from Johto, Kanto, Hokubu and Nanka all with the same goal," she paused and scrolled to the picture of the first Elite member, "That is Jason. He is a Master of alternate colored Pokemon. He's 23 and considers himself to be about 35 in experience. This is Luri. She discovered Luri-Luri, the pre-evolved form of Marill. She trains Ice and Water Pokemon. This is Will. He is the Master of Psychic Pokemon and uses his own ability when needed. This," she said as she scrolled to Lance's picture, "this is the Dragon Master Lance. He is the hardest of the Elite and has been part of the Elite team in the same position for eight years. He first joined when seventeen. Do the math."  
  
"Um...He's 25."  
  
"Took you long enough. The very last opponent," she said clicking another link, "WAS him. Peter. Master of Fire. The Elite 4 got rid of him last year because they got fed up with his attitude. He annoyed everyone and was extremely impolite. This year the new Champion is chosen, and you can bet Peter won't be happy."  
  
"How many badges do you need to enter?"  
  
"Six from Hokubu and six from Nanka."  
  
Ash looked dazed for a minute, "Twelve!" he shrieked, "I'm used to eight!"  
  
"Eevy! About the egg..." Chenille called.  
  
"Maybe we'll battle in the Rainbow League," Eevy said as she walked out.  
  
"Maybe we'll see," Ash said as he went back to staring at the screen and the picture of Lance, "Dragon Pokemon..."  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
Eevy brought Ditto and Vovo out to bid their egg farewell. It was hard for them, Eevy knew, but there was no way she could take care of all ten.  
  
"Thank you Eevy," Chenille said, "I'll be sure to keep in touch with you and I'll call you every now and then. Four, five times a week."  
  
"You don't have to call that much," Eevy said.  
  
"Eevee..." Vovo growled.  
  
"Ok, so you do, but not for me."  
  
"I'll be sure to keep this one in tip top shape for the demonstrations and shows. I bet he or she will do really well."  
  
"Me too. I hope it is the male you need to breed with Lenta."  
  
"Who's Lenta?" Pro. Palm asked.  
  
"She's my female Eevee. She's a real sweetie and she is still young, so they'll have time to get to know each other. I'd better be off. Bye Eevy, thanks again!"  
  
Ditto oozed into a pink puddle and sat for a moment. Vovo stuck his head in the dirt. Eevy felt like falling over.  
  
"Stop that!" she said, pulling Vovo out of the dirt and fluffing Ditto up, "The egg will be fine! Chenille will take great care of it."  
  
"Whoa! Eevy!" Chenille called from down the street, "Come here quick!"  
  
Eevy ran after her to see the egg glowing bright white.   
  
"It's hatching!" Chenille shouted.  
  
"Hey everybody! Chenille's egg is hatching!" Eevy called.  
  
Everyone ran outside and watched the top of the egg crack. A tiny Eevee opened its eyes. Its eyes were a beautiful emerald green. It let out a slight cry and started staring at Chenille. Eevy helped Chenille with the egg.  
  
"It is a boy! And a sweet and beautiful one at that!" Chenille said, "Thank you so much Eevy! I'll call him Govo to keep the tradition going!"  
  
"Good bye Chenille and congratulations!" Eevy shouted as Chenille spun around down the street with Govo crying happily.  
  
"You'll win awards, and trophies, and diplomas, and plaques, and..." Chenille's voice trailed off as she got farther away.  
  
"Eevy! I've got a problem!" Yuu-Yuu shouted from inside.  
  
Everyone went inside to see Yuu-Yuu running around the room with a tiny little Eevee trailing behind her. It had big blue eyes and seemed to be thrilled with Yuu-Yuu.  
  
"I think she likes you," Eevy said.  
  
Yuu-Yuu stopped and turned, "Really?"  
  
"Eevee!" it said sweetly, "Eee!"  
  
"The only girl so far out of the whole bunch," Morty said as he looked at it.  
  
The Eevee hopped on his head and jumped to Yuu-Yuu's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, fuzz ball," he said.  
  
"Can I keep her Eevy? Please?" Yuu-Yuu begged.  
  
"Sure. Why not, as long as you take care of her."  
  
"Yeah! And I'll even travel with you! That way you can watch over her and maybe you'll run into Raikou and he can introduce me to Suicune!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Eevy said as Yuu-Yuu bolted around the room.  
  
"Hey, Eevy!" Nurse Joy called, "I got a girl with peach eyes!"  
  
She walked in cradling a tiny Eevee with dark peach eyes. It was sleeping quite soundly.  
  
"I know," Yuu-Yuu whispered, "I'll call her Sova."  
  
"That's sweet, but you don't have to-"  
  
"And you can be Lova!" Nurse Joy said.   
  
"Why are you calling them after Vovo? You don't have to," Eevy said.  
  
"I think it's cute!" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Hey! Mine's hatched too! It's a male with aqua eyes!" the Professor shouted, "This will be Tovo!"  
  
Eevy's new cell phone started ringing, she grabbed it and hit the button. It was her mother.  
  
"I just got the egg from the Pokemon Center, and it hatched on the way home!" he mother shouted.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Eevy asked.  
  
"The cutest little girl with eyes like grapes! I'm calling her Nova!"  
  
"That's great! Be sure to get lots of pictures for when I come home!"  
  
"I will! Good luck and bye bye!"  
  
"That was mom," she said to Morty, "Nova is now officially her first Pokemon!"  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Ditto Duplication!*  
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  



	13. #12 - Ditto Duplication!

***Ditto Duplication!***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
  
Eevy had just been sitting there watching her Pokemon play when she realized something. Something that was going to eat away at her.  
  
"Professor," she said calling Pro. Palm's attention to her, "I just remembered something that totally slipped my mind before."  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked as he sat drinking a soda with Pikachu.  
  
"I completely forgot that a trainer can only carry six Pokemon! I have seven!"  
  
"No," Misty said, "Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Eevee. That's six."  
  
"But you're neglecting counting Ditto!" Eevy said as she pointed to her.  
  
"That's right," Brock commented, "You would have to leave one of them in a Pokemon Storage Box."  
  
"I won't do that! I won't stick my Pokemon in a dark abandoned hole!"  
  
"It's not dark at all," Pro. Palm added, "Bill did an impeccable job when he designed it."  
  
"I don't care. I just won't do it," Eevy huffed.  
  
"Has your sister always been like this?" Brock whispered to Morty.  
  
"Oh yeah, all the time," Morty answered him.  
  
"I heard that!" Eevy stormed.  
  
"Sorry!" Morty groveled.  
  
"Let's go," Eevy growled as she and her Eevee, Eons and Ditto walked out, "Don't say it Morty!" she screamed back in.  
  
"Girls...Sisters...Ugh..." he said just to get her mad.  
  
He was surprised to get an electric jolt from Lovo.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Hey Nurse Joy!" Eevy said as she led the parade of Pokemon into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hello Eevy!" Nurse Joy answered happily.  
  
"Eevee! Eevee!" Lova called as she ran out of the back room.  
  
"How has she been?" Eevy asked as she patted Lova's head.  
  
"Just perfect! She's been a big help."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Excuse me," a girl with aqua hair asked them from behind, "Can I put my poster in your window?"  
  
"Go right ahead," Nurse Joy answered.  
  
"Thank you so much!" the aqua haired girl said happily as she ran to the window and stuck a somewhat small poster on the inside of the glass, "Come on Ditto!" she called as she ran out the door, "Thanks!"  
  
"What's that?" Eevy asked as she went outside to read the poster, "World's One & Only Pokemon Imitation Act. Straight From The House of Imitae. Staring Duplica and Her All-Star Ditto," Eevy stood thinking for a moment, "Let's get everyone and go see!"  
  
"Eevee eev!" Vovo cried.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
"Hey! Look there, Ovos!" Eevy shouted as she pointed to Pro. Palm's front door.  
  
Standing in the front lot was the one and only Duplica. She was talking to Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. They were acting like old friends.  
  
"Hey, Ash!" Eevy shouted as she bolted over.  
  
"Hi Eevy," Ash said, "Have you met Duplica?"  
  
"Very, very briefly," Duplica said, "She was at the Pokemon Center when I was putting up my poster."  
  
"So, what am I missing here?" Eevy asked looking just as puzzled as her Pokemon.  
  
"We met Duplica a long time ago when I was entering the Indigo League," Ash answered.  
  
"Oh. Ok. I thought I may have gotten lost in some time warp thing or something. I didn't know that," Eevy laughed, "I'm Eevy. From Rose Town."  
  
"Rose Town...Hmm...I've never been there. I'll have to go sometime. I'm Duplica and this," Duplica said hoisting Ditto up, "is Ditto!"  
  
"Ditto dits!" Eevy's Ditto cried.  
  
"Well," Eevy said picking up her Ditto, "This is Ditto too!"  
  
"Duplica," Misty asked, "are you performing here in Lily City?"  
  
"Yeah, in just a few minutes."  
  
"I'd love to see the show!" Eevy said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Duplica shouted as she ran down the road.  
  
}o{ }o{ }o{ }o{  
  
They entered through the back of a large circus like tent. They were back stage of Duplica's imitation stage.  
  
"Eevy," Duplica said, "How would you and your Ditto like to help me tonight?"  
  
"What do you say, Ditto?" Eevy asked her Pokemon, "Sound good?"  
  
"Ditto dits!"   
  
"We accept! And thank you!" Eevy said.  
  
"Go ahead on out guys and find a seat. We've got to get ready," Duplica said.  
  
"OK. Good luck!" everyone said as they walked around the stage.  
  
"What happens is I say what I want the Ditto to be, and it does it. We can have a Ditto match up and your Ditto can test itself against my Ditto and stuff like that," Duplica said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go!" Eevy said.  
  
Duplica and her Ditto entered from the left and Eevy and her Ditto entered from the right. After Duplica had introduced the performance, she started the first act.  
  
"Does anyone have a Pokemon they'd like to see mimicked?" Duplica asked.  
  
"Mimic Pikachu!" Ash called out.  
  
"Ok, send him on up," Duplica said, "Ditto, Transform!"  
  
Her Ditto did as it was told and changed to a perfect replica of Pikachu.  
  
"Ok. Ditto, Pikachu, now!" Eevy said.  
  
Her Ditto did the same and changed to another perfect replica of Pikachu.  
  
After they had done a few more transformations like that, they moved on to the second act.  
  
"How about some objects, Duplica? Can your Ditto do objects?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Sure can! How about yours, Eevy?" Duplica asked back.  
  
"You bet! Ditto, cannon!"  
  
Her Ditto morphed into a cannon the size of Duplica.  
  
"Ah! Well done," Duplica said, "Give them a hand everybody!" she triggered a wave of applause.  
  
"What about your Ditto, Duplica? What will it be?" Eevy asked.  
  
"A cannon, Ditto, but bigger than that one!"  
  
The two Dittos kept growing bigger and bigger in their cannon forms.  
  
"Ok, stop Ditto!" Eevy's Ditto froze its growth.  
  
"You too Ditto!" Duplica's Ditto did the same.  
  
The duo continued with other tricks and some magic acts. After they finished and everyone was gone, Eevy's Ditto was elated by the fun it had had.  
  
"Your Ditto is great, Eevy!" Duplica said.  
  
"Yours is too, Duplica!" Eevy answered.  
  
"Why don't you ask Duplica?" Brock asked, "Maybe she'll do it."  
  
"Do what?" Duplica asked.  
  
"I need someone to take care of one of my Pokemon, but I want it to have a really nice, caring trainer. The problem is I don't want to get rid of any of them and I won't leave them in a box."  
  
"Ditto, ditto, dits," Duplica's Ditto said as it tugged on her pant leg.  
  
Eevy's Ditto did the same to her.  
  
"What Ditto?" Eevy asked as she neglected Dexter2.  
  
The Ditto went on 'Dittoing' away.  
  
"Hmm...What does she mean?" Eevy asked herself.  
  
"Ditto dits!" it screeched.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Eevy shouted pulling out Dexter2, "Translate!"  
  
"Let me stay here! Please Eevy! Please!"   
  
Vovo felt like keeling over. Eevy and Duplica gasped.  
  
"Are you sure, Ditto? I may not be back for a long while," Eevy asked.  
  
Ditto nodded and Eevy stood up.  
  
"Duplica," Eevy asked, "Would you be interested in a second Ditto for your crew?"  
  
"I'd be happy to! And when you come back, she'll be better than ever!"  
  
"You're sure you want to do this, right?" Eevy asked Ditto again.  
  
"Ditto dits," she said sternly.   
  
Vovo and Eevy watched their best friend crawl over to Duplica's side. Vovo felt like he was shriveling into a ball. Eevy didn't feel much better. She hated the thought of losing Ditto.  
  
"I promise to take care of Ditto, Eevy," Duplica said, "I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Thanks again Duplica. Ditto, you listen to whatever Duplica and Ditto have to say."  
  
"Ditto. Ditto dits," Ditto said.  
  
"Bye Ditto! Be good!" Eevy shouted as she and Vovo headed back to Pro. Palm's lab, "We've done the right thing, right?" she asked Vovo.  
  
"Eevee eev eev eevee..." Vovo trailed off.  
  
"Look at it this way, you'll be able to spend time with all your boys and your daughter!"  
  
"Eevee eevee."  
  
"You're right. It isn't all of them, is it..."  
  
"Eevee eevee eev!" Vovo called as he jumped up on Eevy's shoulder.  
  
"You're spoiled," she laughed as they reached Pro. Palm's door, "Tomorrow, the real adventure starts."  
  
  
***The Next Chronicle***  
  
*Poke-Poisonettes*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
  



	14. #13 - Poke-Poisonettes

***Poke-Poisonettes***  
*^~^*By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek*^~^*  
  
  
Eevy and Ash couldn't sleep. They were both starting out their Pokemon Journeys the next day and they were too restless to sleep. Eevy was just sitting in the chair that she had parked behind Ash. Ash was hooked on the Rainbow League site again. Eevy was worrying about her brother, Morty, since he was on his way back to Rose Town which meant he had to cross the Gladiola River.  
  
"You sure are getting prepared," Eevy said.  
  
"I always want to know everything about my opponents that I can!" Ash said loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down! No one else it up!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"If you want my advice, I'd suggest you keep away from Rose Town Gym until you are really ready and heavily armed with Fire- type Pokemon."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Taylor, the Gym Leader, uses Steel- type Pokemon like Steelix. I'd advise you to keep Misty out of the Gym too."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You'll understand when you're older."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How long have you been here on Gertan Rin?"  
  
"About a week. We had some trouble getting here from Johto."  
  
"Yeah, everyone says that. The seas around this place are really rough."  
  
"What about you, Eevy? How long have you been here?"  
  
"I've been here in Nanka all my life. All 21 and 98% years of it."  
  
"Wow. What's it like here?"  
  
"Just like Johto. Only a lot bigger, and a lot tougher. The trainers here get a lot more serious than anyone from Johto or Kanto would ever think of getting. Especially people like Taylor and Peter."  
  
"Peter was...The old Pokemon League champ until last year, right?"  
  
"Amazing! Your brain kicked in."  
  
"You're just like Misty."  
  
She gave him an odd look, "He doesn't know?" she thought to herself.  
  
"What?" he asked when he saw her staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," she answered, "I'm going to attempt to sleep. You should too. You and I have a big day tomorrow."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy and Ash were standing in a line of about five other trainers. Yuu-Yuu had decided to join in as well. Misty and Brock watched as everyone who didn't have one was handed a Poke Dex and a few other items. Each was told to let out their primary Pokemon. Eevy and Ash didn't need to bother. Vovo and Pikachu were already out and perched on their shoulders. Yuu-Yuu let out Pichu and the other trainers let out a Totodile, a Cyndaquil and a Chikorita. The other three trainers were fighting with their Pokemon to sit still. Yuu-Yuu, Eevy, and Ash all stood completely still with their Pokemon. Pro. Elm marveled at the sight of this. After everyone had their Pokemon settled in, Pro. Palm began to explain Gertan Rin and the Rainbow League. After he had finished, he handed out maps. He then pointed each trainer towards a different Gym and sent them on their way.   
  
"Why do we all have to go to a different Gym?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Each Gym gets a limited number of challenges a day because of the overwhelming number of trainers," Pro. Palm answered, "It cuts down on the number of people in the League ever so slightly."  
  
"Well then," Eevy said, "I guess this means good bye for now, Ash."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Misty said, "We'll meet again, I know it."  
  
"Maybe at the Rainbow League," Ash said.  
  
"Yeah!" Yuu-Yuu burst, "Maybe you'll battle!"  
  
"That would be kind of cool," Brock said.  
  
"Well, bye Eevy! It was great meeting you! You too, Yuu-Yuu! Bye!" the group called back as they went on their way.  
  
"I'm supposed to go to the Gym here in town," Eevy said, "Let's go Yuu-Yuu!"  
  
The duo started on their way, but were stopped by a video camera in the face.  
  
"We're here LIVE with one of the newest trainers to set out for the Rainbow League! We'll be following her to the Lily City Gym today, and possibly, just possibly, to the Rainbow League competition in a few months!" the announcer blared, "Hello ladies! You're on PKMN TV! Do you mind if we follow you to Lily City Gym?"  
  
"Ask her, not me," Yuu-Yuu said as she stepped out of the way.  
  
"Why not?" Eevy said.  
  
"Ok, first off. Please tell our viewers your name and home town!"  
  
"I'm Eevy from Rose Town."  
  
"Very good to meet you Eevy!" everyone blared.  
  
"Now, what was your beginning Pokemon, Eevy?"  
  
"It was an Eevee named Vovo."  
  
"May we see him?"  
  
"Sure!" Eevy said releasing Vovo from his Poke Ball.  
  
"What a lovely Pokemon! Do you have any others?"  
  
"I have one of each of Eevee's evolutions."  
  
"Ok! That's superb! We won't keep you any longer! Let's get to that Gym! Onward, team!" the announcer shouted as the group picked up and bolted toward the Gym.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"My life..Is boring..."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Easy, I open my mouth and say it, Luri."  
  
"Why not get up and do something, Lance?"  
  
"I don't want to, Will."  
  
The Elite 4 sat in their house upon Rainbow Bluff in Rainbow Metropolis. Lance had been like this for over a month and Luri, Will and Jason were all getting fed up.   
  
"You could always train some," Jason shouted in from the next room.  
  
"Why bother? No one has been able to beat Luri, how could they get through you three goons to get to me?" Lance huffed back as he continued to watch the ceiling fan spin around.  
  
"You are pathetic," Will said, "At least watch TV. You haven't moved from that couch since this morning."  
  
"Fine! You want me up! I'm up!" Lance shouted as he stood up.  
  
Will, Jason and Luri were a bit surprised at that. He almost didn't do anything for the past month except stare at the ceiling fan. Plus, he was taller and older than them. Not as much older, but a lot taller. He towered over Jason especially, seeing as how he was the youngest. He walked into the next room and slammed down in the chair. Jason was flipping frantically through channels. Will was stating to get annoyed at this.  
  
"Would you pick a channel!" Will blared at Jason.  
  
"Geez! Fine!" Jason said as he stopped on PKMN TV, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Back off, munchkin!" Will yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up, psy boy!" Jason yelled back.  
  
"Be quiet!" Luri screamed, "I want to hear this! They're following one of the new trainers to Lily City Gym. You never know, she may get here to us."  
  
"She?" Will, Jason and Lance asked in unison as they started staring at the TV.  
  
Luri made a face, "Yes. She," she said annoyed.  
  
The three remaining Elite piled in front of the TV, leaving Luri only a small spot between their heads to see the screen.   
  
"Men..." Luri growled as she went back into the other room to watch that TV.  
  
"I was here first!" Jason screamed.  
  
"Forget it kid!" Will said pushing him away a bit.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Jason yelled in his ear.  
  
"You can both get out of my way!" Lance said as he jammed himself between them.  
  
Luri was getting incredibly mad now. She could here them fighting in the room down the hall.  
  
"Dewgong! Go! Keep them quiet!" she said as she released her strongest Pokemon.  
  
The Dewgong raced into the next room and broke them up. Will and Jason still took quick swings at one another as Dewgong parked them in separate chairs.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"What Pokemon do you plan on using today?" the announcer asked as he jammed the microphone in Eevy's face.  
  
"I plan on slugging you one if you don't get out of my way!" Eevy hollered, "As per your question, I'm not saying. Jenna, the Gym Leader here, may be watching."  
  
She shoved past them and stomped up to the door of the Gym.  
  
"A word of advice," Yuu-Yuu said, "Don't get Eevy mad," she followed her friend to the Gym door.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Wow," Jason said, "She's got an attitude."  
  
"I think she cute," Will said, "What about you, Dragon?"  
  
"I wasn't watching," Lance said.  
  
"Bull you weren't!" Will shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Luri screamed, "I want to hear my TV too!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"So, you're the new trainer Pro. Palm sent to me," Jenna said as she sat in a chair on the other end of the room, "Sure, I'll battle you, that's my job!" she jumped up and trotted over.  
  
"How do you battle here? Two on two, three on three? Time limit? What?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Your everyday 3 on 3 battle."  
  
"You're on!" Eevy shouted with the camera getting jammed in her face again, "Would you get back?!" she shouted at the crew, "I need my own space, OK?!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't see that time!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Actually, I can. And I didn't," Lance said.  
  
"That's it!" Will said, jumping up, "Watch the TV!" he shouted making sure Lance was watching.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"First, I'd like to say something," Jenna said, "I use Poison Pokemon, and I don't care for other types. So, if I hurt one of your precious Water or Electric- types, don't whine, I won't care."  
  
"People like you disgust me!" Eevy shouted.  
  
The camera man moved in for a dramatic shot until Eevy scowled at him and he backed away.  
  
"You don't understand the feelings of Pokemon! You care only for winning! My Pokemon and I are a team, not a set of bandits and I cherish every moment I spend with them. Both in and out of battle!"  
  
"Whatever!" Jenna shouted, "Let's get to it! Victreebel! Go!"  
  
"I call..."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I knew she'd use a Psychic- type!" Jason shouted, "And the color of that is amazing."  
  
"You watching the match, or the girl?" Will asked sarcastically.  
  
"The Espeon you dolt!" Jason shouted.  
  
Will then turned back to Lance, who seemed to be glued to the TV.  
  
"I knew you'd see her! You're fixed on her now, aren't you?" Will laughed.  
  
"No!" Lance shouted, "I just want to see how she does."  
  
"Yeah. Does what is the question," Will said.  
  
"You little monster!" Lance shouted as he started to grab at Will.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Dragon Master. I have Alakazam if I need him!" Will shouted.  
  
"And I've got Dragonite!"   
  
"Shut up! They're starting!" Luri yelled in.   
  
Lance pushed past Will and slammed down on the couch.   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"OK. Sovo, you have to be careful!" Eevy shouted, "Go! Use Disable!"  
  
"And a great Disable has been launched by the young lady of Rose Town!" the announcer blared.  
  
"Shut up!" Eevy said as she slammed him out of the way, "I need to concentrate!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Meow!" Will said, "She can get nasty!"  
  
"Look at her eyes!" Jason shouted, "The colors are swirling up."  
  
Lance was too fixated on other things to notice her eyes, "What's she going to do? Jenna is a powerful Poison- type trainer. She doesn't stand a chance even with the Espeon."  
  
"You didn't hear a word we said, did you?" Will asked.  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Victreebel! Use Poison Powder!" Jenna commanded.  
  
"Sovo, jump high!"  
  
The Espeon took as big a leap as it could into the air. Jenna watched as Sovo started glowing.  
  
"Use Solar Beam, Victreebel!"  
  
"Psybeam before you fall!"  
  
The Victreebel screeched an angry and painful call before falling over.  
  
"Victreebel has taken a mighty big heap of damage and Espeon, or Sovo, takes this first win!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Yeah Eevy! Great job!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "Yeah! You go girl!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"She's good," Jason said as a piece of popcorn dropped out of his mouth, "We'd better keep an eye on this program. She could pose a threat."  
  
"She could pose anywhere for me," Will laughed.  
  
They heard Luri let out a growl of disgust from the next room and quieted down. They didn't particularly like it when Luri got angry. She had that Jynx that loved to freeze people solid.  
  
"Jenna's getting ready to attack again," Lance said, "I wonder what she'll use."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Go! Tentacruel!" Jenna yelled as she sent out her squid Pokemon.  
  
"Ok! Sovo! Return! Go, Lovo!" Eevy shouted as she sent out Jolteon.  
  
"For a beginner, you sure do have a heavy arsenal of Pokemon. But numbers can't beat power! Go, Tentacruel! Acid!"  
  
"Lovo, run!" the Jolteon took off like a rocket and bolted around the Gym floor.   
  
The Tentacruel was getting dizzy from watching the streak of lightning that was a Pokemon zip around it.  
  
"Tentacruel! Use Poison Sting in one spot and wait for it to hit!"  
  
The squid let out a long blast of poison needles at Lovo. Lovo was going to fast to stop in time and he was hit dead on with a huge blast of poison.  
  
"Now, Water Gun!"  
  
"Lovo run!" but Lovo was too hurt to escape and was pelted with a blast of water.   
  
It fell the ground soaked and crying.  
  
"No! Lovo! Don't worry. We'll get out of this. You did a very good job and I am so proud of you," Eevy said as she carefully picked Lovo up and cradled him, "Don't worry."  
  
Jenna was surprised by the emotion Eevy was showing to the Pokemon. It wasn't even a Poison- type. Why bother?  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you to the Pokemon Center real soon. Please don't blame yourself," Eevy said as she recalled Lovo, "All right. Time to think," she thought silently to herself, "If that thing beat Lovo, she's got something packing in there for a Fire- type too. Zovo is out of this then. Yovo can't come out now, it's too early. Vovo wouldn't stand a chance against Poison- type. I have one choice..." she stopped and looked up, "Ok! You evolved for me, now fight for me! Novo! I choose...you!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"A Vaporeon?" Lance asked, "What is she, insane?"  
  
"No, she's got something up her sleeve," Will said, "You can see it in her eyes."  
  
"I bet she's got a lot up her sleeve," Jason laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Will and Lance said as they smacked him in the back of the head, "We want to hear!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"As you can see, PKMN TV fans, this young trainer's Jolteon just took a very bad hit from Jenna's Tentacruel. As her final Pokemon, Eevy of Rose Town has chosen a Vaporeon named Novo," the announcer said.  
  
"Ok, Novo. It's up to you and me. Fight hard and don't give up!"  
  
"Ok! Tentacruel, return! Go! Gengar!" Jenna shouted.  
  
"A Gengar, huh?" Eevy said with an evil smirk, "You don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
"No, I can't say I do."  
  
"I'm Ecruteak City's Morty's sister. I know more about Ghost- types than you could ever hope to know. Especially Gengar."  
  
"This fast talking Eevee and Eon training hot shot from Rose Town has just revealed who she is! In case you didn't hear her, this is Morty of Ecruteak City's younger sister, Evangelina! She is just now preparing to fight with her Vaporeon, Novo. Jenna has called Gengar. Let's watch!"  
  
"This will be an easy victory anyway! Go Gengar! Rain Dance!"  
  
"The Gym Leader has just used an attack that powers up her opposing trainer's Pokemon's attack! What next?"  
  
"Gengar! Thunder!"  
  
"No! Novo!" Eevy shouted.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Whoa! Darken the colors! I'm blind!" Jason shouted as the white shock of the Thunder whited the screen.  
  
"That was amazing! There's no way she'll win now," Will said.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" Lance shouted as he watched the TV even closer.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"It's a miracle folks!" the announcer yelled, "This Water- type Pokemon is still going! It's still standing for its master's honor! This is incredible! And remember, you saw it LIVE here, on PKMN TV!"  
  
"Novo! You can do it! I know you can! You evolved because you wanted to be stronger! Well, be stronger! You are stronger! Stronger than any Gengar! Stronger than any Pokemon I know! You can do it! Show them what we can do!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That girl's got guts! She's going to be a problem," Will said.  
  
"But look at that Vaporeon. How did it survive that?" Jason asked.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Let's go Novo! You can do it!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.  
  
"Guess you've got to learn the hard way. Gengar! Thunder again!"  
  
The Thunder hit Novo again, but Novo just kept going. He was fighting till the end and that was all there was to it for him. Jenna just kept shooting Thunder after Thunder, but Novo hardly appeared phased.  
  
"If it uses Thunder a couple more times, it will be too worn out to do it again. If I could just avoid it..." Eevy thought, "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"Ditto just inspired me! Novo! Acid Armor! Melt away and out of sight!" the Vaporeon did as it was told and melted away.  
  
"This is incredible everyone! The Vaporeon has disappeared completely! There is no sign of it anywhere! This is only being filmed on PKMN TV! Remember it!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That Acid Armor is incredible, " Luri said as she walked in with the Elite men, "I've never seen any Water or Poison Pokemon do that. It just disappeared."  
  
"Usually it disappears and comes right back, but this is just..." Jason paused, "Gone..."  
  
"This match is like a clash of Titans or something," Will said.  
  
"This is better than last year's League Competition," Lance said.  
  
The others agreed while staying glued to the TV.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Now, Novo come out!" Eevy screamed.  
  
Novo flew up out of the dirt in front of Gengar. It blasted into the air.  
  
"Gengar, Thunder!" but Novo was too high up.  
  
"Turn and spiral down nose first!" Eevy yelled.  
  
"What?! How can that be?!" Jenna screamed.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Eevy shouted.  
  
Novo flew straight down and firing a devastating Ice Beam attack right down on Gengar's head. The beam collided and froze Gengar solid.  
  
"Gengar is out of it! This young beginning trainer has won her first Gym battle on her first day as a trainer! If you're watching this Elite 4, watch your backs as well! Evangelina of Rose Town is coming!"  
  
"We did it Novo! You did it alone! I'm so proud of you!" Novo ran up to her and spiraled up to her shoulder, "You're going to the Pokemon Center for a good long rest! You were just superb!"  
  
"Eevy. Here's your badge. It's the Green Badge. You've earned it. I'll keep in mind the things you said when you first got here, and try to be more like you."  
  
"Thanks Jenna. I hope you have a good year of wins," Eevy said as she took the badge.   
  
She pinned the badge to the inside of her back pack and left the Gym with Yuu-Yuu close behind.  
  
"Wait! Eevy!" the announcer shouted from behind them, "Just a few words with you? Please?"  
  
"If you'll follow me to the Pokemon Center, I'll answer all the questions you want."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That was great!" Luri shouted, "That was just great!"  
  
"She's got to be the strongest beginning trainer I've ever seen!" Jason blared, "And probably the prettiest."  
  
"Those Eons of hers are really powerful," Will said, "We've got to watch out for her to come parading it the gates of Rainbow Metro this year."  
  
Lance said nothing as he sat staring at the screen, wondering just how far Eevy would make it in the world of Pokemon training.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Reporters were hounding Eevy the rest of the night, asking her opinion of Jenna's Pokemon, how far she was going to go, and other miscellaneous questions.  
  
"Eevy! I'm from WBBL TV! What did you think of Jenna's Pokemon? Was she an easy target in any points?"  
  
"She was only easy when I found her weak spot. And as a respectable Pokemon trainer, I won't say where that weak spot lies."  
  
"I'm from WPLT! How far do you plan to go and what is your dream as a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"I plan to go at least as far as my brother Morty, if not farther. My dream is the same as most of the Pokemon trainers out there. To beat Lance to become the new Champion of the Rainbow League."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Uh oh! Watch out Lance, somebody's after your position!" Jason said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, she's just a regular trainer. She'll bomb before Luri," Lance said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," Luri said, "I see power in that girl's eyes. More power than even you. She'll get here."  
  
"She's got looks, power and determination. She's the perfect girl!" Will shouted.  
  
"Don't bother Willie, old boy," Jason said, "I think you're going to have a run for your money," he said pointing to Lance.  
  
"Well, look at that, he does move," Luri laughed as she saw Lance stand up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk," Lance answered as he grabbed his deep blue cloak and walked out.  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
The Next Chronicle:  
  
*Carnation City Kid*  
  
  
  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  



	15. #14 - Carnation City Kid

***Carnation City Kid***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
After winning the first badge, the Green Badge, at Lily City Gym, Yuu-Yuu and Eevy decided to head to Carnation City. No Gym, Eevy thought, but I like it there. Yuu-Yuu was still dead set on ignoring Badges and Gyms to capture Suicune. The camera crew from PKMN TV was still following them. They ducked behind various trees while the announcer blabbed something into the lens.  
  
"We are now following Eevy and her friend to Carnation City," the announcer whispered into the camera, "It's still a bit early, but these two young adventurers are out and about. Eevy just won her first Gym Badge at Lily City Gym yesterday. Incase you missed it, here's an instant replay!" he shouted as they turned to a quick replay of the Gym Battle from the day before.  
  
"Do you get the feeling they're not going to leave us alone?" Yuu-Yuu asked Eevy in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I do. And I'm regretting letting them come," Eevy laughed, "I can't stand cameras."  
  
"What? Are you camera shy?"  
  
"No. I just don't like people following my every movement. It bugs me,"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
"So how was that folks?" the announcer asked the camera, "Great job huh? I thought you'd like that! Look out there!" he shouted as he turned the camera to the side, "The sun is still leaving everything orange it's so early! It's about 6:30 by my watch and as you can see, these two trainers are out and making their way to Carnation City, a place known for its beautiful flower gardens and parks. Let's watch!"  
  
"I hate that man," Eevy said as she pushed the Pokemon Center door open, "I really do."  
  
"Hello Eevy!" the Nurse Joy shouted across the room.  
  
"It seems this Pokemon Nurse knows our young traveler. Let's see!"  
  
"Uh. Hi," Eevy replied, "Have we met? I can never distinguish one Joy from the next."  
  
"I got a call from Pro. Palm this morning. He wanted to check in with you. It seems he'll be watching and taking notes on you as his sample trainer this year."  
  
"Great..." Eevy mumbled, "Now I'm a science project as well as a TV show. What next?"  
  
"It seems this young trainer is also going to be Pro. Palm's research and development subject this year! How exciting! Let's keep watching!"  
  
"I'm going to break you in half if you don't keep that camera out of my way," Eevy growled at the announcer.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Will yawned and sulked back into the chair, "I got up at 6:30 on a Saturday just to hear her witch at the announcer?"  
  
"I don't think she's too much of a morning person," Jason said as he walked down the hall.  
  
Luri walked in with her mouth wide open in a yawn, "What'd I miss?" she asked as she slumped down on the couch, "I didn't get up early enough."  
  
"Not much," Lance said as he popped a piece of toast into his mouth, "Unless you like listening to someone other than yourself snorting away."  
  
Luri gave him a quick smack in the back of the head causing him to spit his food out, "Shut up!" she scowled.  
  
"Thank you," Lance said as he brushed the bread off his shirt, "You've proved my point."  
  
She went to smack him again but decided against it, "Yeah well," she mumbled, "Why are you up so soon?"  
  
"I wanted to keep an eye on her progress. Never know, she might get here," Lance said as he swallowed quickly to avoid losing his food again.  
  
"Yeah right," Jason laughed, "Sure."  
  
Will simply rolled his eyes and walked out. He headed down the flight of stairs to the kitchen and awaited his food. Rainbow Mansion was a huge house. Four stories tall with eight rooms a story. That wasn't counting the basement gym with the weights and punching bags and stuff that stretched the entire length and width of the house. Will hardly ever went down there, but Lance and Jason practically lived down there. Luri kept to the top level most of the time. The top level was where the pool was and she had no bones about letting her Ice- types take a swim. The third floor was usually ignored. It was where Luri slept and her six wardrobes of clothes sat. The second and first floors were where Lance, Jason and Will slept, and also where their closets, or actually rooms, of clothes were. Each member had six full wardrobes. They could have whatever they wanted, the League paid for everything. The thing was what they wanted they couldn't get. They wanted contact with other trainers, but they weren't aloud outside the gates of Rainbow Metropolis without explicit permission. That was why Lance, Jason and Will were so intent on Eevy. They knew the League would be starting soon and were elated at the chance to meet new people. Luri couldn't care less. It didn't matter to her one way or the other. Three men were enough for her to deal with. She wouldn't mind another lady around to keep her company though. Will wasn't one to talk with, Jason was younger than her, and Lance, well...Lance was just too Lance for her. Jason kept to himself mostly. He adored fighting with Will over whatever he could find that would get him mad. He only trains alternate color Pokemon. Why? No one knows. Just because. Will was not the right person to go to with a problem. He was usually too busy making stuff float across the room anyway. He's way too telepathically inclined. Reading minds was his favorite hobby, especially Lance's. And when he had help from his Alakazam and Kadabra it was even more fun. Lance was your everyday guy. His Pokemon made him famous, not his own talent. He plowed through the Elite eight years ago and hadn't lost yet. He was extremely violent with the punching bags in the gym. He snapped one right off the ceiling once. Mostly from beating on it so frequently. He wasn't as flirtatious as Will or Jason, but did get a bit brash now and then. None of them, not Will, not Jason, not Lance ever even got near Luri. They knew she'd swat them one in the back of the head. Will finally got his food and trudged back up the stairs.  
  
"We need an elevator," he groaned to himself as he walked.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy was getting annoyed. The camera guy kept slipping closer and closer to get a good shot. He got right in her face and gave the announcer a thumb's up. What he saw next caused him to jump back about five feet. The blue and green in Eevy's eyes washed together and then her entire pupil flashed red.  
  
"Do we have an issue here?" Eevy asked violently.  
  
"Nope, not at all!" the camera guy shouted as he jumped across the room to film from a safe distance.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Did you see that?" Jason asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah," Luri whimpered, "But I'm not sure I wanted to."  
  
"What happened?" Lance asked, "Her eyes went weird."  
  
"What'd I miss?" Will asked as he stepped into the room stuffing his face full of a pancake, "What happened?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy," Yuu-Yuu whispered to Eevy, "You can't do that on camera."  
  
"I know," Eevy grumbled, "But he ticked me off. I couldn't help it."  
  
"Well try harder!"  
  
"I'll attempt to be nice."  
  
"Well fans," the announcer blurted as he pushed to sit next to Eevy, "As you can see, this trainer has a hot temper!"  
  
Eevy's eyes started getting redder and redder.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I get the strangest feeling she's gonna blow," Jason said as he saw this pretty girl's eyes swirl together.  
  
"That guy's going to get it if he doesn't move," Will joked.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
It turned out Will wasn't joking around at all. Eevy stood up and snapped her fingers. This summoned Vovo to her side.  
  
"Listen!" Eevy screamed as she jumped in the announcer's face, "I am about one inch from turning you into pulp if you don't lay off! Get the camera out of my face and keep your gooney friends out of my way! If he gets in my face one more time Vovo will be more than happy to escort you out!"  
  
The announcer swallowed hard and stepped back to the other end of the Pokemon Center, "Folks. We're sorry, but we'll have to watch from back here due to...technical difficulties."   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Technical as in smashed camera lenses and faces maybe," Jason laughed.  
  
"She's not one to mess with," Luri commented, "She's got attitude."  
  
"What did I miss before?" Will asked again as he shoved more food in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing Will," Lance groaned, "Nothing you don't do all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!"   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy and her friend are now headed to one of Carnation City's many gardens. We'll watch from back here..." the announcer whimpered.  
  
"Eevy," Yuu-Yuu said, "You should apologize to them."  
  
"You're right. I was a bit, grim," Eevy whispered, "I'll give them something to film."  
  
"Oh great," the camera man gulped, "She's coming over."  
  
"Hey," Eevy said with a slight grin, "If you promise not to get right in my face, you can come closer."  
  
"Thank you," the announcer cringed as he stood up and followed Eevy back to the flower basket she had been examining, "As you can see, our problems have been conquered, and we're now watching Eevy and her friend at the garden."  
  
Eevy knelt down next to the basket and looked at it fondly. She then saw one of Raikou's huge footprints beside it. This gave her a great idea on what the camera man would go nuts for.  
  
"Hey guys," she called over to them, "I want you to see something."  
  
The camera man crept closer, "All set," he said as he focused on the flower basket and Eevy.  
  
Eevy merely put her hand towards the flowers and they started to bloom and flourish, "Just like I thought," she whispered to Yuu-Yuu, "Raikou was here."  
  
The camera man and announcer stood back in amazement, "As you can see, this girl has some very special talent!" the announcer blared.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Even though Luri hadn't hit him, Lance's toast fell out of his mouth again, "I did see that, right?" he asked.  
  
"I did," Jason said, "The flowers just started growing."  
  
"That's said to be an affect that comes when someone has been visited by the Legendary Beasts, "Luri said, "You think?"  
  
"You never know," Will said as he chewed, "Anything's possible."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy picked up a Rose and pulled the thorns off, "Here Yuu-Yuu," she said as she held it out to her friend.  
  
As she held it out, it bloomed, "That's so pretty," Yuu-Yuu commented, "How do you do that?"  
  
"Acquired talent, I suppose," Eevy laughed as she made a Tulip grow.  
  
Vovo trotted up behind her and rubbed up against her back. As he did, the Tulip in her hand grew even more. The camera man and announcer hadn't seen this, and neither had Yuu-Yuu, but Eevy was holding the plant when it bloomed. She and Vovo looked at each other for a moment before the camera was perched a safe distance away from her, filming the bond between the Eevee and it's master.  
  
"Look at this folks," the announcer said quietly, "The bond between this Pokemon and his master is already flourishing just as those flowers. Eevy, do you have any other Pokemon?"  
  
"I have five others," Eevy answered, "Why?"  
  
"Perhaps they would like some exercise," the announcer said.  
  
"Oh," Eevy said with a smirk, "Maybe," she said standing up, "Come on out!" she tossed her Poke Balls as hard as she could to spread out the location of where they opened.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Whoa! That girl's got an army!" Jason said, "And they're all different than the regular versions. How interesting," he said as he wrote down the Pokemon and color variations.  
  
"Look at all those Eons," Will said, "She's got one of every evolution! I thought she was a beginning trainer."  
  
"She is," Luri surprised everyone, "There's something more to that girl than meets the eye. She's been visited, just like us."  
  
She pulled a Daisy out of the vase beside her and it began blooming. She tossed a Tulip to Will who also had his flower grow. The Carnation that went to Jason grew rapidly and the Rose that Lance caught grew faster than anyone else's.  
  
"That girls has been visited by Raikou. I can see it," Will said, "She can make flowers bloom. It's the only way."  
  
The four of them stared intently at the TV as Eevy and Vovo made more flowers grow. There was something special about this girl. Had Raikou been serious when he told them the year before that a great League Master would be coming and was not to be defeated? Was this the Master he was talking about? How could they be sure? None of them had anything to say. They were too hooked on the thought that maybe, just maybe, the Legendary Beasts were picking a new League Master to replace that scum sucking vermin, Peter.  
  
"This is freaking me out," Jason said, "Didn't Raikou said there would be a new League Master to replace Peter coming this year?" he asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Could he have chosen," Lance paused as he pointed to the TV, "her?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy looked down at Vovo, his eyes starry as he looked at a vine of Morning Glories. Eevy felt like she was being watched. She could feel eyes peering at her, and it wasn't coming from the direction of the camera. She snuck around them as they watched Sovo playing with Yovo. She peeked into the edge of the grove and saw Raikou's familiar tail disappear into the woods. She felt better now that she knew what it was that had been watching her. That was until she got a camera poked over her shoulder. But he didn't get right in her face on purpose.  
  
"You OK?" the camera guy asked, "You look worried. Are we bothering you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Eevy said as she watched the spot Raikou had been standing in.  
  
"You sure?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Eevy went on about her business of playing with her Pokemon until she got a hand on her shoulder. A warm appearance, not cold like Morty. Probably a Fire or Electric- type trainer. She turned to get a slip of paper and a pen in her face.  
  
"Hi!" a girl about sixteen years old blared, "I saw you on TV! You're the coolest! Better than the Elite! Can I have your autograph, pretty please?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance felt like gagging, "Better than the Elite?!?!" he screamed, "Hold on there!"  
  
"What does she mean 'better than the Elite'?" Jason flipped, "No way!"  
  
"Not in a million milleniums!" Will shrieked, "Not over my dead body!"  
  
Luri rolled her eyes, "She's just looking for a role model, give the kid a chance."  
  
Then she heard the girl on TV say, "I used to be hooked on Luri, but you are SO much cooler than her!"  
  
Lance, Jason and Will turned to look at their female partner with sly, evil, wicked grins. Luri could have sworn she felt her jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"Better-better than-than me?" she said with her bottom lip trembling.   
  
She shook her head and ran out of the room. She bolted up to the third floor and went through one of the eight doors. She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed her coat and ice skates.  
  
"My ice room," she said to herself as she put her coat and skates on, "The only place with the same feeling as me right now. Cold, dreary and iced over."  
  
She stood before a huge skating rink. It was like the Ice Caves in Johto, the ones that led to and from Blackthorn City. There were boulders scattered around the ice to give it the appearance of a natural cave. She stood up and slipped over to the ice. She skated for a minute before she was stopped by a familiar female voice. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Suicune," she breathed to herself as the Legendary Beast of Water stepped across the ice, "How? Why are you here?"  
  
"You're troubled," Suicune said, "I can feel it. That new trainer, Evangelina, is stealing your glory, or so you think."  
  
"Tell me, Suicune, my friend, who is she? Why are we so fearful of her taking our positions?"  
  
"You should be," Suicune answered with a smirk, "Raikou chose her himself. She has big talent and an even bigger heart. She will be a great addition to your team."  
  
"So, she is the new Master?"  
  
"IF," Suicune emphasized the if on purpose, "she stays open to both pleasures and pains and can prove herself by winning her Gym Battles, alone."  
  
"So, you're not helping her."  
  
"We have given her Element Stones. And we will continue to give her trinkets to help her along."  
  
"Please. Tell me everything you can, Suicune."  
  
"I have already said more than you need to know. I have to go now."  
  
Luri watched as the Beast of Water seemed to melt into the ice of the pond. She scratched her head a bit until she heard the door creak open.  
  
"You alright, Luri?" Will asked as he peeked in from the doorway.  
  
"I have news," she said as she slipped to the door and pulled him inside.  
  
She didn't realize it, but Lance and Jason slipped in behind him. Everyone but Luri despised this ice room. It didn't agree with their liking of warmth and heat. Especially not Lance, he hated Luri's ice room almost as much as he hated Will's style of clothes. Sorry, but red suites with purple shirts just didn't do it for him.  
  
"Suicune has just informed me of this girl's significance," Luri said still not noticing Lance and Jason, "She'll be replacing Peter if she can prove herself to Raikou."  
  
"You saw Suicune," Will asked, "Here? Just now? And she told you that?"  
  
"Will," Luri said, "Peter won't be happy," she looked at him with the most worry Will had even seen on her face, "He said he'd come back for the person who would replace him. We can't let her beat us, no matter what Suicune, Entei or even Raikou think."  
  
"But, if Raikou chose her, it's what she's here for. Raikou chose us, and we all won," Will said.  
  
"But we never had Peter, Master of Fire, watching and waiting to come after us for stealing his position!" Luri shouted at him before wrapping her arms around him, "We can't let her get hurt! All four of us vowed to each other and the League to keep his chair as League Master open just to keep all the trainers safe!"  
  
Will's face turned bright red as Luri grabbed him, "Uh, Luri. Calm down, we'll just have to do what we can, OK?"  
  
"Awe," Jason laughed, "Ain't they cute together?"  
  
"I think so!" Lance laughed.  
  
Luri looked up, "When did you get here? How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough!" Jason laughed before slipping out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! The press will be thrilled for you guys!" Lance blared, "So when's the wedding?"   
  
"You little monsters!" Luri shouted.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"So," Eevy said as she looked at the girl who had asked for her autograph, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Sooney," she answered intently, "I'm a Poison- type trainer."  
  
"Really?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "I always thought Poison Pokemon were hard to control."  
  
"They are until you get to know them," Sooney answered, "Eevy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Eevy said as she put Zovo back on the floor from her lap.  
  
"Well. You see...I just started my Pokemon Journey too. When I saw you on TV, I thought you were the greatest thing ever, and I still do," she kicked some dirt up nervously, "I wanted to ask...I mean could I...Could I please travel with you?"  
  
Eevy looked at her puzzled for a minute, "Well, I-"  
  
"I'm not after Badges or Elite positions, I just want to catch and train Poison Pokemon to be like my idol Aiya. So, I wouldn't be any kind of danger to your dreams or anything. Please? Please Eevy?"  
  
Eevy looked at Yuu-Yuu and Yuu-Yuu looked at Eevy, "Well. Um..." Eevy thought about how much this girl was reminding her of Kayla, "Yeah. Ok. Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Really?" Sooney perked up, "You mean it? You're the best!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
*Troubled Memories*  
  
  
*^*Notes*^*  
WOW! Look, Pro_V isn't dead! No, I'm here, just working slowly. After finding out how many chapters I've written, I decided The Angel Adventures is getting too l...o...n...g. If you want to know, review and ask, but I'm not gonna say! Eep! You here at FanFiction.net are also WAY behind my site, but now you're getting up there. I'm working on it! Really! Also, my email won't MidnightUmbreon! AHH! So I'll answer you in my Notes on the next chapter I post. My question for you is: What exactly do you mean by use them?? Maybe I'm just being dense...  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	16. #15 - Troubled Memories

***Troubled Memories***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
"We're now following our young adventurers to the Gladiola River."  
  
The announcer was being as quiet as possible to ensure that he didn't get socked in the head. Eevy and Yuu-Yuu had decided to take Sooney into their traveling group the day before, and since then it seemed as if the announcer had backed off and given them more space. Now the girls were headed for Dogwood City and its Pokemon Gym. The problem was that they had to go back across the Gladiola River. Eevy refused to even get near the bank of the thing.  
  
"No way," she said, "Absolutely not."  
  
"But Eevy," Yuu-Yuu said, "We can't get to Dogwood any other way. The only route is to cross the river. Don't worry, it's just water."  
  
"I don't care," Eevy protested as they reached the river bank, "I hate water."  
  
"That's a lie," someone said, "I know that for a fact."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eevy snorted as Morty strolled up on the opposite side of the river, "Go back home!"  
  
"Nope, sorry. I want to see you cross. When I see you hit this side, I'll leave."  
  
"You are an evil person, Morty!"  
  
"Thank you," he laughed as he leaned up against a tree, "Come on then, get over here."  
  
"No!" Eevy shouted as she took off to hide behind a tree, "No way!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sooney asked with a blank stare, "It's just a river."  
  
"Not to me," Eevy cringed, "To me, this is a death trap!"  
  
Morty rolled his eyes, "Oh come on!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You will so!"  
  
Sooney and Yuu-Yuu watched this wide-eyed. The two of them stood shouting at each other from opposite sides of the river. They were like two year olds fighting over who had to do the chores. Eevy spit out her tongue and Morty gave her a stink eye. Eevy took a step forward then realized she was too close to the river and bolted back to her tree.  
  
"Almost had you!" Morty laughed.  
  
"I could get you if I wanted to!" Eevy shouted from her hiding spot.  
  
"Then come get me!"  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"This is odd," Jason said as he sat watching to two of them go at it.  
  
"No, it's just plain weird," Will commented, "I wonder how Morty knows her."  
  
"Who knows?" Lance asked, "Who really cares as long as he's not her boyfriend?"  
  
"I do," Jason said, "I want to know."  
  
"Don't you idiots remember anything?" Luri snapped, "Morty is her brother!"  
  
"How do you know?" Will asked.  
  
"Ding dong! The door bell to that tiny place you call your brain is ringing!" Luri said as she smacked them in the heads, "She said it while she was battling Jenna you dolts!"  
  
"Oh. Yeah..." Jason whimpered as he rubbed his head.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I am not going near that water!" Eevy shouted.  
  
"Come on Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu said as she pulled Eevy's wrist.  
  
"No! Let go!" Novo's Poke Ball dropped from Eevy's belt and opened up.  
  
Novo let a blast of water into Yuu-Yuu's face and sent her toppling back. He cried out and ran to his master's side.  
  
"Thank you, Novo," Eevy said as she petted her Vaporeon's head.  
  
"Oh, Eevy," Morty shouted over, "You ever going to come over here?"  
  
"Someday! And when I do!" she shouted with a threatening punch to a tree trunk which chipped away a good amount of bark.  
  
"Oh! Scary!" Morty said as he kicked a tree with the same effect.  
  
"Seems like you guys have a problem," someone said from behind Eevy.  
  
They turned around to see a trainer, about twenty something, sitting on top a Rapidash. She was wearing a short leather skirt, knee high black boots and a dark purple short sleeved shirt. She had an odd necklace with what seemed to be a chip of a Fire Stone on it. She had shoulder length blond hair that Eevy could just tell was layered, but it was nearly impossible to tell. She hopped off her Rapidash and waltzed over.  
  
"Hi," she said, "Stay here, Flamedance," she whispered to her Rapidash.  
  
"Uh...Hi," Eevy said.   
  
"You're have problems crossing the river, aren't you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well..." Yuu-Yuu said, "You could say that, yeah."  
  
"I'll help you," the stranger said, "Get out there! Wind Dance!"   
  
A huge gust of air blew from the Poke Ball as a Pidgeot appeared with a cry of glory. It was very well raised and looked pampered to the point of no return. The girl patted its back and swung herself up.  
  
"Coming?" she asked as she slid forward on the bird.  
  
"Hold on there," Sooney shouted, "Who are you, and where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said politely, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Medira. I come from Dogwood City."  
  
"Medira, huh?" Morty asked as he eyed the girl from his side of the bank.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said," Medira said, "And that's what I meant."  
  
Morty gave her an evil scowl for that comment, "Yeah, well..."  
  
"Oh I like this girl," Eevy said, "Perfect attitude. Just right for me."  
  
"Funny," Morty grunted.  
  
"Do you guys want a lift to the other side? Wind Dance can do it," Medira said as she turned the bird.  
  
"I'll go!" Yuu-Yuu said as she hopped on.  
  
Medira pulled back and the Pidgeot she called Wind Dance took off into the air. There was a quick gust of wind as it propelled itself across the water. Morty put his arm around his face to keep the dirt and sand out of his eyes. Yuu-Yuu jumped off on his side of the river while Wind Dance flapped its wings. In another burst of wind it landed back on Eevy's side and stood with its wings folded gracefully at its sides.  
  
"That was fun!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.  
  
"Who's next?" Medira asked.  
  
Sooney stepped forward and hopped on, "Ready!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Who's that?" Jason asked as he almost drooled on himself, "She's pretty!"  
  
Luri rolled her eyes, "Don't you think about anything else?"  
  
"I don't think so," Will said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lance snorted from the vase on the mantle.  
  
"What's this?" Luri asked, "Defending the munchkin?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! Just because I'm a couple years younger than you three doesn't make me a kid!" Jason hissed.  
  
Will, Jason and Luri continued fighting until Lance started to get mad.  
  
"Enough!" he shouted with his voice echoing wildly around the room.   
  
He stood breathing as if to send puffs of smoke from his nose. He was holding a Rose which continued blooming even despite his anger. He was really worked up this time.   
  
"Sorry, Master," Jason whimpered, "We didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. It won't happen again," Luri added.  
  
"We'll keep it in check," Will answered.  
  
"See that you do," he snorted as he walked out.  
  
He slammed the door harder than one would have taken as being humanly possible. The crash of the door slamming echoed around the room, through the hall, into the rooms, and down the stairs. He stomped down the hall with his boot steps echoing just the same. He rocketed down the stairs and turned and went down the next flight. He continued into the basement. He stopped just as he hit the basement floor and looked around the room. The gym. Not a Pokemon Gym, a training gym for humans. He looked into his right hand and realized he was still holding the Rose from the vase. He put it on the table beside him and went on about his business of beating the punching bag. Jason peaked around the corner and eyed his actions. There was no way he was going in there. Not when he was like this. He'd get his head punched off. He stepped back and started to walk away.  
  
"What Jason?" Lance asked as he slammed the punching bag and turned around.  
  
"Nothing," Jason squeaked as he stepped away again.  
  
"Get back here," Lance roared.  
  
Jason inched back into the room and walked with his back up against the wall. At least this way if Lance took a swing and he was quick enough to duck his attacker would slam the wall and be immobile for a minute.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm worried," Lance said, "Very worried."  
  
"You? The Dragon Master? Worried?"  
  
"Yes. I have a right to worry."  
  
"True. So, what?"  
  
"If-If she is the new Master...Peter will be after her."  
  
"We know that. We just can't let her win."  
  
"But what if she does win? What are we going to do? Peter will be after her!"  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"Calm down. You want me to calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I see someone who's going to get torn in two by a jealous idiot!"  
  
"We'll just have to be careful! There's nothing more we can do!"  
  
Lance turned and kicked the punching bag as hard as he could causing half the bolts holding it into the ceiling to snap and pull out, "I don't know what to do either."  
  
"I know that," Jason said, "No one knows. Not even Luri, and she's spoken to Suicune."  
  
Lance walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall, "Why am I like this all of a sudden?" he asked himself as he ran his hand over his mouth, "Am I going nuts?" he slammed the back of his head against the wall, "Well," he said out loud, "Maybe if all else fails, Peter will think her too pretty to kill her."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Your turn, Eevy!" Medira said from on top of Wind Dance.  
  
"No way!" Eevy said as she shook her head, her purple puffed bangs bouncing back and forth.  
  
"Come on, Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu called to her, "Just get on and come over here."  
  
"I'll stay over here, thank you."  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes behind her. Eevy spun to look and saw Raikou looking through the bushes. He nodded at her a bit and pulled his head back to hide it.  
  
"That was weird," Eevy thought, "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Well?" Medira asked.  
  
"I've got a better idea," Eevy said with a sudden stroke of genius, "Novo, in the water!"  
  
Novo took a flying leap into the water of the river. His legs kicking held him in one spot while he awaited his master's next order.  
  
"Brace yourself," Eevy said as he walked to the bank and took off her boots, "Let's surf!"  
  
Eevy jumped on as Novo whipped away from the shore. Medira ducked down as a wave of water flew at her from Novo's powerfully swinging tail. Eevy balanced carefully as Novo whipped around to send Morty a quick and heavy bath. Everyone else on his side stayed dry, but he was thoroughly drenched. He spit out a stream of water and shook his shirt out as Novo came to a halt by the bank. Eevy stepped onto the ground laughing.  
  
"What are you, a hyena?" Morty asked, ringing out his shirt.  
  
"No! You just look so, so funny!" she just about fell over in laughter.   
  
"Hardy, har, har," he snorted as he shook his head to the side to get the water from his ear.  
  
"I love it!" Medira said as Wind Dance glided over to them, "You'll balance on a Pokemon's back, but you won't take a nice quick ride. Why?"  
  
"I trust my Pokemon with my life," Eevy said as she pattered Novo on the head, "I'll always prefer them to anything else."  
  
"Eevee eev!"   
  
Eevy turned to look across the river. She didn't have to look all the way to the other side, Vovo was in the river, paddling with all his might trying to stay afloat. The current was getting the best of him and he was slowly being pushed under.  
  
"Vovo!" Eevy ran to jump into the water, but Yuu-Yuu and Sooney held her back.  
  
"You can't Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu said, "You could drown!"  
  
"I don't care! Let me go!" Eevy slammed the heel of her boot down on Yuu-Yuu's foot.  
  
Yuu-Yuu let go and Sooney wasn't strong enough to hold Eevy alone. Eevy and Novo bolted to the river, but were cut off by a blur of color. Eevy stopped and watched stunned as Medira hung off Wind Dance's side just above the surface of the water. She swung carefully and pulled Vovo up onto her Pokemon's back. She directed Wind Dance back to the shore and with a huge gust her Pokemon obeyed. Medira held Vovo out to Eevy who was just standing there staring at her.  
  
"Don't you want your Pokemon back?" Medira asked with a grin.  
  
"Thank you," Eevy whimpered, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Eevee eev!" Vovo cried as he jumped to Eevy's shoulder and turned to Medira, "Eevee eevee eev!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Geez," Will said as he watched what Medira did, "She's got that Pidgeot trained to a tee."  
  
"I can't even do that with Dewgong," Luri said as she too watched Medira, "I hope she's not after Gym Badges."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
It had just started getting late and the sun was just starting to set. Medira was in front, leading the way on Rapidash. Eevy was next with Zovo out of his Poke Ball. She wanted to be armed incase of a visit from a Dark- type Pokemon, and decided a Fire- type was the way to go. Yuu-Yuu and Sooney were walking together in third position. Yuu-Yuu with Pichu on her shoulder and Sooney with her Gloom out. After them, Morty trotted along, still refusing to leave. Eevy knew it was because his Ghost- types weren't good against Dark- types and he was secretly longing for protection. At the very end, the camera man, microphone man and announcer followed.  
  
"We are now in the eastern side of Sprig Forest," the announcer whispered, "As you can see it is starting to get dark and our trainers have all armed themselves with their Pokemon as a defense against any unexpected glitches."  
  
There was a quick rustling in the bushes to Eevy's side and she stopped quickly. A Houndoom broke through the leaves between her and Medira. He growled viciously. Medira turned to attack.  
  
"Rapidash! Fire Spin!" she called as her Pokemon launched a fiery spiral of flames.  
  
The Houndoom cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ok! Ultra Ball! Go!" Medira tossed the strongest Poke Ball she had with her; one of her Ultra Balls, but it bounced off and zipped back to her, "That's weird."  
  
"Wait!" Eevy blared, "That thing's got a trainer! You won't be able to catch it!"  
  
"Well, for an old hag you sure do have a good memory," someone said from the bushes, "I'm going to get my pay back, right here, right now!"  
  
"Want do you want, you little virus?" Eevy shouted as Daemeon walked onto the path.  
  
"I just told you. I want a rematch!"  
  
"Then you've got one, you ugly little toad!"  
  
"Let me," Medira said, "I feel like pounding someone."  
  
"Oh, no!" Daemeon said, "This is between me and her!"  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit past your bed time?" Medira laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled at her, "You're on! Go...Tauros!"  
  
"Ok. I choose...Wave Maker!"   
  
The Tauros drug its hoof and Blastoise mimicked. Medira hopped off her Rapidash and in a flash of light recalled it to its Poke Ball.  
  
"One on one, girly!" Daemeon called with a laugh.  
  
"Girly? Ok, maggot, one on one!" Medira sneered.  
  
"Tauros! Take Down!"  
  
"Wave Maker, Skull Bash!"  
  
The Tauros took a heaping charge at Wave Maker, but it was able to escape.   
  
"Wave Maker! Water Gun!"  
  
"Tauros, Stomp!"  
  
Tauros leapt into the air and avoided being hit. He came flying back down on top of Wave Maker, sending him to the ground. The Blastoise pushed itself back up.  
  
"Wave Maker! Be careful!"  
  
"Tauros! Tackle!"  
  
"Wave Maker, Hydro Pump!"  
  
In a burst of blue, the Tauros was wrapped in a continuous ring of water. It yelped in pain and stumbled around a bit before falling beneath the water's edge and out of sight. When the water seized, Tauros laid badly waterlogged on the ground, whimpering.  
  
"Poor thing," Yuu-Yuu said, "I feel sorry for it. Having a master like him."  
  
"Ok, worm, you got your rematch, get out of here!" Eevy growled.  
  
"No! I didn't get my rematch! I got a quick joust with someone else! I still want one with you!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"He's annoying," Jason said, "Like a cold, it just doesn't go away."  
  
"I hope he doesn't get here," Will said.  
  
"Why not?" Luri asked, "We could pound him any day."  
  
"Yeah, but I might rip him in half first," Will joked.  
  
"Stop that!" she laughed as she pushed him.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You want a fight, you've got one!" Eevy growled, "I'll take you on any day!"  
  
"Good! One on one! You and me!" Daemeon snorted.  
  
"You got it," Eevy said evilly, "Vovo. It's just you and me. We can do it!"  
  
"The puny Eevee again? How pathetic! Arbok! Go!"  
  
"Vovo! Go!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"This should be interesting," Jason said as he watched the Eevee spring forward.  
  
"I hope she nails him one!" Will shouted.  
  
"Well," Luri said as she looked over to Will, "I see you have a very competitive streak."  
  
"Yeah, well," Will said, "I just want that virus exterminated! I don't like his attitude."  
  
Lance walked in and stomped as he entered the doorway. The three others in the room sat silently as he found himself a chair and sat down. He was still hot about the fight before and they didn't want him to boil over again. He growled when he saw Daemeon.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Ok! Vovo! Agility!"   
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting!"   
  
Vovo spun and jumped and avoided being hit, "Great job! Now use Take Down!"  
  
"Get back at it with a Wrap attack!"  
  
The Arbok coiled around Vovo and he cried in pain, "Oh no! Vovo!"   
  
"We've got it now! Bite!"  
  
"No, Vovo! You've got to get up!"  
  
"I win!" Daemeon teased.  
  
"Not so fast! Vovo! You can do it! Just stand up for one last attack!"  
  
Vovo pushed himself as hard as he could. He shakily stood up which put Daemeon into a laughing fit.  
  
"You expect to beat me with that?" he laughed, "It's half way dead!"  
  
"Well, that means he's also still half alive! Vovo! Shadow Ball!"  
  
Vovo's eyes lit up and he launched a devastating Shadow Ball into Arbok's face, sending the snake Pokemon tipping back into Daemeon who was the trapped under the Pokemon's weight.  
  
"Hey! Get him off me! Get him off me!"  
  
"Vovo! You did it!"   
  
"Eevee eev!" Vovo turned and ran to his master.   
  
He looked completely content as he curled up on her shoulder, "We beat Daemeon!" Eevy shouted making the sign of victory.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Oh great," Jason said, "We're gonna get tromped. I can see it now...'Elite 4 slammed by first year trainer', 'First year trainer rams Elite into dirt'."  
  
"We are in SO much trouble," Luri said as she put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"We'll be plowed!" Will shouted, "She's gonna bean us!"  
  
"I, for one, would be happy to have her as a Champion."  
  
The group turned to see Lance tossing his Dragonite's Poke Ball up into the air. He stopped and grabbed it to look at them with his right eyebrow tipped up.  
  
"What?" he asked with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Did I hear what I think I just heard come out of your mouth?" Luri asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you want her to come here?"   
  
"In that case, yes, you did."  
  
"You mean, you want a new Champion?" Will asked with his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"He wants something alright," Jason laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Lance snorted.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
After Morty had disposed of Daemeon with help of Officer Jenny, he bid his sister and her new friends good bye and went back to Rose Town. Eevy didn't really want him to go, but he had to get back to their parents any way. As the group continued through the forest...  
  
"It's getting kind of late," Yuu-Yuu said, "Maybe we should stop here for the night."  
  
"Maybe," Sooney said, "But I'm hungry."  
  
"I could make something," Eevy spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
Eevy gave her an evil grin, "It's not like it'd kill you. Besides, Vovo has eaten my cooking before."  
  
"Eevee, eevee," Vovo said as he licked his chops.  
  
"Well..." Sooney said, "I suppose."  
  
Eevy set out about her business while Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Medira set up the tents. The announcer and his boys set up their own tents away from the girls'. Sooney finally finished with her tent and sat down on the ground. She sighed heavily and got a bowl in her face.  
  
"I'm finished," Eevy laughed when she saw her friend sniff at it a little bit, "Go ahead. Try."  
  
"I don't want to be the Guinea Pig!" Sooney shouted, "Ask Yuu-Yuu!"  
  
"Not me!" Yuu-Yuu said.  
  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Medira said as she snatched the bowl, "You two are such babies."  
  
"You might feel differently if you get sick," Yuu-Yuu joked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," Medira shook her head and took a bite, "Not bad," she said, "Not bad at all."  
  
"See," Eevy said as she spat out her tongue.   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Oh, and now she cooks too," Jason laughed, "What doesn't this girl do?"  
  
"Pretty much nothing, I guess," Will added.  
  
"Come on, Lance," Luri whined, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Lance grunted as he pushed her away.  
  
"I know!" Jason shouted, "He's worried about Peter!"  
  
"You little snitch!" Lance bellowed as he stood up.  
  
"You mean he's worried about what Peter will do if she does make it to Champion, don't you?" Will asked as he turned to Jason.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lance's face took on an odd crimson color, "Yeah, well..."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"So," Eevy broke the silence as she watched everyone stuffing their faces, "What do you want to do in terms of Pokemon, Medira?"  
  
The camera man dropped his spoon into the bowl to turn the camera toward Medira. He then continued stuffing his face with bite after bite of Eevy's stew.  
  
"Me?" Medira asked, "I want to be a Gym Leader."  
  
"That's great!" Sooney blared, "But, doesn't that mean one of the Elite 4 has to admit you?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what I've been thinking about."  
  
"What?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"You're headed to the Rainbow League, right? Well, I was thinking...Maybe if I stay with you, I'll get to meet the Elite 4 when you get there. What'd you say? Please? I promise I'll never get in the way. Please, Eevy?"  
  
"Well," Eevy said as she stared down into her bowl, "Um...Sure! I could use someone my age around here!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"What are we? Chopped liver?" Sooney asked as she eyed Eevy with Yuu-Yuu nodding accordingly.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle^*^  
  
*Flippin' Flames*  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
First off, I'd like to thank, and give complete credit to, Jenae of Rainflower.net for Medira. Medira is actually her RPG character and she gave me permission to mix her in here. Medira is a sly girl and a giant attitude. So much like Eevy, I just had to ask to use her. From now on, when you see Medira, think http://www.rainflower.net. You should really go there, you'd like it, I bet. Also, Jenae gave us the award on the 'Angel Adventures' main page. She's such a giving and great person, ne? You be sure to go to her site or I'll sick Vovo and the Ovos on you!  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	17. #16 - Flippin' Flames

***Flippin' Flames***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
Eevy stretched a bit without opening her eyes. She yawned and got Vovo's tail in her mouth. She spit it out as quickly as possible and looked over at him. He was dreaming about something. He was rolling all over. She rolled her eyes and sat up. She blinked a few times and looked to the tent's door. She sleepily pulled the zipper down a bit and saw that Medira was already up brushing away at her Rapidash, or more aptly, Flamedance. Eevy stood up as much as she could. Being in a tent made that a bit difficult, especially for her, being 5' 8" give or take an inch. She threw a blanket over Vovo's head and got changed. He didn't even notice. She pulled her shirt on and looked at him.  
  
"Still sleeping," she said to herself, "What a lazy devil."  
  
Hearing his master's voice triggered his left ear to twitch. He woke up and blinked at her a few times from under the blanket's edge. She was just fooling with her hair, he could get up.  
  
"Finally up?" she asked with her hair band in her mouth.  
  
"Eevee," he protested with a tip of his head.  
  
She finally finished with her hair and went to get her Poke'Balls, but they weren't there, "That's funny," she said, "I know I put them here," she frantically spun around, "Ah! My Pokemon are gone!"  
  
Vovo tried to stop her to explain, but he wasn't fast enough when she was in speed mode. She jumped out of the tent and ran to Medira.  
  
"Have you seen my Poke'Balls?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah. I have them," Medira said calmly as she continued brushing Flamedance.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eevy asked as she peered at her.  
  
"I have them. Here," she held out a bag.  
  
Eevy took it and peered in. Sure enough, her Poke'Balls were there, but they were...different.   
  
"What are these?" she asked as she took one out and peered at it.  
  
"That's a Sun Ball," Medira said, "Your Espeon is in there. Your Vaporeon is in a Rain Ball. Your Flareon is in a Flame Ball. Your Umbreon is in a Moon Ball. Your Jolteon is in a Jolt Ball and Vovo gets the Star Ball."  
  
"And where, pray tell, did you get these?"  
  
"Kurt in Azalea Town."  
  
"You've been to Azalea Town?"  
  
"Yeah. I go to Johto on Wind Dance all the time," she said as she put the brush down and grabbed a cloth, "Hoof, Flamedance."  
  
Eevy watched the Rapidash puts its hoof up obediently, "Well. Please tell me before you do that."  
  
"I was planning on putting them back...Other side, Flamedance...before you got up, but I got a bit involved."  
  
"Can I ask you why?"  
  
"Hey, I gotta get in good if you do become part of the Elite. I want a real good chance at being a Gym Leader. Next hoof please."  
  
"Bribery isn't good, you know."  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
Just as Eevy was about to answer, they heard someone yelling from behind them, "Hey! Duck!"   
  
Eevy grabbed Medira's shoulders and Medira grabbed Flamedance's harness. The three of them ducked down as a zap of fire went whipping over their heads.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Medira growled as she sat up, "You could really hurt somebody!"  
  
"I'm sorry," a young man said as he ran around the bushes, "You didn't get hit, did you?"  
  
"No! And you'd best be glad too!" Medira snarled.  
  
"Sorry," he said again, "Magmar! Get out there and get that!"  
  
A hulking Magmar tromped by and off into the other side of the woods. Medira growled as it pushed past with no consideration what so ever, but Eevy was too focused on the guy to even notice. Medira waved her hand in front of Eevy's face, but her friend was too spaced out to return to Earth. Medira sighed and walked away.  
  
"You're alright, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Eevy sighed.  
  
A huge smile spread across the boy's face, "Hey, I'm Cain," he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Oh. I'm Eevy," she stammered as she shook his hand.  
  
"And I'm going to be sick," Medira said from her tent.  
  
"I wonder," Eevy thought, "Is this the man Raikou spoke of?"  
  
Eevy hadn't noticed the camera pointed directly at them.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance was sitting alone in the room. The only one that was up in the entire mansion. He growled at the TV as he saw Cain put out his hand.  
  
"You conniving little serpent," he hissed at the TV, "You back off of her, Cain. You're going to get a big surprise when she finds out you're the Gym Leader."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"So, Cain," Eevy said as she finished taking down her tent.  
  
"Caino, please," he said as he helped her, "My friends call me Caino."  
  
Eevy blushed a bit, "Ok. Caino, where are you from? Sunflower? Fly Catcher Isle?"  
  
"Dogwood," he said.  
  
"Oh. Medira, do you know him?"  
  
"All too well," Medira said, neglecting to say how.  
  
"Well, we're headed to Dogwood," Eevy said as she hoisted up her backpack.  
  
Cain snatched it away, "Let me take that. I was heading back anyway."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You little dirt ball," Lance grunted, "Hands off."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Sooney and Yuu-Yuu had just woken up and spotted Cain. The two of them whisked to Eevy's side playing an unannounced game of twenty questions.  
  
"Go away," Eevy said as she pushed them back.  
  
Magmar came tromping back with the disc, "Magmar mag."  
  
"Good job!" Cain said as he recalled the Pokemon, "You get a good rest for that."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance mumbled some nasty comments under his breath, "Cheating little...Scum sucking...Dirt eating..."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Here we are!" Cain announced as he walked out of the forest into Dogwood City.  
  
"Well, first thing's first," Sooney said, "Let's find the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Oh, I can take you there easy," Cain said.  
  
"Would you?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Show off..." Lance gnarled, "If she gets here, she's mine, Cain. Mine."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"It's up there," Cain pointed out the Pokemon Center and Sooney and Yuu-Yuu took off.  
  
The camera men walked along ahead while Eevy stopped and looked around. Medira strolled up beside her. She was eyeing Cain. She knew something that she wasn't saying. Cain stopped next to Eevy and peered over her shoulder. She was holding the map that Morty had given her.  
  
"Hey, I've got one of those," he said as he pointed to the map.  
  
Eevy stopped looking around and turned her head to look at him, "You do?"  
  
"Sure. You must be a Gym Leader."  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If you got one of these," she said as she stepped forward and turned to face him, "then you're a Gym Leader!"  
  
"Yeah," Cain said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Oh man!" Eevy said as she stepped away, "Cain."  
  
"Caino."  
  
"No, Cain now. Because after what I have to do, I won't be your friend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have your battle schedule?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Who's your next challenger supposed to be?"  
  
"Uh..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, "Oh no. You're Eevy. Short for Evangelina, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Hah!" Lance shouted louder than he should have, "Take that, lover boy!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I'm glad the camera guy isn't here," Eevy said as she stepped away again.  
  
Cain just stared at the ground, "I didn't know."  
  
"Medira," Eevy turned to her, "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep," Medira said, "but I didn't want to interrupt your fun."  
  
"Sorry, Cain. But play time's over!" Eevy said forcefully.  
  
"You're on!" Cain came back at her.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Oh," Lance said with a smirk, "This is going to be good!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy followed Cain to the Gym and waited for him to unlock the door. He walked in a few steps and hit the light showing a huge Gym with white walls and a stadium printed right in the center. There were four globes, one in each corner, made of clear glass. Each had a flame burning in it and a hole in the top to let the smoke billow out.  
  
"You know, I can't go easy on you," Cain said, "just because you're pretty."  
  
"Don't play games. We're here to battle, not to flirt," Eevy snapped.  
  
"Whatever," he said as he walked over to his half of the stadium.  
  
Eevy took her position, "I was thinking about coming back here after I got a few more badges, but I've decided against that. The next time you meet someone, your first intention had best be to tell them you're the Gym Leader."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
"Oooh!" Medira shouted, "This is going to be such a treat! Such a treat indeed!"  
  
"How can you say that?" Sooney asked.  
  
"Don't try and tell me you don't think so."  
  
"Well...Kind of...Beat him to bits Eevy!"  
  
"Thanks!" Eevy shouted, "How will we battle? What's your angle?"  
  
"Three on three works for me," Cain shouted.  
  
"Fine then," she paused, "Out of pure curiosity, how did you get that name?"  
  
"My parents were the Gym Leaders here. They used the Fire- type, just like me. They had a really odd faddish with fire, Pokemon or otherwise. They used to call me Volcaino. You get the picture," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want it."  
  
"Let's get this over with! Lady's first."  
  
"Don't ever call me a lady. I choose Lovo!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Jolteon. Good choice. Electrocute him, that would work," Lance nodded.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Then I'll take Charmeleon!"  
  
"Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!" Lovo cried out.  
  
"Char, meleon, char," the Charmeleon said lazily.  
  
"Ok. Put the camera right there. Good," the announcer said, "For those of you who just tuned in, we're here, LIVE, as usual, at Dogwood City Gym. Eevy is preparing to battle Cain, known for his tough Fire- type Pokemon. But as you can see, that doesn't seem to effect our young trainer at all."  
  
"Lovo! Go!"  
  
"Charmeleon! Go!"  
  
"And the match has begun!"  
  
"Lovo! Thunder Wave!"  
  
"Charmeleon, Slash!"  
  
"And Jolteon delivers a devastating Thunder Wave to Cain's Charmeleon! Its Slash attack was cut short by the immobilizing effects of this electrifying attack!"  
  
"Great Lovo!"  
  
"Charmeleon!"   
  
"Alright, Lovo!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "You go!"  
  
"Keep it up Lovo!" Sooney added, "You can beat 'em!"  
  
"Lovo! Thunder Bolt!"  
  
This attack knocked Charmeleon flying. It landed in a slam of thunder and paralysis.   
  
Lovo bolted to Eevy's side as she faced the camera, picked him up and shouted, "We, beat, Charmeleon!" while making the V for victory at the camera.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Oh!" Lance shouted, "Toast him! Drench him! Electrocute him! Or better yet, drench then electrocute him! Do anything! Just get rid of him!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You're good," Cain commented as he took out his next Pokemon, "You this good at anything else?"  
  
"You'll never know. Lovo, superb job! Take a good rest!" Eevy also bared her next Pokemon.  
  
"Go! Magmar!"  
  
"Go! Novo!"   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"No. The Vaporeon won't work now that the Jolteon's out of it. You can't shock him now," Lance grumbled.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Magmar, Flame Wheel!"  
  
"Novo! Water Gun!"  
  
"And the attacks have connected in the center of the Gym! The water is turning Cain's attack to steam!"  
  
"Keep the fire burning!" Cain shouted over the hiss of the steam.  
  
"Pump the water faster!" Eevy called to Novo.  
  
Both Pokemon sped up their attacks. Cain's Magmar pushed his fire harder and started to win against Novo's water, but Novo let out a deep breath into his shot and pushed the fire back. Magmar and Novo cut off their firing and stood panting.  
  
"You're doing great, Magmar! Keep it up!"  
  
"Great job, Novo! Keep it flowing, go with the water!"   
  
"Magmar! Confuse Ray!"   
  
"And the Magmar has sent a powerful Confuse Ray straight at Eevy's Vaporeon!"  
  
Novo tipsily tumbled back and forth before falling face first into the dirt, "Oh! Novo, you did real well! Return!"  
  
"Great job Magmar! Return and take a rest!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Scum ball..." Lance mumbled, "That was a real cheap shot."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"How was that?" Cain asked with flirt in his tone.  
  
"Good. But not good enough," Eevy snorted, "Vovo. Up and out!"  
  
Vovo leapt to her shoulder and tumbled down to the floor in a quick, hard slam, "Eevee eevee!"  
  
"An Eevee? That's kind of...small, don't you think?"  
  
"Never underestimate any Pokemon!"  
  
"If you say so," Cain shrugged, "I choose..."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance had been drinking his orange juice but spit it out in a shower of sticky goo, "Magcargo?!?!" he shouted, "Not the Eevee with the Magcargo!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Well, isn't he pleasant?" Yuu-Yuu joked as the slimy Magcargo cried out.  
  
"Ok, Magcargo," Cain said, "Power up. You know what to do!"  
  
"Vovo. This one must be really powerful if he's using it as his last," Eevy said, "Be careful."  
  
"Go! Magcargo! Smog attack!"  
  
"Vovo, Tail Spin!"  
  
"This is a new attack that I've never seen," the announcer said to the camera, "The Eevee is spinning its tail to repel the Smog."  
  
"What's that?" Cain blurted.  
  
"A special attack I taught him myself," Eevy said with a wink.  
  
"Magcargo, Fire Roll!"  
  
"What?" Eevy asked wide eyed as the Magcargo engulfed itself in flames and went into a Roll Out attack.  
  
The spinning slug slammed into Vovo and popped him into the air. Vovo cried in pain and went flying back to the ground. Despite his burns, Vovo stood up. He took another direct hit but got up again. Another and another. More hits followed, but Vovo wasn't giving up.  
  
"Think Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu called, "What can you do! You defeated Jenna with pure tactical advantage! Beat Cain the same way!"  
  
Eevy watched the Magcargo spinning. She watched its every movement, examining it as it flew around. Studying, analyzing, learning, taking everything in. Then she caught the weakness. Its cornering was really poor. It had come close to hitting the wall and even to plowing Cain numerous times. She had found its flaw.  
  
"Vovo! Get over to the wall and use Bide! Focus on speed!"  
  
"You're going to let it get flattened on the wall? That's real nice. Magcargo, Roll Out!"  
  
Eevy waited and watched, again the corning was blowing out, "Jump!"  
  
Vovo jumped and ricocheted off the wall, sending himself flying up over the Magcargo who crashed into the wall and spun out.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Vovo! Shadow Ball!"  
  
Vovo let out a huge burst of black and purple energy. It slammed into Magcargo, knocking it into a spin before it fell over, dizzy and disoriented.  
  
"She beat me," Cain mumbled, "I can't believe she beat me."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Yes!" Lance said as he jumped up, "Take that!"  
  
He heard slight snickers and turned around to see Luri, Will and Jason standing in the doorway laughing.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked as he went pale and then bright red.  
  
"Since the 'conniving serpent' comment," Luri laughed.  
  
"None of you saw or heard anything," he growled as he pointed his right index finger at them.  
  
"Riiiiiight," they answered with a nod of their heads.   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That was a good one," Cain said as he walked over to recall his Magcargo.  
  
"Thank you," Eevy said as she picked Vovo up and examined him, "You've got a nasty burn."  
  
"Sorry about that. Here's your badge, by the way. It's the Red Badge."  
  
"Thank you Cain."  
  
"Hey. Call me Caino," he said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Let's get you to the Pokemon Center," she said to Vovo, "Return!" she shouted as she recalled Vovo to his Star Ball.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Well," Sooney said as she sat down in one of the chairs in the Center, "That was a great battle."  
  
"Yeah," Eevy mumbled as she fingered her Red Badge.  
  
"There will be others, you know," Yuu-Yuu said.  
  
"Yeah," she said again.  
  
"Eevee eev!" Vovo came bounding over.  
  
"Well, Eevy," Dogwood Joy said, "Your Pokemon are fully healed! Are you going to stay in town?"  
  
"No," she said standing up, "I think I'm just going to go."  
  
Medira watched her pass by in a click of her heels. Vovo trotted along behind her. In a few moments, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney stood to follow her, but Medira stopped them.  
  
"Leave her be for a little while," she told them.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy wandered around on the path they had taken to get to Dogwood City. She kicked a few stones away and kept fingering the badge. She had recalled Vovo to his Star Ball so she could be alone, but alas, she wouldn't get her wish. She heard a quick rustling and whirled to see who or what it was.  
  
"Raikou!" she said, "It's good to see you!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," he told her with a nod, "I have come with news."  
  
"News? Of what?"  
  
"Cain."  
  
"Don't say it then. I don't want to know."  
  
"I think you do. He is not the man I spoke of the day we met."  
  
"He isn't?" she asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"No. There is another, who is watching you."  
  
"Watching me? Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't want to give away our secret," she said as she reached out to scratch his head.  
  
Raikou purred a bit, "I need to go. I'll be back again."  
  
"Hey Eevy!" Sooney called, "Eevy!"  
  
"Eevy! Oh Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.  
  
"I must go. Good bye, angel!"  
  
Raikou dashed off into the forest as Sooney and Yuu-Yuu walked up.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Sooney asked as she peered around.  
  
"An old friend," Eevy mumbled as she pinned her Red badge next to her Green Badge.  
  
"Finally done playing with that?" Medira asked.  
  
"Yes. For good too."  
  
  
~^~In The Next Chronicle:~^~  
  
*Tsunami Sunami*  
  
  
  
^*^Notes^*^  
You can probably guess who the mystery man from Chronicle 5: Kind Hearted Legends is. But for those of you who are still lost, you'll have to wait. The idea for the name Cain came from, you guessed it, Jenae of rainflower.net! Such a nice person. I'll have to do something for her. I thought it was a great name! And I still do. Raikou came back! The Magcargo thing was a spur of the moment idea I had at 2:30 in the morning, but I loved it, so, hey. I used it. Just to let you know, Cain is one of Jenae's favorite characters and you'll spot him throughout the fic.  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	18. #17 - Tsunami Sunami

***Tsunami Sunami***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
Eevy, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu were walking along Route 50 with Medira walking along behind. She wasn't on Flamedance today; she opted to walk a bit. Eevy was finally getting sick of wearing copies of the same shirt and pants every day, and today had traded in her five pairs of blue bellbottoms and five passion pink T-shirts for black bellbottoms and a light blue T-shirt. Her hair was in its usual position, but today with a light blue scrunchy instead of the usual pink. She also boasted her usual black high-heeled boots that clicked away down the route. Vovo, wearing a light blue collar to match his master's shirt, traipsed along beside her. Sooney was in green died bellbottoms which had a rose patch sewn on the right ankle. She wore a white T-shirt with green sleeves. Her white and green sneakers scuffed up dirt as she walked. Her light brown hair up in a French twist and her Bayleef marching at her side. Yuu-Yuu was wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts. The tank top with a Pichu face printed on the center matched her Pokemon perfectly as he perched on her shoulder. Her sneakers, which used to have been white, were now covered in the dust and sand everyone was kicking up. Medira, walking along behind them, was in a replica of her dark purple short sleeved blouse. The skirt she wore today was a bit longer than the one from the night before, but it was the same color; black. Her black knee high boots scuffed up more dirt than anyone else's as she puttered along, scanning the land to their front and sides. She heard Sooney groan.  
  
"How much farther is Daffodil City anyway? We've been walking since six thirty and it's noon now!"  
  
"Traveling usually requires movement," Medira stated from behind her.   
  
Sooney's Bayleef turned and spit her tongue out at her. Medira returned the gesture with the addition of a stink eye. The Bayleef snorted a bit and then returned to walking beside her master. Medira felt kind of odd getting into a fight with a Pokemon, but after all, Bayleef had started it.  
  
"Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu shouted as she snapped her fingers beside her friends ear, "Oh Eevy! Anybody home?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Eevy asked as she broke out of her train of thought and swung her head around, "What?"  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Sooney asked, "You've been spacing out every few minutes today."  
  
"Just thinking about things," she then returned to daydreaming, "If Cain isn't the person Raikou spoke of," she thought, "Who is?"  
  
"Eevy!" Medira blared in her ear.  
  
"Geez!" Eevy jumped and stepped to the side, "What was the for?"  
  
"You're scaring me," Yuu-Yuu said, "If you zone one more time, you might not come back."  
  
"Ok, I'll stay focused," Eevy said as she pulled out her map, "We're on Route 50, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Medira said, "I'm surprised you remembered."  
  
"Let's see," Eevy said as she put her head in the map and traced the route with her finger, "We're about here, I think," she put the map down and looked around, "Ok," she said, "There's Daisy Lake," she put her head back into the map, "Then we're about here...Hmm...If we stay on 50, we can make it to 51 and head straight into past Daisy Lake..."  
  
"Well?" Sooney asked impatiently, "What are we doing?"  
  
"We stay on this route for about another hour and we'll go straight into Daffodil."  
  
"Good!"   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
It had been about forty five minutes since the group had decided to stay on Route 50. The announcer was starting to get restless behind them, as he wanted something exciting to broadcast.   
  
"We're still headed South on Route 50," he said, "As of now, we're approximately fifteen minutes from Daffodil City and the next Pokemon Gym."  
  
Eevy stopped for a moment. She looked left and right. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu went to wake her up since they thought she had drifted away again, but Medira spoke up.  
  
"Hey," she said, cupping her hand behind her ear, "You hear that?"  
  
Sooney and Yuu-Yuu stopped to listen. Even the camera men paused. It sounding like someone crying.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she looked around.  
  
"Down there, I think," Sooney said as she pointed down the hill leading to the bank of Daisy Lake.  
  
Eevy stepped over and skimmed down the edge. She slipped up a bit, but dug her heel in to stop from sliding. Medira hopped down after her and was followed soon after by the announcer and his men. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu stayed on the route in case of trouble. Eevy found the source of the crying in no time. A girl about her age was sitting on the bank of the lake with her Pokemon floating in the water in front of her. The Kingler looked at its master sympathetically until it spotted Eevy.  
  
"I would like to please be alone," the girl said.  
  
"No, I don't think you're telling the truth," Eevy said, "I can hear it in your voice. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just something that happened today."  
  
"We can't help if you won't tell us."  
  
"I don't want help!" she snapped as she turned around.  
  
She had waist length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was in a dark blue T-shirt with a light blue tear drop sew on the front center. She was wearing indigo jeans with something hanging from the pocket. Eevy could just make out the writing on the paper. 'Daffodil Water Pokemon Gym-Trainer: Mizu'.   
  
"Well," Eevy said, "Mizu, what happened?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"That paper there in your pocket. My brother Morty has those. For the trainers in his Gym in Ecruteak City in Johto. They're used to mark authorized Leader Trainees. I'd know them anywhere."  
  
"Your brother is Morty? Then you're Eevy from PKMN TV. I saw you last night before..."  
  
"Before what?" Medira asked.  
  
"Well...I was in the Daffodil Gym, battling one of my colleges. I sent out the Seel I just caught. Sunami went nuts because Seel is half Ice, and not pure Water. When I refused to give him up, she kicked me out!" Mizu started balling, "And she told me never to go back!"  
  
"Well," Medira said, "I see Sunami is up to her old bull again."  
  
"You know her?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have a book on the Gym Leaders of Gertan Rin back at my house in Dogwood. I only remember a few of them, like Jenna and Cain, but I'd remember that witch anywhere. She's done this before. She's way too strict."  
  
"I really want to go back...but..." Mizu started.  
  
"Go back?!" Eevy shouted, "Why in the world would you want to go back?!"  
  
"I 'm hoping that if I stay there long enough, I'll get to meet Luri of the Elite 4. She's my idol, the person I've always looked up to. I'd do anything to meet her."  
  
Eevy pondered this for a moment, "Come with us."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mizu asked.  
  
"I'm going to get you back into that Gym if it kills me!"  
  
"Are you sure? You'll really help?"  
  
"I'm more than sure! I'm positive!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"We really ought to do something about Sunami," Luri said as she watched the TV.  
  
"Yeah," Will said, "But we've tried, and there are no rules against forced Pokemon training."  
  
"That poor girl," Jason said sadly, "Sunami just kicked her out, no reason except being her usual self."  
  
"Yes, well," Lance said as he walked in and sat down, "We can't all be perfect, and Sunami will just have to learn."  
  
"Well," Luri said with a smile, "If it isn't Mr. She's Mine, Cain. Mine."  
  
"That was just a comment coming from pure annoyance," he answered quickly as his face reddened.  
  
"Yeah sure," Jason said with a smirk.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"How much farther!?" Sooney whined, "Now that we're in this stupid city, where's the Gym?"  
  
Mizu laughed at her childishness, "It's just a bit farther."  
  
"We're finally in route to Daffodil Pokemon Gym. I'm told the Leader here is a girl named Sunami. She's a tough Water- type trainer with a will as tough as a tidal wave and Pokemon that are stronger even than that!" the announcer blared into the TV, "Keep cheering our trainer on!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Morty hopped down the stairs of his parents' house as he was heading out to the Pokemon Center. As he passed the TV, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar face.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted as he backed up, "Hey! Eevy's on TV!"  
  
Their parents poked their heads in to see what was going on. The two of them smiled and bolted to the couch to watch.  
  
"My little angel's on television," their mother said.  
  
"Make us proud, Eevy! You can do it!" their father said.  
  
Morty watched the TV intently as Eevy continued on her way to the Gym, "That's a girl, sis. You show that bozo Sunami just what's what."  
  
He heard a knock on the door, and since his parents were now glued to the TV, he went to get it.  
  
"Did you see? Did you see?" Kayla asked as she bolted in, "Eevy's on TV!"  
  
"Yes we saw," Morty said as she pushed passed him.  
  
Kayla bolted for her cell phone and dialed Eevy enthusiastically, "Come on, ring. Don't be in a dead zone," she said.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy heard her phone ring and quickly grabbed it, "Hello? Kayla! Hi! Wow is it great to hear from you!"  
  
"Great to talk to you too! We're watching you on TV!" Kayla told her.  
  
"You are?" Eevy turned to the camera and smiled and waved, "Hi."  
  
"That's so cool!" Kayla shouted, "It's like video phone, only not!"  
  
"Since you can see us, I want you to meet some people," Eevy pushed the camera around, "This is Yuu-Yuu. Pro. Palm's daughter. This is Sooney from Carnation City. This is Medira from Dogwood. She creamed Daemeon, isn't that great? And this is Mizu from Daffodil."  
  
Everyone on Kayla's end watched with wide smiles. More people started piling in. Morty even allowed Taylor in, even though he didn't want to. Everyone piled around the TV.  
  
"Everybody from the neighborhood is here!" Kayla shouted.  
  
"Really?" Eevy asked shakily, "Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Great," she murmured, "Just great," she heard a buzz to alert her to another call, "Hold on, someone else is calling," she pressed the button and listened.  
  
"Hey Eevy!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Cain!" she shouted turned around so her back was to the camera, "How did you get my number?" she whispered.  
  
"Your brother gave it to me. He's a great guy, that Morty."  
  
"Yeah. Just swell. Such a peach. Hold on will you, please. Kayla! Put Morty on! Now!"  
  
"Hello sis, what's up?"  
  
"You are going to die!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How dare you give out my number! You evil little twit!"  
  
"Hey, he called me and asked. Who am I to turn down another Gym Leader in need?"  
  
"Let's see if he turns you down when you need an ambulance for when I beat you senseless!" she snarled, "Tell Kayla good bye!" she hit the button to get back to Cain, "You're not watching PKMN TV are you?"  
  
"No. Why?" Cain asked.  
  
"Good. Don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't OK? I've got to get going to the next Gym. Call me later."  
  
"Will do. Bye!"  
  
"I'm glad that's over," she said as she loosened up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sooney asked.  
  
"Just a slew of calls. Kayla, Morty and Cain."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Luri, Will and Jason heard Lance growl deep in his throat at the addition of Cain's name. He pulled out his Dragonite's Poke'Ball and tossed it up into the air. Obviously his idea of a stress reliever.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jason asked.  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes at the TV, "Nothing," he grunted.  
  
"You know something you're not saying," Will said.  
  
"Stay out of my head. You read my thoughts and I'll pound you," Lance snarled.  
  
"Ok," Will said as he turned to face the TV.  
  
"What's wrong Lance? What do you know?" Luri asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's what I don't know that's bothering me."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"There it is," Mizu said, "Daffodil Gym."  
  
"It's big," Yuu-Yuu said.  
  
It was big. Shaped like a wave of water and about twice as high. It was definitely a Water- type Gym. It reminded Eevy of Misty.  
  
"Well," Eevy said, "Let's go."  
  
The group approached the Gym. Mizu was last, not wanting to get into it with Sunami. Medira was in front of her with Yuu-Yuu and Sooney beside each other in second. Eevy was first since she was the challenger. She stopped and looked around. They were standing on some sort of boat dock.  
  
"Hello there!" a girl with long blue hair called to them, "Are you…" she pulled out her battle chart, "Evangelina from Rose Town?"  
  
"That's me!" Eevy shouted.  
  
"OK then! Let's start!" she then spotted Mizu, "I thought I told you to get out!"  
  
"She is out!" Eevy shouted, "She came with us! If you don't like it, tough!"  
  
"Don't we have attitude?" the girl shouted, "I'm Sunami, by the way."  
  
"I know who you are. How do you battle?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Water Joust."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It's simple. You send your Pokemon into the water, and I send my Pokemon into the water, and they battle."  
  
"OK then. How many?"  
  
"One on one."  
  
"Just one? Why?"  
  
"There are pits and whirlpools down there," Sunami said as she pointed to the water, "It makes it really hard to battle, so it's best just to have one."  
  
"You've got it! But if I win, you have to accept Mizu as you decibel again. It was totally unfair of you to kick her out!"  
  
Sunami thought about this for a bit, "You're on!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"She's got attitude," Jason said with a scowl, "I hate Sunami."  
  
"You actually found a girl you aren't hooked on?" Luri said as she leaned away, "Quick! Get the doctor!"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I think so," Will said.  
  
Luri cocked an eyebrow at him, "You...do?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Go! Wartortle!" Sunami called as she threw a Mist Ball.  
  
"I see you've been to Johto, since you have one of Kurt's Apricorn Balls," Eevy said, "Ever met Morty?"  
  
"Sure have! He's nice."  
  
"That's what all the girls say," Eevy mumbled, "I choose Novo!"  
  
"A Vaporeon! Wow! I love Vaporeon!"  
  
"Get on with it!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Hold your Ponytas. Wartortle! Go!"  
  
"Novo! Go!"  
  
"And the match has begun! Eevy is up against Sunami after our long tiring trek along Route 50 and Route 51," the announcer said.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Get out of the way!" Kayla shouted, "We want to see Eevy, not your ugly mug!"  
  
"Calm down, Kayla!" Morty said, "There! There they go! GO EEVY!"  
  
"Me calm down?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Come on, Eevy!" Cram her for doing that to Mizu!" Sooney shouted.  
  
"Hold on there!" Sunami said as she took off her boots and uncovered her bathing suit, "Get in!"  
  
"What?!" Eevy asked as she stepped back.  
  
"Get in the water."  
  
"I didn't know I had to go in!"  
  
"Yeah! Come on! It's fun!" Sunami said as she put an oxygen segregator in her mouth, "You need one?" she asked holding up another of them.  
  
"No. I need time to change!" Eevy shouted.  
  
"The changing room's back there," Sunami pointed out, "Hurry up! Can I play with Vaporeon while I wait?"  
  
"No. Novo, return!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That wasn't fair!" Luri shouted, "She never said Eevy had to go in!"  
  
"That was just plain wrong!" Will shouted, "Tell me there's a rule against that!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
The announcer and camera man described and scanned the Gym while they waited. They heard a bang from the door closing.  
  
"Fine then," Eevy said, "I'm ready!"  
  
She was completely ready in four minutes flat. Her bathing suit was odd. It wasn't blue or pink, but colored like and Eevee's tail. Cream on the bottom and brown on top intersecting in a jagged line. She reached up and pulled out her hair band. She shook her head back and forth, sending her long two-toned purple hair out to the sides. She reached into her bag and pulled out a silver chain that now boasted her Poke'Balls. She swung it over her shoulder and grabbed her air piece. She threw her bag across the water and it landed in a slam next to Yuu-Yuu's feet. She stepped back, ran, jumped once, twice, and on the third jump flipped forward and twisted into air, splashing Sunami in the face as she hit the water. She came up for a breath of air with her hair plastered to the sides of her face.  
  
"You want a Water Joust, you've got one!" Eevy said as she unhooked Novo's Poke Ball from her chain, "Novo! Go!"  
  
She threw it into the air. As it spun sparkles of water whipped off of it and as it opened there was a splash of blue light. Novo fell from the Poke Ball and hit the water.  
  
"Let's do this then!" Sunami shouted.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Jason, Will and Lance felt their jaws hit the floor. Or at least that's what it felt like.   
  
"Woah..." Jason sighed, "She's really pretty."  
  
"Wow. That's some body-uh-bathing suit," Will stammered.  
  
Lance was too busy drooling to talk. Luri rolled her eyes and watched the match.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Ok. Are we going under, or staying on the surface?" Sunami asked.  
  
"Underwater works for me!" Eevy answered.  
  
"Be careful! There are traps and holes down there don't forget!" Mizu shouted, "You've got to keep your eyes open!"  
  
"I will!" Eevy said as she put in her mouth piece and she and Sunami dove under.  
  
"OK," Sunami said with bubbles flowing from her mouth piece, "Wait for the camera guy."  
  
Sure enough, the camera man hopped right in. He stood on a rock in a wet suit and gave them thumb's up.  
  
"Go! Novo!"  
  
"Go! Wartortle!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I hope Eevy will be alright," her mother said.  
  
"She'll be fine," her father said, "She's a smart girl. Just watch and don't worry."  
  
Morty was biting his nails as Eevy scanned the water for whirlpools.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Ok!" Eevy shouted with bubbles flowing from her mouth piece as well, "Novo! Go! Use Tail Whip!"  
  
"Wartortle! Withdraw!"  
  
Novo ferociously smashed at Wartortle's tough shell, but wasn't leaving even a scuff. The water made everything move slower than they would have on land, making Novo's tail just sort of push Wartortle ever so slightly.  
  
"Great job, Wartortle! Keep it up!"  
  
"Novo! Float to the bottom and use Sand Attack!"  
  
Novo kicked and flapped his tail until he touched bottom with his front legs. He whipped his back legs down and scuffed them up, sending a powder of sand into Wartortle's shell. The Wartortle came out coughing.   
  
Sooney, Medira, Mizu and Yuu-Yuu waited with the announcer on the dock as he watched the screen on the other end of the Gym to describe what the camera man was filming underwater.   
  
"This isn't good," Sooney said, "I want to see what's going on."  
  
"You can go in," Medira said, "I'm staying on dry land."  
  
Medira's nice dry land didn't stay dry at all as Novo slammed Wartortle from below, popping him up into the air, out of the water. The entire group was soaked as the Wartortle pulled itself back inside his shell before he hit the ground. As he hit, a chip of his shell blew off and skimmed across the dock towards Mizu's foot. She picked it up and examined it before sticking it in her pocket. The Wartortle emerged from his shell and dove back in.  
  
"Ok! Novo, that was great!"  
  
"Wartortle, hurry!"  
  
"Vapor! Vaporeon! Vapor!" Novo cried toward Sunami.  
  
Sunami spun around to see a huge whirlpool whipping towards her. She swerved and avoided it, but her Wartortle wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Wartortle! Use Rapid Spin!"  
  
With a quick burst of speed in the opposite direction of the whirling water, Wartortle broke out. It didn't stop spinning, however, and went whipping at Novo at an incredible speed. It hit him once, arced back and hit him a second time. After a final smash on the fifth hit, Eevy had just about given up as Novo went floating to the bottom. Luckily enough, he wasn't out of it yet, just really beat up. The Wartortle continued spinning in place. Eevy got an idea.  
  
"Novo! Go! Catch its side and spin it faster!"  
  
"You're helping me out? That's so nice!" Sunami said.  
  
"I doubt you'll think so in a minute!" Eevy said.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"What is she doing?" Morty asked, "Is she insane?"  
  
"I think I know what she's doing," Kayla said.  
  
"Really? Enlighten me."  
  
"No. Figure it out for yourself."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Novo whipped around and caught the edge of the Wartortle's shell, causing him to spin faster and faster each time he hit. The Wartortle was finally spinning too fast for Novo to get near it. As it slowed to a stop, Wartortle poked his head, arms and legs out. He tipped back and forth in a solid ring of dizziness with his eyes spiraled around.  
  
"Great job! We got it dizzy!" Eevy shouted, "Now Novo! Aurora Beam!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sunami cried as Novo's blast of pink, blue, yellow and green power smashed into Wartortle, propelling him all the way back past the whirlpools and into the other wall of the pool.  
  
"What happened?" Sooney asked as they saw a puff of smoke and heard a loud crash from the opposite side of the Gym.  
  
A huge wave started forming from the opposite end of the Gym as Eevy and Novo came flying up from the water. Eevy with one fist high above her head and one at her waist, and Novo doing somersaults. Novo splashed down and Eevy landed next to him.   
  
"I'll race you, champ!" Eevy laughed as she power swam past Novo.  
  
"Vape por!" Novo said indignantly as he was attempting to say something to the respect of, "No fair!"  
  
Sunami swam over and pried her Wartortle from the wall as Eevy hoisted herself up on the dock. She laid down on her back with her legs hanging off the edge as Novo crawled up next to her on his back with his tail flipped over the side. She laughed a bit and took out her mouth piece as the camera man came flopping over and put the dripping camera in her face.  
  
"Hey," Eevy said, "We beat Sunami!" she shouted as she made the sign of victory at the camera.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Now that was too great!" Jason shouted, "Just too great, I say!"  
  
"Most impressive," Will commented, "Absolutely ingenious."  
  
"Superb tactics," Luri said, "Spinning to Wartortle into a dizzy spell was an innovational idea."  
  
"We may end up learning from her," Lance nodded, "We'll have to watch what we do in our battles as much as what she does to ensure a victory and not a failure."  
  
The group turned off the TV and walked away to discuss just what they would do if any of them were to battle this trainer from the Town of Rose.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Three cheers for Eevy!" Kayla shouted, "Hip, hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Hip, hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Hip, hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Well, Mizu. I guess you're back with me," Sunami said indignantly.  
  
"No," Eevy said as she stood up, "She's coming with us. She wants to see Luri, and since I'm going to the Rainbow League, she'll have a good chance!"  
  
"You mean it Eevy?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
Mizu jumped around ecstatically as Sunami handed Eevy her Badge, "Here's your badge Eevy. It's the Blue Badge."  
  
"Thank you, Sunami," Eevy said as she took her badge, "That was a great battle."  
  
"That was more than great! That was stupendous! Splendid! Amazing!" someone said from behind them.  
  
Eevy spun to see who it was, "Hey wow!" she shouted as she saw him.  
  
"How's my favorite girl?" the man asked with his arms wide open.  
  
"I don't know," Eevy said, "Where is she?"  
  
"Don't joke!" the man laughed, "You know I meant you!"  
  
"Oh, did you?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Get over here!"  
  
Eevy bolted to him and squeezed him around the belt, "Eusine! Eusine, Eusine, Eusine!"  
  
"That's my name," he said, "Could I please breathe?"  
  
"Sorry," she said as she let go.  
  
"Look at you!" he said with his hands on her shoulders, "So much bigger than you used to be."  
  
"Three years can do that to a person. Why didn't you visit me from Celadon? You never even called!"  
  
"Things got tied up," he said with a shrug, "Why didn't you visit me from Rose?"  
  
"I had to stay with mom and dad. With Morty gone, I was all they had."  
  
Sooney, Yuu-Yuu, Mizu, and Medira stared at each other with completely blank looks. This was not the kind of person they thought Eevy would be interested in. With his long navy blue pants and white shirt, and the navy blue suit coat and red tie, he looked quite distinguished. He had a strange cape on his shoulders as well. He even had short, pale blue gloves on. He and Eevy just sort of joked around for a bit.   
  
"Uh," Medira said, "May we ask you who this is, Eevy?"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Eevy said as she dragged the man to them by the wrist, "This is my cousin from Celadon City. His name is Eusine. He's a kind of magician. Morty and I call him Mystical Man Eusine."  
  
"I'm not 'Mystical' in any sense of the word," Eusine protested.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"And I do."  
  
"What brings you to Gertan Rin all of a sudden?" Sooney asked.  
  
"One word," Eusine said as he spun a Jolt Ball on his finger, "Suicune."  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle^*^  
  
*Slippery Suicune*  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Oh looky! Eusine from Pokemon Crystal has been fixed into this mix of characters! He does look a lot like Morty, with the hair and all. If you've ever seen a picture, you'd know what I mean. Suicune is the subject of the next chapter as you can see. Bad Eusine goes spying on Eevy! Tisk, tisk, tisk! Well, I'm not going to give away any more of the next chapter, so you'll all just have to sit back and wait until you get to read it, now won't you?  
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	19. #18 - Slippery Suicune

***Slippery Suicune***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
"Suicune?" Sooney asked, "Why?"  
  
"Eusine has been chasing Suicune since we were little kids," Eevy said, "He won't tell anyone why. Let's see, if he's twenty seven..." she lingered off in thought, "He's been after Suicune for twenty one years."  
  
"Wow!" Yuu-Yuu said as she pushed to the front, "You started when you were six? That's so cool!"  
  
Eusine took a step back, "I suppose so."  
  
"Ignore her," Eevy said with a grin, "It's not worth trying to understand her."  
  
"Very funny," Yuu-Yuu said indignantly.  
  
"It's getting late, we should be getting to the Pokemon Center," Sooney said.  
  
"No need," Eusine protested, "Let's go! Alakazam!"  
  
Out from his hand flew a Psy Ball from Johto. In a flash of white light, a huge Alakazam emerged, waving its spoons in the air. Eevy laughed and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello there! I haven't met you yet!" she told the Pokemon who extended a palm, psychically forming a flower and handing it to her.  
  
As she touched to flower, it bloomed, as usual. Eusine watched this and took this in carefully. He knew what this meant. In a few minutes, Alakazam had teleported the entire group to Eusine's campsite.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Wow, Eusine," Eevy said as she looked around the site, "You've really stepped up on keeping this place clean. Last time I visited one of your little natural hazards it was like a Tentacruel plowed through."  
  
"Oh, you're so funny," Eusine said as he walked into his tent, "Just give me a second, I want to get something."  
  
"No offense, Eevy," Medira whispered, "But your cousin is really...odd."  
  
"I know," Eevy whispered back, "But he's really nice, really funny, and rich beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
"Is he really?"  
  
"He gets pictures of rare Pokemon and sells them when he gets in a jam, but actually my whole family is pretty well off. Between Morty's Gym, Eusine's magic acts, and my uncle's stock, we're pretty good."  
  
"Geez," Sooney said, "I didn't know that."  
  
"Just imagine what it will be like when Eevy becomes the League Champion!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "You'll be loaded!"  
  
"Stop that!" Eevy said as she slapped her hand over Yuu-Yuu's mouth, "My family doesn't discuss such matters, and Eusine doesn't like to talk about it, so keep it down!"  
  
"What's your problem?" Eusine asked as he came barreling out of the tent with a navy blue back pack.  
  
"Nothing," Eevy answered quickly, stepping away from Yuu-Yuu.  
  
Eevy noticed an odd feeling in her neck. Like a numbing stinging feeling, but it didn't hurt. She looked left and right, but saw everyone was beside or in front of her. She turned and peered around her surroundings. Then she spotted it. Bright green eyes flashing in the underbrush.   
  
"What's Raikou doing this close to other people?" she thought, "He could be seen."  
  
Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly. Eusine, the ever-curious Mystical Man, poked his head around to listen to her. She pushed him back, but he just came tromping to her side again.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she pushed him away, "Oh. Hello Cain. I forgot I told you to call...No, now is fine, I just have to get rid of a bug!" she pushed him back and he fell over as she walked into the brush to get some privacy, "No, just a relative...Eusine...Yeah, the magician...You do?...He'll be glad to hear that...Performing and looking into Suicune, as usual," Eevy looked up and noticed Raikou crouched behind some bushes, waiting for her, "Uh...Cain-Excuse me, Caino, can you call me tomorrow? I've got some really, really important business to take care of...No, nobody's here...I already told you he was my cousin...Yeah, well...This is really important, so call me tomorrow. Bye!" she hung up quickly.  
  
"What was all that about, may I ask?" Raikou asked as he stepped out from the bushes.  
  
"A pest. Plain and simple," Eevy laughed, "What brings you so close to camp?"  
  
"We need to speak, about Eusine."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
Eusine was too much of a snoop to let her walk off like that. He stood up and brushed himself off. Taking is pack in his right hand, he trotted off after her.  
  
"Nothing drastic," Raikou said.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"If he pursues us much longer, he may find us. We cannot allow that."  
  
"I understand that, but what can I do?"  
  
Eusine stepped up behind a tree as he saw Eevy's back. He switched to the other side to see what was in front of her.  
  
"Holy geez!" he said in a loud whisper, "That's-That's Raikou!"  
  
Raikou's eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught a glimpse of Eusine, "We've been found out!"  
  
"Eevy! Get away from it! There's no telling what it could do!" Eusine shouted.  
  
"No! Raikou's not here to hurt me! Understand this, Eusine, leave the Legendary Beasts alone!"  
  
The shouting aroused the entire group waiting back at Eusine's campsite. The whole group, cameras and all, rampaged into the woods. Eevy saw them coming and knew there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Oh no!" she shouted as she stepped back in front of Raikou, "Keep the camera off!"  
  
It was too late; it was already focused on them. There was nothing anyone could do now, they'd been found. Raikou let out a deep low roar and stepped away, sparking electric force.  
  
"Eevy! Get away from it!" Sooney yelled.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Eevy shouted, "Raikou! Run away!"  
  
Raikou shot up the hairs on the back of his neck and crouched down low before turning to pure electricity and bounding away. Eusine ran over to Eevy and looked her square in the eye.  
  
"What was going on?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Nothing, except you and that stupid camera endangering the Legendary Beasts! How could you Eusine? How could you?" she shouted at him.  
  
"I'm doing my job!" he said as he took off in the direction Raikou had headed off in.  
  
"Where are you going!?"  
  
"To find Suicune!"  
  
"No! Eusine! Don't you dare!"  
  
She was too late again, he was off. Gone into the woods. Eevy kicked a tree as hard as she could and noticed something flew from the bush beside it. She bent down and picked up a tiny glass bell. There was a tag, "Ring this, and we will be warned."  
  
"Eevy!" Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Mizu called together.  
  
"Were you really with Raikou?" Sooney asked.  
  
"Yes, I was," Eevy said in a flat, annoyed tone, "And if so much as one of you follows me, I'll bean your lights out!" Eevy shouted as she ran off after Eusine.  
  
"She's going to get hurt!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "We can't let her go alone!"  
  
"This is incredible! Amazing!" the announcer shouted into the camera, "We've found proof of Raikou's existence!"  
  
Medira walked up behind him and grabbed his collar, pulling him back and snatching his microphone, "Listen up!" she blared into the lens, "If even one person comes out here, we'll turn you over to Officer Jenny! Got it!? Not one person! Not one!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy!" Morty said as he jumped the back of the couch, "I've gotta go after her."  
  
"I'm going too!" Taylor said as he grabbed his pack.  
  
"No!" Kayla shouted, "Don't!"  
  
"Why not?" Morty asked.  
  
"The more people out there, the more danger the Legendary Beasts will feel they are in! The more danger they feel, the more likely they are to attack!"  
  
Taylor and Morty grunted a bit and sat back down, both fidgeting as they listened to Medira explain this whole incident.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy trudged through the thick brush, pushing aside branches and leaves. She heard the familiar crack of a twig behind her and spun to see Mizu, Medira, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney cramming themselves around bushes and trees.  
  
"I know I told you to stay back there!" she shouted as she pointed back towards camp.  
  
"You're not our boss," Medira said as she pushed past the girls.  
  
"Fine. Be stubborn!" Eevy shouted, "But I'm not to be held responsible for one of the Beasts attacking you!"  
  
"Whatever," Medira said.  
  
The group pushed past more trees and happened upon Eusine, kneeling behind a tree, watching Suicune in a clearing in front of him. He reached into his bag and readied his camera, focusing it directly on Suicune. Eevy thought of that weird bell just then for some unexplainable reason. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Without even thinking, she rang it. A sweet, soft tinkle rang from the bell. Suicune's head short up as the melody reached her ears. In a flick of blue, she was gone. Eusine stood up and stomped the ground.  
  
"I don't believe it!" he said out loud, "All I want is one simple picture!"  
  
"You'll never get it!" Eevy shouted from behind him, "You can't Eusine! You just can't! I won't allow it!"  
  
"What are you doing out here? Get back to camp! This is my business!"  
  
"As it is mine!" Eevy said with a sudden burst of anger, "Those are Legends! How would you feel if someone was chasing after you, snapping pictures and Poke Balls at a mile a minute when you were supposed to be hidden away?"  
  
Eusine shook his head, "One picture won't hurt!"  
  
"One picture can do more damage than any Pokemon's attack could!"  
  
Eusine spotted Suicune's blue light out of the corner of his eye and took off after it. Eevy pounded her fist into the tree beside her and ran after him. Eusine came to a little grove with a small cave type opening in the center. This grove was greener than most of the rest of the forest. He looked around a bit and dared himself to venture toward the cave. He was cut off by five angry Eons and one really ticked Eevee. He put his hands up by his sides and backed away. He backed up into Eevy and spun around.  
  
"I refuse to let you in there," Eevy stated, "This is no place for cameras."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Eusine shouted, "I need those pictures!"  
  
"Why? Did you spend all your money again? Did Uncle Eric and Aunt Ellen refuse to give you more?"  
  
"No!" Eusine shouted, "I lost it in a battle with some punk kid."  
  
Eevy's eyes narrowed, "You're lying, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are!" Eevy shouted as she grabbed his elbows, "I know that tone. Something happened, didn't it? Tell me, Eusine!"  
  
Medira and the girls lagged back as they saw what was happening. This was why Eusine didn't like to speak about money, because he spent it up constantly, and sometimes his parents refused to give him more, just for that reason. Eevy knew that better than anyone. She couldn't count the number of times Eusine had come to her for money, and the number of times she wasn't able to help.  
  
"What happened, Eusine?" Eevy calmed down.  
  
"I already told you!"  
  
"That's only part of the story! Isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Tell me. Eusine, please? I'm begging you!"  
  
"I spent it, alright?"  
  
"On?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It most certainly is my business! This is what you meant by 'things got tied up' earlier, isn't it? You didn't have enough money to come here!"  
  
"Alright fine!" Eusine suddenly burst, "No, I didn't have the money!"  
  
"Because?" it hit her then and she paused and looked directly into his eyes, "You've been betting again, haven't you? That's why Eric and Ellen refused to pay you, isn't it? You bet someone you'd beat the kid, and when you didn't you had to pay off your debts. I don't believe you Eusine!"  
  
Yuu-Yuu and the girls looked at him, a lot harder than they had before. Now seeing more than just some relative of Eevy's, but a young man literally addicted to gambling as well. He dropped his head and looked at his feet.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Say it louder, Eusine! Admit it!"  
  
"Yes. I did. I bet it! Every last penny!"  
  
"I knew it. If Morty were here," she dropped his arms and balled her fists, "He would be beating you to no end right now, you know that?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What am I supposed to do with you now? You'd better be glad that stupid camera didn't follow us, because everyone in Rose Town would have heard this. Everyone watching in the Four Corners would have! You are supposed to be older than me, yet you act like such a baby. You'd better find some way to get over this, because I flat out refuse to give you any of my money."  
  
"Angel..." came a whisper from behind them.   
  
Eevy looked around Eusine's shoulder and suddenly stopped steaming and started trembling, "Eusine," she shook, "Turn around slowly."  
  
Eusine did as he was told, "Oh woah."  
  
Suicune, Entei and Raikou all stood silently behind them, each burning his or her respective elemental color. Mizu and the girls stepped out from the bushes, all with their jaws dropped in amazement.  
  
"Raikou," Eevy said as she reached out and patted his forehead, triggering a deep purring, "You shouldn't be out now. You could be seen."  
  
"It's too late for that," Raikou told her, "We've already been broadcast about Hokubu, Nanka, Johto and Kanto. There's nothing more we can do."  
  
"That is true," Eevy turned to Eusine, "These are my friends, Eusine. Don't take their freedom, we've done enough damage already."  
  
Eusine couldn't speak, he couldn't move and he felt like he was forcing himself to breathe but he suddenly found himself talking, "I never thought about it quite that way."  
  
"Think before to act," Entei boomed, "You've cost us dearly. We'll need to relocate to our original home."  
  
"Johto?" Yuu-Yuu spoke up, "Are you returning to Johto?"  
  
"No," Suicune said in a female voice just higher than a whisper, "There is yet another place where we resided even before Ecruteak's Tower."  
  
"Please," Sooney said as she stepped forward, "Where is it?"  
  
"That is not something you must know," Entei said as he shook his head.  
  
"We must leave you now," Raikou broke in, "It is no longer safe for us here. Rest assured, we'll always be watching."  
  
"Work at your problem, Eusine," Suicune made Eusine freeze as it spoke to him directly, "The harder you try, the easier it will be for you to say no to your gambling. Keep at it."  
  
Each Beast dashed off in a different direction, leaving the group utterly clueless. Eevy turned and looked at her friends who were all smiling madly.  
  
"Believe me now?" Eevy asked with a smirk and a wink.  
  
"It's a good thing Medira did what she did back there before she followed us, or we'd be swamped," Sooney said,  
  
"What'd she do?" Eevy asked, tilting her head.  
  
"She told everyone over the TV that this was all the announcer's stupid publicity stunt and that Raikou was a trick with computer animation. Not one person has shown up yet," Mizu said.  
  
"I'm a great actress, aren't I?" Medira asked with a wink.  
  
"Thank you Medira. You'll definitely make a great Gym Leader! As for you," Eevy said as she turned to Eusine, "I'm not too pleased with you. You swore to the whole family you'd stop spending your money. You went and lied to the entire lot of us!"  
  
Eusine looked at his feet and then at his pack, "I know. But that kid looked so weak, I was sure I could beat him. Between Alakazam, Electrode and Haunter, I was positive I could beat him."  
  
"Kid?" Medira broke in, "What was is name?"  
  
Eevy's eyes narrowed at that thought, "Yes, Eusine. What was his name?"  
  
"I'm not positive...I think Daemeon."  
  
"That little monster!" Eevy shouted and she stomped the ground, "That little monster! That little monster!" she emphasized each word harder each time, "I'll mangle him the next time I see him! I'll get your money back Eusine, even if I die trying! I hate that kid!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance, Luri, Jason and Will hadn't been watching TV. They hadn't seen Eusine, Raikou or the other Beasts. They had all been discussing battle tactics for the upcoming League battles. Mostly about Eevy. There was a huge rush of air as the window blew open.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked as he held his hair down.  
  
"It's like a mini tornado!" Lance bellowed over the wind as he wrapped his cape over his face.  
  
"Is it a storm?" Luri shouted as she held down her dress.  
  
"No! It's something else!" Will said as he shielded Luri.  
  
The wind died down, slow but sure, revealing three glowing figures in the center of the room. One of blue, one of yellow, and one of crimson. Lance and the others sat up straight. Especially Will, who had to push himself off Luri. Luri just blushed and sat up.  
  
"What brings you here?" Jason asked as he watched the crimson figure.  
  
"Important business," Entei said as he cooled his fiery power into steam.  
  
"Of what?" Luri asked as she watched the blue figure.  
  
"The new Master and a new residence," Suicune said as she melted the ice power encasing her.  
  
"Just what do you mean?" Will asked as he watched the final figure, covered in yellow.  
  
"Our home has been discovered," Raikou said as he dropped the electricity from around himself in golden sparks.   
  
"That's horrible!" Luri burst, "What will you do? Where will you stay?"  
  
"You can answer that better than us," Suicune said with something akin to pleading tones in her voice.  
  
"Here?" Will asked, "With us? How?"  
  
"The training center out down the path used to be our residency," Entei said, "We could go there again, if nowhere else."  
  
"But that place will be open in just a few weeks!" Jason said, "You'll be seen for sure."  
  
"Not necessarily," Raikou said, "We have the ability to remain unseen, you know that."  
  
"Then I suppose you'll be staying here," Will said, "Welcome back, Beasts."  
  
Raikou turned his glance to Lance, who was staring blankly out the window, tossing his Dragonite's Poke'Ball into the air, "What seems to be your trouble, Master Lance? You've remained almost completely silent."  
  
Lance did not answer, simply tossed the Poke Ball a little higher. Raikou could sense the tension around him.   
  
"You should not keep feelings bottled up," Raikou said, "They'll only hurt you more."  
  
Lance caught the Poke'Ball and looked over at him without moving his head, "Feelings?" he asked as he narrowed his left eye, "By this what do you mean?"  
  
"You know very well what I mean," Raikou said a bit nastily.  
  
"Do I really?"   
  
"Don't be stubborn!" Luri spoke up, "If you won't tell us, at least tell them!"  
  
Entei and Suicune nodded while Will and Jason just sat staring at Lance, still by the window. Raikou turned and looked at Suicune and Entei.  
  
"Beasts, may I be alone with Master Lance, please?" Raikou asked.  
  
Entei and Suicune ushered Luri, Will and Jason out as Raikou approached Lance and sat down. Lance turned his head and peered down at the tiger like Pokemon.  
  
"What do you expect me to say?" Lance asked as he again began throwing his Poke'Ball.  
  
"I expect you to tell me what you're thinking about," he paused and gave what could only be called a grin, "Or rather, who."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Again, you know what I mean. You're thinking about her, aren't you? Imagining the battle. The shouts of victory. The ceremony. You know, don't you?"  
  
"I don't understand one word you're saying."  
  
"Yes you do. Must I call Master William in to interpret?"  
  
"No!" Lance said as he turned to look at Raikou again, "I don't want him poking and prodding around my head! Yes. I know what you mean."  
  
"I thought as much. Come and sit and speak with me," Raikou said as he turned and sat on the couch.  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lance trudged to the chair beside the couch and sat down, "Just what's what, Raikou? Why do we feel so overpowered by her?"  
  
"Because she is an angel, just as her name states."  
  
"That truly makes no sense to me," Lance said with a blank look.  
  
Raikou laughed a bit, or rather purred, "You'll understand. Have you told anyone just what you think about her? Or are you bottling that up as well?"  
  
"Luri and the others heard me shouting at the TV. That's as much as they've heard and as much as I've ever admitted out loud."  
  
"Tell them," Raikou said flatly.  
  
"No!" Lance jumped up, "I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can! There is another for Will and another for Jason!"  
  
"What are you telling me?" Lance said as he leaned his head toward Raikou.  
  
"This is the last time I will say you know what I mean," Raikou's voice was surprisingly gentle despite how angry he looked.  
  
"You couldn't possibly mean-" he stopped and waited for his face to reach the desired red tone, "No. I don't believe you," he said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Suit yourself. But I have seen what you have not. I have seen the battle that you imagine. Heard the cheers that you try desperately to hear. Watched the ceremony you try your hardest to see in your mind. I have seen them all, and I know every detail."  
  
Lance turned and looked at him, staring right into his eyes, "You do mean-"  
  
Raikou simply nodded and stood up, "There is another for Will and another for Jason, as I said. Luri has her match as well. She is already discovering hers, it is just a matter of time before you find yours as well."  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
*The Battling Eevee Squad*  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Such an odd chapter; I have a head ache now @.@ No offense to the creators of Eusine. In all actuality, I adore Eusine in the game. I'll give away the secret (which ain't so secret no more ~.~) of who Eevy's mystery man is. Drum roll please...Lance! Ding-a-ling to all of you who still didn't know. Now, Jason's is a real secret. But it's pretty easy to see who Luri meets up with. But, some people might not catch on as easy as others, so you'll have to wait a bit, won't you? The next chapter is going to be really weird, but not as freaky as this one, I can assure you. The Battling Eevee Brothers return with another brother and a sister! Cool, huh?   
  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	20. #19 - The Battling Eevee Squad

***The Battling Eevee Squad***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
"Well, Eevy," Medira said, "Three Badges, three Beasts!"  
  
The group was now passing through Thorn Forest. Eusine had vowed never to bet again and had returned to Celadon City with a fond farewell to his cousin and her friends. Sooney was lagging behind and playing with her Bayleef who was hooked on a plant a little way back. Eevy walked along, swinging her silver chain in her right hand. Her Poke Balls were on her belt, but Vovo wasn't out. He wanted rest and actually recalled himself into the confine of the Star Ball. Yuu-Yuu was cringing with every step, hoping not to run into anything with Stun Spore. Mizu was examining the Wartortle shell chip she had retrieved from Daffodil Gym. The announcer had gotten a good lecture on stupid publicity stunts from his boss and he and his boys hung back a ways.   
  
"I told you Medira," Eevy said with a smile, "The Beasts aren't mine or anyone's. They just kind of follow me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Medira shrugged.  
  
Eevy trotted along until she heard laughing. Loud, annoying laughing, coming from ahead on the path. She stopped and listened a bit harder.  
  
"Am I hearing things?" she asked, "Or are there people laughing?"  
  
Everyone stopped to listen and Medira was the first to speak, "It sounds like a whole group of people. Mostly guys, by the tone."  
  
The group continued walking for a bit before they reached the center of the forest. It was easy to see the center as it had a large circular clearing in the center. There they were, the people who were laughing so intensely. Four older boys, a younger boy and one girl about Sooney's age. They all laughed and joked around until an older boy with odd blue hair spotted Eevy.  
  
"Hey look there!" he turned to point at the group, "Hey, Pyro! We've got some company."  
  
"Really, Rainer?" the older boy with odd red hair asked as he looked around the shoulder of the boy beside him, "Sure enough! Look there, Sparky!"  
  
The older boy, seemingly the oldest, turned to look, "Hey! A whole slew of trainers! Sunny! Take a look!"  
  
The last older boy with light purple hair looked over at them, "Hey! Let's have a match or maybe even six!" he shouted, "Mikey! Darka! Take a look at our new challengers!"  
  
The younger boy looked around them, "If you beat us, you can pass!"  
  
"But if you lose," the girl said, "You don't get through!"   
  
"Hey," Medira's eyes narrowed, "Out of the way. We want through and you goons aren't going to stop us."  
  
"Really?" the red haired one asked as he stood up, "We'll just see. I'm Pyro! Which one wants a shot?"  
  
"I'll take you nimrods on any day!" Eevy shouted as she stepped forward.  
  
"Well, fine then!" Pyro said, "One on one! If you win, you get to my brother Rainer over there!" he pointed to his blue haired brother.  
  
"You're on!" Eevy said as she reached to her belt, "Ladies first," she laughed.  
  
Pyro growled, and his brothers and sister snickered, "Go, Flareon!"  
  
"A Flareon, huh? I can play that game too! Zovo! Let's play!" with a quick back handed toss, she threw the Flame Ball as hard as she could, releasing Zovo with a pop of the Ball as it burst open.  
  
"Flare, flare!" Zovo cried as he blasted out of the Ball in a stream of red light.  
  
"Kindred spirits, I see," Pyro laughed, "But that won't save you! Flareon, Flamethrower!"  
  
"Zovo! Flamethrower it back!"  
  
"As you can see fans," the announcer said into the camera, quite composed, "This day has already started out hot, hot, hot! Eevy is now locked in a battle with the infamous Battling Eevee Squad! The first two attacks were both that of fire, colliding in a huge KABOOM!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That guy gets really annoying," Jason said as he watched the match, "Even when he isn't trying."  
  
"You think so too, huh?" Luri asked as she too eyed the TV.  
  
"Those guys are like the Kanto Pokemon Federation," Will commented as he watched the two flame attacks smash into each other, "You've got to beat them or you don't get through."  
  
Luri paused and waited for Lance to say something, but there was nothing but silence, "Hey. Where's Lance?"  
  
"I don't know. He was just here," Jason said as he looked around.  
  
"That's odd," Will said, "I didn't see or even hear him leave. Maybe he went for a walk."  
  
The three returned to watching the TV. Lance stood outside the doorway, listening to the TV. He didn't feel like television today. He turned and walked down the hall towards his room. He slumped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"How tedious can one's life be?" he asked himself out loud as he watched the ceiling.  
  
"As tedious as one makes his life," Raikou said as he appeared from no where.  
  
"How do you do that?" Lance asked as he eyed Raikou.  
  
"You knew very well I could do that," Raikou said, "Why do you deny knowledge of things we are certain you know?"  
  
"It's the way I am."  
  
Raikou gave a cattily shrug, "Have you told them yet?"  
  
"No," Lance paused and stared straight up at the ceiling, "I'm trying to decide how."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Flareon! Quick Attack!" Pyro called.  
  
"Zovo, Flame Wheel!" Eevy shouted.  
  
The flames sped towards Flareon and knocked him into the air. He tried to recover, "Flareon! Spin and put your legs down!"  
  
"No chance! Zovo! Sand Attack!"  
  
Zovo spun around and scuffed a hug blast of dirt and sand into Flareon's side, pushing him back into a tree in a cry of pain.  
  
"She beat me!" Pyro shouted, "I don't believe it! You played great Flareon! Return!"  
  
"We did it Zovo!" Eevy cried.  
  
"Flare, flare, flare!" Zovo ran to Eevy and sat patiently in front of her while she readied his Flame Ball, "Flare flareon!"   
  
"Yes, you did do very well. You should return and take a rest," Eevy smiled as she recalled Zovo, "It's you and me, Rainer."  
  
"OK then," Rainer said as he stepped forward, "If you beat me, you're up against my sister Darka," he said as he pointed to the girl.  
  
"You've got it!"  
  
"Vaporeon! I choose you!"  
  
"Oh! A Vaporeon huh? Well raised I see, but I can match that easily! Novo, let's have a good game! Come on out!" Eevy shouted as she clicked the Rain Ball off her belt.   
  
In one swift motion swung her hand from behind her, up above her head, releasing the ball into the air. In a splash of blue, Novo somersaulted from the ball and slammed into the ground with a glass shattering cry of confidence.  
  
"Hey! She's got one too!" Rainer said, "Maybe we've met before."  
  
"Sorry, don't think so," Eevy laughed, "I would've remembered your ugly mug."  
  
Pyro held his breath to keep from laughing as Rainer started the battle, "Vaporeon! Aurora Beam!"  
  
"Novo, Acid Armor!" Eevy said quickly as her Vaporeon melted away.  
  
"Where'd it go?" Rainer asked as he searched around.  
  
"Now Novo!"   
  
Novo came burst out of the ground right below Vaporeon, chucking his likeness into the air.  
  
"How'd she do that?" Rainer asker as he stepped back.  
  
"Novo! Ice Beam now!"  
  
Novo gathered a ball of blue in his mouth and released it in one fowl swoop. It powered up toward the Vaporeon who was still in the air and propelled him upwards even more.  
  
"Oh! Vaporeon, return now!" Rainer quickly recalled his Vaporeon before it hit the ground, knowing what kind of damage it could do.  
  
"All right!" Eevy shouted as she jumped into the air, "Great job!"  
  
"Vapor! Vapor!" Novo bounded to Eevy and coiled around her legs, "Vapor, vaporeon!"  
  
"You did just as well as Zovo!" Eevy said as she recalled him, "You'll get a treat after we get through!"  
  
"Don't be so sure you will!" Darka said as she stepped forward, "You'll never get past me, no one has!"  
  
"Well then," Eevy sneered, "We'll just have to break your record then, hmm?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Tell them, Master Lance," Raikou stated firmly.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked as he put his feet on the floor, "Can't I just keep it my own personal secret? What's the big deal any way?"  
  
Raikou shook his head, "You can keep it a secret as long as you like, but sooner or later, the truth will come out."  
  
Lance heard a knock on the door and looked over at Raikou, "Who is it?" he bellowed to the door.  
  
"Luri," came the muffled answer.  
  
"Come in," Lance grunted.  
  
"Oh," Luri said as she noticed Raikou, "I didn't know you were here. I'll go-"  
  
"No," Raikou stopped her, "Come here."  
  
Luri did as she was told and sat down in the chair in front of the desk beside the bed, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'll leave you to talk," Raikou said as he looked at Lance, "I expect you to tell her," he said before disappearing.  
  
"Tell me what?" Luri asked as she peered at Lance.  
  
"Listen Luri..."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I choose Umbreon!" Darka called as she threw her Moon Ball to the ground.  
  
In a quick popping noise, an Umbreon stood before them.  
  
"Wow. Nice Umbreon," Eevy commented.  
  
"If you get past us, which you will not, you'll be up against my brother Sparky," Darka said as she pointed to the older boy with yellow hair.  
  
"OK! Come out to mingle, Yovo! Let's make this her finishing battle!"  
  
Eevy quickly swung her right hand around her side and sent her own Moon Ball flying. In a fizzle and a pop, Yovo flew from the stream of blackish-purple light emitted from the ball.  
  
"Ummmm!" he cried menacingly as he drug his foot into the dirt.  
  
"Oh wow!" Darka shouted with stars in her eyes, "What a totally great Umbreon!"  
  
"Comments won't make me go easy on you!" Eevy shouted, "Yovo, I know it's a bit early for you to be out, but try your best, OK?"  
  
"Umb, umb," Yovo nodded to her.  
  
"Go! Umbreon, Double Team!"  
  
"Yovo, Agility!"  
  
Both Pokemon whipped around faster and faster, speeding up more every second. Umbreon was the first to stop and Yovo followed soon after. Both eyed each other wearily.  
  
"Umbreon! Faint Attack!"  
  
"Yovo, Take Down!"  
  
Yovo spun on his front right leg to swerve away from the oncoming attack. He launched toward Umbreon and slammed him with his head, sending Umbreon flying forward. Umbreon recovered and came back for more.  
  
"Umbreon! Great recovery! Use Tail Whip!"  
  
"Yovo! Glare!"  
  
Yovo looked directly into the approaching Umbreon's eyes. His brilliant red eyes shining bright as he emitted his strongest Glare attack. The Umbreon froze solid in paralysis.   
  
"Oh no!" Darka cried, "That stinks! Umbreon, return!"  
  
"You were so great Yovo! You won your first big battle!" Eevy called as Yovo bounced proudly to her side.  
  
"Umbreon, umb," Yovo said as he shook himself, "Umbreon. Eon."  
  
"You should take a long rest," Eevy recalled her Pokemon and stood staring at Sparky, "Well, guess it's you and me, Sparky."  
  
"My pleasure," Sparky said as he stepped forward, baring his Jolt Ball, "If you beat me, you're up against my brother Sunny," he indicated the boy with the purple hair.  
  
"Bring it on!" Eevy growled.  
  
"OK! Jolteon go!" Sparky released his Jolt Ball straight into the air, revealing a Jolteon.  
  
"Oh, looky there," Eevy said putting her right cheek in her hand, "What ever will I do?"  
  
Sparky smiled, "Feeling out numbered now?"  
  
"Not in the slightest!" Eevy said, surprising Sparky with her sudden confidence, "Lovo!" she shouted with a huge overhand chuck of her own Jolt Ball, "Let's party up a thunder storm!"  
  
As the Jolt Ball connected with the ground, there was a huge zap of lightning. Lovo came bounding from the ball and sparked itself a bit as a warning to all that this was to be his and Eevy's victory. Sparky smirked and laughed a bit, but after a spark of a warning shot from Lovo to his foot, he cooled off.  
  
"Go! Jolteon, Quick Attack!"  
  
"That's a Quick Attack?" Eevy yawned, "I'll show you a Quick Attack! Go, Lovo!"  
  
Lovo tore a ditch in the dirt as he ripped passed Jolteon with lightning speed. He had gotten even faster since his battle with Ash back at Pro. Palm's lab and he wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Geez!" Sparky shouted as he jumped out of the way as Lovo roared past him in a U-turn, "That's fast!"  
  
The two Pokemon hit each other headfirst. Lovo pushed his head under Jolteon's neck and flipped him over on his back. While the beat Jolteon struggled to stand, the blue Lovo Thunder Bolted him as hard as he could. Jolteon cried out and Lovo just kept pumping as much power as he could.   
  
"Stop, Lovo!" Eevy called.  
  
Lovo halted his attack and looked down at Jolteon. It was beat, battered, and bruised as it shakily stood up. It wobbled back and forth, tipping from side to side.  
  
"Jolteon!" Sparky shouted as he ran to his Pokemon's side, "Take a good rest. You tried so hard."  
  
"Sorry, Sparky," Eevy said as she watched him sadly stare at his Jolt Ball, now filled with his Jolteon.  
  
"Yeah, well...It's you and Sunny now," Sparky said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey there!" Sunny said as he stepped forward, "If you can get through me, you'll be up against Mikey," he pointed out the youngest boy.  
  
"So, you saved the smallest for last?" Medira asked, "That's cruel!"  
  
"You'll know why when you see him fight!" Sunny shouted, "I choose you, Espeon!"  
  
"Woah, how déjà vu," Eevy said as she ripped out her Sun Ball, "This is too weird! Sovo! Let's rock and roll!"  
  
Tossing her Sun Ball in a perfect arc, Eevy released Sovo in a flash of purple light. Sovo whipped his tail around his side and puffed some dirt into Espeon's face with a slight snicker.  
  
"You play fair, Sovo," Eevy scolded him.  
  
"Espeon, esp," Sovo answered seemingly in a, "Well...All right."  
  
"Let's do it, Espeon! Go!"  
  
"Sovo! Go! Confusion!"   
  
Sovo shot a puff of dark blue energy at Espeon, but it was able to dodge and slapped Sovo in the face with his tail. Sovo slid backwards on his back, but back flipped up to stand again, seemingly unharmed, but when he started limping, Eevy knew there was something more. She saw Sovo's front left leg twitching from pain.  
  
"Oh no!" Eevy cried, "Time out!" she screamed, "Please, time out!"  
  
"OK," Sunny said as he walked over to Sovo, "What happened?"  
  
Eevy knelt down as Sovo hobbled over to her. Eevy reached out and touched his paw, and he backed away with a sharp yelp. Eevy pulled her hand away and looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I...I forfeit," she said to everyone's surprise, "This isn't worth this. Sovo's leg is clearly broken. He can't battle this way. We'll go back to Daffodil and skip this next city for now."  
  
"You forfeit?" Sooney asked.  
  
Eevy scooped Sovo up on his back and started to walk away, but was stopped by the littlest member of the Battling Eevee Squad, "Hey wait!" he cried after her.  
  
Eevy turned around to see him baring a Poke Ball, "I can't battle anymore."  
  
"If you can beat me, we'll let you through!" Mikey cried, "I don't want you to lose out on the next Gym and I don't want your Pokemon to be hurt! Just come on!"  
  
Eevy just stared at him for a minute, "All right. Fine," she said as she walked over to Yuu-Yuu, "Yuu-Yuu, please take care of Sovo. I'm going to win this for him."  
  
Yuu-Yuu nodded, "You'll do it!"  
  
"One on one!" Mikey called.  
  
"You've got a match!" Eevy shouted.  
  
"OK! Eevee, I choose you!" out of Mikey's hand flew a Poke Ball and from the Poke Ball flew an Eevee.  
  
"OK," Eevy said as she looked down at the Star Ball in her right hand, "You're my only chance. Vovo! It's you and me!"  
  
She ripped her arm from above her head and swung it down behind her, releasing the Star Ball flying into the air. There was a bright flash of white light and a cry of absolute anger as the Star Ball crashed to the ground and opened. Vovo hissed at everyone as he broke from the Ball and landed with a huge thud on the hard forest floor. Eevy caught the Star Ball as it ripped back to her hand. She hooked it to her belt and stared at Vovo.  
  
"Vovo. It's up to you and me now. See what happened to Sovo?" she turned and pointed to the fallen Espeon, "They did it," she pointed to the Eevee Squad.  
  
Vovo looked over to Sovo. As he saw him, he lowered his head and tightened his face in a low, angry, deep growl. Baring his teeth, his whipped around and growled as loud as he could, echoing through the woods. He looked almost rabid as he hissed at them. The only thing holding him back from tearing the whole lot of them to shreds was Eevy had not said 'go' yet.   
  
Mikey eyed the Pokemon wearily, scanning his scars from battles best left unremembered, "Is that thing sick or something?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"No," Eevy said as she shook her head, "That Espeon was his son. He's not too incredibly thrilled with any of you now. I think we should start, don't you?"  
  
"You bet! Eevee go!"  
  
"Vovo! Go!"  
  
With that, there was nothing to stop Vovo from unleashing his anger right into Mikey's Eevee. He tore forward in a rush of speed. He was so incredibly mad, he hardly seemed to notice that he had cut himself on a piece of glass in the dirt.   
  
"What's he doing?" Sooney shouted, "He's ripping up the dirt!"  
  
"That's an Eevee's Rage attack!" Medira shouted, "I can see why he's angry, but I've never seen a Pokemon this mad before!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Vovo roared as he slammed Eevee dead on, sending him toppling back.  
  
"Eevee! Take Down!" Mikey cried.  
  
"Vovo! Rage Bite attack now!"  
  
In a bolt of anger, Vovo lunged at Mikey's Eevee and chomped down hard on his tail. The Eevee ran around in circles trying to shake Vovo off.  
  
"Vovo! Let go and use a Raging Headbutt!"   
  
Vovo dropped from Eevee's tail and prepared to launch.  
  
"Eevee! Tackle!"   
  
"Vovo! Endure!"  
  
Vovo dug his feet into the dirt and survived the hit by just ever so much. His Rage building from the hit he was taking powered him up. He slipped his head underneath Eevee and flipped him up into the air with as much force as he could muster. Eevee called out as he was flipped up into the branch of an oak tree behind them. Mikey ran over and caught him as he flew back down.  
  
"Are you OK, Eevee?" Mikey asked as he held his Pokemon.  
  
Eevy looked over to Vovo and noticed him favoring his right front leg a little as he walked over to her, "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Vovo held his paw up and flipped it over as much as his joints would allow. Eevy noticed the cut from the shard of glass and cringed a bit. She reached out and grabbed her pack. Pulling it over, she pulled out a first aid kit and proceeded to work away on Vovo's foot.  
  
"You've got to pay more attention. In that fit of rage, you didn't even feel this did you?" Eevy asked as she looked at Vovo for a moment before returning to his cut.  
  
"Eevee eev," Vovo said as she finished with the bandage.  
  
"I thought so," Eevy laughed as she picked him up, "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"We're so sorry about your Espeon's leg," Darka said as she approached them.  
  
"Yes, well," Medira growled indignantly, "He's out of the running now for a long while thanks to you!"  
  
Rainer, Pyro, Sparky, Darka and Mikey all stood staring at their feet, but Sunny stepped forward, "Maybe not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sooney asked as she leaned away.  
  
"Please, Eevy, I have an idea. Send out your Umbreon."  
  
"I'll trust you with this," Eevy said as she clutched her Moon Ball, "Come on out, Yovo!"  
  
Yovo shook the sparks of Poke Ball electricity from his fur. When he spotted the Eevee Squad so close to his master, his first reaction was to growl and bite at them. Eevy halted that with a slap on the back.  
  
"You stop that!" Eevy scolded him.  
  
"Come on out, Umbreon!" Darka called.  
  
"Let's go, Espeon!" Sunny shouted.  
  
"Yovo, do everything Sunny and the others of the squad tell you. As long as it's within reason."  
  
"Umbreon-uh-Yovo, could you please use the attack called Moonlight for me?" Sunny asked.  
  
Yovo stared at him blankly for a moment until he caught on and nodded. He powered up and released MoonLight. After sending a flash of light towards his fallen brother, Yovo noticed he could see more clearly.   
  
"Espeon, use Morning Sun!" Sunny told his Espeon who immediately obeyed.  
  
"Umbreon, you use Moonlight too!" Darka said to her Umbreon who also obeyed.  
  
The three attacks combined making a powerful healing blast that was aimed directly to and was solely for Sovo. Sovo yelped a bit as his bones cracked and crumbled back together, but when Eevy knelt beside him and laid her hand on his side, the pain was gone. He knew he wasn't dead, just soothed by his master's presence. Eevy felt the rush of power engulf her as well since she was sitting with Sovo. It didn't hurt, not in the slightest. It was kind of cold, yet warm. It was too hard to describe. When the power faded, everyone noticed little sparks of power drop off of Eevy and Sovo as the two of them stood up. Eevy looked down towards Yovo and got a glimpse of his eyes.  
  
"Woah," Eevy said as she sat down and looked into Yovo's eyes, "Look at you!"  
  
"Hey cool!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "His eyes are just like Eevy's!"  
  
"Look! So are Sovo's!" Sooney pointed out, "And Vovo's too! This is too weird."  
  
Sure enough, Sovo, Yovo and Vovo's eyes had all changed somehow to be identical to Eevy's 1 /2 blue 1 /2 green eyes. Eevy got a sudden idea to check on how Novo, Lovo and Zovo were feeling after their match.  
  
"This is creepy," Medira said as she looked around at the Pokemon, "They all have identical eyes. This is freaking me out!"  
  
"Every Ovo has taken on Eevy's eyes," Mizu said, "How strange."  
  
"Hey! I wonder..." Yuu-Yuu said as she dug in her bag and pulled out a Poke Ball, "Go! Sova!"   
  
Yuu-Yuu's baby Eevee emerged from the Poke Ball with a cry of pleasure. She crawled over to Yuu-Yuu as Yuu-Yuu picked her up.  
  
"Her eyes are two toned blue now! Before they were plain blue!" Yuu-Yuu said happily.  
  
Eevy heard her phone ring and excused herself, "Hello? Oh, hi Nurse Joy...She does? That's good...Hold on, I've got another call...Hi Chenille...Yeah so did mine...That well, huh?...I've got another call hang on OK?...Hi mom...Nova's eyes what?...Yes, mine did too...I know..."  
  
Eevy continued talking until she was finally able to hang up. She turned and looked around at her Pokemon.  
  
"What happened?" Sooney asked.  
  
"All of the Eevee's eyes have changed to two tones of the original colors," Eevy said as she stared at her phone.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Luri sat rubbing her temples, "You're not serious, are you?" she asked Lance as he paced back and forth along the side of his bed, "You can't be in love with someone you've never met."  
  
"Does it look like I'm not serious?" Lance snapped as he continued pacing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They heard a knock on the door, "What's going on in there?" Will bellowed, "You've been in there an awfully long time."  
  
"We're talking, Will," Luri shouted.  
  
"Please come in," Raikou said as he appeared behind them.  
  
"Thank you for allowing them in," Lance said sarcastically, yet angrily.  
  
"What's the problem?" Jason asked as he pushed past Will who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lance is attempting to convince me that he's in love with that girl on TV," Luri said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Her name happens to be Evangelina!" Lance hissed.  
  
"Enough fighting!" Entei roared as he followed Jason in.  
  
"Why don't you believe him, Mistress Luri?" Raikou asked.  
  
"You can't be in love with someone you've never met. It's physically impossible. Besides, there's no such thing as true love anyway," she said as she turned in the chair and put her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head, "It's all a bunch of made up twaddle."  
  
"That's a lie!" Will suddenly shouted.  
  
"It most certainly is!" Jason blared.  
  
"And just how would you know?" Luri snorted as she eyed Will up and down.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't," Jason said as he backed away, leaving Will in the spotlight to answer Luri's question.  
  
"Well?" she asked again.  
  
Raikou and the Beasts knew what Will was thinking about saying, but he was fearing the reaction. He twiddled around a bit, hoping to stand around long enough that Luri would drop the question, but he didn't get his wish.  
  
"I'm waiting," Luri said impatiently.  
  
Will swallowed and it felt like a brick had gone down his throat, "Well..." he was getting eyed by everyone now, "I'll tell you how I know!" he suddenly came out and yelled, "Because...because..." he wandered off.  
  
"Say it, William," Raikou ordered.  
  
"Because..." he said the next few words faster than he had ever said anything in his entire life, "Because for the longest time I've been in love with you and I've been afraid to say it!"  
  
Jason fell over, flat on his face. Lance fell to sit on his bed and stared long and hard at Will. Raikou went to revive Jason and Entei and Suicune nodded to each other. Luri didn't move. She sat, staring at Will like she was going to roll right off the chair. Did he just say what she thought she heard? Not possible. But then again, he was actually trembling from utter fear; something the Psychic Master never did. His face was as red as hot lava as he stood there staring at his feet. Luri pulled her legs down off the desk and stood up just as Raikou had awoken the fallen Jason. She took one step forward for a moment and stared at Will even more.  
  
"You..." she stuttered, "You...You have?"  
  
Will just nodded, still looking at his feet, "Why did I say that?" he thought, "Why in the world did I go and say that out loud? With everyone watching?"  
  
"Will," Luri said without removing her gaze from him, "I had no idea...I mean-I didn't know you could mirror my feelings so well without knowing...I hid it..."  
  
"Huh?" Lance asked in an odd tone and an even odder face.  
  
Jason dropped back to the floor and Raikou began reviving him again. Will widened his eyes at the floor. Luri gnawed on her index finger nail as she waited for some kind of response. After just so long without him answering, she was the first to act. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying. Lance then fell over flat on his bed and Entei began his duties of awakening the Dragon Master. Will's only response was told hold her back without saying a word.  
  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Freezer Frolic  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Such a revealing little chapter towards the end, wasn't it? I love mushy stuff, when it isn't over done, that is. Did I over do it? I don't think so, anyway. Don't like to see such lovey dovey stuff? Pack up now, because there's more as the story progresses.  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	21. #20 - Freezer Frolic

***Freezer Frolic***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
Eevy thanked the Eevee Squad profusely for their help, even though she was still quite angry with them. Medira snorted in Pyro's face as she noticed him watching her. He backed off quickly and sat down and began joking with his brothers and sister again. After the group had made fairly good progress, they stopped for the night and set up camp. Sooney's Bayleef was recalled to her Poke Ball and Medira found this a good opportunity to reveal another of her precious Pokemon.  
  
"Come on out! Blackstorm!" she shouted as she tossed the Moon Ball straight up into the air.   
  
With a few spirals and a fizzing popping sound, an Umbreon landed in front of her. It shook itself off a bit and walked over to his master's side. He sat down obediently and inched over so he was right on top of her. He yawned calmly and laid down.   
  
"You stay awake," Medira said as she fluffed him up by puffing his sides, "You wake up!"  
  
"That's not such a bad idea! Go! Yovo!" Eevy tossed her own Moon Ball into the air, showing Yovo.  
  
Yovo cried happily and sat staring up at the sliver of a moon that was out. Eevy smiled and started making up her tent until her phone rang.  
  
"Don't I ever catch a break?" she asked as she answered it, "Hello...Oh, hello Cain...Caino, sorry."  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she started setting up her tent.  
  
"Guess not," Sooney shrugged and muttered.  
  
"Eusine? He went home...Yes, back to Celadon...I don't know when he's coming back...No! Don't turn PKMN TV on! Don't!...Just don't!...Please, leave the TV off for a very long time...I heard that! Turn it off!"  
  
Eevy was shouting her head off as Cain turned the TV on and flipped to PKMN TV, "Hey look at that!" he said, "Eevy's on TV!"  
  
"You turn that TV off right now!" Eevy shouted at him, "I mean it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"You're not my boss, you know."  
  
"Turn it off or I'll hang up!"  
  
"Hey, come on! Don't be so nasty."  
  
He was too late she turned the phone off and slapped the camera's lens cover on, "How do you like watching black?" she snorted as she finished setting up her tent.  
  
The camera man didn't take the lens cover off for a while. He was afraid of what Eevy would do to him. He left it there for about ten minutes before slowly removing it. Eevy huffed inside her tent, pulling her pack behind her.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she snorted.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before going about their own business.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance sat up wobbly as Entei finally revived him. Jason was just beginning to sit up as well from Raikou's desperate actions to wake him. Suicune snickered at the thought of the great Dragon Master fainting. Lance shook his head back and forth to wake himself completely and spied Luri still clinging to Will's waist. Just as Jason and Lance were about to go out again, Suicune sprayed them in the face with ice cold water to keep them up. Lance spit out a long stream of water while Jason rung out his shirt. The two of them slopped to stand.  
  
"That was lovely of you," Jason snorted at Suicune, "Thanks for the bath!"  
  
"Don't mention it," Suicune laughed at his dripping form.  
  
Lance shook his hair up with his hands, sending spritzes of water everywhere, "Well, I was going to take a shower."  
  
Luri peered up into Will's eyes and pushed herself away, "I'll be going now," she said in a deep breath as if nothing had happened, and proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Get back here," Will stated plainly as her grabbed her wrist and snapped her back towards him.  
  
"Excuse me!" she shouted, "I was leaving!"  
  
"No you weren't," Will said as pulled her closer.  
  
"I wasn't?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side, "Then what was I doing?"  
  
She didn't get a verbal answer, but she did get a kiss. She straightened right up and tried to push away, but her arms wouldn't obey. Lance and Jason fell flat on the floor once again, this time with no one to revive them, for the Legendary Beasts were also laid out on the floor.  
  
"Do you think we should wake them up?" Luri asked as she looked down at the fallen Elite and Pokemon.  
  
"Let 'em sleep," Will said as he pulled her back.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy awoke from Vovo kicking her in the head. She pushed him away and sat up, blinking a bit to adjust her vision.   
  
"What the heck time is it?" she asked herself silently as she reached for her Poke Gear.  
  
She pressed it right up against her face and hit the button on its side for the light. Seeing that it had just turn 4:23 in the morning, she fell backwards onto her sleeping bag. She put her hands behind her head and lay staring up at the roof of the tent. The moonlight projected shadows of trees through the tent making it feel quite eerie. She watched the shadow of a Beedrill pass over the top of the tent as it flew from one side of camp to the other. She rocked her head back and forth as she watched the shadow of a tree branch sway in the wind. She was thinking of Raikou, like she always did, and who this supposed mystery man could be. Not Cain, she knew. Not Taylor, she hoped ferociously. One of the Gym Leaders? Another trainer? Certainly not one of the Elite. She had never told a soul what she had originally wanted to meet Lance for. She had been wanting to meet him since she saw his face. Morty knew, so did Eusine. Morty didn't care for Lance, but Eusine considered him the next best thing to sliced bread. She rolled over on her stomach and put the side of her face in her right hand. She sighed a bit and blushed. Good thing there was no one around to hear that, she would have gotten a million questions as to why she was suddenly red faced and fantasizing. She would never tell them, of course, but still. She finally fell asleep after about twenty minutes of dreamily staring into space.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Morty snuck down the stairs as quietly as he could. The third from last step creaked a bit and he stopped to ensure no one was awakened. He looked over his shoulder and then down then left and right. No one, he could continue. He skipped the last few steps and walked slowly to the door. He popped the lock and grabbed his cloak and bag from the hook on the wall. He stepped slowly out the door and closed it behind him. He whirled his cloak around his shoulders and started to walk away, but was stopped by two figures.  
  
"I'm not letting you leave, at least not alone," Kayla said as she pushed back the hood of her coat.  
  
"King, king!" the figure beside her said, seemingly her Kingdra.  
  
"If you come, you have to be careful."  
  
The three figures walked silently down the road, heading for Tulip Town.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"How far is Tulip Town, Eevy?" it was Yuu-Yuu who whined today.  
  
"About ten minutes. The Gym is right on the edge of town, just inside the gate. We'll stop by there first," Eevy said as she scanned the map.  
  
The group continued toward town and passed under the arc that indicated they had entered the city. Eevy turned her head to the right and spotted the Gym. Her eyes widened as did everyone else's when they saw it. It was twice as big as Daffodil Gym, made out to look like an iceberg.   
  
"Medira," Eevy said wearily, "Who's the Gym Leader here?"  
  
"I don't remember, to tell you the truth," Medira said as she eyed the building.  
  
Eevy approached the door and jumped back as it slid open, "Yee! Geez, it's automatic..."  
  
She stepped inside and found herself shivering. The entire room was like the inside if an ice cave. It was hard to breath it was so unbearably cold.   
  
"The next challenger is here!" someone bellowed from behind her.  
  
She whirled around to see a man about her age leaning up against the wall to the left of the door. She looked to the other side and noticed a young woman standing there. The two of them nodded and the doors slammed shut right in Medira's face.  
  
"No! Eevy!" came two shouts from behind the group that had been locked out.  
  
One of them ran to the door and pounded it as hard as he could with his fist, "I don't believe it!" he shouted as he slammed it again, "Shurdi! You let her out!"  
  
The other walked over and pulled him from the door as he struggled against them. She threw him to the ground as his hood flipped off.  
  
"Morty?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Killing someone!" he shouted as he stood up and ran to the door, but the other person released a Kingdra which jumped in front of him and stopped him.  
  
"Don't you dare go beating on that door!" she said into Morty's ear.  
  
"Let me go!" Morty screamed as he pushed past.  
  
Kayla trotted up behind him and pinched the mussel in his right shoulder blade, sending him to the ground like a blown light bulb.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she backed away.  
  
"I'm Kayla," the girl said as she took down her hood.  
  
"Kingdra king," the Pokemon said as he slid Morty onto his back.  
  
"You're the Kayla from Rose Town?" Sooney asked.  
  
"Yes. That's me."  
  
"What do we do? Eevy's stuck in there!" Mizu cried.  
  
"She has to beat Ran, Iskur and Shurdi before they'll let her leave," Kayla said as she moved Morty from her Pokemon's back to a bench.  
  
"Who?" Medira asked with a completely blank expression.  
  
"Ran and Iskur are trainees to Shurdi, the Gym Leader. They only let their opponents leave after they've beaten at least one of them."  
  
Morty started to stir and opened his eyes ever so slightly. He groaned and stood up shakily. Pulling a Poke Ball from his belt, he released Haunter.  
  
"Haunter. Project the images from inside," he mumbled as he sat back down.  
  
"Haunter, haunter," the Pokemon said as he projected the image.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea? I'm not staying in here with you nut cases!" Eevy shouted.  
  
"If you get our badge, you can leave," the man by the door said.  
  
"It's you an me first, sister!" the woman said as she stepped forward, "I'm Ran! Let's go with a one on one!"  
  
"You've got yourself a match, bozo!" Eevy blared as she ripped the Jolt Ball from her belt.  
  
"She's insane," Morty murmured, "Absolutely insane."  
  
"No, she's determined," Kayla said as she watched Eevy start the match.  
  
"Let's go! Lovo!" Eevy threw the Jolt Ball up into the air.  
  
The ball skidded across the floor and started to spin. Lovo popped from the ball and cried out with quills shooting from his fur. Eevy put her arm up and reattached the ball to her belt.  
  
"OK! I choose Seadra!" Ran tossed her Rain Ball as hard as she could.   
  
It connected with the ground in a hard crack as some of the ice beneath it shattered. A hissing noise came as the Seadra burst from the ball, shooting warning specks of ice.  
  
"Let the battle commence," the man said from the doorway with a sly smile.  
  
"Go, Lovo! Use Pin Missile!"  
  
"Seadra! Smokescreen!"   
  
Lovo got a burst of gas in his eyes. He coughed and gagged as the smoke slowly dissipated. Seadra burst through the remaining cover and slammed into Lovo in a quick and unexpected Take Down. Lovo recovered gracefully by popping himself to stand with his front legs and sliding back a bit with what was left of the speed from the slam.  
  
"Great recovery! Go Lovo, Quick Attack!"  
  
Tearing ruts in the ice was a blast for Lovo as he tore towards the Seadra. As he neared his enemy, he bared his quill like fur and smashed into the Seadra's face with bared poison barbs. Seadra flew back and into the wall above the door with a huge slam.  
  
"Seadra! Return!" Ran grunted as she recalled her Seadra, "Your turn, Iskur."  
  
"OK!" the man by the door said as he stepped forward, "I'm Iskur, let's have some fun!"  
  
"Fun is hardly the word I would use," Eevy grunted, "Locking people in here with no friends is wrong and sick if you ask me!"  
  
"Well, I didn't. Go, Omastar!"  
  
"OK! Sovo! Your turn! Go!" Eevy threw her Sun Ball.  
  
Both Poke Balls opened in front of each other in sparks of light. Sovo hissed and scowled and Omastar grunted and waved his tentacles.  
  
"Sovo. I have total confidence in you," Eevy said as she watched Sovo's back.  
  
"Omastar! Go! Use your Spike Cannon!"  
  
"Sovo, Barrier!"  
  
Omastar shot string after string of spikes and poisoned barbs at Sovo, but the Espeon was able to block them as they hit his Barrier and fizzled away.  
  
"Omastar! Water Gun!"  
  
"Sovo, Confusion!"  
  
Sovo hit Omastar dead in the eyes. Omastar toppled over backwards and shot his Water Gun straight into the air. It went plummeting straight back down into himself. Being half Rock- type, it crammed him in one hit. He laid on the ground, eyes spiraling.  
  
"Oh man! Omastar! Return now!" Iskur shouted, "That really stinks!"  
  
"How many more of you jerks do I have to go through to get out of here?" Eevy asked, "I'm quickly losing patience."  
  
"That's good," someone said from behind her, "I like girls with hot tempers."  
  
Eevy spun around, fists held high in defense, "Don't make me gag. If you want a battle, you high tail your sorry hide out here. Now!"  
  
"Why, I'm sitting right before you, my dear Evangelina of Rose," the man said as the lights brightened to show him sitting in a thrown like chair at the far end of the ice rink.  
  
"Let's go! I want my badge and I want out of this place!" Eevy shouted, not intimidated the slightest bit.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a lot!"  
  
"Well then. One on one will suit me. I imagine anything would work for someone like you," he smirked.  
  
"If he hurts my sister, I'll snap him in half," Morty growled.  
  
"Over protective, aren't you?" Kayla laughed.  
  
Morty turned and scowled for a moment before he realized she was right.  
  
"Well?" Eevy asked impatiently, "What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with!"  
  
"Let's get to it," the man said with a laugh as he stood up, "I'm Shurdi, by the way," he said as he took her left hand and leaned to kiss it.  
  
She ripped her hand away and rubbed it furiously on the side of her pants, "Don't touch me! We're here to battle! I choose..." she held her Flame Ball up above her head, "Zovo!"  
  
"A Flareon," Shurdi said as he stepped back from where the Ball burst open, "Good choice. Good choice. I'll take Snorlax!"  
  
Eevy backed up about six feet while the Heavy Ball burst open revealing a huge, hulking Snorlax, "Woah!"   
  
"Geez!" Morty cried, "She'll never beat that!"  
  
"Don't you think he's a bit heavy for this ice?" Eevy asked.  
  
"No. The ice you're standing on, my dear, is only an inch thick," Shurdi boasted.  
  
"Is that, in some way, supposed to impress me?"  
  
Shurdi scowled at her before smiling, "What does impress you?"  
  
"Nothing," Eevy said flatly, "Zovo, go! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Snorlax, Body Slam!"  
  
Zovo ripped out a long rope of fire, propelling it into Snorlax. Snorlax just pushed right through and plowed Zovo as hard as he could, bouncing him back to slide towards Eevy's feet.  
  
"Zovo, can you get up?" Eevy asked frantically.  
  
"Flare, flareon," Zovo growled as he took a stand.  
  
"Determined, are we? Snorlax! Body Slam again!"  
  
"Think, Eevy," Morty said as he watched the battle, "What's wrong with it? What's it messing up?"  
  
Eevy watched as Snorlax ran at Zovo, but Zovo was able to dodge. The fault was plain to see; Speed. This thing's speed was incredibly low. Zovo was beat up and hardly moving and he was still outrunning him. His accuracy wasn't too great either.   
  
"Let me think," Eevy thought, "If we attack, it pushes through. If we focus on defense, we'll never knock it out...Speed, accuracy...What?"  
  
"Snorlax! Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Oh no!" Eevy looked up and saw Snorlax launch a huge Hyper Beam directly at Zovo.  
  
Zovo wasn't quick enough and was hit dead on he toppled over and slid to the door.  
  
"Finish this with a Blizzard!"  
  
"Zovo!" it clicked to her then, "Stand up! Just stand!"  
  
"Hit it with the Blizzard now!"  
  
"Zovo! Jump away!"  
  
Zovo moved as fast as he could to get out of the way. The Blizzard ripped past him. Morty saw this and quickly shoved everyone from the door. The Blizzard blasted right through the door, slamming the huge metal slabs out into the street. Yuu-Yuu and the girls let their mouths hang open in absolute astonishment. Kayla laughed and Kingdra nodded. Morty just kind of stood there.   
  
"Zovo!" they heard, "Fire Spin!"  
  
The fire whipped around Snorlax's feet causing him to topple over. He crashed down into the ice. Being so bulky, even that inch of ice trapped him, making it impossible for him to stand.  
  
"No! Snorlax! Return!" Shurdi grunted, "This isn't over yet!"  
  
He approached Eevy with a scowl larger than life. He got a huge surprise when Morty cracked him in the face with a well-armed punch. He stepped back and took good aim as he cocked Morty right back. Damaging Morty's fighting pride was the worst possible thing he could have done. Morty caught his chin with the toe of his boot and kicked him with his heel as hard as he could, sending Shurdi toppling backwards. Morty laughed haughtily until he turned around and came face to face with a steaming Pokemon trainer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eevy hissed at him.  
  
"Finding you," Morty said as he stepped away.  
  
"Why are you here?" Eevy asked, warping her question ever so slightly.  
  
"Keeping an eye on you?" he answered in a half statement/half question.  
  
"I'll tell you what you were doing," Eevy snarled, "You were spying! You go back home! I don't expect to see you around for a good long time, Mister Mortimer Hikoboshi!"  
  
"Geez," Morty whined, "I don't even get a thank you."  
  
"Out!" Eevy blared as she swung her arm and pointed to the door.  
  
"Eevy? Are you OK?"  
  
Eevy turned and spotted Kayla, "Oh! Kayla! How's it been going?"  
  
"Fine. Kingdra and Tauros are really a challenge..."  
  
The two of them gabbed away with each other for a bit before Mizu broke in, "Eevy. You didn't get your badge."  
  
"Here," Shurdi snorted as he rubbed his chin, "Take it. It's the White Badge. I expect you to win at the Rainbow League. I'll look really bad if you lose after you beat me."  
  
"Too late," Medira commented.  
  
Eevy recalled Zovo and the group quickly headed for the Pokemon Center. Kayla opted to go back home to Rose Town, no matter how much Eevy didn't want her to. The group decided to spend the day in Tulip Town. Medira noticed a flashy poster on the wall of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hey," she tapped Eevy on the shoulder, "Look at this."  
  
Eevy left her Poke Balls with Nurse Joy and turned to see the poster, "A Pokemon Party? 'Welcome all trainers to the first annual Poke' Party in Tulip Town's City Hall. Anyone owning at least one Pokemon may attend. Gym Leaders and beginning trainers alike. Black tie/Costume'."  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Pokemon Party  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Another not-so-right chapter. I like it though. The next chapter is going to be kind of strange, but I've got it all planned out in my head. (Which, in all actuality, isn't saying much.) It's going to be a lot of fun to write that one! Ash and the others come back and 'new' trainers show up while they're at the party. You can probably guess who, but ya' know...The 'behind the scenes' part you can probably guess too, but just in case. I'd better get started!  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	22. #21 - Pokemon Party

***Pokemon Party***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
"Black tie/costume?" Sooney questioned, "What in the world does that mean?"  
  
"It means it's a formal costume party. Like put on a fancy dress and grab a feathered mask type thing," Medira answered.  
  
"Eevy?" someone familiar shouted from behind them.  
  
"Hey! Ash! Misty! Brock!" Eevy said as she turned to face them, "And hello Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika, pikachu pi!" Pikachu said as he hopped off Ash's shoulder and clung to Eevy's leg in a huge electric hug.  
  
Eevy laughed a bit and scratched his forehead, "I beat you up and you still like me. You're a real sweetie."  
  
The scratches triggered happy sparks to fly from Pikachu's red cheeks, "Pika pi. Pika pika."  
  
"Hey, Eevy," Mizu said as she walked up behind her, "Who are these kids?"  
  
"These are my friends," Eevy said as she stood up.  
  
Brock became completely infatuated and fluttered to each girl's side, "Hi, I'm Brock," he repeated to each of them.  
  
Medira swatted him in the head with the back of her hand, "Get over it."  
  
Eevy laughed a bit before turning her attention back to Ash and Misty. She smiled a bit with a very sly tendency to say something about Misty keeping that all too important secret from Ash, but she held it away quite well.  
  
"Guys, this is Ash, Misty and Pikachu. That thing flying around is Brock," Eevy laughed, "Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and BROCK!" she had to shout his name to ground him again, "This is Mizu, Medira, Sooney and you already met Yuu-Yuu."  
  
After a few giggly introductions, Brock was again floating around the room and Misty slapped his ear and dragged him off. Ash just kind of laughed. Eevy grinned again. When Ash saw her, he flashed an odd look.  
  
"What's all the smiling about?" Ash asked her as she straightened her face.  
  
"Oh...Nothing," she said as she turned and went back to the poster before turning and leaning up against the wall, "How many badges do you have?"  
  
"Three! The Red, White and Green," he bellowed proudly as he displayed his badges pinned to the inside of his coat.  
  
"Three huh? I've got four," she said as she popped open her backpack and showed off.  
  
Ash made a nasty face and looked at the poster behind her on the wall, "Hey! That looks like fun! We should all go and hang out!"  
  
"We don't 'hang out'," Medira said as she again slapped Brock away, "We party hard."  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Ah," she said as she waved her hand at him, "You're just kids, you wouldn't get it."  
  
"I'm no kid!"   
  
"How old are you?" Medira asked slyly.  
  
"Almost seventeen."  
  
"Twenty three," Medira answered.  
  
"Twenty two," Eevy added.  
  
"Twenty two," Mizu said.  
  
"Really?" he cocked his head.  
  
"Yes really!" Medira burst, "I put it this way, we can drive and you can't. You're kids."  
  
Ash scowled before Misty pushed up behind him, "I want to go anyway!"  
  
"You're out of your league," Mizu said snottily as she walked over.  
  
"Be nice!" Eevy shouted, "You stop that now!"  
  
Medira and Mizu sat down and snorted things incoherently to each other. Ash and Misty just stared at each other blankly. Again Eevy smiled, but this time rubbed her chin as well. Misty saw her, but Ash didn't. Eevy grinned and winked at her and Misty's face went bright red before pushing herself away and running to the poster.  
  
She cleared her throat, "It says the party is tonight. We'd better get moving if we're going to go."  
  
"Not me," Sooney said.  
  
"Not on your life," Yuu-Yuu added.  
  
"Why not?" Mizu asked as she eyed her friends.  
  
"I don't go for formal," Sooney said.  
  
"Me neither," Yuu-Yuu said pointedly.  
  
"Suit yourself," Eevy shrugged, "Let's go!"  
  
Each group ran off in different directions, promising to meet back there in and hour, leaving them ten minutes to get to City Hall for the dance. Eevy knew just what she needed to buy and what to wear.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance sat with his legs crossed on the table, watching the ceiling, as usual. Raikou trotted in with something in his mouth. Jason stood and walked to take it, but Raikou pushed past and gave it to Lance. Will, who was sitting up against Luri, laughed at that and Luri, now Will's new girlfriend, giggled as she leaned over on Will's shoulder.  
  
"What's this?" Lance asked as he pushed his gum to the side of his mouth.  
  
"A party. In Tulip Town. We want you all to go," Raikou said as he sat and wrapped his tail around his body, "It may prove beneficial."  
  
"Yes," Suicune said as she walked in, "We've already cleared up the matter of you being allowed out of the City."  
  
"And how, pray tell, do we get there without being swamped?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's a costume party at City Hall. There will be so many people, you can just grab a mask and cape and walk in," Entei answered him from the doorway.  
  
The quartet looked around at each other and Lance spoke up for them, "Let's go get changed. We need some good get ups."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy looked at herself in the mirror of the powder room of the Pokemon Center, "This is perfect!" she said as she spun around, the long tails of her purple dress spinning with her.  
  
Medira walked out in a short, revealing black dress, "Woah Eevy! Where'd you get that?"  
  
Eevy looked over at her friend and eyed what she was wearing, "I've had this for a long time. Since, well...I've never told a soul this before. So keep it quiet OK? You too!" she shouted.  
  
"I promise!" Mizu bellowed from her room.  
  
"Well...Taylor..." she fidgeted around, "Taylor used to be..." she tilted her head in a 'you finish the sentence' gesture, but Medira wanted to hear her say it, "...be my boyfriend."  
  
"Eeww!" Medira shouted, "That's sick!"  
  
"You're not serious!" Mizu said as she grabbed the top of her door and hoisted herself up to peer over.  
  
Eevy poked her index fingers together, "I'm all too serious."  
  
"Yech," Medira mused, "Thanks for the visual."  
  
"Oh gross!" Mizu said as she let go and dropped back behind the door, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Can we drop this conversation now?" Eevy asked as she put her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Gladly," both other girls answer simultaneously.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That's what you're wearing?" Entei asked as he looked over towards the Elite 4.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Jason asked as he looked towards the other three.  
  
"Kind of plain, don't you think?" Suicune asked.  
  
"Not at all," Luri said as she stood next to Will.  
  
Lance, standing in a midnight blue coat, black shirt, black pants and long cloak to match his coat peered at them. He hadn't even changed his hair, just pulled the hood of his cloak up and over and added a black masquerade mask. His hair, tall and purple, would have been a dead give away had it not been hidden. Luri, in a long blue dress the color of ice and a long white cloak boasted an ice blue mask with one white feather on each end. Her long blond hair in a French twist. Will, in his usual red suit with the purple shirt, had added black highlights to his red hair, although it was covered by his purple cloak's hood. A red mask covered his face. Jason, the simplest of all, wore a white sweater with a dark green vest and dark green pants. His long black cloak behind him and the hood pulled over his shaggy brown hair. His green mask across it face.  
  
"I'm not going to over do this," Lance said, "I don't know why we have to go anyway."  
  
"You'll see," Raikou snickered as the four humans left the mansion.  
  
"Do you think he'll find her?" Suicune asked as she looked at Raikou.  
  
"Yes. He'll be drawn to her like a hungry ant to a picnic," Raikou laughed, "Remember, she is his soulmate, after all."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy fooled with her hair as Medira walked out and again slapped Brock away. She snickered and got her hair in just the right position. She was in a three-layer dress. Each layer a different shade of purple, falling from violet with each layer. She adjusted her high-heeled shoes and stood up.  
  
"Curse the person who made high-heels the formal choice," she hissed as she tried to maneuver around.  
  
After she stood, she was perfectly fine with the heels. It was standing up that gave her the problem, not walking or standing still. Her hair was up in a nice sensible bun at the top of her neck with a twisty strand of stubborn hair hanging down in the center of her forehead. She had her bangs curled and flopped down in long crimped strands outlining her face. Mizu was in a simple aqua dress and her hair was thrown into a bun at the back of her head. She wasn't all that fashion driven. Eevy took a few test steps and walked out. With a howl of pleasure from Brock, she knew she looked at least half way decent.  
  
"You look great!" Mizu mused, "Let's go!"  
  
Eevy didn't even bother to look at Ash and Misty, all she noticed was that Brock was hanging back at the Center with Yuu-Yuu and Sooney. The group reached City Hall and met a HUGE line of people.  
  
"Is City Hall big enough to hold all these people?" Ash asked wearily.  
  
"It's out behind it too, see?" Misty asked as she turned him to see the flashing lights in the grass behind the building.  
  
The group stood in line for a moment before they were followed by four older trainers. Taller too. Eevy got an odd feeling down her spine as they waited behind them. She took a deep breath and shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh n-n-no..." Lance started trembling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
Lance raised one shaking hand towards the back of the girl in front of them, "It's-it's..." he couldn't finish because of the lump that formed in his throat.   
  
"That's why Raikou wanted us to come," Luri whispered, "Because she's here."  
  
Sure enough, they were standing right behind Eevy and the girls. Lance tipped back and forth. He felt like running behind the building and jumping on Dragonite, but he didn't. He felt the undying urge to grab her and kiss her but he just sort of stood and sweated profusely. He saw Eevy lift up the mask that had been in her hand and slip it over her head. A purple mask with a collage of feathers. He bit his index finger. Eevy and the girls reached the podium where the admission was being taken.  
  
"You're Poke Dex, please," the man said in an odd tone.  
  
"Poke Dex?" Eevy asked, "Why?"  
  
"Don't worry! It's just to keep a record of who attends. When you leave you'll get it back."  
  
Eevy and the two other girls eyed each other and nodded, each handing over their Poke'Dex. The group behind them also protested, but also gave them their Poke'Dex.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy leaned her head up against the wall, watching the ceiling fan spin as the music died down for the next song. Medira and Mizu sat down on both sides of her.  
  
"You've been a wallflower all night," Medira mused, "Why not dance?"  
  
"And with who would I?" Eevy questioned.  
  
"Uh..." Mizu thought for a minute, "I don't know..."  
  
"Me neither," Medira laughed.  
  
The next song started and Eevy leaned forward to look at her feet. To her surprise, three hands were stuck under her nose. She pondered this for a moment. The right one was definitely Shurdi. Not him, no way. The middle looked like Iskur, not him either. The last one on the left was not familiar at all. Black fingerless gloves? She never met anyone like that. She swallowed and chose the left hand. Shurdi and Iskur walked away rejected as the fingers closed gently around hers. That spine tingling feeling zipped through her about twice as powerful as it had been, causing her to jump.  
  
"Something wrong?" the man holding her hand asked.  
  
"No," she said as she still watched the floor, "Why did I do that?" she thought silently, "What if it's Cain with a costume? Or worse...Taylor," she shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "I can feel you shaking."  
  
Eevy swallowed hard and let her glance travel up...up...up...his never-ending side. He was huge! He towered over her by a good foot and a half at least! His black mask and midnight blue hood did nothing for her comfort except tempt it to fizzle away completely.   
  
"Nothing," Eevy said as she watched his eyes, soft and sandy colored.  
  
"Really?" he asked as he snapped her around to catch her other hand.  
  
She swallowed hard and looked over at Mizu who shrugged and Medira, who was dancing with someone in green, "Yes," she lied as she wriggled her hand free a little.  
  
He shrugged, "So. You're Eevy," a statement, not a question.  
  
"How did you...Oh! You watch PKMN TV don't you?" she blushed and looked down.  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you and your friends."  
  
"Keeping an eye on me?" she mused silently, "Raikou said...Watching me..."  
  
She felt that weird feeling rip through her arm as he tightened his grip on her hand. It was an odd feeling, not painful, but almost pure feeling. This had to be him. This had to be that man Raikou spoke of. She leaned forward as the next song started and sat her head on his shoulder. She felt him twitch at that.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked as she backed up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he choked sheepishly, "Just didn't expect that."  
  
"What? This?" she asked as she returned her head to his shoulder and felt him actually cringe that time, "I'll stop if it's bothering you."  
  
"No!" he said loudly and then became silent as he thought to himself, "No don't stop that. It doesn't bother me one bit. This is like seventh heaven."  
  
She felt him loosen up and drop her arms. He just stepped in time with the music for a minute without touching her as she stood with her head perched on is shoulder. She was the first to react to that with her arms around his waist. He smiled on the inside, but smirked slightly on the outside.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked into his shoulder, "It would help if I knew."  
  
He choked for a moment, "Uh...Dragon. Just call me Dragon..." he thought then, "STUPID!" he could have imagined himself smacking his own forehead profusely for that idiotic remark.  
  
"Why? Are you like a dragon, in some way?" she laughed.  
  
"In a sense, yes, I suppose."  
  
Will and Luri watched without dancing as Jason and Lance rocked gently with their own girls. Jason had the one Eevy called Medira and it was plain to see who Lance had gotten his hands on.   
  
"They do look so nice together," Luri said as she watched Lance smiling, "It's the first time he's smiled in months."  
  
"Look at the munchkin," Will laughed as he pointed to Jason who turned himself and Medira around so he was facing them and gave them a huge thumb's up from behind her back, "He's just as attached as Lance is. Too bad we can't tell them who we are."  
  
"Yes. That is kind of a shame."  
  
The song ended way too fast for them, even though it had actually been two. Eevy stepped back and smiled. She waved a bit and started to walk away, but got that feeling again as he snatched her wrist. She turned and looked at him, his soft brown eyes blazing with pure passion. She couldn't help but think about just running back over to him and holding on all night, but she really wanted some fresh air and time to think. But she would not get her wish.  
  
"Hey there, party animals!" the man from the Poke'Dex thing shouted from the stage, "Wave bye, bye to your Poke'Dex!"  
  
"That's right!" a woman said as she grabbed hold of a rope hanging from the air vent and was hoisted into the air in a hot air balloon.   
  
"Oh no! Our Pokemon!" someone cried.  
  
The balloon crashed through the roof, leaving a gaping whole. Ash and Misty ran forward.  
  
"It's Butch and Cassidy!" they cried together.  
  
"No! With our Poke'Dex they can tap into our Pokemon storage systems!" Eevy cried.  
  
"Bye twerp-os!" Butch shouted.  
  
"See you later, Feraligatr!" Cassidy laughed.  
  
"What do we do?" Misty asked.  
  
"I tell you what we do," 'Dragon' said as he ripped out a Poke'Ball, "We fight back! Go! Dragonite!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Will and Luri cried.  
  
"Wow, you have a Dragonite. Cool," Eevy said.  
  
"Thanks," Dragon said as he climbed on and held out a hand, "Like a lift?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Eevy said as she climbed up and sat sidesaddle.  
  
"Dragonite! Go!"   
  
The Dragon- type took off into the sky with a rip of air. Unnoticed by Lance himself or anyone on the ground, but his hood had been blown back in the wind. Eevy saw it though.  
  
"Oh my God!" she cried, "Master Lance!"  
  
Lance gasped as he noticed his hood was down, "Oh crud," he said as he made a face.  
  
"You! It's been you all this time!"   
  
"Shhh! Keep it down! We've got to get those Poke'Dex back!"  
  
"Alright. But we're going to have a nice long talk when we land."  
  
"If Will doesn't get to you first," Lance said as he vowed to have Will erase her memory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go!"  
  
Dragonite slowed next to the balloon as Butch, Cassidy and Raticate watched helplessly as Eevy stood up and bared a Poke'Ball of purple.   
  
"Go! Sun Ball!" she dropped the ball onto Dragonite's back, releasing Sovo, "Sovo! Psychic! Grab the bag and pop the balloon!"  
  
"Raticate," Cassidy said, "Hyper Fang!"  
  
"Dragonite! Hit it!" Lance said.  
  
As the Raticate jumped at Sovo, Dragonite slammed it with a huge fist, sending it flying into the distance. Sovo did just as he was told and the balloon began losing air, but didn't fly away. Dragonite was holding it. After Eevy had safely retrieved the bag of Poke'Dex, Dragonite prepared. Lance held tightly to Dragonite's neck with one arm and reached out to Eevy, who was recalling Sovo, with the other.  
  
"Give me your hand! You'll go flying if you don't!"  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Eevy hissed, "You've lied to me once!"  
  
"Raikou! Raikou told you about a man! And he told me about a woman! Trust me Eevy!" he looked into her eyes with nothing but absolute truth dwelling in his gaze.  
  
She jumped and grabbed onto Lance's shoulders, holding tightly to him and the Poke'Dex bag, "Dragonite! Spin them and launch them!" Lance shouted as he reached behind his back and grabbed Eevy, "Hold on!"  
  
The Dragonite started spinning, faster and faster every second. Eevy felt like she was going to be flung off, but she held tighter. She felt him grip the back of her dress with his right hand and saw him hold tighter to Dragonite with his left as the Pokemon spun faster. It was like as long as he was there, she was fine. With a quick jerk to a stop, Dragonite flung the balloon out into the distance with shouts falling from it as it flew. Eevy panted into Lance's back as she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Lance," she said flatly, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," he panted as he returned his hood to his head, "Raikou told me..."  
  
"He told me too," she examined the bag of Poke Dex and then looked back at him, "Now what?"  
  
"I can't let you remember this, you know. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I won't do anything. Will shall do the honors."  
  
"Let's get this over with then," she sighed as she watched the people below.  
  
"Just one more minute," Lance said as he patted Dragonite's back, "Hold on just a minute, buddy."  
  
"What?" she asked as she saw him staring at her again.  
  
She got no verbal answer, just as Luri hadn't the day before. Instead she got herself pulled closer and their lips pressed together. She felt like melting. This felt so oddly right, yet wrong. She wouldn't remember it anyway, she wished she could. She wanted to remember this forever. But, he was right, it was neither wrong nor right to allow her to remember, but this was best forgotten, for her any way. The Elite would always remember. It was good that only she had seen who he was, Will would have wilted having to do every person down there. He pulled back and looked at her. She was crying. Actually crying. He reached out and wiped away her tear.  
  
"We'll be together again, someday," he said, "You just wait and see."  
  
The Dragonite descended and Eevy hopped off. Now knowing, if only for the moment, who the Elite were, she ran to Jason and hugged him, dropping the bag of Poke Dex by Mizu and Medira's feet. The two girls looked at each other with odd expressions.   
  
"Master Jason," she whispered to him as he stiffened, then to Will she hugged him too, "Master Will," and she even hugged Luri, "Mistress Luri," the three of them stood back and watched her approach Lance again and hug him, "and my Lance."  
  
"Please don't," he pushed her away and gestured for Will, "Can we speak to you, alone?"   
  
Eevy walked off with Will and Lance as she was trying to tuck some of her memories away in a safe haven, "I'm ready, Will," she said when they were out of ear and eye shot.  
  
"How does she know?" Will asked.  
  
"She saw my hood blow off. Would you get this over with, please?"  
  
"Certainly," he touched her forehead and released his Alakazam, "Alakazam, help me make her forget."  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Twisted  
A/N: Be warned-Twisted is a crummy excuse for an AAML!  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
This chapter was fun to write. Depressing towards the end though. Alakazam knows an attack called 'Kinesis' which reduces the opponents accuracy, so I thought I'd edit it a bit and have it erase human memories. Weird, ain't I? I'm not weird, I'm just messed up. What's weird is when your cat eats spaghetti and drinks 7UP. Don't ask. The next chapter is kind of freaky, but not as freaky as Slippery Suicune. I don't think I'll ever end up writing something that weird again, but you never know...  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	23. #22 - Twisted *AAML*

***Twisted***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
A/N: Warning! This a poor excuse for an AAML straight from the twisted, tumble-dried mind of Pro_V! Gee...WhereEVER did I get that title from...?  
  
  
  
Will pulled his hand away and looked over to Lance and then back to Eevy, "You may want to sit down," he said to her, "You'll black out and if you're standing you'll fall flat on your face."  
  
"You hurt me and I swear I'll remember that just so I can come after you and beat you senseless," Eevy said half sarcastically.   
  
Lance walked behind her and grabbed her waist, "Go ahead Will, I've got her."  
  
"Alakazam! Kinesis now!" Will said as his Pokemon projected his attack through him.  
  
Eevy felt everything go limp and then blacked out and drooped lifelessly into Lance's awaiting arms, "What'd you do to her?" Lance blared at Will.  
  
"She's fine. She's just napping for about fifteen, twenty minutes," he smirked.  
  
The two men looked around the corner and waited for the crowd to clear. After everyone was gone, Lance got the pleasure of hoisting Eevy up and walking out. Medira and Mizu flipped out at the sight of that.  
  
"What are you doing?" Medira shouted.  
  
"What do you think you're up to?" Mizu boomed.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes as he sat Eevy down in a chair with the two girls pounding on him with comment after comment, "Will. Would you please shut them up?"  
  
"Hypno! Go! Use Hypnosis!" Will shouted as his Hypno worked his magic, sending Mizu, Medira, Ash and Misty into a trance, "OK then," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "Take this in carefully now. She was talking to Dragon and she started feeling groggy. She passed out and City Hall was cleared out, fearing Carbon Monoxide. That's why she's out and everyone's gone. OK?"  
  
"Uh huh," the four groaned.  
  
"Good," he sighed, "Hypno, release."  
  
The group shook their heads vigorously and returned to yelling at Lance's back. Lance reached out and patted Eevy on the face. Luri and Will watched with arms over each other's shoulders and Jason bit his nails.  
  
"Wake up call," Lance said as he shook her shoulders, "Hello in there."  
  
Eevy groaned and slowly woke up. Her blurred vision caused everything to look like huge black blobs. The first person she saw was Dragon staring at her. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"You passed out while you were talking to him," Mizu said as she pointed to Dragon.  
  
"They cleared everyone out because they were afraid of Carbon Monoxide poisoning," Misty said.  
  
"She wouldn't have woken up this quickly if it was," Medira said, "Once that stuff latches onto your lungs, you're pretty much dead."  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" Ash asked wearily.  
  
"I feel just fine. Just a little tired," she looked over and cocked an eyebrow at the group of trainers and she wasn't sure if she did or didn't know them, "What are they doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to stay and make sure it wasn't something I did," the one in front of her laughed.  
  
Eevy shakily stood up and brushed her dress off, "I assure you it wasn't, Dragon."  
  
Medira and Mizu jumped over and held her steady. The group of girls waved and left for the Pokemon Center, followed by Ash and Misty. Lance turned and took a deep breath. Jason walked up behind him, but Lance stepped away in a quick walk and went right out the back door. The three inside heard the popping of a Poke Ball and the call of a Dragonite as he headed home.   
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"What happened?" Yuu-Yuu asked as Eevy came stumbling in the door with Mizu and Medira on either side of her.  
  
"Just a little fainting spell," Eevy said as she sat down and let her hair out, "But I'm fine now."  
  
"You'd better get some rest. I'll go get a chair ready for you," Sooney said as she bounded off toward the chairs.  
  
"What happened?" Brock whispered to Ash.  
  
"We don't know, she just blacked out for no reason," Ash said as he stared at Eevy, "We'd better stick around, just in case."  
  
Misty and Brock nodded as the group began to set up their sleeping bags across the couches of the Pokemon Center.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You're going to break the window," Luri said as she watched Lance.  
  
Lance had been leaning up against the window, banging his head into it in a physical mantra for two hours. Every time he hit it, Luri could hear the glass creak. It was going to smash if he didn't stop.  
  
"What did she say that's so important anyway?" Jason asked as he leaned up against the doorframe.  
  
He got no answer, just Lance turning to hit his forehead instead of the side of his face. The only semi-verbal answer was a grunt as he continued smacking his head against the cold glass.  
  
"Hellooo," Will said as he tapped Lance on the shoulder.  
  
Lance whipped around and grabbed Will's wrist, twisting it to the side, "Don't touch me," he growled, releasing him.  
  
Will stepped back and rubbed his wrist, "Sorry," he stepped away again and swung his wrist in circles to test it.  
  
"I feel sorry for that girl," Luri said sarcastically, "If she ends up with you and that temper you're libel to break her in half."  
  
At Luri's laugh, Lance turned and growled at her, "Shut up, Lurianna."  
  
Luri swallowed hard and stepped back by Will, "I tried, anyway..."  
  
"Stop trying," Lance huffed, "You're only making me madder."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked as he stared at Lance, "What did we do?"  
  
Lance closed his eyes and balled his fists. Jason stepped away, knowing this meant he was fighting the urge to attack. Lance's knuckles went white; he squeezed his fists so hard. Clenching his teeth together kept his from screaming, but no amount of force could stop him from what he was about to do. He swung around and surprised Jason as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up the foot and a half to meet his face. Jason tried frantically not to whimper in fright.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Lance said staring directly into Jason's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we can try-" Luri started.  
  
"No!" Lance burst as he dropped Jason, "There is nothing you can do."  
  
Jason jumped up and ran behind Will. Will was the only one Lance wouldn't actually attack because he knew Will could throw him across the room with little effort.   
  
"What happened?" Will asked as he stepped in front of Luri and Jason, "What did she say?"  
  
Lance took a deep breath and pushed the monster fighting to beat the pulp out of Jason away, "She's mad at me. Because I lied and didn't tell her who I really was."  
  
"She doesn't remember that," Will said, "Remember?"  
  
"Yes, she does. She remembers. Somehow, she knows she's mad at someone, but not who or why."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"Maybe not to you!"  
  
Will stepped away and prepared, "What's up with you? Are you going loony on us, or something?"  
  
Lance shook his head, "Not that I can tell. But, then again, do you know when you're going nuts?"  
  
"What did she say, exactly?" Luri peeked around Will's left side.  
  
"She's known. About me."  
  
"She knew who you were?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, stupid," Lance shook his head at Jason, "Raikou told her there would be a mysterious man watching her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you dolt, he told me there would be a young woman for me."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Last year. He said I would find her, and she wouldn't know me, but she would."  
  
The three others made blank faces before Will spoke, "There's a metaphor for ya'."  
  
Lance snickered, "I found her, didn't I? At the party. She didn't know who I really was, did she? But she knew that I, Lance, existed obviously and she knew that there was a man out there for her."  
  
"Oh, so she knew about Lance, but not that you were..." Luri stopped there.  
  
"At least someone catches on," Lance said as he watched his feet.  
  
"Why did you not tell them?" Raikou asked as he walked in.  
  
"It wasn't their concern."  
  
"But it was," Luri said, "It should have been. You call us your friends, but you hide things from us."  
  
"And you hide things from me, I'm sure."  
  
"True," Raikou said, "You hide a lot from each other, and you shouldn't."  
  
"Like how Will felt about Luri and Luri about Will," Suicune said.  
  
"And how Jason is actually afraid of Lance," Entei said.  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" Jason shouted as he turned to Entei.  
  
"He has good reason to be afraid of me," Lance laughed, "I could beat him to a puddle when I'm angry."  
  
"Anybody could beat him to a puddle anytime," Will laughed as he looked at Jason.  
  
"Will," Lance said as he stared out the window, "I don't suppose I could ask you to erase my memory of this entire day, could I?"  
  
"Why in the world would you want to forget this?" Luri asked frantically, "This should be a day to remember!"  
  
"Why? If she doesn't why should I?"  
  
This question boggled Luri to the point where she was at a complete loss for words, "Well...uh..."  
  
"You cannot forget," Raikou said, "This day is needed."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked as he started getting angry, "What stupid prophecy are you going to tell me now?"  
  
Raikou stepped away at those words, "Listen here! What have I ever told you that hasn't been true?"  
  
"You told me I would be happy this year!"  
  
Raikou leaned away and looked into the Dragon Master's sandy eyes. As dark as the may have looked, he could feel the truth in his words. He wasn't happy at all. This day was like a living hell for him, and there was nothing they could do to help it. Nothing except pray that Eevy got to the Rainbow League.   
  
"Not going to answer that one, are you?" Lance snorted.  
  
"Yes, I will answer it," Raikou said, "I told you that you would be happy if you tried. From what I've seen of you, you're not trying at all! You lay in a chair all day. You don't train and you hardly even eat! If you want that girl, you get up and do something about getting over that heated temper of yours! Do you actually think she's going to want to be with someone who beats punching bags off ceilings when he's frustrated or screams at his friends after a long day? I seriously doubt that! If you get this bad with them, I don't even want to attempt to imagine what you'd do to her!"  
  
Jason, Will and Luri stood back as they realized that Raikou was actually mad. Raikou never got angry, especially not at Lance. Suicune and Entei stared at their electric counterpart wide-eyed. What he was saying was true. Lance was actually very, very easily angered. He did beat punching bags off ceilings and nastily and sometimes even viciously attacked Luri, Will and Jason. There was a huge slam as Lance collapsed to his knees. Luri gasped as he actually just broke down before their eyes. Just sat there, staring at the floor with his eyes spilling over. He ripped out his Dragonite's Poke Ball and released him.  
  
"Dragonite," he said shakily, "It's time for some training."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy woke up and stretched out. She had changed the night before so she didn't have to worry about it in the morning. She looked down beside the chair she was in and spotted Ash, Misty and Brock sprawled out on the floor. Misty was awake, she could tell, even though she hid it very well. She waved at Misty's slightly opened eye and Misty looked up and smiled. She slid out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. Eevy hopped out of the chair and folded the blankets into a nice stack. She gestured for Misty to follow her and Misty, feeling quite bored, followed just for fun. Eevy walked out behind the Pokemon Center and sat down in the grass. Misty followed and sat down next to her.  
  
"How was your night?" Eevy asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Alright," Misty commented as she played with a leaf sitting beside her, "Yours?"  
  
"Crummy," Eevy laughed, "Mizu kept kicking the leg of the chair and waking me up."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"I'll get over it. So where are you and the boys headed?"  
  
"We're heading towards the West coast and then North to Iris Town. You?"  
  
"Towards the West coast then to the South to Lilac."   
  
"Sounds like a nice town."  
  
"It is. There's a Gym there. I want to stop on the beach though."  
  
"We were going to too."  
  
"Really? Maybe we could stop there together then head off in separate directions."  
  
"We'll have to ask Ash. This is his Pokemon journey, you know. Even though I know he'll say yes. Any chance he gets to slack off he'll snatch up."  
  
Eevy laughed and watched a Pidgey land in from of them. She reached out and touched its forehead. It cooed and smiled.  
  
"You're a cute one, aren't you?" Eevy asked as she petted the bird.  
  
The Pidgey spotted a Caterpie and flew away leaving Misty and Eevy alone again, "I hate bugs," Misty shivered as she saw the Caterpie.  
  
"What don't you hate?"  
  
"Water Pokemon. They're just the most beautiful things ever. I want to be the World's Greatest Water Master someday."  
  
Eevy smiled, "I'm sure you'll do it. What about..." she paused and smirked evilly, "What about boys?"  
  
"Boys?" Misty asked as she looked at her with a blank expression, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on, Misty. Come on, you can tell me. Come on, who do you like? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
She pushed Misty's shoulder menacingly, smiling more each time, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just interested is all," Eevy's smile grew bigger again, "Come on. I won't tell a soul. I've kept my own little love bug squashed in a jar for years."  
  
"Really? You tell me and I'll tell you."  
  
Eevy's face reddened, "That's cheap Misty, real cheap."  
  
"You asked first."  
  
"Well," she leaned forward and poked her index fingers together, "Well, I always kind of...Liked Lance."  
  
"Of the Elite 4?"  
  
"Yeah. It's stupid though. It'll never happen. He doesn't even know I exist," for some strange reason Eevy felt like she was lying, "So? Come on, a promise is a promise."  
  
"I...uh..." Misty looked down, "Well...I..."  
  
Eevy peeked around, "Nobody's here. You can even write it in the dirt or something if you don't want to say it."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I suppose...I kind of...like..." she stopped and swallowed, "You really won't tell?"  
  
Eevy fell back on her head, "No!"  
  
"I kind of like...um..."  
  
Eevy cocked an eyebrow, "Well?"  
  
"I kind of like-No-I really like...Ash Ketchum."  
  
Eevy's smile would have wrapped right around her head had it been able to, "I knew it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"It's plain to see."  
  
"Is it really?" Misty asked with her face brightening.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad he didn't hear me. I'd never see the light of day again."  
  
"No, but I heard you," someone laughed from behind them.  
  
"Medira!" Eevy shouted, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Sure I would!" Medira said with a smirk, "Hey Ash!"  
  
Misty bolted over and slapped her hand over Medira's mouth, "Please! I'm begging you! Don't!"  
  
Medira pushed her back, "Why not? What's he going to do?"  
  
Misty thought about that for a moment, "Fall over dead or spread rumors or laugh at me or-"  
  
"Turn you away," Eevy finished, "That's what you're really afraid of, isn't it?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Ash yawned as he walked around the side of the building, adjusting his hat, "Who yelled for me?"  
  
"That would be her," Medira pushed Misty towards him and walked away, "See what you can do Eevy," she didn't leave, just skillfully hid.  
  
"What?" Ash asked as he looked from Eevy to Misty repeatedly.  
  
"Come here, boy," Eevy said as she stared at Ash.  
  
"I have a name you know," he huffed as he plopped down next to her.  
  
"I know. Come here, Misty."  
  
"She gets a name..." Ash commented.  
  
"Shut up," Eevy said as she stood up and sat Misty down next to him and whispered in her ear, "Relax and let it come as it comes. It doesn't have to be said today. If you don't want to, don't. Calm down."  
  
Eevy pretended to have forgotten something and walked away. She ducked into the shadows beside Medira.  
  
"Well?" Medira asked.  
  
"Wait and see," Eevy said, "There's nothing I can do to force her."  
  
Ash looked over at the Pidgey now attacking the Caterpie. Misty fidgeted around and turned her head towards Eevy mouthing, "What do I do know?" and the only answer she got was a shrug.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Misty said out loud.  
  
"What?" Ash asked as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Nothing!" Misty answered frantically.  
  
"So, what did you call me for? Was there a bug chasing you?" he laughed.  
  
"Stop that!" Misty shouted at him, "The only bug around here is you!"  
  
"I was only kidding," he snickered.  
  
"This is not going well," Eevy said.  
  
"He shows no interest in her at all," Medira said.  
  
"Yes he does. In his own odd way."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I'm serious, what did you want?" Ash asked as he looked her dead in the eye.  
  
He looked back at the Pidgey and Caterpie, paying Misty no mind at all, "For someone who just asked a question, you sure do drift off easily," Misty said.  
  
"Funny," Ash shook his head and still didn't look at her, "So, what'd you want?"  
  
Misty stammered for words and again Eevy just shrugged. So did Medira. Ash was staring straight ahead at the Pokemon again and Misty was getting nervous. The longer they sat there the more suspicious he got. She finally couldn't take it anymore and leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he sat straight up. Medira and Eevy held their breath. Now what? Misty swallowed and stood up. She started to step away, but Ash grabbed her shirt.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" she asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Stop pulling," he said and she immediately stopped, "Sit down."  
  
She did as she was asked, or rather, as she was told, and sat down, "I'm sorry. That was just a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"I'll have to get back at you for that," he said with a flat tone making her think he was being serious for once.  
  
He got back at her all right. He kissed her dead on. Eevy and Medira gave each other a high five and laughed in whispering tones. Misty reached around and put her arms around his neck. She ran her right hand up and slung his hat away. Brock rounded the corner and saw them. Just as he was about to shout, Eevy reached up and grabbed his belt. She yanked him over and slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh," she said, "Leave them alone."  
  
Eevy and Medira drug Brock away and went to pack, leaving Ash and Misty to their business.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Misty walked in as if nothing had happened and about ten minutes later, Ash followed. Neither said a word, assuming no one but Eevy and Medira had known anything, but a sly grin from Brock proved otherwise.  
  
"So," Brock asked, "Have fun?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, playing dumb.  
  
Ash just shrugged and walked away. Eevy whimpered a little bit and Medira just kind of smirked oddly. Misty scratched her head and pulled out a map. She just continued looking at it and tracing the path from their city to Iris with her finger. Brock shrugged and decided not to pry any farther, which really surprised Eevy, but she didn't say anything. She trotted over to Ash and looked over his shoulder. He was fooling with an empty Poke Ball.  
  
"So..." she said as she walked around him and sat on the bench, "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Iris Town. Why?" he asked, still looking at his Poke Ball.  
  
"It's Lilac and the Violet Badge for me. You do know there's no Gym in Iris, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. We're passing through to Rose Town and the Gym-"  
  
She cut him off as she jumped up and got on her knees in front of him, "Please, please, PLEASE don't go to Rose Town!" she begged, "Anywhere but there!"  
  
Ash leaned back and looked at her with his head tilted, "What's wrong with Rose Town? I thought it was your home town."  
  
"It is! But it's different than you think! Please, Ash, I'm begging you! Steer clear of Rose. Please. Just get your badges from Hokubu and then go to Rose; just stay away from Taylor!"  
  
He couldn't help but stay silent. She was begging, literally begging him not to go. She was just about in tears she was pleading so hard. There was something wrong with this picture, he knew. Why would someone not want to go back to her home town?  
  
"What's going on?" Misty asked as she noticed Eevy kneeling on the floor, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No. No, I don't think it is," Ash said as he stared down at Eevy, "What's so bad about him?"  
  
"Him? Him who?" Misty mused as she looked between Eevy and Ash.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I'm just begging you, please don't go to Rose. Not yet. You're not ready. Even I'm not ready."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm weak?"  
  
"No! Not at all! But I am implying that Taylor is too strong! Too strong for anyone to handle! Don't go to Rose!"  
  
Those last four words were emphasized with a pound of a fist on the floor and a growl of anger. She was getting ticked. She didn't want them in Rose for anything. Her hair band came loose and fell to the ground. Medira looked over and noticed something on Eevy's neck.  
  
"What's that?" Medira asked as she reached out to move away Eevy's hair.  
  
"Stay away!" Eevy snapped quickly, swatting Medira's hand away as quickly as she could, "Leave it be!"  
  
"That's a cut, from Taylor. Isn't it?" Medira asked as she narrowed her eyes, "What did he do Eevy? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about," Eevy finally stood up and maneuvered her ponytail back up and in front of her cut.   
  
That may have worked for that scar, but the one on her shoulder was now visible. The one on her chin could be seen in just the right light too.   
  
"Eevy. There are two more. I can see them," Medira said, "He hit you, didn't he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well somebody did something and when I find out who I'll break them in half."  
  
"For your information," Eevy snorted, "There are more than two more! Yes, he did hit me! All the time! That's when I left, and then he went after Morty! Then he started in on me again! He even threatened Eusine! What's sad is I actually kept going back to him! Over and over again! Every time he would threaten me! When he got a hold of Morty, I couldn't do it anymore!"  
  
Misty stepped away and covered her mouth with her hand. Ash wasn't breathing and Medira felt like falling over. Mizu was now standing behind her, her hair in a ponytail as she stood staring at Eevy.   
  
"Ash," Eevy said as she stared at the floor, "Please. Do not go to Rose."  
  
"You'll eventually need to go for the Platinum Badge anyway," Mizu said, "You can't put it off forever."  
  
"And I won't. And when I do return home, it won't be for him. Not only will I have my Pokemon, but I'll have friends. My brother and cousin too. Taylor has hurt me enough. I won't let him hurt my friends too."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I am SO glad Lance wasn't here to hear all that," Luri said, "He'd be going off the deep end."  
  
"He hasn't been inside all morning. I hope he's alright," Will said as he watched the TV.  
  
"He's fine," Jason answered as he looked out the window, watching Lance, "Just upset. He'll get over it."  
  
"And just how would you know?" Will asked.  
  
"I just do, OK? He's just steamed at himself. He's out there practicing with Dragonite and Gyarados now. He never practices."  
  
"I hope you're right," Luri said sadly, "because if you're not, the League will kick him out. We can't let that happen."  
  
"Why don't..." Jason paused, "Why don't we train too?" he asked as he turned around to face them, "What could it hurt? Maybe he won't feel so bad if he isn't the only one out there."  
  
"We're libel to get our heads taken off," Will said as he looked at Jason.  
  
"I don't think so," Luri mused, "Have either of you noticed he hasn't really gotten angry all day and all last night? He usually gets angry at something, but I haven't heard so much as a growl or grunt out of him."  
  
"Ever since Raikou fought with him, he's been extra careful to control his temper," Jason also thought, "I think he's finally listening to someone other than himself for a change."  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Senseless Sands  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Koo koo ka choo. This was a really messed up chapter. Yes, I will admit it, I am all for AAML & AAMRN. Know why I admit it? Because I'm proud of it! If you don't like it, stay out of my hair! I do, you don't, it's your fault, not mine. I don't expect you to like it because I do, but if you do, GREAT! Long live the Pokeshippers! Rocketshipping is OK, but I'm not as into that as I am with Pokeshipping. I am an avid Pokeshipper. Why? Because I am. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be really strange and it focuses mainly around Mizu. The thing with Eevy and Taylor has been floating around my head the entire time, but I wanted to put it out in just the right spot. Yes, I am loony, why do you ask? Is it that apparent?  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	24. #23 - Senseless Sands

***Senseless Sands***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
Eevy was thankful for the sunlight today; nice and bright, not dull and boring. Maybe it would take her mind off Taylor. She hated even being reminded of him. The other thing bothering her was the fact that she felt so mad at someone, but she had no clue who she was mad at or why she was so angry with them. She was so angry she felt like beating something, hard. Medira was eyeing her cautiously, still worried about all those cuts and bruises. Ash, Misty and Brock trailed along behind, using Eevy as a way not to get lost. They were glad she was around, they had a tendency to lose their way quite often and Eevy knew Nanka like the back of her hand. It was Hokubu that was going to cause problems with its hidden trails and pitfalls. At least today they were on a nice open, airy route and not a stuffy route through a forest. Mizu was overly excited as they were headed for water, her true element. She loved to swim, but today she was going to have her work cut out for her...  
  
"Oh, wow!" Misty stopped and looked out over the ocean, admiring the scenery.  
  
"That's so pretty!" even Ash was in awe of it.  
  
"Let's go!" Mizu bolted down the boardwalk.  
  
Eevy followed with Sooney and Yuu-Yuu right behind. Medira trotted along, not too enthusiastically, releasing her Blastoise as she walked. Eevy let down her hair and fluffed it a bit, triggering a huge smile across Brock's face until Medira slapped him back again and Misty pulled him away. Eevy uncovered her bathing suit in its odd Eevee tail color and followed Mizu, releasing Novo and his brothers from their Poke Balls. Mizu's bright blue bathing suit showed her passion for Water- types perfectly. Medira showed off her black and purple bathing suit as she walked along behind Blastoise, or more precisely Wavemaker, toward the water. Mizu sent out all of her Pokemon; Azumarill, Kingler, Seel, Cloyster and Psyduck. The Psyduck triggered a laugh from Ash until he saw it get into its own personal battle with a wild Pidgeotto. Psyduck's Confusion chanced the bird Pokemon away easily and he snickered as he returned to Mizu's side. Zovo and Sovo were enjoying the sun while Lovo and Yovo sat in the shade. Novo was playing beach ball in the water with Medira, soaking her every time. Vovo was perched on Eevy's shoulder and got his own mini ice cream. Yuu-Yuu sent out Pichu and walked off in search of beach and water dwelling Pokemon. Sooney sent out Bayleef and Weepinbell saying that since her Gloom and Venonat were nocturnal she'd wait till later for them. Ash sent out Croconaw and Pikachu grabbed his sunglasses, showing the V for victory before running to the water. Misty had a blast with her Staryu, Poliwhirl, Togepi, Seaking and even Psyduck. Brock set out on a girl search, leaving everyone behind.   
  
"This is too nice," Eevy said as she sat down, "All too nice."  
  
Medira stopped playing with Novo and climbed on top of Wavemaker's shell. The huge turtle type floated there for a bit with his master sprawled out on his back before he started swimming around with her still sitting there.  
  
"Watch where you splash," Medira shouted as she slipped off, "You could hurt somebody."  
  
Mizu ran off to the diving rock. The diving rock was a huge cliff overhanging the water. It was covered with leaves and bushes and trees, but that didn't stop her. She climbed right up and did a perfect Olympic dive off. Eevy followed and did a spinning dive, spiraling into the water. Both surfaced next to Medira. Sooney swam out and stopped beside them. Each gave the other three a wide smirk. Misty then joined them with Yuu-Yuu by her side. Each one of them gave their own personal smirk of pleasure.   
  
"What say we have a bit of fun?" Mizu asked with a grin.  
  
"Why not race out to FlyCatcher and back?" Sooney snickered.  
  
"The swim sure would be nice with all this sun," Yuu-Yuu mused.  
  
"A little friendly competition wouldn't kill us either," Eevy laughed.  
  
"Why not? It sounds like a blast to me," Medira said with a sly smirk.  
  
"May the best girl win, hmm?" Misty asked, eyes blazing.  
  
"What about us?" Ash shouted.  
  
"Sorry, girl's division only," Medira laughed at him as the group swam to shore.  
  
"No fair," he whined.  
  
The girls lined up with Mizu on the end, followed by Eevy to her left, Medira, Sooney, Misty then Yuu-Yuu. Each stretched a little bit, but Eevy and Mizu focused mainly on their arms.   
  
"Power swimmers, are we?" Medira asked, noticing them.  
  
"You better believe it. No weenie little dog paddling for me," Mizu said half snottishly.  
  
"Forget back stroking. I want power in my relays," Eevy said in a very competitive tone.  
  
Each of them readied into their position. Eevy looked more like she was going to punch someone than she was going to dive in. Mizu stepped back a step and steadied herself.   
  
"Ready!" Brock shouted.  
  
"On your marks!" Ash added.  
  
"Go!" they shouted together.  
  
Sooney, Medira and Yuu-Yuu ran a few steps and dove in before they realized Eevy and Mizu had dived right in without running. They had just jumped from the bank into swimable water. The announcer focused the camera on the group, gabbing away about what was happening. Mizu and Eevy kicked powerfully at the surface, swinging their arms at a mile a minute to keep themselves propelled. Eevy had about a foot's worth of a lead on Mizu, but she was coming up fast. Sooney, Medira, Misty and Yuu-Yuu swam their hearts out, pushing themselves to catch up. Eevy brought her head up and took one huge gulp of air before diving under. Mizu followed, but neither could stay down. A whirlpool, whipping around beneath the surface forced them back up. They returned to the surface, again paddling like mad.   
  
"I'm not letting her beat me," Mizu thought.  
  
"There's no way I'll let her pass," Eevy mused silently.  
  
The group raced towards FlyCatcher Isle, a Pokemon sanctuary island about a hundred meters from the shore of Gertan Rin. A somewhat small island protected by law. Visitors were aloud without Pokemon catching rights. Eevy reached the bank and slammed her foot into the sand, leaving her mark to show that she had been there then turned and whipped back to the water, passing Medira, Sooney, Misty and Yuu-Yuu. Mizu was right beside her and the two of them leapt into the water for a second time. Eevy dove right in with Mizu splashing down beside her. Eevy pushed herself harder this time. Mizu noticed a sudden burst of speed as Eevy sped up, powering even faster. She started falling behind and picked up her own pace. Out of no where, something pulled her under. She gagged for air, but couldn't swim back up again. Eevy turned her head to check on how close Mizu was and watched her go under.  
  
"Going to try that trick again huh?" she asked herself, "Here I come!"  
  
Eevy also went under, but Mizu was gone. She stopped and looked around, losing her lead as Medira passed her with Sooney, Misty and Yuu-Yuu right beside her. Eevy didn't care; she wanted to find Mizu. She looked left and right, above her and below her, but the Water trainer was gone. She surfaced and saw Sooney and the others on the beach congratulating Medira.  
  
"What happened? Eevy was a mile ahead of us," Medira asked, "So was Mizu."  
  
"There's Eevy out there," Yuu-Yuu pointed, "Hey Eevy!"  
  
Eevy noticed Yuu-Yuu waving at her, but she knew she and the others didn't know Mizu was gone. Novo's ears twitched a bit before he zipped to the water in his own Vaporeon Power Swim. He roared out to Eevy and floated carefully beside her.  
  
"Novo, did Mizu get to shore?" Eevy stared her Pokemon dead in the eye.  
  
"Vapor, vapor," Novo said sadly.  
  
"Get back on land and get anyone with a Water- type. We need to find her."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Mizu awoke with a groan, spitting water out of her mouth, "Where in the world am I?"  
  
She looked around in the dim light. She had surfaced in some sort of cave. That was when she knew what had happened.  
  
"I must have gotten pulled into that whirlpool. That means I'm in the Ice Caves on FlyCatcher Isle, but it's not cold here at all," she mused to herself, "I wonder what I do now. This is like the cave with the eel from Mario 64. I sure hope there aren't any giant eels in here," she quivered a bit, realizing it was a little chilly, "I don't have my Pokemon!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Shurdi?" Eevy asked as the three trainers from Tulip Town Gym approached, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard your friend was lost," Ran said, "We thought we could help."  
  
"That's very nice, but you don't have to-"  
  
"We insist," Iskur bolted to her side.  
  
"Yes, we do," Shurdi followed.  
  
"Knock it off," Ran smacked them and drug them off, "Brothers are so annoying."  
  
"Eevy!" Kayla shouted, "What happened?"  
  
"Kayla! Hello Kingdra! Mizu's lost! No one can find her!"  
  
"Where did you see her last?"  
  
"We were out above the-the whirlpool! That's it! The whirlpool must have drug her under! Yuu-Yuu! Sooney! Everybody come here!"   
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Misty asked frantically.  
  
"I know what happened. There's a whirlpool out there and Mizu went under just as we were passing it. It must have taken her under! Let out your strongest Water Pokemon and follow me."  
  
"I'm afraid that leaves me out," Brock said, "All my Pokemon are weak to Water. I'll have to stay behind."  
  
"Let's go," Eevy summoned Novo, "Hold your breath and let's move!"  
  
The Tulip Town trainers stayed behind to watch the surface. Eevy on Novo led the way with Medira on Wavemaker right behind. Kayla was behind her with Kingdra. Then came Misty with Poliwhirl and Yuu-Yuu with her newly acquired Goldeen. Sooney was behind them with her Quilfish and Ash was lagging back with Croconaw. Pikachu wasn't able to come, though everyone wished he had been. Eevy reached the whirlpool first and after sending bubbles flying from her mouthpiece, directed Novo to swim into it. She held tightly to Novo's scaly body and pressed her face against him as she was whipped down and sucked into a pitch black tunnel.  
  
"She's crazy!" Sooney bubbled.  
  
"No! She's got the right idea!" Medira directed Wavemaker downward and grabbed tightly to his neck as she too was pulled into the tunnel.  
  
Kayla wasted no time in mounting Kingdra and also going in. Misty hesitated a bit, but after Ash agreed to go with her, she too dove in. Ash clung to Croconaw and Misty to Poliwhirl as the two of them were absorbed into the powerful spinning of the whirlpool. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu gave each other a quick nod and also followed down into the tunnel.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy was getting thrown around like a rag doll. She and Novo were being slammed around, up and down, left and right inside the tunnel, all the while in water. They were suddenly thrown from the water, up onto a little bank of land. They were in some kind of cave with echoes of they shouted whirling everywhere. Medira and Wavemaker were suddenly tossed up behind them and the others followed like croutons in a salad.   
  
"That was a blast!" Ash said as he fell against the wall.  
  
"If you say so," Misty groaned as she stood up, her Poliwhirl balancing her.  
  
"The only way to go is through the tunnel. We can't get back through that whirlpool, it'll just push us back," Medira mused, annoyed, "She'd better be in here after what we just went through!"  
  
"Don't worry. She's in here," Eevy said as she brushed the sand off her, "It's cold in here and all we're in are bathing suits. We'd better hurry and find her before we all catch pneumonia."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"It's times like these I wish I had a Fire- type," Mizu said to herself before sneezing, "I don't even know what time it is, let alone where I am. I wish Kingler were here with his Crabhammer so I could just pound my way out of here."  
  
Mizu was getting upset, she had been going in what she thought was circles for nearly and hour, or so she thought. She had no watch, no Pokemon and nothing but her bathing suit. She was breathing fog because of the cold and she was starting to feel tired.  
  
"I can't fall asleep or even pause for a break," she said to no one, "I've got to get out of this st-st-stupid cave."  
  
She sneezed a bit and continued walking. It felt like with each step, the temperature dropped a little more. She was getting sick and more and more tired every minute. As she rounded the corner, the cry and shadow of a Pokemon caused her to bellow out as loud as she could, her voice ripping through the tunnels of the ice caves like wind through trees. That high-pitched screech of the Pokemon was nearly as deafening as her scream. Medira was the first to hear it and stopped cold.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Medira asked, puffing fog from her breath.  
  
"Sounded like someone screaming..." Ash quivered.  
  
"I hope it wasn't Mizu. Well, I do but I don't," Eevy said, "If it was, she's in here, but if it was, she's in trouble."  
  
"What a twisted way of thinking," Misty backed up and walked behind her Poliwhirl.  
  
"Sneasel! Snease!" a Sneasel appeared from around the corner hissing angrily.  
  
"Hello!" Yuu-Yuu stepped back, "Calm down there buddy!"  
  
"Sneasel snease sneasel!"  
  
"I'll take him! Go, Wavemaker!" the hulking Blastoise tromped forward.  
  
"Blastoise, blast," Sneasel wasn't the least bit intimidated.  
  
"Go, Wavemaker! Skull Bash now!"  
  
Wavemaker pelted the Sneasel in the head, sending him flying back into the wall. He retaliated with Fury Swipes, knocking Wavemaker off balance for a moment before he stood and pumped a continuos stream of water in Sneasel's face. The Sneasel shielded himself with his claws, but it didn't work. He was pushed over and tumbled back.  
  
"Ultra Ball! Go!" Medira threw her strongest Poke Ball again, slapping Sneasel dead on.  
  
One shake...Two shakes...Three shakes...Locked. Blastoise shouted happily and Eevy just kind of smirked.  
  
"I caught you, my lovely little Sneasel," Medira laughed fake-ly evilly as she picked up her Poke Ball, "Now I have two Pokemon with me. My handsome Wavemaker and my speedy Night Frost."  
  
"Lucky you," Yuu-Yuu said indignantly, "I want a Pokemon."  
  
Eevy heard the scream again, just before Novo ran off around the corner, "Novo! Get back here!"  
  
The group ran after her as Medira frowned about not having a belt or chain for her Poke Ball. She had carried that one in hopes of finding Sneasel, and now that she had one, she had to trudge it around. Eevy let out a high pitched cry before Mizu grabbed her and slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh!" Mizu scolded her, "Be quiet!"  
  
"Are you nuts? That thing, whatever it is, is huge!" Eevy whimpered.  
  
"Look over there," Mizu turned and pointed her towards the source of the shadow.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Yuu-Yuu asked with a cock of her head.  
  
"It's Articuno," Sooney was having a hard time breathing.  
  
It most certainly was Articuno, stretching its wings wide in the center of the cavern, calling out to his shadow as if it were another bird after his territory. Every time he cried out, it echoed along the walls of the cave, sending chills down the spines of those whose ears it reached. A high, shrill, angered cry; he certainly wasn't happy with his shadow. It flapped its wings continuously, picking up ice and snow with every gust. Everyone forgot they were cold while they watched it. Medira's jaw hit the floor as she rounded the corner still carrying her Sneasel.   
  
"I thought Luri caught Articuno," Mizu said.  
  
"She did, but she released it. She said it wasn't right to trap a legend," Eevy whispered.  
  
"It must have come here to this cold cave when she let it go," Misty said quietly.  
  
"Do you think it knows we're here?" Ash asked wearily.  
  
"It knows. It can see us. If you watch its eyes, it keeps glancing at us," Medira said as she crouched down.  
  
Articuno turned and looked directly at them, "Artic!" it cried angrily, launching an Ice Beam.  
  
"Whoa! Run!" Eevy pushed Yuu-Yuu and Sooney to the side and jumped away while Ash, Misty and Medira hopped in the opposite direction.  
  
Mizu wasn't quick enough and didn't move. The Ice Beam flew towards her, but was stopped by a beam of fire.  
  
"Bird of Ice! Why do you attack them?" Entei roared.   
  
Articuno did not answer; he simply flew up through an opening in the roof and disappeared in a spark of blue. Mizu stood up with her mouth hanging open. Entei closed his eyes and looked as if he was listening to something.  
  
"Mistress Luri?" he questioned as he opened his eyes and saw Mizu, "No. Not Mistress Luri. Another."  
  
Mizu stepped away, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have the same energy as Mistress Lurianna. Articuno was afraid of your energy, believing you to be Luri herself; the person who captured him. He was merely ensuring that he was not captured again. Take care of yourself, keep the spirit alive," Entei turned and dissolved through the wall, leaving an archway of a door for the trainers to exit.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You're alright!" Brock shouted as he saw his friends whipping across the surface of the water with their Pokemon.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," Eevy reached shore as was greeted with Shurdi and Iskur.  
  
"Leave her alone, you two," Ran pulled them off again.  
  
Eevy laughed a bit at that and Brock continued interrogating everyone, "So...What happened?"  
  
"It's a very, very long story," Medira said as she tossed her new Sneasel into the air, "Let's eat first. We'll tell you all about it."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy leaned hard to her left and right to push Iskur and Shurdi down away from her. Medira again swatted Brock away and Ran was forced to move away from him too.   
  
"Where are we headed next?" Medira asked as she stomped down on Brock's foot.  
  
"Lilac and the Violet Badge," Eevy said as she looked to the South route, staring directly towards Lilac City.  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Poke Pillaging  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Articuno/Freezer all the way! He's my favorite Legendary Bird, and I just thought it would be interesting to have him in here. Really freaky one, I know, but still not as bad as Slippery Suicune is it? Don't mind me. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be really odd, but it's going to be kind of funny to see Daemeon, *yeck* Eevy and Medira working together. That's really weird. That, I think, would be weirder than Slippery Suicune. *swings a punch and decks Daemeon* Hehe...I don't like him, can you tell?   
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	25. #24 - Poke-Pillaging

***Poke Pillaging***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
  
"I, for one, am not too thrilled with this idea," Will whimpered as they trudged down the stairs to the door, "He's libel to cock us one."  
  
"Nah," Jason said as he opened the door, "He's been getting better with his attitude."  
  
"Yeah, but the last time we did this he tried to fry us," Will answered pointedly.  
  
"Yes, I admit I did," Lance surprised them from the other side of the door, "But I won't again. Let's go, Dragonite."  
  
Lance proceeded down the path, heading for the Training House, "He's acting so weird," Luri commented, "I think Raikou finally got through to him."  
  
"I hope that's all it is, I really do. He may be hot tempered and mildly brained, but he's still a good Master and a great friend," Jason said as he watched his idol disappear down the walk.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I can't believe it's dark already," Mizu said as the group continued along Route 54.   
  
Eevy was proud of herself for succeeding in steering Ash and his friends away from Rose and toward Lily instead. As she continued down the road, a familiar voice caught her attention.  
  
"Hey! Give back my Pokemon!"  
  
"Don't think so, little boy," Jen giggled from her balloon floating high above them, "I like these Pokemon!"  
  
"Give them back!" Daemeon came flying off a path to their side, "Give me my Pokemon!"  
  
"You," Eevy growled, clenching her fists and hissing.  
  
"Please!" Daemeon turned to Eevy, "Please! Please! I beg of you! She stole all my Pokemon! Please help me!"  
  
He literally dropped to his knees in front of her begging, "Why should I help you?" she hissed down at him.  
  
"Come on! Please! I'm defenseless here!"  
  
"And your point being?" Medira asked before being interrupted.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Oooh! And now we've gotten the twerp's Pikachu and his Pokemon too!" Jen laughed harder.  
  
"My Poke'Balls!" Misty shouted.  
  
"They've got mine too!" Sooney cried.  
  
"They've gotten everyone's!" Yuu-Yuu wailed.  
  
"How'd they do such a thing?" Eevy screamed, feeling around her belt to find nothing.  
  
"This super power vacuum Jessie and James left behind a while back really does the job when it's used the right way," Persian said haughtily.  
  
"Hey! It's you two again!" someone cried from behind them, "Give back my Pokemon! And theirs too!"  
  
"Is that who it sounds like?" Ash asked wearily as he turned around.  
  
"Gary?" Eevy looked boggled, "Gary Oak?"  
  
"Hey Eevy," Gary stared up at the balloon almost, ALMOST, in tears, "They stole my Pokemon too. They've had them for days now."  
  
"You give back our Pokemon!" Kayla shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me they got yours too!" Eevy called.  
  
"The only people at the beach yesterday that they didn't succeed on robbing were Shurdi, Ran and Iskur. Everyone else lost their Poke'Balls."  
  
"If you want them, just try and take them," Jen shouted, "But you'll never find us. Not in a million years!"  
  
"You wait and see who we do and do not find!" Eevy screamed nastily, "I'll get you yet!"  
  
"Next time we meet, girly, next time we meet!"  
  
"You'd better believe it, Jen," Eevy hissed low and nastily, "I'll find you Vovo! Don't worry!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy..." Sooney half whined, "We've been walking for hours."  
  
"Yeah, can't your supposed connection with that stupid Eevee work any faster?" Daemeon asked nastily.  
  
"Shut up, you little germ," Medira whacked him in the back of the head, "If you want help, you keep quiet. That is, unless you'd rather face Jen alone."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm quiet, just don't hit me again."  
  
"Sorry, you weren't quiet!" she caught him again, this time striking him hard enough to make him run up by Eevy.  
  
"Just how much farther do you think it is?" Gary asked.  
  
Even Gary had agreed to help and to work with the group. Ash was a bit confused and decided to break the chain of thought to ask a question of minimal importance.  
  
"So..." Ash hesitated, "How do you know each other, Gary? Eevy?"  
  
"Oops. I forgot. I'm friends with Gary's sister, Daisy," Eevy continued walking.  
  
"Yeah. They've been friends for a while," Gary answered, "I suppose for about seven, eight years now, wouldn't you say, Eevy? Eevy! What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," Eevy gagged for air, "I really don't know. I can hardly breathe."  
  
"They must be doing something to Vovo," Medira said, "Your bond with him is causing you to react too."  
  
"It's over," Eevy stood up and rubbed her neck, "It's done. I've got to find him and see what they did to him!"  
  
Eevy took off running down the street just before Ash also toppled over in pain, "It's Pikachu!" he gasped, "I know it!"  
  
Eevy and Ash both jumped screaming, holding the sides of their heads. The both of them took off down the route. Screaming, just screaming, but Eevy's calls seemed more of rage than of pain. She wanted someone dead, and she wasn't going to hesitate. Gary and the others looked to each other for some answers, but none could do anything but follow their howling friends. Eevy and Ash jumped around bushes, trees and Pokemon as they dashed through the woods.  
  
"Ash," Eevy said, "I'm going to kill her. You know that?"  
  
"I'll get seconds, right?" he hissed as the two of them jumped another line of bushes and got another jolt of pain.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"The more the two of you pull on those chains, the more pain you cause yourselves and your precious masters," Jen said as Pikachu and Vovo pulled on their chains.  
  
Both the electric rodent and the puppy/bunny cross were on opposite ends of a rope strung through a post in a tree. Each time they pulled, they were pulling each other, though they didn't know. The pain Ash and Eevy were feeling was the pain from Vovo pulling and slamming the back of Pikachu's head into the tree and Pikachu doing the same to Vovo. Also the gasping was choking themselves on the collars.  
  
"This is too great! Poke'Balls everywhere and no one to stop us!" Persian sneered.  
  
"Or so you would believe!"   
  
"Who's there?" Jen asked as she stood up quickly baring her fists to fight.  
  
"Take a guess, oh demented witch," Eevy said stepping out.  
  
"And if you'd sit, we'd change you pitch!" Ash said as he stepped out as well.  
  
"To warp your head into a square!"  
  
"Stealing Pokemon's just no fair!"  
  
"Eevy!"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Team Rocket, back down before the fight!"  
  
"Cause if you don't you'll lose tonight!"  
  
"That's right!" the rest of the group ran up behind them.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! That's copyrighted stuff!" Jen shouted angrily.   
  
"Apologies to those who own it, but not to you!" Misty yelled.  
  
"I've had it up to here with you!" Medira shouted, stepping up.  
  
"No," Eevy put her arm out, "I was promised a fight, and I'll get it. Now."  
  
"Oh really?" Jen stepped forward, "I'm a prepared, trained, fighting black belt. You want one, prepare for pain!"  
  
"Really? Well I'm a three time world champion, as well as a black belt and eight time Gertan Rin master. We'll see who the one in pain is," Eevy bared her fists nastily, "You've stolen and hurt far too many Pokemon. Just one was way too many. Tonight, you'll see just what a trainer can do for their Pokemon," Eevy waved her hands in towards herself, "Bring it on."  
  
"First one to fall loses. The last standing keeps the Pokemon."  
  
"You've got it!" Eevy looked over at the poor beaten Pikachu and Vovo, "Oh, my friends," she thought before turning back toward Jen and continuing to think, "I'll do this for you."  
  
"Come on, let's start!" Jen started circling.  
  
The both of them eyed one another while side stepping each other. Eevy wasn't holding back on her eyes this time and was freaking Jen out with the whole glowing red and swirling up thing. Jen ran forward but Eevy spun to her left, coming back at her with an elbow on her spine. Jen fell to the ground, but stood up. Eevy awaited her next move carefully, but Jen pulled a quick one. She ran and just before reaching her, jumped up and popped herself up to stomp on Eevy's shoulders. Her high-heeled boots slapping two bruises on each side from where she had initially landed and then where she had stomped. She launched off, sending Eevy down, but Eevy stood up, fists balled tight. Eevy ran, as fast as she could, straight at her. About five feet from her she fell and slid into Jen's ankles, sending her to the ground again, but once more Jen stood. Eevy swung her right arm around towards the right (Jen's right) of Jen's face. Jen quickly reached up and caught her wrist. Eevy was prepared for that and twisted her right elbow up, slamming Jen in the left of her face. She quickly added a punch to her chin with her free left hand and then an elbow in the chest, pushing Jen away. Jen still stood, unwilling to back down. Again the circling began.  
  
"Those two are nuts!" Sooney said, "They could get killed! Eevy's already all bruised up and Jen looks like she's missing a tooth!"  
  
"No, they're not nuts," Ash said, "Well, maybe Jen is, but Eevy sure isn't."  
  
"Nope. She's fighting for her Pokemon. She'll never back down. She has the will to kill for her friends and family. Unfortunately for Jen, Eevy considers her Pokemon her closest friends," Medira said pointedly.  
  
"Ah, nothing but sentimental garbage," Daemeon said snottily.  
  
"Quiet you little roach!" Medira shouted, slapping him and then returning her gaze to Eevy and Jen who hadn't yet attacked again.  
  
"Come on," Jen boasted, "Admit it. You'll never be a Master. You can't even keep your Poke'Balls from one little vacuum, how can you battle a Dragonite?"  
  
"I can be whatever I set my mind to. And at the moment, my mind is set on being your assassin!" Eevy ran at her, but Jen was too fast.  
  
With a quick spin/kick/punch combination, Jen caught Eevy dead in the stomach, causing her to topple over next to a tree. The popping of bones caused everyone but Jen to cringe, even Persian winced at that. No bones had broken, dislocated then relocated maybe, or possibly a pinched nerve, but no broken bones. Still Eevy was in too much pain to attack.  
  
"Game, set, ma-" Jen was interrupted.  
  
"No," Eevy pulled herself up, "I'm not through with you yet. I've only just begun."  
  
"Eevy!" Misty shouted, "Back down now! You'll get yourself killed!"  
  
"I won't," Eevy was holding her stomach in her right hand with her left on the tree, "I'll never give up."  
  
"Persistent, are we?" Jen asked, aiming her foot to Eevy's side, "If that's the way you want it."  
  
"No!" but Yuu-Yuu was too late, or so she thought.  
  
Jen's side kick rocketed towards Eevy, but when everyone opened their eyes, Eevy had grabbed her ankle inches from plummeting into her side, "You will not defeat me," she said calmly before bringing her left knee up into the outstretched knee of her opponent.  
  
Jen hopped around a bit before falling over with Eevy still grasping her ankle. Eevy dropped her leg and looked down into her face with dead, blank eyes.   
  
"Get up," Eevy said in a deep, nasty voice, "Get up now."  
  
Ash and the others backed away. Eevy was really steamed, more than ever. She wanted this fight to last. Jen trembled and stood up slowly. Eevy reached out and grabbed her collar, pulling her right up to her face. Jen whimpered slightly.  
  
"You get me those Poke'Balls and the key to the lock on that chain. I expect to see you disappear rather quickly before I rip you in half," Eevy hissed this right into Jen's face.  
  
For some reason, Eevy felt this was familiar, but not her familiar. Like she had seen someone or knew someone who had done this same thing, but she never knew anyone who did what she just did. She dropped Jen down and stared her dead in the eyes. She stepped back two steps and pointed to the balloon where Brock was waiting demandingly for the Poke'Balls. She stood as straight as a century before turning to Ash and the others who stepped away wearily.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in an odd tone.  
  
"Eevy! Eevy! Eevy!" Morty fell flat on his face as he tripped on a tangle of grass.  
  
"Morty? Why are you here?" Eevy wasn't particularly mad at him this time.  
  
"Mom and dad sent me," he brushed himself off before running to her and grabbing her shoulders, "Are you insane? Getting in a fight with her! You could have been killed! Be glad that camera was on for the beginning and off for the fight. Mom and dad are going to flip!"  
  
She didn't answer, but lifted her right arm and pointed to Vovo and Pikachu, "I couldn't leave them," she said softly, "You wouldn't either."  
  
He looked over and down at the fallen Pokemon, "I'm sorry. Just, don't do that again, please."  
  
"I won't," she stepped forward and buried her head in his shirt before crying, "I'm sorry," came the mumbled cry.  
  
"I love you, sis."  
  
"If they weren't related, I'd call this romantic," Medira said as she finally got her Poke'Balls, "Ah! My friends!"  
  
The crack of a twig in the forest aroused Eevy. Just as she had hoped wasn't, it was.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Eevy laughed and shook her head at her feet before pointing off to the side to show everyone who was coming, "Yes, you guys, I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure?" Iskur asked.  
  
"You don't need help?" Shurdi quickly pushed in.  
  
"You need to see a doctor at all?" even Cain had arrived after seeing the fight.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," something dark behind them caught Eevy's attention, "Who's that?"  
  
"Hello again."  
  
"Hey, it's that Dragon guy from the party," Ash commented.  
  
"Who, who, who, who are these people?" Morty asked protectively.  
  
Eevy laughed a bit, "Friends, dear brother. Strictly friends."  
  
This caused Cain, Iskur and Shurdi to frown, but Dragon showed no signs of being moved by that comment at all. He stepped back with a quick curse when Morty jammed himself in front of him, eyeing his hood-covered face.  
  
"And just who might you be?" Morty asked, narrowing one eye at Dragon.  
  
"Just as she says, a friend."  
  
"No, I want a real name."  
  
"You have what you're getting," Dragon turned to leave, but not without first nodding to the girls and bowing a bit to Eevy.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"That voice," he thought, "No, don't stop me from leaving," he turned and looked at her, "Yes?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Why don't you tell me your real name?" Eevy wouldn't let him leave until she got her answer.  
  
He looked away, "It isn't important."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Stop it!" he thought, "Stop stopping me! I can't! I just can't tell you! It's not right. I shouldn't even have come! But, I couldn't sit home waiting...The truth can't spill, not now. Not yet," he spoke, "Someday."  
  
"But..." she looked right through him with those eyes.  
  
He was itching to leave, with over a dozen pairs of eyes on him, "I, I..." those pleading eyes were eating away at him to the point where he had to turn away, "Soon. I promise, soon."  
  
"If you say so," Eevy said, looking at him sadly, "Just be true to your word."  
  
"I will," he turned and again began to leave.  
  
"Hold it!" Morty jumped in front of him, "Just because you can't tell her, doesn't mean you can't tell me!"  
  
"Morty!" Eevy boomed, "Let him go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Morty stepped to the side. This guy wasn't quite right, and he didn't want him around his sister anymore. He would find out for himself, even if it meant following this guy every minute of his life. Eevy turned and came face to face with Cain.  
  
"Hehe..." she smirked, "Hi?"  
  
That huge smile crossed his face again, "Hello."  
  
They didn't know Dragon stood behind a line of trees, listening, growling and even crying, "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry for not being able to tell you. But if I do, it could go to your head or even slow you down. I can't let that happen. Plus, the Elite are forbidden to be with anyone not of the League. You know, don't you? You can feel the burning embers of hatred and the blazing fire of love too, can't you? And you don't know why. I'm hurting more than helping. I'm giving you pain you don't need to feel. I'm hurting you, both mentally and physically. I wish, that someday, Raikou's premonition for me would be true. Whether soon, or far away, I don't care, as long as it's you."  
  
Eevy suddenly felt like breaking down and crying for no reason what so ever, "What's up with me?" Eevy asked herself silently, "It's like I'm sorry for someone, yet totally locked on slapping them silly for hurting me."  
  
"You OK?" Cain asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, "You look sick."  
  
"I'm fine, just spacey from that fight," she retaliated, "I just need some sleep."  
  
"You sure?" Morty asked, "Cause if you are, then I'd better get back."  
  
"You go ahead, I'm alright. Tell mom and dad-"  
  
"Nothing. I'm not telling them anything," her brother finished for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just, don't do that again. And one more quick thing."  
  
"What's that?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Keep away from that Dragon guy," an angry look crossed his eyes, "Just until I find out what's up with him."  
  
She crossed her fingers behind her back, "I will."  
  
He turned and left with his Gengar who waved insanely at Eevy as they teleported away. Eevy couldn't promise to stay away from Dragon, but she didn't know why. Still she felt so angry, yet so emotional for someone, but she didn't know who or why. It felt like they had ripped out her heart, and she'd then turned and done the same to them. Then that the both of them were hurt, angry and saddened all at the same time. For some reason, all this emotion was arched toward Dragon even when he was around, but still she had no idea why. She felt so attracted to him, but she didn't even know his name, let alone how old he was, where he lived, or what kind of person he really was. She had no intention of ever really getting close to him, or at least, she didn't think she would. Her attention span was snapped in two by the crack of leaves behind her.   
  
"You alright?" Cain asked as he leaned over her shoulder, "You really look worked up."  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she stared into the fire.  
  
"Are you sure? You keep floating away. So whatchya' thinkin' 'bout?" he asked sarcastically as he sat down.  
  
"You're an odd man, Cain. You really are," she managed to laugh.  
  
"Seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know."  
  
Cain cocked his head at that, "How can you not know?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't. I feel like I'm really, really mad at somebody, but at the same time I feel like apologizing for something I did to them. And what's even weirder is I have no clue who I'm mad at or why," she laid back on the grass to stare up at the moon, "Sometimes I wish Raikou would have told me more, then maybe I'd know why I feel so weird."  
  
"So, you have really seen Raikou then?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Many times. He tells me things that I wouldn't otherwise know. He's like a best friend with secrets from the Sacred Fire or something. He told me when we first met that I'd find some guy that would be like my soul mate or something. At first I thought it was just some twisted gobbly gook, but then I started feeling pains that aren't mine and having dreams."  
  
"Everybody dreams," Cain said as he pondered this thing about the man.  
  
"I know that, but not many dream like me. I can see things in my dreams, odd though they may seem, they play themselves out. Like the day I met you, I kept day dreaming about this pool of lava with a sphere in the center. After I saw it for just so long, the sphere started spinning in every which direction, sending fire flying everywhere and the day dream would get all clouded in smoke. Just like the smoke your Magcargo used and the Flame Roll Out it kept attacking with."  
  
"That is really freaky," he said as he mused away about this weird coincidence.  
  
Their train of thought derailed with Medira's screaming, "Get out, you little fungus, and go away!"  
  
"Geez! I'm going! I'm going! But we'll meet up again! And when we do!" Daemeon was cut short by Medira kicking at him with her high-heeled boots triggering him running into the woods.   
  
"Stupid little stain..." she mumbled as she returned to her business.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"She's starting to realize her bond with the Espeon," Raikou whispered as he focused on Eevy, "She's begun taking on its power of Foresight and Premonitions."  
  
"Is it really right to give this girl all that power?" Suicune asked in a low tone, "Master William has such powers and sometimes even he has trouble controlling them."  
  
"We agreed to give each Master their own abilities," Entei said, "But never did we agree on any such as this."  
  
"True, she does have a certain difference about her. We gave Lance the power of his Dragons, Luri her endurance for cold from her Ice and Water, Will his Psychic's powers and Jason got his ability to mimic his Rapidash's speed. But this one has too much of a variety. The only choice would be to give her a little of each," Raikou answered.  
  
"But do you realize, dear Beast of Lightning, just how much power that would give her? She'd have the speed of her Eevee, the cold endurance of her Vaporeon, the ability to withstand lava heat from her Flareon, the power to electrocute and hold out against thunder and lightning from her Jolteon, the energy gathering effects from her Umbreon, and the psychic tendencies of her Espeon. She'd be unstoppable, even to Lance," Suicune pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but would she be able to hold up against Peter?" Entei asked wearily, "If he does return, which we know he will, if she becomes Champion, he'll be after her with all his might. She has to hold some power as protection."  
  
"SOME, dear friend, SOME power," Suicune said a bit louder, "There is no reason to give her the powers of all her Pokemon. Why not just the Eevee? She's closest to it and-"  
  
"Suicune, we have no reason not to entrust her with these gifts," Raikou spoke a bit nastily, "She has to be prepared for anything."  
  
"Anything, Raikou, not everything."  
  
"She'll still be vulnerable to certain things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Ghostly attacks, Normal attacks, Grass attacks-"  
  
"She's not a Pokemon, Raikou, we don't hold enough power over the humanly world to do this."  
  
"Obviously we do, because it's working, is it not?" Entei said pointedly.  
  
"She's already acquired the speed of the Eevee and some of the energy gathering effects from Umbreon. Now she's working toward her Espeon's psychic powers, like Will's. After this-"  
  
"After this we stop," Entei's sudden change of tune alerted Raikou, "Suicune does have a point when you consider it."  
  
"Really?" Raikou asked, "Why not sharpen my end, hmm?"  
  
"All these powers flowing through her will slow her down, make her weak and even more vulnerable to Peter. The best thing to do is give her the powers of the three closest to her; the Eevee, Umbreon and Espeon. With three she'll be more than powerful enough to make it. But with six, she'd lose all her energy."  
  
Raikou took a minute to consider this, "I do believe you have a point, though it may be on your head, I'm not sure. But none the less, we will stop after the full growth of the Espeon's powers and after she's gathered the power of Umbreon as well."  
  
"That's a wise decision, Beast of Lightning, very wise," Suicune admitted to her friend's good decision.  
  
"We should go," Entei said, "The Elite may worry."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance landed at the western end of the Training House. Before he even had time to get down off of Dragonite, Luri, Jason and Will were swarming over him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Luri hissed, "You've been gone all night!"  
  
"What have you been doing?" Jason asked, pushing in, "We were all supposed to be training!"  
  
"You've got to tell us before running off!" Will spat, "Are you trying to be classified as missing in action?"  
  
"Could the three of you just lay off for a bit?" he asked as he recalled his Pokemon and pushed past them, pulling his hood down over his face, "I've got a lot on my mind right now," he said, his voice just scratching away to turn to crying, "I'll be riding it off if you need me."  
  
"You mean on Dragonite?" Luri asked.  
  
"No," he retaliated slowly, "On my motorcycle, if you don't mind."  
  
"You'd best be careful," Will added.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Bye," Jason said simply as the roar of the engine deafened him.  
  
  
  
^*^The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Gifts From The Heart  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Freaky chapter yet again. I know, aren't I weird? You'll have to excuse this chapter, I was having a hard time describing everything just right and I'm afraid I didn't do it quite good enough. Jen deserves a good kicking, doesn't she? Morty is way too protective, don't you think? The packages, you ask? Well, you can probably guess where they come from, but you may get a surprise...You never know with me *evil grin* I like a couple of those wise cracks in there like "...train of thought derailed..." and the conversation between the Beasts about Eevy with all the 'point' jokes. And the whole thing with morphing Team Rocket's motto was for fun and entertainment purposes only, K? It's late, what do you want from me?  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	26. #25 - Gifts From The Heart

***Gifts From The Heart***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu and Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
A/N: Warning! This beginning is really, REALLY, sickeningly bad. This chapter is also filled with horrible excuses for fluff. Oy...  
  
  
Today, the whole group is heading for Route 54. When we say the whole group, we mean the whole group. Eevy, Sooney, Yuu-Yuu, Mizu, Medira, Ash, Misty, Brock, and even Gary. Ash was still itching to head to Iris and Rose, but he promised Eevy… Eevy was acting weird. She was mouthing the words to something, but wasn't making even the slightest noise. Medira kept looking at her funny because of the weird beat she was keeping in her steps. Gary just kind of kept cocking his head at her. The rest of them just looked at each other for some kind of explanation, but no one ever gave nor got one. Medira finally asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, running up and tapping Eevy's shoulder.  
  
"Thinking of something," Eevy answered simply.  
  
"Well, duh!" Ash jumped in, "What?"  
  
"A song."  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Its All Been Done."  
  
"I know that song," Sooney said from behind her.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I have that CD."  
  
"Yeah. Morty calls it my theme song or something."  
  
"I want a theme song!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.  
  
Without even thinking, Eevy started just saying the lyrics,"  
  
I met you before the fall of Rome.  
And I begged you to let me take you home.  
You were wrong.  
I was right.  
You said goodbye.  
I said good night.  
  
Its all been done before.  
  
I knew you, before the west was won.  
And I heard you say the past was much more fun.  
You go your way.  
I'll go mine.  
But I'll see you next time."  
  
Yuu-Yuu stopped going on about getting one of her own when she saw Eevy's eyes watering, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Taylor," Eevy sniffed, "That's what's wrong."  
  
"Why?" Misty asked frantically, "He's not even here."  
  
"Every time I went back to him, he'd play that song! Saying something like, 'Sure has all been done before,' or, 'And it will be again too'."  
  
Medira frowned, "What a sick-o."  
  
"You have no idea," Taylor smirked as he leaned up against a tree to their left.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get back to your Gym!" Eevy hissed.  
  
"No. I don't want to."  
  
"So you're the dirt inhaling Taylor, huh?" Medira asked nastily as she studied him, "Yick."  
  
"What do you want, Taylor?" Eevy asked, staring at her feet.  
  
"Simply to hear the next verse of that song," he said in an evil tone as he stepped towards her, "You remember it, don't you?"  
  
"All too well," she held out her hand to keep him back, "Touch me and I'll kill you."  
  
"Sure you will," he snickered as he took her hand in his.  
  
Medira stepped forward, "Back off, creep."  
  
"Let him go, Medira," Eevy said, "I can handle him."  
  
"Right," he walked around behind her and wrapped him free arm around her waist.  
  
She held completely still like she was standing at attention, "Don't even try it. I'll break your neck."  
  
"Really? You've tried before, remember?"  
  
Medira started to step forward, but something inside told her to stop. Taylor put his chin on Eevy's right shoulder and smiled wide.  
  
"Now, what were those words again? Oh yes! I remember now…  
  
And if I put my fingers here.  
  
He paused and put his hand on her arm, squeezing ever so gently before leaning to her ear and whispering  
  
"And if I say, I love you, dear.  
  
She turned away, but he simply switched the side his head was on, just about kissing her, but she pulled back.  
  
"And if I play the same three chords."  
  
He stopped at a tap on the shoulder. He turned to get a fist in the face, sending him toppled back.   
  
"I told you to keep your grubby paws off my sister," Morty hissed, "Get back to your stupid Gym with your gooney little trainers and if I ever see you so much as six miles from my sister I'll turn you to glop!"  
  
Taylor sat for a minute, debating on whether to take his chances with Morty or not, "It will be as it will be."  
  
"Yes, it will. And I will see to it that your idea of being is not really to be at all."  
  
"Come on Eevy, before I have to hurt him."  
  
"Buzz of you little scum sucking dirt eating vermin!" Mizu suddenly burst.  
  
"You lay one finger on him and I'll kill you Taylor. I will not hesitate," Eevy meant this, as her fists were balled.  
  
"Just you wait. I'll be back again. Skarmory! Let's get out of here."  
  
Taylor smirked at Eevy before jumping on his Skarmory with Morty shouting after him, "Chicken! You little turkey!"  
  
Eevy covered her face with both hands, "How could I let him get so close? Yuck!"  
  
"Don't be upset," Medira said, "I'll mash him if he comes back."  
  
"He'll be back. He can never get enough of torturing me."  
  
"Is everything alright?"   
  
"Woah!" Eevy jumped up at the sight of someone running towards her, "Where in the world did you come from?"  
  
"I've been in town," Dragon approached, still hooded, "You're alright?"  
  
Morty looked back and forth from his sister to that guy, "Exactly what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking in," Dragon looked over to Morty.  
  
"Check in a lot, don't you?"   
  
"You're not my boss, you know."  
  
"You're not mine either."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Stop it," Eevy broke in, "Stop fighting."  
  
Morty stepped back mumbling something and Dragon simply turned back to Eevy. Medira walked up behind Eevy and elbowed her in the back.  
  
"Ooh," Medira laughed, "Eevy's got a crush on someone," she smiled as wide as she could.  
  
"I do not!" Eevy spun around and covered Medira's mouth, "Ignore her."  
  
Medira mumbled through her hand and Morty kind of grunted as he noticed something he was believing to be a smile whip across the shadowed face of this Dragon guy. He didn't like this guy. People who hide their faces must be hiding something more.  
  
"I don't mind at all," Dragon smiled and bowed, "Good bye for now."  
  
Morty growled at that, but everyone else made odd little noises. Eevy turned and scowled at them briefly. Dragon passed over the hill in front of them. Eevy wasn't letting him leave that quick but when she looked over the other side, he was gone.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
As Eevy and Ash fought about who got to challenge the Gym Leader first Medira sat pondering that weird thing with the song Eevy was talking about, "It's amazing the significance of a song," she said to Yuu-Yuu.  
  
"True, very true," Yuu-Yuu said, "But usually songs bring happiness, not absolute depression."  
  
"Evangelina? Is there an Evangelina here?" Nurse Joy asked quickly.  
  
"Yes," Eevy halted her fight with Ash, "I'm Evangelina."  
  
"I have a delivery for you. No tag on the outside. Do you want it?"  
  
"Sure," Eevy took it and examined it, "I wonder…"  
  
She sat down with everyone grouping around her. She opened it carefully and found a King's Rock. Under the rock was a tag with doodles of the Legendary Beasts on it. She smiled and looked over the stone.  
  
"Hey, from the Beasts, right?" Medira asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. King's Rock makes opponents flinch. They must have given it to me for the Gym."  
  
"I want to go in first!" Ash whined.  
  
"Fine! Geez! What an impatient little monster you are!"  
  
"We'll get that Badge and be on our way! Then we'll be one Badge up on you!"  
  
"Or so you believe," Eevy stood up and walked out talking very lightly to herself, "There's some significance to this King's Rock. I wonder what…"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Oh no! Croconaw, return!" Ash recalled his second Pokemon.  
  
"Brice wins best two of three! Victory to the Gym Leader!" the referee shouted.  
  
"I don't believe I lost. Even Pikachu lost."  
  
Ash walked out depressed, leaving Eevy staring at Brice. She had gone in to watch the match, and when she saw Ash lose with Pikachu, her hopes of winning snapped. She walked out and back to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"You're going back home?!" Sooney flipped, "Why?"  
  
"If Ash couldn't beat her with his Pikachu, there's no way I'd win," Eevy said in a pointed tone.  
  
"You don't know that," Yuu-Yuu said quickly, "You might be able to beat her on tactics."  
  
"I watched the battle. Her Pokemon have no weaknesses. Being Normal- type gives them an edge. A big edge."  
  
"You can't give up now, Eevy," Misty said, "You've come so far. Don't stop fighting!"  
  
"Yeah! You'll win for sure! You can do it!" Ash added to try and help.  
  
"My mind's made up. I'll be out for a walk. See you guys later."  
  
Eevy walked out, her high-heeled boots clicking hard as she left. This was a good idea. She had no chance of winning with Brice. Jen had been right. What were the chances of her beating Lance's Dragon Pokemon? She walked along down the side walk, pondering this and that. Lance stood across the street, eyeing her as she walked. He knew what she had said at the Pokemon Center. He had been eavesdropping like the sinister little snit that he was.  
  
"Don't feel bad," he said to no one in particular, "We all had second thoughts when we first started out," he pulled out his Dragonite's Poke'Ball, "Even me. But then, then Raikou came to me. I'll help you," he put away his Dragonite and pulled out a plain Poke'Ball, "Dratini. I choose you."  
  
He held the Poke'Ball without dropping it and adjusted his hand to fit as it opened, revealing a tiny Dratini. It looked up at its master sadly.   
  
"Drat, drat, dratini?" it asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine," he knelt down next to his Pokemon, "But you see that girl over there?" he pointed at Eevy who was mouthing the words to that song again.  
  
"Drat, drat, drat," Dratini smirked slyly before Lance cracked him in the head.  
  
"You stop that," Lance said as he pushed the Dratini's nose, "Now take this to her."  
  
After taking the box, the Dratini rolled into a circle, his head touching his tail and holding the box in his mouth. He started spinning like a top and zipped towards Eevy. Eevy spun around as the Dratini came to a dizzy halt beside her. His eyes spiraled and he rocked and tilted dizzily. Eevy laughed a bit at him.  
  
"You shouldn't go so fast," she said as she watched him, "You'll make yourself sick."  
  
"Drat, drat, drat, dratini," he said in a mumbled tone as he spit the box out.  
  
"What's this?" Eevy asked as she picked it up.  
  
"Dratini drat!" Dratini gestured from the other side of the street to Eevy.  
  
Eevy looked across the street. Her face reddened when she saw Dragon waving and smiling at her. She looked away and back at the box. The Dratini disappeared in a flash of red light when he was recalled to his Poke'Ball. Eevy looked up and watched Dragon walk away down the alley to the side of the building he had been standing in front of. Her face was near glowing red from her blushing, but she shook it away and returned to her box.   
  
"What in the world is this?" she asked herself as she opened the box, "A pin?"  
  
It looked expensive. She thought about going after him and giving it back, but something told her no. She looked at it more carefully to distinguish what it was. It was a pair of wings, each touching at the end that would connect to the carrier's back. On the right was a gold wing that looked kind of like a Dragonite's. The left was like an angel's wing. On the tip of the Dragon wing was an emerald and on the tip of the angel's was a diamond.   
  
"Oh how pretty," she said as she looked at it, "This is so beautiful. I wonder why he'd do that…"  
  
She suddenly got the urge for a Pokemon battle. It was really tense too. She really wanted one. She was itching for a fight now and couldn't decide for her life why. She thought about Brice and her Pokemon and finally got her idea. She raced back to the Pokemon Center, poking herself with the pin while she put it on as she ran. She slipped as she bolted around the doorframe, pushing past Ash and Gary who were both fighting over Ash's battle with Brice.  
  
"Hey! Slow down!" Ash shouted at her.  
  
"Sorry, can't!" she shouted back as she jumped over the bench in the center of the room in a perfect box vault, skidding to a stop next to her backpack.  
  
"Geez!" Sooney shouted as she ducked to avoid Eevy's boot, "What's up with you? And what's the pin?"  
  
"I don't know what's up with me, but this is a gift from," she pulled out her Poke'Balls, "Dragon."  
  
"Oooh," Medira nudged her, "Getting presents from cute guys now, hmm?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know if he's cute or not?" she asked, pushing Medira away, "I've never seen his face."  
  
"So, you admit it then?"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That you like him."  
  
Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Mizu glared at her, "Well, I never said I liked him."  
  
"Whatever," Medira shrugged.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mizu asked as Eevy turned and went to leave again.  
  
"To train and strategize. Alone."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Where's Lance?" Luri asked as she looked around, "I don't believe he left again!"  
  
"I'm right here, thank you," Lance said as he trudged up.  
  
"And just where were you this time?" Will asked.  
  
"None of your business," Lance pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Hey," Jason said as he noticed something shine on Lance's sleeve, "What's that?"  
  
"Again, none of your business."  
  
"Come on, what is it?"  
  
"It's just a pin, ok?"  
  
"A pin?" Will laughed, "You? With a pin? That's rich!"  
  
Lance jammed his wrist into Will's face, "Happy now? It's a pin, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Will swallowed, "Why are you, of all people, wearing a pin?"  
  
"Because I feel like it. You mind?"  
  
"You never just feel like doing anything. Come on, what is it?"  
  
"It's just a pin!"  
  
"Hold it!" Will reached out and pulled him back, "Let's just see."  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lance pulled away, but Will grabbed him just right.  
  
"Having a look-see," Will laughed as he examined the pin, "It seems normal enough…Wait a second," he tipped it up and looked under it, "This is a tracking pin!"  
  
"So?" Lance pulled away, "I just liked the way it looked. It's not active."  
  
"My eye it isn't active. The gems are flashing. They most certainly are tracking someone."  
  
"So what's it to you?" he yanked his wrist from Will's hand.  
  
"It's a lot to me. Come on, where's the other half? These are two piece intercom sets and you know it! Now where's the other pin?"  
  
"With someone."  
  
"Someone who?" Luri broke in.  
  
"I bet I know," Jason said, "He's been following Eevy. I bet he gave her the other half."  
  
"Shut your trap you little monster!" Lance growled.  
  
"Now you're spying on her? There's a good idea," Luri crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, I can do what I want," Lance huffed and walked away.  
  
"Yes, but are you sure you should?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I want to know when Taylor or Cain shows up again. I have a score to settle with them, Shurdi, Iskur and Morty too."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy headed around a bush and a tree, kicking dirt everywhere while she went deeper into the wooded area on the west side of Lilac. She nearly plowed a tree because of the total blackness that now surrounded her in the dead of night. She accidentally scared up a Weedle that had been crawling up a tree. She apologized with a pat on the head and a Berry for his troubles. She was heading for any type of clearing she could find. She wanted a nice, big, empty spot to train for the night. She finally found one that seemed just right. She walked out into the center and realized where she was. She was in the Pokemon Preserve. It stretched miles in each direction and was only allowed entry without Pokemon capturing rights. Kind of like an on land and bigger version of FlyCatcher Isle. She set on about her business and released her Pokemon.  
  
"Everybody! Come on out!" she released all her Pokemon, each crying out happily at the chance to play, "No playing tonight, guys."  
  
The Pokemon looked up at her sadly and pouted. Even Vovo wanted to play a little.  
  
"Later, OK? Right now we're going to train."  
  
All the Pokemon made faces with something akin to 'Do we have to?' written across their foreheads. Eevy laughed and noticed the pin on her shirt shined a little more than it had been. She ignored it and went back to talking to her Pokemon.  
  
"Now. The three I'm going to use tomorrow, or so I believe, will be Vovo, Lovo and Sovo. No offense to any of you who didn't make it! Don't worry, you'll all have a turn soon. OK then. Yovo, Zovo and Novo. I want you three to go and watch for anyone. If you see anyone, holler. You other three, come with me."  
  
Eevy stood up and watched Zovo, Yovo and Novo place themselves around the edges of the field. Novo sat for a bit and yawned. Yovo kept turning his glance to the moon and Zovo used his back leg to scratch his ear. Eevy rolled her eyes at their fidgeting and turned to her other three Pokemon.  
  
"OK. Vovo, I've chosen you because you put up a good defense and you're pretty quick. Lovo, you're here because of your immense speed and great special attack power. Sovo, I picked you because your special attack is huge and your speed is pretty high. So, have you noticed anything in common with the three of you?"  
  
Vovo nodded as Eevy pointed Dexter2 at him, "Speed. You said we all have speed."  
  
"Exactly. My strategy is pretty reliant on speed, but other stats are important too. If you've noticed, Yovo and Zovo's speed stats are pretty low and Novo's regular defense isn't that great. Not that they aren't good! Believe me, they're great when they have the advantage. Anyway, you three are going to need to work together, even when you can't see each other. Do you get what I mean?"  
  
The Pokemon looked at her blankly, "Uh…No," Lovo answered.  
  
Eevy sighed, "I mean that when one is out, the other two of you will be in your Poke'Balls. So you've got to be able to work in a way that will put your colleagues in the winning ring. OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good. Now, I noticed two of Brice's three Pokemon were Persian and Granbull. The other didn't get out because she won so quickly, but Dexter2 did tell me that Granbull's special defense was about 50 and Persian's was around 45. Those are pretty crummy, considering Sovo's special attack is about 90. I'm a bit worried as to what her third one could be. I've searched through a book about Normal- types and found that while most carry high attack scores, their special defense and regular defense usually stink, no offense Vovo. I'm hoping for something with the defense in the line of 45 or 50 because Vovo can take that easy. But for the speed, it doesn't much matter, seeing as how Lovo's speed is in the 110s already."  
  
The three Eons nodded to each other before Eevy started talking again, but this time about attacks and strategies.  
  
"First off, we know Normal- type Pokemon are weak against Fighting- types and Fighting- type moves. There's only one Eevee evolution with a move like that. Lovo, that's where you come in. Your Double Kick should be perfect and your speed will help immensely. Now here's what you do…"  
  
She got right down next to Lovo and blabbered something in his ear. He then proceeded to turn to his brother and father to tell them.  
  
"OK, you got that?" at her Pokemons' nod she continued, "OK. We also know that Ghost- type attacks can't even hit Normal- type Pokemon. So, that leaves Vovo's Shadow Ball out. But, most Normal- types have bad regular defense. With Vovo's high regular attack score of around 112, we've got a good game working here. This is what you do…"  
  
Again she whispered to her Pokemon. He finished by discussing with his sons and then returned to Eevy with a nod.  
  
"Now. That leaves Sovo. Sovo's special attack of 90-100 gives us a great big advantage. Consider, if you will, that her third Pokemon was a Wigglytuff. OK? Now, Wigglytuff of the level range for Lilac Gym have a special defense score of anywhere between 60-75. That's not too bad, but, with the addition of a 96 special attack from Sovo, they shouldn't even have a chance. Plus, Sovo's speed score is also in the 110s somewhere. So, if we speed up and attack, we'd have a good advantage. Now, here's the plan…"  
  
She spoke directly to all of them this time. They listened intently as she demonstrated with her hands just what could very well happen with the tactics she planned. She made it absolutely clear that these were only pre-battle guesses and that she could be completely wrong. She finished up and looked over at the other three still sitting on the edge of the clearing. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Zovo was asleep and that Yovo was back to staring at the moon.  
  
"Now then," she stood up and brushed off, "Let's start practicing."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"So, she's planning now, is she? That's a step in the right direction," Lance mumbled to himself as he listened to Eevy through the pin he was wearing, "I love intercom pins."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Will asked as he walked in without knocking.  
  
"Hey!" Lance jumped up, "You know how to knock?"  
  
"Sure do. I just didn't. What have you been-" he stopped short at the sight of the pin's diamond and ruby flashing, "You're listening to her?"  
  
"Yep. Works great too," he laughed as he sat down, "Want to listen?"  
  
"No! Most certainly not!" he stopped and crossed his arms, "Yes! Yes I absolutely do!"   
  
He pushed over to him and listened to Eevy as she ordered her Pokemon to do this and that. They knew Vovo was told to ricochet from tree to tree and that Sovo was to practice throwing things with Psywave. They also knew that Lovo was to run laps around the field and finally that Eevy considered Zovo a lazy oaf, Yovo a one track mind and Novo possibly the only sensible one that wasn't training.  
  
"She's planning for Brice? Nobody plans for Brice! Her strategy changes every battle!" Will said a little louder than he should have.  
  
"No," Lance shook his head, "She's got a really good plan in her mind and I really think she'll do it."  
  
"You do? What's she planning?" Will begged, "Please?"  
  
"You can see it on TV tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"You can wait," he stood up and pushed Will from the room, "And next time knock!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy was gone all night," Sooney said, "I hope she's alright."  
  
"I hope Taylor didn't find her," Yuu-Yuu mused, "Yick."  
  
"Nah," Gary shook his hand at them, "She's fine. She's probably heading for the Gym."  
  
"Hey, Gary," Medira said as she looked around his back, "You're good."  
  
Sure enough, Eevy was trotting down the road, whipping her Poke'Ball chain around at her side. She stopped and waved to everyone in the Pokemon Center before returning to her walk. Everyone in the Center kind of lifted their hands before grabbing the camera men and running out the door to follow Eevy.  
  
"Hey!" Dragon piled out of the alley behind them, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait for us!"  
  
"What are you here for now? And who's that?" Eevy pointed to someone behind Dragon.  
  
"Oh, this is…uh…this is uh…Phantom."  
  
"More code names, huh?" Medira mused, "So now there's Dragon and Phantom. What next? Willow? Windy?"  
  
"You're so funny," Dragon wobbled his head and made an annoyed tone cross his voice.  
  
The man behind Dragon caught his cloak and pulled him back down to his face, "Where did you get that lame name from?"  
  
"Sorry, Will!" Lance whispered, "It was all I could think of!"  
  
After taking a quick slap in the head, Dragon turned back to Eevy who let out a quick two-second smile before turning around and continuing down the sidewalk. The rest of the group followed and Medira came to a quick halt when she realized there was more than the usual group.  
  
"Excuse me," she turned around, "Why are you following us?"  
  
"Well…uh," Phantom looked around for an answer.  
  
"We just want to see the match," Dragon quickly broke in.  
  
"So, you're spying for tactics now?" Medira asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No, no! I don't need any badges!" Phantom quickly pulled one side of his cloak open, revealing a total of thirty-two different badges.  
  
"Me neither!" Dragon followed, also showing his prized collection of badges.  
  
"Geez. Those are the eight badges of Kanto," Ash said.  
  
"And the eight of Johto," Misty gaped.  
  
"And the four from the Orange Archipelago," Brock choked.  
  
"And all twelve from Gertan Rin," Gary twitched.  
  
"Accomplished, are we?" Mizu asked, eyeing them.  
  
"More than you'd think," Phantom got Dragon's elbow in the gut for that.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Medira trailed off as she noticed Eevy hadn't stopped when they had and that she was entering the Gym.  
  
The group ran after her, each one slowing as they reached the door to look calm and composed. Eevy looked around at the pure white Gym for the second time. She noticed Brice playing cards with the referee and bellowed to them in a deep, challenging voice. Lance could have melted at that, but Will fluffed him back to reality.  
  
"Hey!" Eevy shouted, "Brice! I'm your next opponent!"  
  
"Really? That's nice. I was getting bored with cards. This will really only bore me more, but, what the heck?"  
  
"Don't be so sure," Eevy spat, "Three on three with no time limit?"  
  
"OK. That's fine. I'll begin with Persian!"  
  
"Ok!" Eevy took one of the Poke'Balls off her belt, "In this case, I will take Sovo!"  
  
The purple Sun Ball tore forward, revealing the Espeon Eevy had been calling Sovo. Will forced himself to contain his delight, as he loved Espeon almost as much as he loved Luri. Sovo crouched and prepared.  
  
"This should be good!" Brice said annoyingly, "Go, Persian! Use your Bite attack!"  
  
"Sovo, Endure the hit and take it!"  
  
Sovo held firm and took the Dark- type attack head on. Eevy knew he was weak to that, but the Endure saved him half his hit points.  
  
"Persian, use Fury Swipes!"  
  
"Sovo! In, around and down, just like we practiced!"  
  
Sovo showed off impressive defensive moves, whipping it at Persian and straight through his flailing claws.   
  
"Now that you're in, use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Persian, try your Scratch attack!"  
  
Persian was too slow and was hit in the chest, toppling over backwards. He flipped face up ready to attack, but Eevy was too prepared for that, as it had done the same to Ash and Pikachu the day before.  
  
"Sovo, use Psych Up, then Psybeam!"  
  
"Persian, try and dodge!"  
  
Sovo's superior speed paid off just as Eevy had predicted and Persian's crummy special defense made it impossible for him to withstand Sovo's hulking Psybeam. He flew back towards the end of the arena, crying out.  
  
"That's the first time anyone's knocked Persian out!" Brice wailed, "You're mean! But I'll get you yet! Get out there Granbull!"  
  
Eevy was right yet again in her thoughts of seeing the Granbull making another appearance, "I thought as much," she boasted, "I choose, Lovo!"  
  
The Jolt Ball flew forward, cracking open to show the blue Jolteon. He drug his foot competitively as the Granbull got on all fours and mimicked him.   
  
"Granbull! Go, use Take Down!"  
  
"Lovo, like I told you, Agility!"   
  
Lovo whipped around faster, his ears flying in every which way. Brice had planned for this.  
  
"Granbull! Scary Face attack now!"  
  
Lovo slowed almost to a halt. The Granbull began his Take Down again.  
  
"Lovo, swing and use Double Kick!"  
  
"Granbull! Use Endure as fast as you can!"  
  
Lovo spun as quickly as he could and kicked the Granbull in the gut. Granbull was just barely saved by the Endure it used.   
  
"Granbull, move in and take it out with your Fire Punch!"   
  
In one quick swoop, Granbull slammed his hefty right arm into Lovo's side, popping the Pokemon into the air with a trail of flames falling from its side. Dragon bolted up and ran for it. He jumped and skidded on his back, sliding to catch him. With a huge gasp for air, Lovo pelted Dragon in the gut. Phantom made a face as he saw the Pokemon slam directly into Dragon's stomach and also as he heard the grunt he let out from all that weight suddenly smacking into him. He sat up with one hand on Lovo and the other on his stomach.  
  
"Lovo!" Eevy ran and slid on her own knees to reach them quicker, "Lovo! Are you alright?"  
  
"Jolt, jolteon, jolt," was all it could answer before passing out.  
  
"My poor baby," Eevy hugged the unconscious Pokemon, "I'm so sorry. Don't worry," she looked up with a deep hateful scowl to Brice, "Don't worry, Lovo. Daddy's on his way," she looked down at Dragon, still holding his stomach, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I've been through much, much worse. Trust me," his voice was broken and his movements shaky as he stood up.  
  
She noticed his shirt then, "Your shirts all burnt."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. Go sit down. I've got a score to settle with Brice."  
  
"Come on," Phantom walked him back to the wall, "You really got hurt. Do you want to leave?"  
  
"No. I'm staying," Lance scowled up as Eevy pulled out her Star Ball, "I want to see her win."  
  
"Vovo!" Eevy held the ball above her head, "You and I get some play time after all!" the Poke'Ball flashed white and blew open, sending Vovo to her shoulder, "Let's get 'em buddy!"  
  
"Eevee eev!"  
  
"Awe!" Brice joked, "Fighting for the handsome devil who saved your Pokemon?"  
  
"No!" Dragon's shoulders drooped at that, "I'm fighting for the honor Pokemon and trainers everywhere!"  
  
"Noble now, hmm? Well, I choose Blissey!"   
  
"Oh crud," Phantom mumbled.  
  
"We can take it! Right Vovo?"  
  
"Eevee eev eevee!"   
  
"Go! Blissey, use your Light Screen!"  
  
"That's fine with me! Vovo, Tail Whip!"  
  
"Blissey! Egg Bomb!"  
  
"Vovo! Growl!"  
  
Vovo was hit dead on, but hardly seemed fazed as he jumped forward with a cry of anger. The Blissey covered its ears, but the Growl still killed her attack score.  
  
"Now Vovo! Show them your Focus Energy!"  
  
"Blissey, Double Slap!"  
  
"Vovo! Quick Attack now!"  
  
Vovo ripped forward, crying out as he flew towards Blissey. With the combination of the Tail Whip and the Focus Energy, Blissey hardly had any defense at all, considering a book on Pokemon stats said that the highest regular defense score of any Blissey recorded was 40. Plus, with that same Blissey's speed score of 140, and this one's of about 85, this also gave Vovo and advantage even without using Quick Attack because his speed score was in the 110s. Vovo plowed Blissey dead in the center of the stomach, sending her flying back in a rolling slam towards Brice who recalled her inches from her feet.  
  
Eevy jumped up, "We've done it, Vovo! We got the Violet Badge!"  
  
"You sure did! And you earned it too!" Brice admitted easily, "That was great! I'm going to go grab some stuff to make my Pokemons' defense better. Blissey really needs it. Good luck, Eevy!"  
  
"Thank you, Brice," Eevy took her badge and added it to her bag, "Beat you Ash! You too Gary!" she spit her tongue out.  
  
"Hey! You had all that time to plan and stuff!" Ash whined.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to beat her if you trained all year," Gary said brashly.  
  
"What?!" Ash and Gary began their fight as Misty pulled Brock away from Medira and Brice.  
  
Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Medira left for the Pokemon Center and Mizu went with Brice for some shopping. Ash and Gary fought the whole way back to the Center and Misty followed slowly behind, pulling Brock behind her. The camera men wheeled backwards down the street, talking about the match. Eevy returned her attention to Dragon, still on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
"That really got you, didn't it?" she asked as she looked at his blackened blue coat.  
  
"I've sustained much worse. Broken bones, pinched nerves, black eyes, broken hearts…" he trailed off and looked away from her.  
  
She just stared at him sadly. She felt that urge to smack him again, and yet to tell him how sorry she was. She watched him intently, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead Phantom spoke.  
  
"You've got to get to a hospital. You're really burnt."  
  
"I'm not going to a hospital. There are too many sick people there."  
  
She laughed at that one, "That's really funny," she managed to say.  
  
Dragon smiled wide and stood up with a light hiss of pain, "You though that was funny."  
  
"Sure," she watched his face change in pain, "Can I try something?"  
  
He leaned away, "Something as in what?"  
  
"To help with that burn."  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Sovo, we need your help!"  
  
Out came the Espeon once more. Again Will forced back the incredible want to pet the Espeon and tell it how magnificent it was.  
  
"I learned this from the Battling Eevee Squad," she said, pointing to Dragon, "Sovo. Use Morning Sun!"  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he hissed as the Espeon tried his best to heal the burn.  
  
"Well…" Eevy said, "It's not completely better, but it's fixed a bit. I can't say much for your shirt and coat either…"  
  
"Ah, that's alright. At least I can get home now."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I can't tell you that and you know it."  
  
"Why not?" she shouted nastily.  
  
"I just can't right now. I told you soon, well soon hasn't come yet. And it's going to be later rather than sooner now."  
  
"You're going back on your word."  
  
"I'm not. I'm just changing my word a bit."  
  
"You're a liar. I can see it in what I can make out of your face. I don't want to see you around for a while unless you tell me where you're from!"  
  
"I'm from Blackthorn."  
  
"Excuse me?" she turned slowly to face him.  
  
"I'm from Blackthorn City in Johto."  
  
She stopped and looked at him with a blank face. Only when she had threatened him with not speaking to him again did he give in. She took a step back and studied him for a minute. She swallowed hard and ran out towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
"I've done it now," Lance said as he held back on crying, "I've really gone and done it now."  
  
"Not as much as you think," Will said, "I was listening to her thoughts. She's just upset because she can't tell why all this 'I want to kill him and kiss him at the same time' stuff is aimed toward you. Just give her some time and she'll work it out."  
  
"I hope so. Because I can't stand to see those beautiful eyes so sad again."  
  
  
^*^The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Pitfall Plan  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
I am so warped. So very, very warped. It's 2:19 in the morning by my clock here on the computer and my right hand is stuck in the position. I'm not tired in the slightest, actually. Just cramped from all this typing. As you can see, Team Rocket still hasn't perfected their art of the infamous 'pitfall plan' as Ash the gang stayed in Lilac to challenge Brice again. D'oh! Hmm…Now who's Medira's mystery man? I wonder…You can probably guess. I know Jenae of rainflower can because she knows everything about this story already. Isn't she so lucky? My partner in torturing those who can't figure my twisted mind out. And don't worry, she's sworn to secrecy. Well, I'll be going to bed now…  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	27. #26 - Pitfall Plan

***Pitfall Plan***  
~~By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek~~  
  
  
Eevy slammed open the door to the Pokemon Center, again pushing past Ash and Gary who were about to shout at her, but didn't. They saw the tear strains on her face and decided not to bother her. She ran straight through the Center, past Medira, Misty and the others who all looked at each other vacantly. Medira was the only one who dared to stand up and follow Eevy and found her bawling in the grass behind the Center.   
  
"What happened?" Medira asked quietly as she sat down next to Eevy, "Did he say something?"  
  
"I don't know," Eevy choked, "I really don't know. I was just standing there and then I just took off. Like I couldn't stand to see him anymore. I think I'm going nuts or something."  
  
"I don't think you're nuts. You're the sanest person I know, including myself."  
  
Eevy just shook her head and pulled the pin from her shirt, "There's something screwy with this. I can feel it. I can feel there's something wrong here."  
  
"It looks normal enough. Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. Trust me," Eevy flung the pin away, tossing it across the yard with a little shuffling noise as it hit the grass.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Medira looked at her frantically.  
  
"I don't want it anymore. There's nothing to it."  
  
"If you don't want it, I'll take it. I think it's pretty," she stood up and hooked the pin to her shirt, "A dragon wing and an angel wing. I get it now!"  
  
"What? What's so special about a stupid pair of mix-matched wings?"  
  
"Duh!" Medira shouted, sitting back down, "His name if Dragon, right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And yours is Evangelina and it means angel. Doy! The Dragon wing and angel wing! Get it?"  
  
Eevy blinked a few times, processing that in her head. She was so upset, her sense of perception dropped and she had a tough time getting that all mapped out in her mind before it finally clicked.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. Or at least my head thinks I do. But I still don't want it."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Lance kicked the wall, "Stupid pin!" he shouted bitterly as the signal broke, though he didn't know why.   
  
"Ah, calm down," Will waved his hand at him.  
  
"Bull…" he stopped himself there, not to curse like he knew he would, "…crud."  
  
"Have either of you two seen Jason? He's been missing since you two left," Luri looked around, "He's starting to pick up Lance's habits I think."  
  
"Don't even joke about that," Will joked, "The last thing we need is another one of him. But no, I haven't seen him."  
  
"Oh, you're so funny William!" Lance gave him an evil eye, "No, I haven't either."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Will blared, "I hate that name!"  
  
"William, William, William!" Lance took off out the door before poking his head back in, "William!"  
  
"Get back here!" Will took off after him, "I'll get you for that, Ryujin!"  
  
"Hey! Don't use that name in my presence, William Logos!"  
  
"Ryujin! Ryujin!" Will could be heard shouting as he ran, "Lance Ryujin!"  
  
"I wonder where he went to…" Luri mused as she ignored them, "He never takes off without telling someone…"  
  
Will leaned in the door, "Hey! Lurianna Sedna!"  
  
Luri jumped up, "What did you just call me?! I hate my name! I'll get you for that!"  
  
Now Lance was avoiding yet chancing Will and Will was avoiding yet chancing Lance. Luri was after Will and Will was keeping his distance from Luri. What a messed up set of people…  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Jason kicked a rock out of his way, "Stupid stone…" he mumbled.  
  
"Master Jason?" Entei walked to his side, "What's troubling you? You're acting like Master Lance."  
  
A quick shiver ran down Jason's spine, "Don't even say that. It's nothing really anyway."  
  
"You're lying, Mr. Peruwa," Entei leaned into him.  
  
"Hey, don't use my last name," Jason snapped.  
  
"Why not? Peruwa was the Hittite god of the horse. To have the last name of a god, whether real or unreal, should be an honor."  
  
"Stop talking."  
  
"Sorry…Now, what's wrong?" Entei jumped in front of him and sat down, staring at him.  
  
Jason cocked an eyebrow at him, "You know what I'm thinking of. And don't try to convince me otherwise."  
  
"True. True. Very true."  
  
"So why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't think so. What's she like?" Entei smirked and narrowed one eye.  
  
"Don't pry on me, Beast. I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Would you rather I stomp your foot into the ground so you can't leave? Now, sit down."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Gee, you're real compassionate," he turned around and sat down, "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Who, why and more."  
  
"Well, don't we just want all the answers?"  
  
"Come on, out with it. Who is she?"  
  
"Just a girl."  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"You already know!" he conked Entei in the head.  
  
"No, I didn't listen that far into your head. Who? Why?"  
  
He mumbled something through his hand before Entei smacked his hand away, "Medira."  
  
"Ah! Good boy, good boy!"  
  
Jason fell backwards, "Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jason scowled to his side as the Beast lay down, "You're just so funny."  
  
"I think so," Entei smirked, "Tell me more."  
  
"You're like an annoying little gnat that just doesn't fly away! Go away!"  
  
"No. Tell me more or I'll dice you into quarters," Entei bared his claws at Jason's face.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Would you like to find out?"  
  
"No! That's OK!" he sat up and leaned away, "I can talk without help."  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
Between the Beasts and Elite, Jason and Entei had the most, well, playful of the relationships. They joked a lot, and held a certain connection for pestering people. Lance and Raikou held the most confident of the connections, talking more than fighting, and Luri and Suicune came last with a strictly business friendship, as in you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Will didn't really have anyone, except occasional dreams of Lugia and Mew. They couldn't really be called bonds however, as he never actually met either of them.  
  
"Well? Spit it out, boy!" Entei pushed Jason's side.  
  
"Stop! You're getting my shirt all cruddy!"  
  
"Loosen up and live a little! Medira isn't one to sit at home primping all day like you."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do to! You wore a pure white sweater to a costume party. Am I the only one who sees just a little problem in that?"  
  
"Shut up! If you keep that up I won't talk to you."  
  
"My lips are sealed. Now speak."  
  
"What am I? A Growlithe?"  
  
"Just stop stalling!"  
  
"Pushy, aren't we?"  
  
Entei scuffed up a pile of dirt, "Talk now or I'll do it!"  
  
"Don't you dare go throwing dirt at me!"  
  
"Are you going to talk?" he flicked a little fizz of dirt off the top of the pile.  
  
"Fine! Just don't do it! And don't you go telling Lance and Will or even Luri. I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"I won't say a thing," Entei would have crossed his fingers behind his back, had he had any.  
  
Entei laughed as he noticed Jason drifting off into some kind of hypnosis/dreamland state. He flailed his paw in front of Jason's face, but he was dreaming about something, or rather someone, else.  
  
"Entei…What am I going to do? I'm in almost the same situation as Lance and there's nothing either of us can do."  
  
"You could always follow her, like Lance does."  
  
"I don't think so. That's like spying only worse! You could get in serious trouble for that. Like jail time and fines and stuff. There's a way to impress someone. Getting arrested for following them."  
  
Entei rolled over in laughter, "You-You-You never-never know!"  
  
"What is so incredibly funny?"  
  
"You! You're hilarious!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can't even look straight when you're thinking about her and you just laid down in mud!"  
  
"What?!" Jason jumped up and stretched is shirt around, "Ah! Oh man! My shirt!"  
  
Entei rolled on the ground, laughing like a hyena as Jason rung out his shirt, "That's just too good! That's rich!"   
  
"Yes, just so funny," Jason stood there staring at him, "Actually. It is kind of funny…I suppose…"  
  
"Now," Entei cleared his throat, "What were you saying?"  
  
Jason shook his head at the back of his shirt, "Stupid mud…I was talking about Medira," this time he leaned on a tree, "Entei…I don't know what to say."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every other time I eyed a girl, it was simply because she was there. This is different. A lot different."  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
"This is the first time I ever actually liked the girl I was after. She loves Rapidash almost as much as I do. But I think…I think I love her more."  
  
Entei looked over at him with a strange face, "Really? But you've always said nothing could ever come between you and your Pokemon, especially not Sapphire."  
  
"I don't know Entei. I truly don't. She's just so beautiful."  
  
"I know. I've seen her. And I also chose her."  
  
Jason swerved to look at his friend evilly, "What do you mean 'chose her'?"  
  
"Just that. Raikou chose Eevy, Suicune chose Will, and I chose Medira."  
  
"You really did know! You little rat!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"You're sure you're all right now? You were kind of beat up last night," Medira asked Eevy as they reached the entrance to RedWood City off of Route 55.   
  
"I'm sure," Eevy answered as she kept glancing at the pin on Medira's shirt.  
  
She wanted that pin back! She really, really did! Medira knew that, she was just testing her to see how long it would be before Eevy asked for it. Eevy wasn't going to ask, she didn't like doing that. She hated giving people something then demanding it back.   
  
"Too bad Ash and Gary stayed behind," Yuu-Yuu said slightly depressed, "It was funny to watch them fight."  
  
"That's real nice Yuu-Yuu," Sooney shook her head, "But true."  
  
"I wanted to talk to Misty some more about her Water- types," Mizu said sadly, "She was really into them."  
  
"I for one am glad Brock didn't come," Medira huffed, "He was getting annoying."  
  
"Hey, look there," Jessie whispered, "It's the bimbo brigade the twerps were with."  
  
"I bet the whole bunch of 'em are headed for this city here," Meowth pointed to the entrance to the city, "It's some place called RedWood City. It's supposed to be real nice, but real small."  
  
"Do they have any good restaurants? I'm starving," James asked the Pokemon holding the Gertan Rin guidebook.  
  
"Would you be quiet?" Jessie smacked them both, "And get digging! Right here on the beach. Those kids are sure to come here."  
  
"Why do we always get stuck doing the digging?" Meowth whined, "Why don't you help?"  
  
At Jessie's scowl, the duo began digging. Their usual pitfall plan was put in motion yet again, right in the center of the beach. The trio finished up and wandered off for the time being.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Medira, Eevy and the others handed over their Poke'Balls to Nurse Joy. Medira shook her head and turned around.  
  
"I think these Nurse Joys are clones or something. They're all mirrors of one original Joy," she said, looking at Eevy.  
  
"Could be. You never can tell sometimes," Mizu laughed.  
  
"You have a very odd way of thinking, you know that?" Eevy asked, again eyeing the pin.  
  
"Thank you," Medira sat down and crossed her legs on the chair across from her, "So. There's no Gym here. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well," Eevy looked off to her side, "The next city is Magnolia Town. Then comes Sunflower City and then Willow Town. After that…" she drifted away.  
  
"After that what?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"After that, there comes the Moss Bogs."  
  
"Moss Bogs?" Medira swallowed, "What in the world is that?"  
  
"Miles and miles of swampy moss stretching from Willow Town, straight into Hokubu and partially into Javelin's route of 79."  
  
"Sounds gross," Sooney said.  
  
"Yes, it's quite 'gross' as you call it," someone said from behind them.  
  
"And you would be?" Mizu looked at him, "Wait! Judging by the clothes you must be friends with Dragon and Phantom. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are quite right."  
  
"Then you can get out of my sight," Eevy hissed and turned away.  
  
"Man," Jason thought to himself, "She's really steamed."  
  
"You alive in there?" Medira asked, peering into his face.  
  
He jumped back, "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Spit out a name already!" Yuu-Yuu shouted impatiently.  
  
"A name, a name, a name…" Jason pulled frantically through his head, "Think faster!" he was getting nervous, "Come on! Think of something!"  
  
"His name's JP," Dragon pushed up behind him, "JP."  
  
"Well, it's somewhat normal," Medira sat chewing a piece of gum.  
  
"What do you want?" Eevy spat at Dragon.  
  
"Just passing through."  
  
"Bull!" Eevy jumped up, "That's a lie!"  
  
"How would you know?" Dragon hissed back.  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
The two of them were growling back and forth, face to face. JP shook his head and sat down sighing heavily.  
  
"They could be there for hours," he said, slouching down.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Dragon snapped.  
  
Eevy didn't hold back that time. She swung forward and slapped him right across the face. The girls felt their jaws slam to the floor at that, as Eevy never slapped. She only punched.  
  
"No one tells me what to do! Especially not you!"   
  
He stood there for a second, holding the side of his face, "Thank you," he stood up and stared at her long and hard.  
  
"You're very welcome! You deserved that! Morty was right, I should stay away from you. You and your friends can keep your distance," she turned and nastily marched out, pushing everyone out of her way.  
  
Dragon pushed a tooth with his thumb, noticing it was loose from that tremendous front-hand slap across his face, "D-" he caught himself, "Darn."  
  
"I think Eevy's right," Mizu stood up, "You should stop following us. Don't expect a simple smack next time."  
  
"They're right, this has got to stop," Sooney added.  
  
Dragon slammed his fist on the counter, cracking it in every which direction, "It can't and it won't."  
  
"Excuse me?" Medira shouted as she stood up, "What was that I just heard? A refusal?"  
  
"It most certainly was."  
  
"You have no right to do such a thing!" Medira hissed.  
  
"You listen to me," he balled his fists and growled, "I have more right than anyone in the known universe to refuse to listen to you. You should be the ones getting into all the trouble."  
  
"Hey! Don't you get nasty with her, Dragon!" JP suddenly burst.  
  
Medira turned and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"  
  
Dragon turned a headed for the door, "Tell her good bye," he said, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry about that. He's just up tight," JP watched him walk down the side walk.  
  
Medira just stood staring at him, "If you say so," she then remembered Eevy, "Oh geez! I forgot about Eevy!"  
  
Mizu, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu heard the bell ring for their Pokemon and went to get them, leaving Jason behind, "Man," he thought, "Are we screwing things up."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Eevy?" Medira ran out the door Eevy had gone through, "Eevy?"  
  
"What?" Eevy hissed as much as she could manage.  
  
"Do you have a thing about crying all alone in the grass?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I was little, there was this park down our street. Whenever I got upset, I'd go there. Usually Morty would eventually come and find me, or sometimes Gengar or Kayla. We'd just kind of sit and talk until I calmed down."  
  
"Oh. That sounds kind of nice," in a very sad attempt to cheer her friend up, Medira started a conversation, "So what's your hometown like?"  
  
"It's nice. Pretty small, but nice. There's a couple of restaurants and the Pokemon Center. The Rose Town Joy, if you will. Then of course there's the Gym. Taylor's Gym."  
  
"You don't need to go into it if you don't want. I can do just fine with what I already know about him. Trust me."  
  
"It's alright. He trains Steel- type Pokemon. That's where I got all these cuts from. His stupid Skarmory 'got loose' as he called it. What a load of bull. He let it out so he could supposedly 'save me from it'. What a liar. That was only the first time he pulled that kind of stunt. After that it was the, 'Oh, you don't feel so good? I'll help' line and then the 'I'll help you with everything you do' stunt."  
  
"He sounds remotely nice," Medira gagged.  
  
"Boy, you can tell you never met him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Every chance he gets he's with another girl. He never did it to me because he knew I'd kill him, but I knew so many who he did. That was the week I broke up with him. And the week he went after my brother. The same week I went back begging him to leave Morty alone. The next week, I left again and he went after my cousin. I hesitated for a few days that time, but ultimately, I went back again. Finally my brother and cousin got so fed up with him they took him on together. They finally got through to him, but not after he got me one last time with that grubby mouth of his. Yech!"  
  
"Sorry, Eevy. I didn't know. You want to take a walk or something to take your mind of that thing they call a person?"  
  
Eevy finally laughed a little, "I suppose."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Gross," Jason said as he and Lance listened through the pin now on Medira's shirt, which they still didn't know had changed carriers.  
  
"Gross? That's all you can say is gross? I'll kill him! I'll find him and twist him into a pretzel!" Lance bellowed.  
  
"I don't think you should. She's mad at you. Really mad."  
  
"Yes, I know. I've got to get to a dentist tomorrow."  
  
"That's what you get for yelling at her."  
  
"Hey, shut up!"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Medira and Eevy paused as a Krabby side stepped his way down to the water. Eevy had been going on and on about her brother. Medira didn't mind as long as it kept Eevy from breaking down again. Medira kicked a stone and continued listening intently.  
  
"Somebody's comin'," Meowth whispered, "I bet we'll get Pikachu today."  
  
"I bet you'd better shut up before they hear us!" Jessie pushed Meowth down and watched and waited for the voices to turn to shouts.  
  
"There they go!" James shouted, "Let's go see!"  
  
"Oh…ouch," Medira grumbled, sprawled out under Eevy.  
  
"Now I know how Morty feels…" Eevy groaned, trying desperately to stand up.  
  
"Who's the little infection that did this?" Medira shouted up.  
  
"I should say prepare for trouble."  
  
"And I should add a make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Meowth! We've got the wrong ones!"  
  
"What?!" Jessie leaned over the side to see two very annoyed Pokemon trainers staring up at them.  
  
"You three mess-ups had better let us out!" Medira called up.  
  
"This really stinks!" James whined, "We were so close to getting Pikachu!"  
  
"We can take these ones' instead," Meowth laughed, "I bet they've got a good selection!"  
  
"Actually…" Eevy felt around her belt, "We don't have any."  
  
"What?!" Team Rocket choked down to them.  
  
Eevy and Medira shrugged, "Sorry, all out," they said together.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Jessie shouted, "We go through all that trouble and-!" she stopped short, "Hey! I've got an even better idea!"  
  
"Oh great," Meowth moaned, "What now?"  
  
"These two were in the bimbo brigade! The twerp and the rest of his trio would give anything for them. Maybe even Pikachu."  
  
"You leave Ash and them alone!" Eevy shouted, "They aren't to blame for you three stooges messing up!"  
  
"What did you call us?" Jessie snorted.  
  
"We have a name you know!" James shouted.  
  
"I think it's time for a little sea-side trapping!" Meowth said as he slapped down a button on another one of his infamous control boxes.  
  
"Hey! I'm no canary!" Medira stomped as she noticed a metal cage had been buried around them, "This isn't fair!"  
  
"Who ever said Team Rocket plays fair?" Jessie asked slyly.  
  
"Eevy!"  
  
"Oh great! What do you want?" Eevy snapped at the oncoming Dragon and JP, "Doesn't it look like we're a little busy here?"  
  
Dragon rolled his eyes, "That's not what I'm here for! I choose Dratini!"  
  
"I would choose something, but, their weird colors would give me away," JP mumbled.  
  
"JP! Quit talking to yourself and do something!" Medira screamed down from the cage.  
  
Jason's back straightened, "Uh…um…My Pokemon are at the Center too," he stopped and thought, "I hope she buys that. I really do."  
  
"Great!" Eevy shouted, "So now we're depending on him. That's comforting."  
  
"Dratini! Go! Use your Twister to shut them down!"  
  
Dratini straightened into a post and started spinning, stirring up sand and water. The funnel cloud billowed toward the Meowth balloon, sending Eevy and Medira into a frenzy to hide their eyes. Eevy could have sworn she felt something over her shoulders as the wind whipped past, but went she looked back, there was nothing there but sand covering her back. The Twister wasn't tall enough to hit the balloon and only sheered away a bit of the rope holding the cage. Eevy and Medira stood straight.  
  
"What kind of good did that do?!" Medira snorted, sand covering her face and some sliding off.  
  
Eevy shook herself off, "Thanks, idiot! Now why not try actually attacking!"  
  
Lance felt like breaking down at that, "Dratini! Use your Dragon Rage!"  
  
"No! Geez no!" Medira shouted, "Anything but Dragon Rage!"  
  
"Wait!" JP shouted, "It's evolving!"  
  
Dratini more than doubled in length. His head and ears reshaping as a blue orb formed at his throat. Eevy wanted to pull out her Poke'Dex, but she didn't have it. The Dragonair in front of them cried out and looked back at his master with a look of redemption in his eyes.  
  
"Go, Dragonair! Spread your wings and Fly!" Dragon pointed straight up to the balloon.  
  
Dragonair's ear-like wings flew out from the sides of his head. In a quick cry, he lifted into the air, his long slender tail flailing along behind him.  
  
"Now Dragonair! Use Wrap attack!"  
  
The Dragon spiraled around the Meowth balloon's head. There was no chance for Jessie or James to send out their Pokemon. They wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. After so much spinning, the pressure forming between Dragonair and the balloon finally was enough to burst the Meowth shaped blimp.   
  
"Dragonair! Use Slam! Break the rope!"  
  
With a fast spring like coiling, the Dragonair lunged forward, snapping the rope of the cage.   
  
"Dragonite! Go! Catch the cage!"  
  
Out went the Ultra Ball and the Dragonite. The Dragonair whipped to his side, coiling into a spiral again. The cage dropped down into Dragonite's awaiting arms and on top of Dragonair's awaiting spring twisted tail. There was a huge slam and a billow of sand as Eevy and Medira were thrown side to side, both knocked cold. Jason and Lance flew to the cage's side.  
  
"You two were great! Treats when we get home. Return!" Lance recalled his Pokemon.  
  
"I think they're dead," Jason looked towards Eevy and Medira both laid out like table clothes.  
  
"They're not dead, moron!" Lance pushed him out of the way.  
  
Slamming his right foot on the cage and taking the bar in both hands, Lance kicked and pulled with all his might.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Jason said, "You can't get it open."  
  
Lance when toppling backwards. He didn't get it open, but did manage to snap one of the bars off. The cage was so beaten it was a wonder it took him as much as it did.  
  
"You were saying?" Lance asked, waiting for him to apologize.  
  
"You didn't get it open."  
  
Lance shook his head and pushed Jason up the sandy hill and through the opening, "I can't fit. You get them."  
  
"Gee thanks," he laughed.  
  
He didn't get within two feet of them before he heard groaning, "Man," Eevy sat up, "I think I got run over by a bus."  
  
"Almost," JP put out his hand, "Let me help."  
  
"Thank you, I think," she rubbed her head where she had slammed into the side of the cage.  
  
She stumbled a bit as she reached the door, as her boots weren't great for walking across anything like this. She slipped up and stopped at the door while JP tried to revive Medira. She stood stone still, eyeing Dragon nastily. Dragon buried his left wrist to hide the pin. She noticed him fidgeting around and then saw the five-foot drop. Not too far to fall, but she'd break her legs in these shoes.  
  
"Can I get some help here?" she asked, swallowing down at the fall.  
  
"From me?" Dragon asked, pointing to himself, "After what you did to me? Forget it. Go ahead and fall all over yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. Please?"  
  
The broken tones in her voice broke his heart, "Alright fine. Just don't go slapping me again."  
  
He swung around and noticed she was starting to slip. He held out one hand and put the other on his hip.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! Help me!" she shouted as she tipped and went flying down.  
  
He spun and caught her waist just before she slipped past him. She just noticed how huge he was. She was about two feet from the ground, held only a little above his head. She blinked at a down/across angle at him.  
  
"Ouch," Medira grouched as she sat up, "What happened?"  
  
"Team Rocket's usual pitfall plan," JP said, eyeing her intently.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked, leaning away.  
  
"Nothing," he said frantically and looked away.  
  
"Oh," she nodded and smiled to herself, "He is sort of cute…But how would I know? He's got that hood on…"  
  
"You can, uh, put me down now," Eevy stammered.  
  
"Sorry," Dragon made his best apology at that point as he carefully put her down.  
  
She slipped a little bit from her heel sinking into the sand. Dragon reached out and caught her shoulders, standing her straight.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled up at him.  
  
"No problem," he merely smirked.  
  
"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Medira shouted as she slipped to the door and fly down and out.  
  
"Are you alright?" JP leaned out the door and simply jumped down, "You OK?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," she said in an odd tone as she lay flat out on the sand, "Just disabled for the moment."  
  
Eevy pushed away from Dragon, "I'm still mad at you."  
  
"And I'm not too thrilled with you either! You didn't help at all!" Medira growled at JP.  
  
"Wait a second," Dragon begged, "Where's the pin I gave you?"  
  
"I gave it to Medira."  
  
"Why? I thought that…I…It was…"  
  
"She wanted me to polish it," Medira pushed in, "And I forgot to give it back," she pulled off the pin and stuffed it into Eevy's hands and whispered, "Go with me here. This guy really likes you."  
  
"Yeah," Eevy smirked and nodded, "Just keeping it in good condition. May come in handy someday."  
  
"You have no idea," JP mumbled before getting Medira in his face.  
  
"Why did you lie about having your Poke'Balls? They're on your belt," Medira scowled at him.  
  
"Uh…Well…I forgot?"  
  
She leaned in and got in his face, "Can you forget this?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
His back shot up straight and he though he had a stroke, judging by how he felt, "Not any time soon."  
  
"Good," she waved and walked away with him laid out flat on the sand, "See you later!" she laughed and headed for the Pokemon Center.  
  
Eevy watched her go and then returned to staring away from Dragon, "Don't get any ideas."  
  
"I won't. But why did you really give up the pin?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just so furious with you that I couldn't stand looking at it, let alone wearing it."  
  
"I'll get the love bug scooped up here and be out of your way in a minute," he trudged over to JP and sat him up, though he had no luck waking him.  
  
Eevy bit her nails, "What do I do now?" she mused frantically, "I don't want him to go!"  
  
"I'll be leaving now," he said from behind her.  
  
She turned to see JP flat out on Dragonite's back, "Do you have to go?"  
  
"Huh?" he stopped and looked at her, "You're asking me to stay?"  
  
"Kind of…" her face reddened, "I just mean…I don't know what I do mean…"  
  
He laughed and stood up off Dragonite, "We all have that problem sometimes," he stepped closer, "Especially me. Not knowing what I can and can't say really has its problems," he stopped about a foot from her, "But one thing I know I can't do is travel with you."  
  
"Not even for a week?"  
  
"Not even for a day."  
  
"Just why is that?" she asked, looking down and away.  
  
He shook his head with a little laugh, "You know by now I can't say," he pulled her face around and up, "Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," she kicked some sand away, "And I'll find out why eventually, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
She would have kissed him, had he not walked away and back to his Dragonite. He waved slightly and took off, flying out of sight, but not out of mind.  
  
"One of these days…" she vowed silently, "I'm going to get that cloak off you and see that face."  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Bony Battles  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
La de da. I need mental help! Anyway. The story's getting weirder, isn't it? Now we've got Will with Luri, Jason attempting for Medira and Dragon attempting for Eevy! Medira's gone the farthest in the 'attempting' department. I wonder if I can consider them a couple now…hmm…Eevy and Dragon sure aren't. Not yet. I'm going to play more with that *evil grin* I love stringing it out like this. Makes my life so much more fun to play with things and morph them to be just as spiraled as my mind. Nanka's Gyms have ended until Eevy returns to Rose Town to earn the dreaded Platinum Badge from Taylor. She doesn't have too easy of a time at it either. I won't give away any more! Bye now!  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	28. #27 - Bony Battles

Bony Battles  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
  
  
"I hate this route," Medira panted as she trudged along behind everyone else, including the camera men.  
  
The team was heading northeast on Route 56. Route 56 was one of the longest trails in Nanka, and it wasn't too pleasant either. There was either sun or darkness, no in between. You were either out in the open or in a forest, nothing like shade. Eevy was regretting taking this route. She would have taken the bus, had they not missed it thanks to Mizu and Sooney shopping all afternoon.   
  
"Look," Sooney pointed a finger, "It's Magnolia Town. We're almost there."  
  
"Good," Yuu-Yuu moaned, "Too bad it's already so late."  
  
Mizu reached the entrance gate and toppled over, "Go, Kingler."  
  
"Kookie kookie!" the Kingler opened and closed his pincers with noises like the sound of sheering metal.  
  
"Cool Kingler," Sooney admitted.  
  
"Kingler! Use your Bubble attack!"  
  
Mizu paid the stinging of the bubbles no mind as her Kingler sprayed her. She stopped him and swung her head back and forth, sending spritzes of water everywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Eevy shouted, speaking for the first time all day, "Watch it!"  
  
"Look!" Medira pointed to Eevy, "It speaks!"  
  
"Hey, shut up," Eevy tromped in the gate and headed for the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Woo," Medira said, "Now there's a reaction for you."  
  
Eevy walked in the door of the Center and slopped down into a chair, "It's so good to sit."  
  
"You're telling me," Medira slouched down next to her, "These boots are murder."  
  
"That was the most treacherous walk we'll ever have," Sooney said as she fell to the floor to sit.  
  
"No. Not even close," Eevy leaned her head back on the wall.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yuu-Yuu's eyes widened in alarm, "What do you mean?"  
  
"The Moss Bogs are so much more difficult than 56."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about Hokubu," Medira said as she stared at her.  
  
"I do. Living so close to Hokubu gives you lots of time to study."  
  
"How close is Rose to the border?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "I know Lily is about a mile from the break."  
  
"There's a stretch of Moss Bog connecting Rose to Cutter Town. It's considered Route 64 and 65, though I'd call it more of a death trap than anything. Pokemon get caught in that slime all the time. Most of them…never get out."  
  
"That's really sad. Isn't there a bridge or something?" Sooney asked.  
  
"There was, but the Muk and Grimer there destroyed it. It's over flowing with the perfect sludge for Muk, Grimer, Slugma and Magcargo to thrive. It really is a threat to both human and Pokemon health, but there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
"We're going to have to take that route sooner or later, aren't we?" Mizu asked.  
  
"You don't. But I do. You don't have to go when the time comes, and you probably won't want to."  
  
"Ah, what's a little mud and goo if it means seeing Taylor bite the dust?" Medira joked, "As long as I don't have to go in the stuff, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, I just burst your bubble for crossing then."  
  
"Gross."   
  
"Well, there's nothing more we can do here in town," Eevy took her Poke'Balls from the Nurse, "Should we head out?"  
  
"After all that walking?!" Sooney shouted, "Are you nuts?! I can't walk any more today!"  
  
"What a wimp. Well, I'm going. There's no reason to stay here," Mizu grabbed her bag.  
  
"Same here," Eevy grabbed her pack and Poke'Ball chain.  
  
"I'm with them," Medira hooked her Poke'Balls to her belt.  
  
"You're leaving us here?" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, "No fair!"  
  
"You want a day of rest, take it alone," Eevy walked out with Mizu and Medira behind her.  
  
Yuu-Yuu and Sooney jumped up and ran after them. The group walked for about ten minutes before hitting the opposite side of town. Eevy took off toward the sign on the side of the road. She read over it and suddenly flailed for her map. She looked back and forth from the city to the sign to the route to the map. Medira looked over her shoulder and also began the same pattern. The duo leaned from left to right from front to back.  
  
"That's freaky," Medira mused.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"What's so incredibly weird?" Mizu asked.  
  
"This sign. It says we're on Route 58."  
  
"So?" Yuu-Yuu asked.  
  
"Where'd Route 57 go? We came into town on Route 56 and are leaving on 58. But where'd 57 go?" Eevy asked.  
  
"Maybe the sign's misprinted," Sooney said hopefully.  
  
"No. The map says the same thing. And 57 isn't even listed on here," Medira looked over the map, "That's really bizarre."  
  
"You really don't want to go down Route 57," JP said quickly as he bolted up behind them, "Trust me."  
  
"And why is that?" Mizu scowled, "And what are you doing here? You're supposed to keep away from here."  
  
"No," Eevy said, "It's fine. We're all cool again."  
  
"That's what I figured. Now, why don't we want to be on Route 57?"  
  
"It's overrun with really malevolent Pokemon and covered in brush. It leads into the middle of nowhere anyway."  
  
"And malevolent means…?" Yuu-Yuu questioned.  
  
Sooney leaned to her ear, "Nasty and mean, you moron!"  
  
"I'm no moron! I bet there are a bunch of great Pokemon down there! Maybe even a Cubone!" her eyes burned with hearts, "I love Cubone! I'm going! Where is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling," JP scowled, "Forget it!"  
  
"Too late. The old sign is still here, just covered in weeds," Mizu pulled away a vine, "Let's go, Yuu-Yuu!"  
  
Mizu, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney took off up the route. Medira and Eevy almost fell over.  
  
"They could get hurt!" Eevy started to go, but JP stopped her.  
  
"I wouldn't. I really wouldn't," he said, holding her wrist.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she scowled at him, "Let them get hurt?"  
  
"They'll be fine. After a little walking they'll come flying back out."  
  
"Let go of her, JP," Phantom snapped, walking up from nowhere, "Let her go. She can handle it."  
  
"No way! I'm not letting her go up there and get hurt!"  
  
Eevy was getting mad, really mad, "Want to play rough, huh?"  
  
Without any warning, Eevy spiraled, moving herself up his arm. With a quick jab in the stomach, she pushed him back and forced him to let go. She made a nasty face at him sitting on the ground and bolted for the path. She was snapped back with more force than even she could use and held firm around the wrist.  
  
"Don't think so," Dragon commented, pulling her back.  
  
"Hey! You let go!" she pulled as hard as she could.  
  
She wasn't strong enough to flip him, no way! She couldn't weasel her hand away and wouldn't even cause a dent if she kicked him. She got a sneaky idea and decided to try her luck. She stopped pulling and waited for his arm to relax. With one quick and heavy thrust, she yanked her wrist from his hand and took off up the uphill route.  
  
"Hey! That was cheap!" he ran up after her, but she was a lot faster.  
  
Medira slouched down and looked over as JP brushed himself off, "That was easy for her."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," JP snorted, pulling grass from his shirt, "Don't we have a sense of humor."  
  
When she didn't answer him, he looked up and all around to see where she was, "You coming?" she shouted from the path.  
  
"Hey! Don't go up there!" he took off after her, "Come on, Phantom!"  
  
"I'll stay here thank you," Phantom sat down, "Incase someone comes out without their traveling buddy."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Mizu had gotten detoured from their path. Eevy and Dragon were on another hidden path off Route 57. Jason and Medira were still on the path, but going really slow.   
  
"This is not good," Sooney said, "We're completely lost."  
  
Eevy slipped on a rock and fell flat on her face, "Ouchy," she mumbled as she stood up.  
  
"Shit!" Medira slipped again because of her heels, not bothering with minding her speech, "This is like a maze!"  
  
"Crud!" Dragon called as he fell over flat on his back, "This was a really stupid idea."  
  
"Ah man!" JP went sliding down the hill ever so slightly, "This is nuts!"  
  
"It's really late," Yuu-Yuu whispered, "There'll be all sorts of malevolent Pokemon out now," she'd decided malevolent was her vocabulary word for the day.  
  
"How did we get into this?" Mizu asked worriedly, "And more importantly, how do we get out again?"  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Medira caught her foot in a Diglett hole and fell flat out on the ground at the same time that Eevy slipped on another loose stone. Both came close to twisting their ankles and had a horrible time standing up. Neither could see where Dragon or JP was and both were getting worried. Eevy was the first to find Dragon when he accidentally tripped and landed at her feet. Medira happened upon JP holding a gash on his arm about ten minutes later. Mizu, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney stopped in a really small clearing for the night, as they had no clue where they were. Eevy's ankle made it too hard to walk, and she and Dragon stopped. Medira pushed for about another fifteen minutes before she too had to stop. Poor Will sat at the bottom of the path, fidgeting nervously. Eevy moved her foot every now and then to test it, as she was up and out of there when she could walk again, whether in the pitch black or blinding light. Medira kept hitting her head on a tree for getting into this in the first place. Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Mizu leaned up against each other so each was facing a different direction, just incase. Dragon pulled his coat and cloak tighter as temperature dropped. JP rubbed his arm and tried desperately to ignore the pain.   
  
Dragon heard Eevy shiver, "You're cold."  
  
"Yeah, I'll survive."  
  
JP heard a similar noise, "You alright?"  
  
"Peachy keen."  
  
"You'll get sick," JP said.  
  
"I'll live through it. I've been through worse," Medira shook.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dragon asked as he looked around the tree at Eevy.  
  
"Trying not to freeze," Eevy mumbled as she continued stomping her foot to keep her blood moving.  
  
"I wish I was at the Pokemon Center," Yuu-Yuu grumbled.  
  
"This was your idea in the first place," Sooney snapped, "I'm never listening to you again."  
  
"Hey," Mizu commented, "You're the one that followed us. Nobody told you to."  
  
Eevy pulled her knees up to her chin, "I'm getting sick. I can t-t-" she sneezed right in the middle of her sentence, "…tell."  
  
"She'll catch a cold if she stays cold much longer," Lance mused silently.  
  
Being extremely careful not to let his hood fall back, Lance maneuvered his coat off, leaving him in his black T-shirt and hooded cape. At the same time, Jason was doing the exact same thing. After removing the pin, Lance reached around the tree he was leaning on and pushed Eevy's shoulder.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Take this. You'll freeze," he dropped the coat next to her.  
  
Jason reached around and did the same, "Here."  
  
He heard the bubble of gum Medira had been blowing pop, "Huh?"  
  
"What about you?" Eevy asked.  
  
"You think this cape thing is cold?" Dragon asked, "I was actually sweating."  
  
Whether he was sweating because he was hot, because of the predicament they were in, or because she was so near yet so far, he wasn't sure. She slowly drifted off, and he drooped more and more each minute until he too was out. Medira spit her gum off to the side and settled to sleep and Jason moved to a position where his arm wasn't in too immense of pain and slowly fell asleep. Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Mizu each fell asleep within minutes of each other. Will, still sitting by the sign, dozed off a little after that, no matter how hard he fought not to.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Yuu-Yuu, Mizu and Sooney awoke first. All three stood up and brushed off. It was about 5:30 a.m. they guessed. They looked around in the misty morning air, trying to spot the path with no luck. As Mizu went to step forward for a different view, she heard a bush shuffle behind her. She whirled and was forced to duck a flying Cubone Bone. She stayed down long enough for it to boomerang back and stood up. When a whole group of them came flying from every which direction, the trio took off in the direction where the least had come from.  
  
Lance was the next to awaken, spotting Eevy on her side with his coat over her. He looked up at the sun and judged it to be about 5:45 give or take a few minutes. She stretched and sat up, pulling a leaf from her hair. It was still freezing cold, so he left the coat to her for the time being. As they stood up, a Cubone Bone whipped out just to the left of Eevy's face. It arced back just to her right. She stepped back with her mouth hanging open. More flew from the bushes around them as Dragon jumped and pushed her down. The two of them jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, hopping lines of bushes and swerving around trees.  
  
Medira woke up next and checked the sun's position, choosing to say it was about 6:00. She stood up and brushed off, noticing JP still sleeping behind the tree. She then realized she still boasted his coat. She dropped it over his head, sending him into a frenzy to see what had covered him. As she laughed and he stood up, a white object flew out in front of them, twirling back in the direction it came. As another flew from the other direction, JP pushed Medira around the tree. They heard a thud crack as the Cubone Bone imbedded itself into the reverse side of the tree. They ran to the side as a few more whirled around the trees.  
  
Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Mizu ran to the east, Eevy and Dragon to the west and Medira and JP to the northeast. All three groups broke out of the woods and into a clearing which wasn't so clear at all. It was filled, literally filled, with bones. Most looked to be Donphan and Phanpy bones, but some were so eroded they were unidentifiable. Eevy looked as if to be sick and Dragon struggled to breathe. Medira let her mouth hang open, shaking her head as JP stared around vacuously. Yuu-Yuu thought she fell over and Sooney held onto a tree to keep just that from happening to her. Mizu just blinked without moving and hardly breathing. Eevy took a step forward, but Dragon grabbed her wrist. When she turned to shout at him, he put a finger to his mouth and pointed to the tallest pile of bones. Perched on top was a Marowak of immense proportions. It wasn't bigger than a normal Marowak, but looked a lot more muscular. By his side was a group of Cubone, one without his bone. Judging by the way they were conversing only with each other, they hadn't seen any of the humans standing around their field yet. The one missing his bone seemed to be the center of attention and was getting pushed around, obviously for not having his bone. As Eevy stepped back to Dragon, she cracked a twig. The Marowak's head shot up.  
  
"Oh snit," Eevy said as she stood still, "He saw me."  
  
"Marow! Marowak!" the Marowak swung his arm up and swung down his bone, pointing directly at Eevy.  
  
"Run!" Mizu cried without thinking.  
  
Dragon grabbed Eevy's hand, dragging her into the woods. Two of the Cubone took off after them, throwing their bones as fast as they could. Each time they threw them, they would arc back, making it twice as hard to avoid them. Dragon ducked one that whirled back toward Eevy who also ducked. That same bone spun back to the Cubone that threw it, cracking him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The other still didn't give up, and played a dirty trick. He threw it towards Eevy's knees, sending her flying down. Dragon followed, still holding her hand. The bone landed on the ground beside them, which caught Eevy's attention. She reached out and grabbed it. Standing up, she held the bone high above her head.  
  
"Get any closer," she threatened, bringing it down and holding it in both hands, "and I'll snap it in two!"  
  
The Cubone stopped dead in his tracks, falling to his knees and pleading, "Cubone! Bone, bone Cubone!"  
  
"I hope they're alright!" Sooney shouted.  
  
"Who cares about them?! What about us?!" Mizu ran as fast as she could from the two Cubone following them.  
  
Medira ran screaming with JP swinging his arms rapidly beside her as three more followed them, "I'm glad my leg feels better!"   
  
"No kidding!" JP shouted, "Keep going!"  
  
Eevy and Dragon ran out into the clearing, "Quick!" Eevy called, "Get their bones!"  
  
Mizu made a flying leap for a tree branch. Swinging back down as the Cubone following her passed. She snatched the bone right out of his hand.  
  
"Thank you!" she laughed as she jumped down.  
  
"Cubone bone!" it cried, jumping up her side to get at it, but he was too short.   
  
Yuu-Yuu jumped behind a tree. After hearing thud crack and the angry and sad calls of a Cubone, she reached around and un-jammed the bone from the tree's bark. No matter how hard he tried, the Cubone couldn't get at it.  
  
JP and Medira kept running as two more Cubone took off after Eevy and Dragon. Jason spotted a long vine and decided to mimic all those movies he'd seen, purely because he had an all-too-active imagination. He grabbed it and pulled it down to the ground. As the poor little Cubone passed, he caught his leg on the vine, falling face first to the ground. His bone popped into the air in front of JP, spiraling like a baton.  
  
He reached out and snatched it from the air, "Practicing Baton Pass now?"  
  
"Cubone," in mumbled into the dirt.  
  
Medira got her own stroke of genius. Pulling out yet another piece of gum, she ran and chewed, trying desperately not to swallow.  
  
"Now is no time to be blowing bubbles!" JP called to her.  
  
Medira spit the gum to the ground. The poor little Cubone stepped right in it, taking another two steps before getting elasticized back onto his head. He jumped up and flailed, trying insanely to get away. Medira walked up and popped the bone from his hand.  
  
"Sorry there, buddy," she said to him, "But that's what you get for attacking me."  
  
"Bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone!" It kept crying as it tried to pull away from the sticky pink goo gluing him to the ground.  
  
"Nice touch," JP nodded as he walked over, watching the Cubone flutter.  
  
"Thank you," Medira winked, "I can do other things just as good."  
  
"I'm sure," he cleared his throat as she walked away.  
  
Eevy ran as fast as she could, but couldn't figure out any ways to get the bone from the Cubone following her. Dragon ran up beside her, pushing her back to get her running faster.  
  
"Any more cute ideas?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Not one!" she answered as they split to run around a tree, "These Cubone are too strong for my Pokemon and your Dragons wouldn't be able to maneuver well enough."  
  
Eevy spotted two trees about three feet beside each other. A light bulb seemed to flash above her head. It would probably hurt her more than the Cubone, but she was in trouble if she didn't do something. She ran faster as the Cubone tossed his bone. As she reached the trees, she jumped up, slapping one leg on each trunk. She balanced there, legs stiff apart with her heels jammed in the trees. As the bone arced back, she swung down using her legs as a bar and grabbed the bone from the air. She flipped down, dizzier than ever, but shook it off.  
  
"Nya nya!" she turned and spit her tongue out at the depressed little Cubone.  
  
"How in the world did you do that?" Dragon asked, paying the Cubone behind him no mind.  
  
"Look out!" Eevy pointed behind him.  
  
"Geez!" he leaned back as the bone whisked past his nose, "Ah…" he fell backwards.  
  
The bone whirled past trees with each of the girls and JP dodging it as fast as they could. It arced around and headed straight back, meeting a reverse pattern of people. The Cubone that threw it stood ready to catch it again.  
  
"Somebody stop that bone!" Eevy cried.  
  
"Goldeen, Water Gun!" they heard as Yuu-Yuu summoned her Goldeen.  
  
"Goldeen, goldeen!" with impressive accuracy, Yuu-Yuu's Goldeen blasted the bone from the air, burying it somewhere in the grass.  
  
The group headed back in the direction of Yuu-Yuu's voice. They found her watching the Marowak intently with her Goldeen in front of her.   
  
"Goldeen! Waterfall, now!"   
  
The Marowak tried to avoid, but his heavy body made that hard. He tripped and was hit head on by the waterfall, toppling backwards. Yuu-Yuu noticed the pillar of bones he was standing on creek and sway at that.  
  
"Marowak! Marow!" the Marowak threw his bone straight for Goldeen.  
  
"Goldeen! Horn Drill!" Yuu-Yuu pointed out the Marowak's bone.   
  
Goldeen launched forward, cracking the bone dead on, sending it spiraling to the ground. The Marowak was too indignant to come down off his pile of bones to retrieve it. Yuu-Yuu picked it up and spun it between her fingers.  
  
"OK, Goldeen. Waterfall again!"  
  
This time, Goldeen release twice as much pressure as it had the first time and began glowing white, "It's evolving!" Mizu called.  
  
The Goldeen doubled in size, its tail flowing like cloth behind it. Its horn grew to three times its original size. In a few moments, a hulking Seaking swayed in midair in front of them as the Waterfall pounded away at the Marowak and his bone throne. That time, with that sudden burst of power, the bones in the center of the heap cracked and smashed, sending the tower into a tipsy crash.  
  
"Seaking! To my side! Hurry!"  
  
The Seaking flew to his master's side, "Sea king, king!"  
  
"Surf attack, now!" Yuu-Yuu hopped on Seaking's back as he powered forward.  
  
"Go, Novo! Let's Surf!" Eevy cried, catching Yuu-Yuu's idea.  
  
"Dragonair, Surfing time!" Dragon pulled JP up behind him.  
  
"Qwilfish, Surf!" Sooney released her only Surf-able Pokemon.  
  
"Azumarill, hang ten time!" Mizu sent out her evolved Marill.  
  
Will, sitting and watching the top of the hill, spotted the water and jumped up, "Ho!" he cried, "Kadabra! Light Screen, now!"  
  
A wave of water whipped down the side of the hill as Will cowered behind his Kadabra and its Light Screen attack. The water plowed with immense power, pushing them back a few steps even with the Light Screen. At the shouts he heard, Phantom's head shot up.  
  
"No we're talkin'!" Eevy was balanced on her Vaporeon.  
  
"This is too cool!" Sooney shouted.  
  
"What a blast!" Mizu called.  
  
"Look out, Phantom! We're moving in!" JP screamed.  
  
"Oh no," Phantom ducked down as far as he could as the ice cold water plummeted over Kadabra's Light Screen.  
  
The water cleared after a while and seeped into the ground. Everyone was laid out on the ground, completely drenched. Yuu-Yuu and Seaking were the last to land. Yuu-Yuu searched frantically for something as Eevy pushed Novo off her arm so she could sit up.  
  
"What're you looking for?" she asked, looking at Yuu-Yuu.  
  
"There! There he is!" Yuu-Yuu shouted and ran off towards the Marowak sprawled out in the center of Route 58.  
  
"He took a big beating with that huge group Surf we just put him through," JP sat up and shook the water from his ear.  
  
"Marowak! Marowak! Can you hear me?" Yuu-Yuu pushed at his side, but he didn't move, "Don't be dead."  
  
"He's not," Phantom shook his shirt, "Just really needs a Pokemon Center."  
  
"Go, Poke'Ball, go!" Yuu-Yuu's Poke'Ball flew forward, smacking the Marowak's side.  
  
After only one shake of rejection, Marowak gave in and the Poke'Ball locked. She reached out and picked it up, running towards the Pokemon Center back in Magnolia.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Is he alright?" Yuu-Yuu pleaded as Nurse Joy walked into the room steadying the Marowak beside her.  
  
"He should be fine. Just bruised up a bit. Maybe a bit tipsy turvy for a while too, but nothing major," Nurse Joy ensured.  
  
"That's good," Eevy sighed, "Sorry about that, Marowak. We didn't mean to hit so hard."  
  
"Marowak marow," he shrugged.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Yuu-Yuu held out her hand.  
  
"Marow," the Marowak shook her hand enthusiastically and clung to her leg, "Maro wak!"   
  
"Huh?" Yuu-Yuu pulled away, "What are you doing? Let go!"  
  
"I think he likes you," Mizu mused, "You did capture him, if I remember correctly."  
  
"She's right," Medira added, "You did."  
  
"But I was just going to let him go back with the other Cubone."  
  
"Maro! Maro! Marowak!" he pulled away and shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Seriously?" Yuu-Yuu asked him, "You want to come?"  
  
"Mar o wak!"   
  
"Great!" Yuu-Yuu jumped for joy, "I caught a Marowak! Will Ash ever be jealous! Here's your bone, by the way."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Onward to Sunflower City?" Dragon asked Eevy as she stood staring down Route 58.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow, not now."  
  
"Maybe…" he stopped and choked a bit, "Maybe I could go just this once."  
  
"Really?" her eyes lit up, "What about JP and Phantom? And where's that girl that was with you?"  
  
"You mean Lu-uh…Starla? She's back home. And those two goons can come if they want."  
  
"Why the sudden change of tune?"  
  
"Uh…" he scratched his head, "I don't know."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"That's a good but bad choice," Raikou mused as he listened to Eevy and Lance, "What if she sees him minus his hood?"  
  
"Give him a chance," Entei said, "I hear Jason inviting himself with Medira right now…She's saying she'll have to ask Evangelina."  
  
"What about Will, Suicune?" Raikou asked.  
  
"He's speaking to Lurianna about it right now…She's pondering…Still thinking…Never mind," Suicune broke off.  
  
"Why?" Entei asked.  
  
"He 'interrupted' her, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh," the other two Beasts said together.  
  
"Oh no," Raikou said flatly, "No! No! No!"  
  
"No? No what?" Entei asked quickly.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
The Beasts were not prepared for this, not one bit. Eevy and Lance shouldn't have gotten close for a long time, but there was no stopping it now. Good thing it was nothing more than a peck on the cheek. It could have jump-started her memory of his face if it had been anything more.  
  
"Good night," Eevy left Dragon dazed and completely elated.  
  
"Yeah. Good night," he said in a fog, "Good something anyway."  
  
At the same time, Medira had done the same to Jason, leaving him at a loss for words. There was too much progressing too fast. These meetings on the road would have to stop. They were risking too much and getting way too close way too fast.  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Steam Engine Senses  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Koo koo ka choo bop. I really went nuts with this chapter. A giant wave? Where in the world did I get that? Too many times at watching "The Perfect Storm" maybe? Swinging like that on the trees? Too many Jackie Chan movies, I guess. ANYway...Today it was a 3:33 in the morning chapter. I've really got to get to bed. The next chapter looks interesting, don't you think? I've also linked the beginning stages of my Team Rocket clique down there. The link on the bottom. I like 'em!  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
http://powerprincesses.cjb.net/  
http://gertanrin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	29. #28 - Steam Engine Senses

Steam Engine Senses  
Japanese Title: Dreams Tell Much! Reveal Your Identity!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
  
  
Eevy shot up in a frenzy of thoughts. She was in the Pokemon Center in Magnolia Town, that she knew, but that dream she just had almost convinced her otherwise. She couldn't tell if she was sweating or freezing, sitting or standing. She sat staring across the Center at JP, Phantom and Dragon, sleeping in chairs by the window. That dream, whatever it was, was about them. Something with Dragon and Raikou. She wasn't going to let a dream stop her though. She invited him and wasn't going to turn him down now. As she lay back down, Medira bolted up in the same condition Eevy had. Medira ran her hand over her face and rubbed her eyes, also staring at the guys sitting near the window. She too went back to lying down. Both drifted off, only to have the same dream and same predicament all night long.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I don't want to walk today," Yuu-Yuu whined, "Last night was enough walking for the rest of my life."  
  
"I agree," Sooney moaned.  
  
Eevy and Medira didn't say a word, just walked out of the Center. Dragon and JP looked the same way; tired, depressed and utterly confused. Mizu and Phantom watched them leave then looked at each other blankly.  
  
"They ever done that before?" Phantom asked.  
  
"No. What about them?" Mizu answered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey! Look!" Yuu-Yuu changed the subject, "There's a train that goes to Sunflower! Can we take it?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Sooney snapped, "We can't afford that."  
  
"Hey guys," Medira mumbled back through the door, "You coming?"  
  
"Coming? Coming where?" Mizu asked, leaning away.  
  
"Duh! On the train. Eevy's got the tickets already. Let's go."  
  
"Eevy….bought…the tickets?" Yuu-Yuu almost fell over, "She can actually afford that?"  
  
"Yeah. You should have seen her wallet."  
  
Mizu, Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Phantom looked at each other completely vacantly. They shrugged and stood up, walking out the door and following Medira to the train.  
  
"Too bad it isn't a Magnet Train like in Goldenrod," Sooney whined.  
  
"No. But at least we don't have to walk Route 58," Mizu said as they approached the train.  
  
"Phantom!" someone blared from their left.  
  
"Oh no," Phantom slowly turned his head as the others did the same.  
  
In a huge blur of blue and white, a woman in a blue hooded cape latched herself to Phantom's neck, pushing him back a step. The girls beside him cocked their heads and eyebrows at that. She planted about three dozen kisses on his face before hugging him with choking strength.  
  
Phantom's shoulders slouched as he gagged for air, "Let go! Come on! I can't breathe! Starla, let go!"  
  
"Sorry," she let go and stepped away, spotting the girls beside him, "Who are they?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Not on your life," Sooney stomped away.  
  
"You're kidding me," Yuu-Yuu took off towards the train.  
  
"Don't make me sick," Mizu followed.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't recall telling you to come," Will grabbed Luri's shoulders.  
  
"You're going and I wanted to be with you," she laughed, pushing him away, "Come on!"  
  
"Why me?" Will clomped along behind her.  
  
The group walked into the train, with each one's jaw smacking the floor as they boarded.   
  
"Pretty," Yuu-Yuu said lightly, "Really pretty!"  
  
"It sure is pretty," Sooney said as she looked around, "Eevy, how did you afford this?"  
  
"Have you forgotten my brother is a Gym Leader? I put it on his account," Eevy walked down the hall.  
  
"He won't get mad?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Nah," Eevy checked the number on the cabin, "He won't even know. That idiot never checks his books. This is mine. Bye!"  
  
She popped in the door and closed it lightly behind her. Medira ran up and knocked as hard as she could, trying to get Eevy's attention.  
  
"Where do we go?" she knocked harder.  
  
"Here," Eevy opened the door and stuffed their tickets in her hand, "Good luck," she laughed, closing the door.  
  
"Gee thanks," Medira mumbled as she looked over the tickets, "Come on Sooney. This is yours," she pointed out the door down three and across from Eevy's and gave her the key and her ticket.  
  
Medira continued the ritual until everyone was in their rooms. She felt like a flight attendant or something. Hers was across from Eevy's and she traipsed in and closed the door. Not too big, but it sure wasn't small either. For a two day ride it would be quite sufficient. She sat down and slouched in the chair, staring out the window at the people running back and forth to get on before the train pulled away. She wasn't even paying attention to them, just staring out the window, thinking of a really weird dream she had the night before. Across the aisle, Eevy was doing the exact same thing. Down two doors on either side, Jason and Lance had the exact same dream. All four were thinking of the exact same thing at the exact same time, though they didn't know it. A knock on Eevy's door sent her almost through the roof. A knock on Lance's did the same.  
  
"Who's there?" Eevy panted.  
  
"Medira," came the muffled answer.  
  
"Oh, alright. Come in then."  
  
"What Jason?" Lance asked as he knew just by the knock who it was.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to somebody and I'm sure not asking Wil-uh-Phantom or Starla."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's up, Medira?" Eevy crossed her legs on the chair across from her.  
  
"You've had weird dreams, right?" Medira asked, sitting down.  
  
"Oh yeah. Just a lot."  
  
"And they usually mean something?"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"What would you make of a dream about Entei?"  
  
Eevy choked and sat up, "Entei?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I had a dream about Raikou. Last night."  
  
"Mine was last night too. It was something weird about…"  
  
"JP and Dragon?"  
  
"How'd you know?'  
  
"Mine was too."  
  
"What happened in yours?"  
  
"I don't really much know. But when I woke up, I remembered everything. Now I'm having a hard time remembering."  
  
"I know mine was really, really weird. It was nothing but blackness."  
  
"Then a mirrored image."  
  
"Half JP, half Entei."  
  
"Half Dragon, half Raikou."  
  
"Then he was pulled away and Entei stood alone."  
  
"Then Raikou spoke and said…"  
  
"Together, yet apart. Not now, not for some time. Time to part, not to be one. Not for now, but later on."  
  
"Keep your distance, just for now. Soon you'll be together. Meet at the League, part never again."  
  
"Then…"  
  
"I woke up."  
  
"And had it again."  
  
"And again all night long."  
  
"What'd you want, Jason?" Lance asked as his younger partner sat down.  
  
"You ever had like a really messed up dream?" Jason asked as he pushed Lance's foot down for more room.  
  
"All the time. Why?"  
  
"Ever had one about Entei or the other Beasts?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Constantly."  
  
"How about one with Eevy and Medira?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lance sat up.  
  
"I had a really, really twisted dream last night. With Medira and Entei."  
  
"You sure? Because I had one about Raikou and Eevy."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"What was yours like?"  
  
"Pitch blackness."  
  
"Then a face. Medira's face. Mirrored by Entei's."  
  
"Eevy's face. Mirrored by Raikou's."  
  
"She fades away, leaving the Beast."  
  
"And the Beast speaks and says…"  
  
"Master, not yet. Not now. It's not time. She'll know this as well. She'll steer clear of you. Don't be upset."  
  
"Don't be alarmed if she runs away. Because of this dream, she will fear you. But only for the time being."  
  
"Then I woke up."  
  
"Then had it again."  
  
"All through the night."  
  
The train started moving as Medira and Jason both stood to go back to their rooms. Medira saw JP in the hall, and ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it as fast as she could. Jason stopped and watched the door slam, almost in tears.  
  
"Stupid Entei," he mumbled as he slowly went inside his room.  
  
Eevy peaked out the door. Not seeing anyone, she stepped out and closed it behind her. Hearing the creak, Dragon popped out his door. Eevy stopped and swallowed hard. She quickly pushed past him and took off to where Mizu and Sooney were.   
  
"Dumb Raikou," he muttered, going back in his room.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Stupid?!" Entei blared.  
  
"Dumb?!" Raikou shouted.  
  
"Where do they get off?!" Entei stomped his paw.  
  
"Stop it!" Suicune scolded, "They're so close, and they can't get any farther at the same time!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Jason," Entei muttered.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Lance," Raikou mumbled.  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy looked at her watch, "I hope he's asleep now. I can't take any more cards with that whiny Yuu-Yuu and ego inflated Mizu."  
  
She walked very, very slowly and very, very carefully down the aisle. She reached out with her left hand and ran it along the wall. She inched carefully towards her door. Medira was doing the same on the opposite wall with the opposite hand right behind Eevy. Eevy felt the wall disappear from under her hand and a tight grasp on her wrist. Medira slightly squeaked as the same happened to her. Both were yanked inside and the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Excuse me!" Eevy shouted at Dragon who was sitting in a chair, tapping his heel nervously, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You had a dream, didn't you?" he asked in a mumbled tone.  
  
Eevy backed up to the door, "So what if I did?"  
  
"So did I. About Raikou."  
  
Eevy slowly worked away at the lock, "Yeah. And what other point than the one on your head are you trying to make?"  
  
"You believe what he was saying, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I trust him. And I used to trust you almost as much. But that sure did get flipped."  
  
"Don't say that, please."  
  
"I'll say what I d-uh-darn well please."  
  
"Go ahead and swear for all I care."  
  
"No, you see, I'm not like you. I actually care what I do and say. From what I've seen of you, you don't care much about anything."  
  
In Jason's room, he and Medira were having a similar conversation…  
  
"You'd best let me out before I do something I may regret," Medira hissed, "But maybe I won't regret it."  
  
"Don't do this," Jason sat on the bench, "That dream was meant to tell us something. And I don't really want to believe it."  
  
"How in the h-um-world would you know what Entei was trying to tell me? Huh?"  
  
"Because I do. I trust Entei's decisions, but now I think he'll have to be wrong for me just this once."  
  
"I used to trust you, you know? But now I think the other girls were right. You are too shadowy and hidden to trust."  
  
"I wouldn't be this way if I didn't have to."  
  
"I'm getting tired of that too. What's up with you? Are you like some run away or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Eevy was again shouting at Dragon…  
  
"Come on! Out with it! What's so terrible about you? Huh? What'd you do that is so horrible?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? I can't stand it when people keep secrets from me!"  
  
"Then why do you keep so many?"  
  
"I do not!" she was still working on the lock.  
  
"Stop trying to unlock the door. You'll never do it."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"I can hear the lock. Just leave it."  
  
"Fine!" she shouted as she stopped and sat down across from him, "You happy now?"  
  
"No. And I won't be for a long time."  
  
"Would you please explain to me what you mean when you say things like that?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"There you go again!" she stood up and lifted her arms to her side in disgust, "Talking like you know exactly what will happen!"  
  
"I do, that's just the problem," he stood and pulled the key from his inside coat pocket, "Here," he tossed it to her, "Go. Just to let you know, I won't be around much anymore, if at all."  
  
She shook her head as her voice started breaking, "That suits me just fine," she turned, unlocked the door, chucked the key down beside him and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Why did I do this in the first place?" he pushed back his hood and rubbed his head, "Why?"  
  
"How could I fall for him?" Eevy asked herself angrily as she changed and brushed her hair, "How?"   
  
Of course, Medira was again shouting at a mile a minute…  
  
"I don't know where you think you get off, but I do know who you do not get on!" she shouted, "I'll smash this door right off the hinges if you don't let me out right this minute!"  
  
"Fine. Be my guest and leave if you so choose. Just know you will most likely not see me for a long time, if ever, again," he pulled the key from his right pants' pocket and stood up.  
  
"Won't depress me a bit," she snatched the key from his hand, unlocked the door, threw the key at his face and stomped out with a slam of the door.  
  
He flailed to catch the key, "What have I gone and done this time?" he asked, pushing his hair back.  
  
Medira crashed the door of her room shut, making her next action to lock every possible entryway as tightly as possible, "How could I even get near him? Huh? That's all I want to know!"  
  
"Why, Raikou, why?" Lance pounded the seat to his right, "Why not just come to us and say no more instead of torturing all four of us like this?"  
  
Eevy pushed her bag down the seat and laid down, her long purple nightgown billowing over the edge of the seat as she pulled the blanket beside her up to her neck and shivered, "It's too cold for a train ride. I'd rather have been out on Route 58 than here in this freezing cabin."  
  
There was a very light tap on the door and she thought about growling and telling whoever it was to get away until she heard, "Eevy? Can I please come in? It's Medira."  
  
"Sure, Medira," she sat up, "Come on in," she unlocked the door and noticed Medira was in a long black nightgown and a robe, "You were in bed too, huh?"  
  
"Did I wake you up? I can go-"  
  
"It's fine, really. I just thought you were-"  
  
"Dragon. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. I was hoping it was Dragon, in a way. Just like you were waiting for JP. I can hear it in your voice."  
  
"We have a lot in common, you know? Should we listen to these dreams, or what?"  
  
"I don't know," Eevy slipped down and looked out the window, "They're acting so strange all of a sudden. Not that they weren't in the first place, but now they're even worse. I don't really want him to go, but he insists that he has to."  
  
"JP's the same way," Medira looked out the window as well, "He acts like he knows everything about me and frankly, that scares me. We have no clue what these two look like, yet we fell for them like Donphan and Phanpy off a cliff."  
  
"Well put, well put."  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room now. Thanks Eevy. Maybe we'll figure this out yet. Good night Eevy."  
  
"Good night Medira."  
  
Eevy laid back down and stuffed her head into the cushion. She started with muffled coughing, then to crying, steadily to sobbing and finally to long, muffled bawling. Lance stood silently outside her door, listening to her cry. Jason was doing the same to Medira who was also in tears. The two looked at each other, both almost breaking down. Lance reached up to knock, but something told him no. He was almost sure it was Raikou, but he still didn't want to listen to it. He wanted to go in and tell her everything would be all right and that he was who he was. That he was Master Lance Ryujin, Rainbow League Master of Dragons. He could see it on Jason's face that he was also begging someone to stop stopping him. He wanted to walk in and try to make her stop crying, try to make her feel better. Also to tell her he was Master Jason Peruwa, Rainbow League Master of Alternate Colors. But the Beasts were begging them not to. It would only break the girls' hearts to find out they couldn't stay with them unless they quit the Elite. That couldn't happen any more than staying with them on their journey could. Lance and Jason returned to their rooms and seemingly cried themselves to sleep.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy stretched as she sat up. She blinked a few times and focused her vision on the window. They were almost to Sunflower, she could tell by the scenery. The huge sunflowers and dozens of Sunkern and Sunflora were a dead giveaway on their own, but when you live in a place as long as she had Nanka, you never forget any aspect of any part of your home. She hated the thought of going into Hokubu and facing trainers like the infamous Dragon Twins. She hated the thought of returning to Rose to challenge Taylor twice as much as Rei and Ray put together. She looked over to the door and heard slams and thumps from across and down the hall.  
  
"Great," she mumbled, "He's up. Just what I need."  
  
"Eevy," came a muffled call, "If you hear a slam, it's just me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" she called back to him, "For all I care you can slam yourself…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Just as he was about to answer her, the speakers went off with a slight ringing sound, "We are now approaching Sunflower Station. Please be ready to exit the train. Thank you."  
  
"Saved by the bell," Eevy grabbed her bag and opened the door.  
  
She opened the door right into the back of Dragon's head, "Hey!" he whirled around, "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah," there was a prolonged silence between them as Medira and JP were locked in a similar predicament, "You're leaving today aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You don't sound too disappointed."  
  
"Because I'm not. I truly couldn't care any less."  
  
"I do believe you're lying."  
  
"Believe what you will, Dragon, but my beliefs are truthful."  
  
His heart snapped, "If you mean that, then good bye for good then," he turned and walked down the hall to get as far from her as he could, "And my beliefs are truthful as well."  
  
Eevy took a long, deep breath and tried to ignore him, but when JP pushed past her to get as far from Medira as humanly possible, she couldn't do it anymore, "Dragon. I am truly sorry."  
  
"JP, I didn't mean it. Really," Medira bent her arm back to her own shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive me," the two girls said in unison.  
  
"I can forgive you, but I still can't stay," JP stepped over to Medira again.  
  
"I'm afraid I can only do the same," Dragon inched to Eevy's side.  
  
Medira flew forward and buried her head in JP's shoulder. Will and Luri peaked around the corner and couldn't help but laugh at the half dead/half elated look on Jason's face. Eevy just stood with her arms crossed, staring at her feet and blinking every now and then. Will held his breath as Lance shakily put his right arm over her shoulders. She startled a little at that, but didn't move. He pulled her around and towards him.  
  
"No! Master Lance! You mustn't get so close!" Raikou blared through to him, but he ignored him, "Evangelina, Angel, no! Listen to me! Don't do this!" she also ignored him as Medira and Jason ignored Entei.  
  
Will put his arm around Luri as the train came to a shaky halt at Sunflower Station. Dragon held Eevy a little tighter when the train shook everyone around. JP held Medira's waist and slipped a step to the side from the pressure. Eevy peered over Dragon's shoulder as best she could due to his immense height and caught a glimpse of her brother through the window. He was standing by the train tracks with crossed arms, tapping his foot in a completely annoyed fashion.   
  
"Uh oh," she said, pulling away and stepping back, "Morty checked his books and boy is he ticked."  
  
"I thought you said he didn't check his books, ever," Dragon turned and saw Morty's face.  
  
"He doesn't. Lisle must have told him about it. Great."  
  
She turned and picked up her pack. Turning towards the steps, she walked out. Morty jumped over and snatched her shirt, pulling her back.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" he shouted into her face, "That was my money, not yours!"  
  
"Morty, shut up," she pushed him back and walked away, "Besides, you never said I couldn't."  
  
"You little brat!" he screamed as he started after her, but the choking of his shirt being yanked back convinced him to stop, "Who's the-?"  
  
He cut himself off at the appearance of three men and a woman behind him, the tallest holding his shirt, "We got a problem here?" Dragon hissed.  
  
"It's you! You were on that train! With my sister! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I know who I am, and who you are. Don't push me, Minor Ghost Master Mortimer Hikoboshi of Ecruteak City, don't push me."  
  
"How did you know that was my title? Even my sister doesn't know that."  
  
"I have ways," he let go of his shirt and pushed past, "Trust me."  
  
The other two men and woman shoved past, all following Eevy. Morty felt like socking Dragon in the face, but refrained because he knew Eevy would crack him one. Medira pushed past him then and after her were Mizu, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu. He stood and brushed himself off while following them. He noticed Medira, Eevy and the nameless girl were first, each followed by one of the three shadowy characters. He saw that tallest one behind his sister and pushed up between them. Lance felt like squashing his head, but didn't. Eevy continued towards the Pokemon Center and was greeted by Sunflower Joy bounding out the door.  
  
"Angel! Evangelina! Eevy! Whatever they call you now! You're safe! You did get through the forest safely!" Joy jumped for, well, for joy.  
  
"Yes, I did. Thanks to the Fearow and Spearow. They helped a lot," Eevy followed Joy back into the Center with Dragon and Morty growling incoherently at each other.  
  
"Those two are a bit tense," Luri whispered to Will.  
  
"No fake. Didn't Lance say something about having a score to settle with a bunch of people? Wasn't Morty on the list?" Will whispered back.  
  
"You're right. I certainly hope he doesn't start picking fights."  
  
"Get out of my way!" Morty pushed Dragon's side as they stood at the door, "I was here first!"  
  
"You were not!" Dragon pushed him back with his elbow, "It's tallest first, and boy, I'm taller than you!"  
  
"She's my sister!"  
  
"She's my friend!"  
  
"Sister counts more!"  
  
"Not in my eyes!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Morty jumped back and stared at him as Dragon turned to face him, "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said not in my eyes. Let me know when it sinks in," Dragon continued for the door, but Morty grabbed his shoulder with all his might and pulled him back.  
  
"What have you been doing? Spying? Or is there more here that I don't see yet?"  
  
"Unhand me!" Dragon squeezed Morty's wrist and flung him away, "How dare you lay your hand on me! Minor Masters have no right to do such a thing!"  
  
"Really? Well, the only ones I hear that from are the Elite, and trust me, you are not Elite material!"  
  
"I most certainly am!" Lance threw his hood back, triggering a choking gagging noise from Morty, "Now, Minor Master Mortimer, would you like to take another step into my ring, or will you stop at the ropes?"  
  
"I-I-I'm truly sorry, my Master Lance!" Morty stepped back, bumping into Will who also had his hood back, "Master Will! I had no idea! I am dreadfully sorry!"  
  
"Yes, I can see that in the way you shiver," Luri pushed in.  
  
"If you're Mistress Luri and you're Lance and Will, then that one is Master Jason! I don't know what to say to you now. What an honor, but what a death trap…And what are you doing following my sister?"  
  
"Don't worry," Will grabbed the back of his neck, "We mean your sister no harm. But you, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Please don't take my Gym. Anything but my Gym," he begged, "My Gym is my life! And Lisle-" he stopped himself.  
  
"Ooh," Jason laughed, "Morty's got a girlfriend. Here's a punishment. We'll spread that around instead."  
  
"No! Please! Keep that locked away between us, OK? Not the Gym and not that. Take anything else. Even my sister!"  
  
"That we'd like to do, but we won't," Lance smirked, "We'll take something more interesting. Say…your memory."  
  
"My…memory?" Morty swallowed.  
  
"Alakazam! Go, use your Kinesis! Full power!"  
  
Morty fell face first to the ground. Luri rushed to his side and sat him up, triggering an evil glance from Will.  
  
"You couldn't catch him or something?" Luri looked over the others.  
  
"Nope," Jason smiled.  
  
"Nah," Lance put his hood back up.  
  
Will just glared at her, "Protective, are we?"  
  
"No," Luri put her hood up, "But what do you think Eevy will do if she spots him on the ground?"  
  
"Good point," Jason and Will said together as they too donned their hoods.  
  
"What'd you do to him?!" Eevy bolted out the Pokemon Center door, "My brother! What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," JP looked at the ground.  
  
"Morty," Eevy slapped his face, "Morty! Wake up!"  
  
"He's fine. Just kind of toppled over. Maybe it's a family thing. Remember, you did too," Will nodded.  
  
"Possibly…" Eevy smacked him harder, bouncing him up in a shot of pain.  
  
"Woah," he stood up and wobbled around, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Eevy walked him into the Center to sit him down, then turned to look at the quartet standing outside, "but sooner or later I'll find out."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
Eevy and Medira sat on either side of Starla watching Yuu-Yuu and Sooney team up against Mizu on a game of Pokemon Stadium2 two on one on the Pokemon Center's TV and N64. Even so, Mizu was beating them senseless with the same team she used in real life. There was some slight thumping behind them, but all six were too glued to the TV to look away. Then there were three throats clearing and some other odd noises in attempt to attract attention, but none worked.  
  
"Excuse us, ladies?" Phantom finally spoke up, triggering Eevy, Starla and Medira to swerve in their seats.  
  
"Yes?" Medira asked simply, eyeing the three of them.  
  
"We'd like to talk to you if you can bear to separate yourselves from the television."  
  
Luri wasted no time in attaching herself to Will's arm. Medira and Eevy looked at each other wearily, but stood up. Morty growled deep in his throat as Dragon wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. He sometimes wished for Lisle to see him like that, but it would never happen. She was a trainee and nothing more. Eevy and Medira continued out the door with Dragon and JP while Phantom took Starla to the side. They had used this as a way for Jason and Lance to talk to Eevy and Medira, but they weren't willing to do it alone, so Will agreed to help. Plus he got time with Luri, so it didn't much matter to him either way. Dragon sat down on a bench and Eevy, of course, followed. JP kept walking down the street with Medira to keep both their conversations confidential.  
  
"So what'd you want?" Eevy looked over to him.  
  
"To say good bye," he turned towards her with his face still darkened.  
  
"You could have told me that back at the Center."  
  
"And to tell you how dreadfully sorry I am for yelling at you and for getting you so upset."  
  
"You didn't have to apologize. I knew you were sorry. Dragon, I've been nasty to people I shouldn't in worse ways than you have to me. I know what it feels like to do something like that, and frankly, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I wasn't mad at you to begin with just for that reason."  
  
"You have no idea who I am, yet you act as attached to me as a Remoraid to a Mantine. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know," she stretched both legs out into the road and stared at them, "Just because I guess."  
  
"You stare at your feet when you're nervous, have you noticed that?"  
  
"Yeah. Nervous force of habit. Just like you smirk or put your hand on your own shoulder. Have you noticed that?"  
  
"Sure," he put his hand on his shoulder, then quickly pulled it down with a smirk, "I guess I do."  
  
She smiled and pulled her feet back in, "I really don't want you to go. How long would you be missing in action?"  
  
"Who knows. For a long while I'm sure, but not exactly how long. At least a week, if not a month."  
  
"That stinks," she kicked a rock, "And you're out of here in how long?"  
  
"Bright and early tomorrow morning," he slouched down in the seat, "I don't really want to go either."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Why in the world would I want to give up the chance to travel with someone as pretty and talented as you?"  
  
"Now you're getting bold, Dragon, now you're getting bold."  
  
"I'm not usually one to be this 'bold' as you call it, but would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
"No! Master Lance! Don't you dare!" Lance could almost picture Raikou flailing, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Uh…" Eevy watched her feet again, "I know I can't say only if you take off the hood, so…I suppose it couldn't hurt."  
  
Medira was now sitting next to JP on a bench a few minutes away.  
  
"I'm sorry to see you go," Medira surprised herself.  
  
"You are?" JP leaned away, "Why?"  
  
"Ah, I don't know. Because, I guess."  
  
"Because isn't an answer most would accept, but I will."  
  
"You leaving in the morning?"  
  
"If Dragon has his way. Phantom and Starla couldn't care any less than they do now as long as she's with him. Those two are like a magnet and a refrigerator. She just flocks to him at his slightest glance and he just stands and takes it."  
  
"Clever way of describing them."  
  
"Clever? So it's clever you like, huh?"  
  
"Don't you start getting all cutesy on me."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, aren't I cute enough already?"  
  
"Very funny," she slightly laughed.  
  
"Hey! I got you to laugh! Score one for me!"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at him, "You have a very odd sense of humor."  
  
"Thank you. So what'd you suppose Dragon's 'score' is by now? Ten? Twenty? Two bases? What?"  
  
"Eevy's no easy catch, and neither am I. His score is probably about six if he's lucky."  
  
"You definitely don't know Dragon. He's not as, as you say, 'cutesy', as me but when he tries, he's good."  
  
"You telling me he's done this before?" Medira started scowling.  
  
"Once. Before he got smacked silly. When he first met Starla. Steered all of us away fairly quickly."  
  
Medira slouched, "What about you?"  
  
"Who? Me? I, uh…I…um…"  
  
"That's what I figured. You're experienced. I could tell by the way you play your words. Like a violin more than a guitar."  
  
"Now, that was clever. Very clever."  
  
"Thank you. I try."  
  
"As I see," he cleared his throat, "If I'm so experienced, I should be able to ask you out tonight. Maybe?"  
  
She looked at him like a blank canvas and suddenly smiled, "Maybe," she smirked like an evil clown, "If you let me do something first before we go. It's kind of important. But I'll need your help."  
  
"That all depends on what that something could be."  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad! You don't even have to move from where you are."  
  
"Huh? How can I help if I don't mo-"  
  
She kissed him, hard, dead center and pulled away quickly, "OK. We can go."  
  
He blinked hard and swallowed the brick in his throat, "Yeah. We can go…"  
  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle:^*^  
  
Determined To Dream  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Ah! I'm two days late posting this! Eek! Anyway, at least it's up. I added the beginnings of the Japanese title, which I have yet to translate. I have officially typed all the chapters. *Hurray for me!* And have a bunch of special add-ons typed up too. I've started a Team Rocket clique (Rocket-Dan iu Chibi Kawaii) and I'm working on a Pikachu clique too (Sparkle Squeak). Why Sparkle Squeak? Here: Pikachu- "Pika" from "pikapika" meaning "sparkle" and "chu" from "chuuchuunaku" meaning "to squeak". Creepy, ne? The town of Willow is next, along with a lot of that trees signature action. Can you guess?  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
Homepage to "The Angel Adventures"  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
A Team Rocket shrine/web clique  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
Coming Soon To A Browser Near You: A Pikachu web clique  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
The Creator of Medira  
  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	30. #29 - Determined To Dream

Determined To Dream  
Japanese Title: Steal A Heart! Give A Code!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
  
  
"Where's my sister?" Morty walked up to Phantom and Starla, "And where's Medira?"  
  
"Dragon and JP took them out tonight," Starla answered as she threw her Poke'Ball into the air, "Why?"  
  
"She's my sister and you ask why I want to know where she disappeared to?"  
  
"They're both fine," Phantom crossed his arms, "In all actuality, they couldn't be any safer."  
  
"Yeah, they can," Morty turned and walked out, "I don't trust them. Not at all."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"This is not good," Raikou covered his head with his front paws, "Not good at all."  
  
"Give them a chance," Suicune sat down calmly, "They just want to say good bye. They'll be fine."  
  
"You'd better be right. But I think we should keep an eye, not mind, on them just incase," Entei stood up and walked out, followed by Raikou.  
  
"Lance and Jason will not be happy, not at all," Suicune stood and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Medira walked along beside the still stunned JP.  
  
"I don't know. I thought we'd just walk for a bit. There's nowhere interesting to go here in town," JP answered as he slightly tripped.  
  
"I hate walking."  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it? Carry you?"  
  
"No. But I know someone who can. Go, Flamedance!" out went the Poke'Ball and out came the Rapidash.  
  
JP started going nuts, "Rapidash! I love Rapidash!"  
  
"Uh…yeah," Medira pushed herself up onto the Pokemon, "What about you? You going to walk along behind or what?"  
  
"Oh great…" Jason realized the predicament he was in, "Well, I don't…I think I…Oh man…Um…I could use…but the color…"  
  
"Well?" Medira was getting impatient, "What are you babbling to yourself about?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jason couldn't wait, "Sapphire! Go!"   
  
He threw the Poke'Ball as hard as he could, releasing a Rapidash only a bit smaller than Flamedance. Its body was hardly visible beneath the green cover draped over its back.   
  
"That cover's really nice. But why'd you call it Sapphire? The cover's green."  
  
"No reason, just did," he lied.  
  
"Want to race?" she smirked evilly once again.  
  
"Want to lose?" he smirked the same way right back.  
  
"We'll see," she readied, "Flamedance, let's go!"  
  
"Sapphire, move out!"  
  
Both tore forward down the center of the street, both racing along beside each other. Medira was raised up from Flamedance's back with every huge bounce of power. JP was clinging to the reins, trying not to fly off from the thrust of wind.   
  
"Doing good, for a girl!" JP shouted to Medira.  
  
"Same to you!" she laughed with a sudden burst of speed.  
  
"Man, she's fast," Jason watched her pull away, "Let's go Sapphire, catch up to her!"  
  
The duo ripped past Dragon and Eevy who were walking down the street. Dragon grabbed Eevy's waist to keep her from falling over from the speedy gust that whirled past them.  
  
"What was that?" Eevy looked up and blew her hair away.  
  
"That was a race between champs," Dragon let her go and ran into the street, "Go for it, JP! You go, Sapphire!"  
  
"Send 'em packing, Medira! Tear up the pavement, Flamedance!" Eevy applauded out to her.  
  
"Come on, Flamedance! Show 'em how it's done!" Medira kicked at her Pokemon's side.  
  
"Don't let them beat us, Sapphire! We're better than them, just remember that!" JP forced the horse to full speed.  
  
"This guy's got speed. A lot of speed. But not faster than my Flamedance," Medira was silent outside, but begging herself to stay focused inside.  
  
"Come on, I'm a champ. And so is my Sapphire. Let's go girl! Go faster than ever!" Jason was getting annoyed at this girl beating him into the dust.  
  
"Go, go, go, Medira!" Eevy clapped and started running down the street, "You can beat him! Be that Gym Leader here today!"  
  
"Don't let her get a hold on the victory, JP!" Dragon took off behind her, "Show them your full speed! Sapphire! You go!"  
  
JP caught up to her and held steady, "Never marked the finish line!"  
  
"Two blocks more! At that banner!" Medira called to him and pointed.  
  
"You've got it! Sapphire, get there first! You can do it!"  
  
"Don't give up, Flamedance! You and I are partners in victory!"  
  
"Let's go, Sapphire! Almost there!"  
  
"Hop to it, Flamedance!"  
  
"I won't accept a loss or a tie!"  
  
"I won't accept anything less than victory!"  
  
"You'll still be my girl, win or lose!"  
  
"And you'll still be my top guy!"  
  
"Are they talking to each other or to the Pokemon?" Eevy stopped and asked Dragon as he caught up to her.  
  
"I don't know. It could be either," Dragon stopped and looked at them as they made their way to the banner/finish line.  
  
They were dead even, nose centered with nose. They crossed the finish line with nothing short of an exact tie. It took them both another block to drop their speed enough to stop. Medira jumped down and JP slid off. They stood even with each other, scowling.  
  
"I crossed first!" Medira shouted.  
  
"You did not! I did!" JP countered.  
  
"Ladies first!"  
  
"Bull! I won fair and square!"  
  
"They must have been talking to the Pokemon," Eevy answered in a pant as she approached.  
  
"Yep," Dragon nodded and stood beside her, half dead from the run.  
  
"I crossed a mile before you!"  
  
"You did not! Sapphire tore you in half!"  
  
"It did not! My Flamedance cut you down!"  
  
"SHE beat that down to the dirt!"  
  
"HE got past you, like it or not!"  
  
"You can't prove that!"  
  
"Neither can you!"  
  
"Oh brother," Eevy shook her head, "What loons."  
  
"Uh huh," Dragon again nodded in agreement, "Want to leave them to fight?"  
  
"Why not?" she followed him away while the other two continued their verbal combat.  
  
"He passed you back there!"  
  
"She passed him back!"  
  
"Those two could be there for hours the way Master Jason fights," Entei sat beside Raikou in an unlit ally.  
  
"Yes, I know," Raikou stood and stepped back, "You should stay here and watch them. I've got a couple of others to attend to."  
  
"Keep hidden, Beast," Entei nodded his head.  
  
"Keep hidden, Beast," Raikou returned the gesture and walked away, crouching behind various things to stay concealed.  
  
"I would offer to race with you, but none of my Pokemon are ride-able," Eevy smirked as they walked down the road, "Unless you have a pond for my Vaporeon."  
  
"I don't feel much like racing anyway. My Pokemon aren't super fast. They're Dragon- type, remember? They're more like super slow," Dragon yawned as he spoke.  
  
"Tired, huh? It is getting late. My brother's going to worry."  
  
"Should we really follow them like this? What if he sees us?" Luri stooped down low behind a bush.  
  
"Don't worry. He's too caught up in her to pay attention," Will walked up and knelt beside her, peering over the bush.  
  
"You'd better be right."  
  
"If I'm not you can slap me silly."  
  
"Can I take you up on that anyway?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Your brother sure is protective of you," Dragon looked over and eyed her as they continued walking.  
  
"Ever since Taylor started in the way he is, he's really defensive of me. I think he's rather good about it."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did Taylor do that was so horrible? No need to talk about it if you're not comfortable."  
  
"He got really possessive of me. Nothing big."  
  
"I think hurting you at all is a big thing."  
  
"You're so much like my brother it's a wonder you don't get along."  
  
"We have our reasons."  
  
"Really? What are they?"  
  
"Just certain things."  
  
"Oh. I won't even bother asking again."  
  
"Excuse me? You? Giving up that fast?"  
  
"I won't get an answer, that I know, so why bother asking?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Morty snuck around behind them. He was careful to stay back to keep his icy presence secret from her. He was sure with Dragon gabbing away at her she wouldn't notice anyway, but stayed back on the off chance she did. He felt the overwhelming feeling to go up and crack Dragon across the face and to applaud him at the same time. Why? He had no clue, but he was going to keep his sister out of trouble, no matter what.  
  
"Keep your mind on him and not Lisle," Morty begged himself, "Just because she happened to click in doesn't mean she has to stay in."  
  
Once she was on his mind, it took him a while to get rid off her again. Even Eevy would have liked her because they were so much alike. Morty had originally called it a 'sibling love' for her just for that reason, thinking it was because she reminded him of Eevy when he couldn't see his sister. Same age as Eevy, same style, same ideas, same height, almost identical build. The only differences were their main looks, like hair and eyes. And the fact that Lisle was hooked on Pokemon and Eevy couldn't have cared any less at the time. That 'sibling love' faded quick and turned to an obsession. Of course, Lisle didn't know. Not on your life. He'd rather lose his Gym than go blabbing that to her. Lisle's perfume alone sent his eyes to hearts. Strawberries; everything with that girl was strawberries, which just happened to be Morty's favorite food. Eevy liked raspberries, personally.   
  
"Not Lisle, Dragon. Dragon and Eevy. Dragon, not Lisle," he kept mumbling such things to himself as he continued walking.  
  
Eevy spotted an ice cream shop and snatched Dragon's arm, "Let's go! They have raspberry ice cream here!"  
  
"Must I? I'm not fond of sweets," what a lie he told.  
  
"Don't be a stiff!" she drug him along.  
  
He told such a lie saying he didn't think all that much of sweets. He was hooked on sweet stuff. Chocolate, rock candy, ice cream, cake, pretty much anything. Bubble gum especially. Any flavor; strawberry, regular, grape, even the sour stuff. He'd gotten sick on the junk enough to teach him when he'd had enough sugar for one sitting. Of course, sugar covered blueberries and chocolate cake don't really mix well anyway, but that still didn't stop him. Eevy inhaled the whole cone of ice cream in about two minutes while he sat with his right eyebrow as far up as it would go.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"I take it you like ice cream," he just kind of sat there holding his.  
  
"No. I love raspberries. Any chance I get."  
  
"OK…" he made a mental note-to-self on that.  
  
"She just scarfed that entire ice cream cone in less than five minutes!" Luri's mouth hung open.  
  
"Hey, when you like something as much as that, you eat it," Will stuffed the last of his waffle cone in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I see that. You ate that thing like a hog in a troth," she shook her head.  
  
"And what about you? You ate that entire banana split before I was half done."  
  
She smirked and looked away, "At least mine had some fruit content."  
  
"Yeah, fruit drenched in butterscotch and chocolate syrup. That doesn't help your figure."  
  
She scowled at him before standing up, "Yes, well," she closed her eyes and turned away from him, "They're leaving and so am I."  
  
He jumped up, "Hey! Don't be that way!"  
  
"I have good reason to be after that comment," she stayed turned away and crossed her arms nastily.  
  
He walked up to her, "Don't be mad! It was just a joke!" he put his right hand on her waist.  
  
She slapped him away with a stinging smack to the back of his hand, "Maybe I don't have your sense of humor. And maybe I don't want it either," she hissed with absolute venom and stomped away a few steps.  
  
He could hardly breath, "Don't…want it?"  
  
"No. I don't want your sense of humor, or any part of you. That comment was purely uncalled for."  
  
"Luri, Lurianna, I'm sorry. I was just fooling around. I though I could make you laugh. I must have been trying too hard. If you want me to go, I'll go. Sedna was the Eskimo goddess of the sea. I know how you managed to acquire that last name. I'll head back to the Pokemon Center now. I'm sorry if I upset you, Mistress," he stepped back and slightly bowed as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Will. Please wait," she didn't turn around, but loosened up a bit, "I should learn to loosen up, I know. But that wisecrack tore me in half. I thought you really meant it. I do want your sense of humor. You don't have to try to make me laugh, to impress me, or anything. You do that without trying. I don't want you to go. I don't deserve that last name or anything like it. I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
"I could never mean anything like that," he kicked a stone, "Your figure's perfect."  
  
"If you say so," her face brightened.  
  
"And I do. Come on," he held out his hand, "We're losing them."  
  
"You've got it," she grabbed his hand and they took off after Dragon and Eevy.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"I still say he won!" Medira was going on.  
  
"She creamed you!" JP continued along.  
  
"He won!"  
  
"She won!"  
  
"He did!"  
  
"No, she did!"  
  
"No, he did!"  
  
"No, she did!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
"Rat!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Self obsessed loser!"  
  
"Bragging haughty winner!"  
  
"There's no point in talking to you! No point at all! It's like yelling at a wall!" she nastily walked to Flamedance's side, "Good bye and good riddens!"  
  
"Yes! I agree completely! Why talk to you? There's no one to answer back!" Sapphire ran to his side, "See you never again, I can only hope!"  
  
"You better believe it! Next time I'll just trample you into the dirt!" she jumped up from her Pokemon's left side, "Don't ever come back. You're not worth the trouble."  
  
"Good bye!" he huffed and grabbed Sapphire's horn as she ran by, pulling himself up as she ran, "And sweet dreams."  
  
"Stupid jack-," Flamedance snorted to halt her sentence, "…donkey," Flamedance nodded, "Well aren't we well-mannered tonight? What do you think?"  
  
The Pokemon snorted and cried out a bit. Medira's slight smile faded to a frown as she turned the horse and noticed he was already gone.  
  
"You know what's sad?" she asked, looking at her Pokemon's head shake of deny, "I really did like him. And you just liked Sapphire."  
  
If she could have seen the Rapidash's skin, she could have proved she thought it turned red. She laughed and looked up at the dimming sky.  
  
"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center. I need a nap. A long, lingering nap…for the rest of my life."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Psst, Raikou," Entei sent his electric friend soaring into the air in surprise.  
  
"Please, alert me next time," Raikou gagged for air, "What happened? Why aren't you with Master Jason and the girl?"  
  
"You want me to saw myself in half now, do you?"   
  
"What do you mean by that? I can't decipher your way of talking, so please just tell me."  
  
"That fight progressed a little too far. I did stick around to watch over her. She's overly upset. I've tried to stop Master Jason, but he won't answer my call. I came to find out if you've seen him so I may go to him personally to get his attention and cooperation."  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't seen him, nor have I heard from the missing Mistress and Master. Lurianna and William aren't at the Pokemon Center, that much I know. All I got from William was "we're out for a walk" and then basically dead air, like someone hung up on the other end of a telephone call."  
  
"Knowing his sneaky habits and her adventurous tendencies, they're probably following Master Lance and Mistress Evangelina."  
  
"What do you mean 'Mistress Evangelina'? She's not a Mistress. You know that."  
  
"Someday she may be, my friend. I'll go continue my lovely nighttime search for Jason. That boy is going to answer not only to Medira, but to me as well."  
  
"Keep hidden."  
  
"I know, I know. Keep hidden."  
  
Raikou shook his head at the ground, "Tradition is tradition, dear friend."  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Can I see your Poke'Dex?" Dragon stopped Eevy.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she put her hand on her pocket defensively.  
  
"Don't worry. I just want to see something."  
  
"Fine then," she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a purple Poke'Dex.  
  
He examined it, "How's it purple?"  
  
"Just a cover. Now, what did you want?"  
  
He opened the Poke'Dex and started slapping buttons, "I didn't think so."  
  
"What didn't you think?"  
  
"Now all I've got to do is find mine," he started jamming his hands into all his pockets, "I know I have it…Here we go."  
  
He took one in each hand, pointing them towards each other and maneuvered each thumb to the same button on both units. He pressed them simultaneously, triggering beeps and other wild noises.  
  
"What'd you do?! You broke it!" she snatched it from his hand, "Oh man! I'm going to get cooked for this! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"I didn't break it," he put his back in his coat pocket, "I just…altered something a little bit."  
  
"What did you 'alter'?" she scowled.  
  
"Just remember two simple words: bar code."  
  
"What do you mean 'bar code'? I've never heard of anything like a Poke'Dex having a bar code!"  
  
"Look," he again retrieved his plain red Poke'Dex, "See that?" he turned it over and directed her attention to the lower half, "That's a bar code, alright? Have we established this connection thus far?"  
  
"Shut up and get on with it!"  
  
"I registered my code in yours and your code in mine. OK? Once you figure out what it's for, you'll thank me."  
  
"Did I give you permission to fool with my Poke'Dex? I think not! You get these code things of yours changed back!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll love it once you see what they're for."  
  
"And just where am I supposed to get this information?"  
  
"Willow Town. Trust me, please."  
  
"What if I say no? What if I refuse to trust you?"  
  
"Then you'd be lying to yourself, wouldn't you?" he turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Well…Uh…" she looked to her feet, "Maybe, but maybe not."  
  
He smirked and walked away, "I'm not going to fight with you. If you want me to sans the code, I will. Just say the word."   
  
She looked at her Poke'Dex and stayed silent while she thought things through, "What could a bar code possibly do? Tell me how much he's worth? Bar codes get scanned…But what does scanning have to do with a Poke'Dex except when you scan a Pokemon for a bio? He'd never give me his bio," she looked up and spoke out loud, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get nasty. I guess I'm just tired or something. I think it's best if I head back to the Pokemon Center now and leave you on your way."  
  
"I don't really have a set way to go, and as I said, we're not leaving 'til morning."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a set way? Everybody has a destiny, even me, and I have proof."  
  
"Yes, I have a destiny. Very similar to yours I'm sure. I meant that I have no real course until one certain thing happens. It'll still be a while until that one certain thing does happen, and until then, I both wonder and wait still."  
  
"You're a really deep person sometimes. You're so centered. I'm not. I'm more of a scribble than a straight edge. I plan, but I get detoured a lot more easily than expected. Mostly by my destiny pulling away at me."  
  
"Don't worry, I understand that completely. Destiny has its own ideas and sometimes its own mind. Usually there's no way to manipulate its ideas or change its mind. We just have to sit back and wait for the time to come when we finally break free of its bind."  
  
"I suppose so," she stood still and for the second time felt as if something was over her shoulders, "What was that?"   
  
"What was what?"   
  
"It felt like something was draped over my shoulders. Like a coat or something."  
  
He smirked a bit because he knew what it meant. He had gotten that too. So had Jason, Luri and Will. Masters feel their cloaks long before their time. It was simply Raikou and the Beasts playing games.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It's probably just the wind or something," he smiled and started walking away, "I think we'd better get back, it's getting late."  
  
"I guess so…I hope so," she ran up behind him and tried not to freak out when it came again.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Stupid race…Why'd I have to go an try to show off?" Jason kicked a stone out from under his foot, "Stupid Medira," a stinging pain in his shoulder caused him to revoke that statement rather quickly, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, Sapphire! Don't go biting me like that!"  
  
The blue Rapidash made a face a laid down. She didn't care for her master's attitude sometimes and she wasn't afraid to come right out and let him know it.   
  
"You just like that Flamedance thing of hers is all your problem is," puffs of smoke blew from Sapphire's nose, "I take it back! Honest!"  
  
"Master Jason! How could you be so dumb?" Entei walked up behind him, "That was purely stupid and you know it!"  
  
"I will concede defeat this once because you're right. It was stupid not to have beaten her."  
  
Entei let one hulking from paw whip across the boy's face, "Don't be an idiot! I know that's hard for you, but try anyway!"  
  
Jason rubbed his face, "Disgusting," he mumbled as he brushed the sand from his face, "Utterly disgusting."  
  
"Yes, you are. You've finally seen my point. You're a moron, Master Jason Peruwa, a complete moron!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! You have no right to talk to me like that!"  
  
"I have every right to sear you black if I so choose! Lucky for you I want you to live at least long enough to march your backward pelt back there and apologize!"  
  
"Forget it! If anyone should be apologizing it should be her! Her and that dumb Rapidash!"  
  
"So that's your problem. I see it now. You're jealous of the Pokemon. That's really sad, but understandable. You're jealous because she's more attached to it than she is to 'JP'."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"You're flushing, Master Peruwa," Entei smirked and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So what? So what if I am supposedly jealous of that stupid Pokemon, which I most certainly am not. What's the point in even attempting to talk to her? She'll just take my head off again."  
  
"I suppose you would have to ask her, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her? You're the know-it-all Beast. You go get roasted when she hears my name again."  
  
"I've already spoken to her, and she was quite nice."  
  
"Pardon? Could you speak a tad louder, please? As I'm just a trifle deaf as to how stupid you can be! You talked to her?! You sat and spoke to her?! What are you?! Seven miles thick!?"  
  
"No. I'm no where near as thick headed, absent minded, dull-witted, and pig headed as you are! You just went off the deep end because of a dumb race! A seven block raced caused a great Master to run away!"  
  
He stood and blinked a few times, "Fine. Fine! You want me to go talk to her? I'll go talk to her! If I get yelled at or mashed like a potato, so be it!" he stood Sapphire up and climbed on.  
  
"You need not travel as far as you'd think. You really should stay up there though, if you wish to be at eye level with her," Entei stepped back and sat down, "I do believe he's ready to speak with you."  
  
"I don't get this, I really don't," Medira mumbled as Flamedance trotted into vision, "Why do I need to talk to him?"  
  
"Why and how did you bring her here?" Jason growled down to Entei.  
  
"I asked, and she followed."  
  
"What do you want me here for, Entei?" Medira turned to face away from JP, "I'd like to get as far from that as possible."  
  
"Does she know…?" JP motioned to the Pokemon he was sitting on and the rest of his Poke'Balls.  
  
"No, she hasn't the foggiest who you are, if that's what you're trying to imply."  
  
"Yeah," he shook his head, "Would you please be gone, Entei? As in far, far away?"  
  
"I suppose," he stood up and walked away, "Medira," he dropped his head slightly, "JP," he slightly laughed and kept walking.  
  
"What does he think so much of you for?" Medira shook her head, "I'm out of here."  
  
"No!" he swallowed the cement block in his throat, "Stay for a bit."  
  
"Why? So you can insult my Pokemon some more? You really hurt his feelings, not to mention mine."  
  
"How did I manage that one without knowing it?"  
  
"I've been in and won a lot of races. Races for Pokemon, and myself. Every time I lose, I think I've lost something more. When I win I feel ten times as strong. I wanted to race today to prove I haven't lost anything. I see I have really lost something this time around. My respect for others. My pride sure hasn't dwindled. I thought I was the greatest because I beat one guy. One guy and I thought I was queen of the universe. Maybe I wasn't racing for me. Maybe I was racing to impress somebody. Maybe even you, but maybe not."  
  
"I've been in quite a few races myself. Mostly for Pokemon. When I lose, I try harder. When I win, I slack off. That's my problem. I shirk my work and training too much. Way too much. I tried like crazy to beat you today, I honestly did. When you zipped past me, I knew I would lose. I pushed myself and Sapphire too hard. Now she's out of it for a couple of days for rest because I was careless. I thought I blew up the world when I lost. I lost to one person and I felt like keeling over. I seriously am sorry for fighting with you and for critiquing you and Flamedance so harshly. You should race because you want to, not to impress me. You impress me just by sitting around."  
  
The two Rapidash sidestepped and turned to each other, banging into one another's sides. Each trainer now had a leg jammed between two hulking fiery bodies. Medira laughed and looked at Flamedance's face.  
  
"I know that look!" she tried to contain her laughter, "That's the look I get when I'm supposed to do something and don't!"  
  
JP looked at the evil eye Sapphire was piercing through him, "That's the one I get when I forget her nighttime Rare Candy."  
  
"Mind telling me what it is I'm supposed to do?" Medira put her hand on Flamedance's head, "Should I get my Poke'Dex?"  
  
Flamedance flailed his head side to side like, "Absolutely not!" then turned and nosed Sapphire to get her attention.  
  
Sapphire shook her head a bit and nosed him right back, "Hehe," Medira smirked, "Isn't that cute?"  
  
"Cute? Right…More like weird."  
  
"Oh you're real compassionate."  
  
"I can be when I try hard enough."  
  
"Do you ever try?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do me a favor and stop trying. I'll keep a handle on the compassion around here."  
  
He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that she was inching closer, "Uh…OK?"  
  
She was getting a bit annoyed with the fact that he wasn't paying her any mind. She jumped in and kissed him quickly, pulling away almost immediately. He didn't turn his head, just looked at her with a twist of his eye, then looked right back in front of them again. She was thoroughly disgusted now. She was also wondering what he was staring at so intently. He knew what he was watching, obviously. He was actually trying to silently shoo Entei away, as he was sitting in a bush watching them. She growled a bit and grabbed his collar, pulling him down.  
  
"Are you even alive in there?!" she hissed as she pulled him to her face.  
  
He stayed silent and looked to his right, which was the same direction she had just pulled him from. She was getting steamed now. Medira was not one whose affection was to be ignored. She got a better grip on his shirt and kissed him hard, dead center. She caught him completely off guard. He stiffened and pulled back, but she had his shirt good and tight. Tight enough that her fingers and almost entire wrist had gone white. His mussels couldn't decide whether to be as stiff as stone or as limp as a rag doll. His hood started slipping and he was forced to grab it to hold it up. He maneuvered to his throat and buttoned the choker of the hood to keep it positioned on its own. He pried her fingers from his shirt and locked their fingers together. His loose arm felt four sharp finger nails at the back of its wrist. He turned that hand over and got her other palm. The Rapidash were straining to stay up, as their masters were stretching to each other from the saddles. Entei sat in his bush applauding and congratulating himself. Literally.  
  
"Great job, Entei. Why thank you, Entei. They're together thanks to you, Entei. Beautifully done, Entei. Please, stop, Entei," he kept talking to himself in such a manner until Medira pulled away, almost blue.  
  
"Excuse me," she gagged, "Just need a little air."  
  
"No problem," he inhaled swiftly to keep from fainting.  
  
She regained her balance, "OK. Let's get going huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we should get back before they worry," he futzed around with the cover on Sapphire's back.  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Can we get out in the open now? They're going back," Luri whined.  
  
"I suppose so," Will yawned and stood up, "I'm tired anyway," he brushed off.  
  
"What did he do to my sister's Poke'Dex?" Morty grunted to himself, "I don't like him. There's something oddly familiar about him."  
  
Eevy stopped and turned around, "All right," she growled as she approached a bush, "What are you doing following me?" she yanked her brother from his hiding spot and pulled him to eye level.  
  
Morty laughed nervously, "I wasn't f-following you. I was just walking."  
  
"Behind a line of bushes?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Because it's stupid and suspicious. Kind of like you."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Yes," she let him go, "I'm getting sick of you, I really am. Go home, Morty. Home to Rose Town and stay there. I'll call you if I need you."  
  
"But-but-but I-"  
  
"Go home!" she pointed towards Rose Town, "I feel like I'm commanding a dog. I said go home!"  
  
"You have no right to command me! I'm a Gym Leader!"  
  
"And I'm your sister! Now I said go!"  
  
He stepped back and slightly snorted, "Listen 'Dragon'. You back off of my sister. I don't want to hear about you again," he pulled out his Poke'Ball, "Gengar. Say good bye. Don't bother calling me, I won't come back."  
  
As he left, she hissed something low to herself that she was glad Dragon couldn't hear, "Good bye, my brother. When I am Champion, my first action will be to bring Taylor down. And after him, I'll go for you," she surprised herself at how nasty she was being as she was never that cold to her brother, "What am I saying?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Dragon caused her to jump about six feet into the air, "I'm fine. It's my brother I'm worried about."  
  
"I'm sorry I've caused such trouble."  
  
"It's not you. I think it's me."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's get moving."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright without your brother?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm not capable of traversing Hokubu on my own?"  
  
"No. Not in the slightest. I'm saying you'll be a group of girls traveling through a primarily guy place."  
  
"Oh. I get it now," she smirked, "You're trying to imply that without a guy we'll be vulnerable."  
  
His face ripped red, "In a way…I suppose."  
  
"Don't worry about me," she reached for her Star Ball, "I have someone who'll protect me from anything."  
  
"You and that Eevee are really close. You have a good strong chance to go all the way through the Elite with him."  
  
"Come on, quite kidding around. I'm not good enough for that."  
  
"Don't doubt yourself. You're a really good trainer. How do you explain how you beat Brice? You watched, learned and played. You're great."  
  
"I find battling to be more like an art than a game. You have to take everything in and learn everything in an instant. It takes more practice than skill."  
  
"You know what your problem is? You doubt yourself way too much. Sure it takes practice more than skill, but skill is still important. Practice makes perfect and perfection can be called skill, I suppose."  
  
"You're just trying to lift my spirits. But it's still nice. Look, there's Medira and JP."  
  
"Hello," Medira stopped Flamedance.  
  
"Finally resolve your differences?" Eevy asked as JP stopped.  
  
JP fake coughed, "Yeah. I let her win."  
  
"You did not," Medira smacked the back of his head, "I won anyway."  
  
"Could we not start again, please? I just want to take a long nap," Eevy continued walking, throwing her Star Ball into the air.  
  
"Look, Dragon. It's your favorite activity. Throwing your Poke'Ball like a nervous wreck," JP laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Dragon shook his head, but did join in with his Dragonite's Poke'Ball, "It's just a stress reliever."  
  
"Gee," Medira looked to JP, "I wonder what they could possibly have to be stressed about."  
  
^*^In The Next Chronicle^*^  
  
Bar Code Bananza  
  
  
  
~*~Notes~*~  
Bar codes? Bar code. OK. Whatever. I know what they're for, do you? I bet not, but some of you might. I'd like to quote Team Rocket's Meowth just as a follow up of the fights in this chapter, "Maybe when it comes to fighting, it's good to have a bad memory." Meowth is smart sometimes…Weird. Willow Town is the last actual town in Nanka other than Iris Town, but that comes later. The only part of Nanka after Willow that gets a chapter before beginning the Hokubu trek are the dreaded Moss Bogs. Just wait, they're coming…  
  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
  
Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net 


	31. #30 - Bar Code Bananza

Bar Code Bananza  
_Japanese Title:_ Pokemon Zukan Codes! I Need To Send A Letter!  
**By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek **

Eevy yawned and sat up, looking around the dim Pokemon Center. She noticed a note jammed in her bag and pulled it carefully from over top Medira's sleeping body. If she pulled too hard, the pack and all its contents would go raining down on top of her friend. She managed to weasel it out without crushing her and unfolded it slowly to avoid waking anyone...

~~~

Eevy,

We got up earlier that you, obviously. We're leaving now. Be sure to tell Medira JP took the liberty of giving her his Poke'Dex bar code. I'm sorry I don't get to say goodbye in person. I'll try my best to see you again, though I don't promise anything. Don't you start doubting yourself simply because I'm not there to lecture you about it. Sorry I never got to tell you who I was. I will, though it may not be in person. I'm going to miss you something wicked. See you around.

Love, Yes Love,

Dragon

~~~

"I missed them? How could I miss them? It's 4:30 in the morning. Love?" she rubbed her eyes and stood up, pulling on her boots and walking outside into the frigid morning air.

"Eevy?" someone asked to her left.

She turned and saw Dragon trying to jam his overly packed back pack onto his Dragonite's back. JP, Phantom and Starla were all standing around, watching him struggle with it, mostly laughing at his idiotic antics even though they knew he was only doing it to stall so he could see Eevy.

She laughed, "I should have checked the liquidation of the ink. I could have known you had just put it there. Let me get that."

"How are you going to get it?" he asked as she shoved him out of the way.

"Like this," with one deep breath and a tremendous heave, the pack was thrusted onto the Dragonite's back holder with no problem, "That wasn't so hard."

JP shook himself straight, "You have one hefty throw."

"Nah, I just have to left a lot of junk a lot of the time. Gives me practice. Medira's going to kick herself if she doesn't see you leave. I'll be right back," she turned and marched back inside, trotting over to Medira, "Hey," she shook her, "Wake up sleeping beauty. The prince is taking off without you."

"What are you talking about?" Medira yawned, groaned and coughed all at the same time.

"JP's going to high tail it out of here without saying good bye if you don't get up."

"I'm up! I'm up! Get me sugar, hurry!"

"I think you've got enough of an adrenaline flow right now. He's outside. Let's go."

Medira zipped to the door and ran out, leaving Eevy in the dust. Eevy slowly clomped her way out, finding Medira pouting and suffocating JP at the same time as she attached herself to his waist. She rolled her eyes and shook her head until she also felt like breaking down. She lowered her head and slowly brought it back up again to come about chest level with a black shirt. She looked up to his face. His eyes were so immensely sad, the color of wet beach sand. She hadn't yet put her hair up and used it as a cover for her face when she looked back to her feet again.

"Don't look at your feet," his voice was cracking ever so noticeably, "Look at me. Aren't I any better looking than the ground?"

She laughed once and looked back up at him, "I suppose."

She smiled, causing a huge smirk to whip across his face, "You look so much nicer with a smile."

"I suppose," she said once again as her head kept attempting to drop to the ground again.

"Is 'I suppose' all you can say? Wait! Don't answer it. I don't want to know."

"Come on you two. Break it up. We've got a long way to travel and we're waiting," Phantom snorted as he clung to Starla's waist on the back of her Dewgong.

"Shut up, Phantom," Dragon growled, "Excuse him."

"Don't worry," Eevy smiled toward Phantom who scowled and looked away.

"I do suppose he's right, though. We should get going."

She twinged a bit at that, "I guess so."

Medira finally let JP breath, "I don't want you to go!" she whined as she started to grab him again.

He put his hands up to stop her, making it appear that he had been reaching out to take her hands, "I don't really want to go, but I've got to."

"Why?" she sniffed as she kicked a rock, realizing a lot of people kicked rocks.

"I've got a job to do and like I said I've been weaseling out of my work way too much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm going to miss you," she just barely started crying, but he could have heard that skip in her voice from a mile away.

He stepped forward and hugged her, trying not to let his hood fall back, "I heard that cry. Please don't."

"How did he hear that? I hid it as well as I could," Medira left her arms at her sides and didn't speak out loud.

Eevy was trying to keep the conversation moving, but she couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying slowly. She put both hands on her face and tried not to upset him, but it didn't work.

"Please, geez, don't cry," he fumbled for something to say or do and for the first time in his life turned to Jason for an answer.

Following his younger friend's lead, he stepped up and pulled her closer. She slightly calmed, but kept her hands over her face. His cloak billowed down and covered her shoulders. She gasped to herself as she realized that was the exact feeling she was getting of something over her shoulders. He sat the side of his face down on her head and tried not to put too much pressure on her. This was hard on everyone, even Will and Luri. It was like they were going off to war or something and leaving everything behind. In a way, they were.

"Don't forget," Dragon said as he stepped back, "bar codes. Alright? Bar codes in Willow Town. I swear you'll find the answer there."

"You'd better watch too," JP looked at Medira as he let go, "You've got mine and I've got yours. Keep your eyes open in Willow."

"Don't doubt yourself. You hear me? Don't you ever doubt your talent," Dragon turned around and stepped to Dragonite's side.

"Keep that Flamedance of yours fast. There's a really good race coming in Hokubu," JP nodded and walked to Sapphire's loaded side.

"I'll try my hardest to get to see you again," Dragon pulled himself up to Dragonite's back, "It's unbearably hard for me to go."

"I do believe I'll be back, but," JP paused as he climbed on Sapphire, "this is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do."

Medira didn't quite get that but Eevy was pretty sure she did, "Hey," she closed her eyes and smiled as she turned away, "I bet you'll be back. I'll be watching and I'm sure she will too."

"Yeah. Eevy will watch the sky and I'll watch the routes," Medira slightly smiled, "After all, Rapidash can't fly but Dragonite can."

"Bye Eevy," the hulking Dragon- type turned and ran a few steps before taking off and out of ear shot because of the wind of its huge wings, "I do love you, truly I do and I'm so sorry."

"See you around, I hope, Medira," the blue Rapidash bolted away, making too much noise for her master to be heard, "I'm going to miss you, but I really have to leave. I-I love you."

Eevy stood facing away, but jumped around and screamed as loud as she could, "I love you too! And I won't deny it!"

Medira looked at her with her eyes almost falling out of her head, but following her lead, "I love you, JP! You'd better come back!"

Lance almost slipped off Dragonite's back at that, "She-she what?"

Jason coughed and rubbed his ear, "Did she really just-?"

"Why did I do that?" Eevy looked at Medira blankly.

"I don't know, but I need a hug!" both started bawling and threw their arms around each other, falling to their knees.

"Great," Jason shouted to Lance now that they couldn't be heard at all, "They say they love us, then start crying. That's just lovely."

"Yeah. But," Lance looked down at him, "did they really mean it?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Onward to Willow Town!" Eevy ran in the door of the Pokemon Center, kicking Yuu-Yuu, Sooney, and Mizu in the backs to wake them up, "Up, up, up you three! There's a long walk to Willow Town and I want to get there today! Up!"

"Shut up, Eevy," Mizu pulled her sleeping bag over her head, "It's 4:45 in the morning."

"Now it's 4:46! That's one more minute we could have been making progress! Get up!"

Yuu-Yuu moved her mouth tiredly as she sat up, "I'm getting there."

"Me too," Sooney rolled over and jammed her head in the pillow.

"GET UP!" Medira blared at them, causing all three to zip about four feet into the air.

"Someone go grab my heart. It ran into the attic," Mizu gasped.

"I think mine's in the basement," Sooney coughed.

"Scare me but don't deafen me," Yuu-Yuu panted.

"Good," Medira slightly laughed, "You're up."

*^~^**^~^*

"Why are we up so early?" Yuu-Yuu groaned as they walked down Route 60.

"Because," Eevy said, totally awake, "We're getting to Willow Town today!"

"But Willow's a two-day walk from Sunflower," Mizu drooped.

"Don't be a baby!" Medira marched along, "We can do it!"

"But can we?" the announcer was already panting, not caring whether or not the viewers saw him like that or not.

"Sure you can! Just go, go, go and don't stop!"  


"Oh no," the rest said together as the two leaders trotted away.

*^~^**^~^*

"Please! Please can we stop?" Mizu fell to sit, "I can't go any more. Just a little break? Ten minutes tops."

"Alright," Eevy sat down and pulled her knees to her chin, "Just know why I'll be ticked at you when we don't get to Willow today."

"Whatever," Yuu-Yuu flopped down, "As long as I get to rest for a bit, I really don't care."

"Oh, please," Medira scolded, "You are such pathetic babies! What's a little walking if we get to a new town?"

"A little walking? Are you insane?" Sooney groaned, "We've been walking since 4:50 this morning and it's 2:00 in the afternoon! I'm going to wilt!"

"If you wilt, Hell will have frozen over," Medira laughed.

Sooney scowled at her for a moment, but just gave up, "There's no point in fighting you. You never give up."

"Got that right," Eevy laughed slightly.

The announcer fell next to a tree and sat there silently before turning to the camera, "We're still in route to Willow Town on Route 60. Sooner or later...we'll get there."

"OK everybody! Your precious ten minutes are up! Time to get moving!" Eevy stood up and immediately started walking.

"No! No more, please!" Mizu pounded the ground.

*^~^**^~^*

It was getting darker and darker with each passing minute and they were still walking. There had only been about three more breaks since 2:00 and it was now about 7:30. Mizu's eyes were stuck open and in one position, Yuu-Yuu was almost dragging her knuckles on the ground and Sooney was truly wilting. The announcer and his men had stopped filming and were dragging the camera along behind them. Eevy and Medira? They were still marching diligently, but not quite as awake as they had been, but still overly energetic for the time of day.

"Look!" Eevy's eyes brightened yet again, "Willow Town!" she jetted forward, "We made it!"

"Alright! We did it!" Medira bolted up and stopped in the gate to the city, "Willow from Sunflower in one day on foot!"

"Don't remind me," Mizu fell over face first.

"Can we please stop now?" Yuu-Yuu fell beside her.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please?" Sooney landed next to Yuu-Yuu

The camera men sat down on the dirt and sighed. Eevy and Medira shook their heads.

"You guys go to the Pokemon Center. We'll meet you there in a bit," Eevy turned around and pulled out her Poke'Dex as she walked away.

"See you guys later," Medira did the same and followed Eevy.

"Those two are acting weirder than usual," Sooney commented.

*^~^**^~^*

"Let's see," Eevy looked at her Poke'Dex while Medira looked at the Gertan Rin guidebook, "Bar codes...bar codes...What the heck is a bar code for?"

"Ask Dexter, maybe he can tell you," Medira kept her eyes glued to the book as she searched for answers.

"Dexter. Please tell me, if you can, what Poke'Dex bar codes are used for."

"No information available," the Poke'Dex beeped.

"Well, that was a load of help," Eevy shook her head at the Poke'Dex and jammed it back in her pocket.

"This says Poke'Dex bar codes have a number of uses. Too many to even begin to list. That was at least a little helpful," Medira tossed the book over her shoulder and into her backpack.

Eevy's cell phone rang, sending her into the air, "I never catch a break!" she bellowed, prying it out of her pocket, "Hello," she stopped and turned away from Medira, "Evangelina Hikoboshi speaking. Oh hi Yuu-Yuu...A box?...I suppose I will, now won't I?...See you."

"Who was it?" Medira looked at her.

"I've got a box at the Pokemon Center. Let's go."

*^~^**^~^*

"Where's the box?" Eevy grunted as she walked in.

"You've got to sign for it," Nurse Joy said, holding out her hand.

"Sign for it?" Eevy questioned, "I never had to sign for anything."

"It had insurance."

"Oh. Give me a pen."

"Give me your Poke'Dex."

"Whoa!" Eevy leaned away, "Pardon me?"

"I need your Poke'Dex."

"If you weren't a Nurse Joy I wouldn't trust you. Here," she handed her her Poke'Dex. 

Nurse Joy took out a scanner and scanned the back of the Poke'Dex once over, "Yes. You're clear. Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town."

Eevy's smile grew and grew and grew as did Medira's as the two of them faced each other with huge smirks. They nodded as Eevy took her box and the two of them walked away.

"Great," Eevy's smile faded, "From my brother. Lucky me," she opened it just to get it over with, "Cute. A Gengar doll. If he thinks this makes everything better he's nuts. It _is_ kind of cute though. No notes or anything. Now, Nurse Joy. About that scanning thing."

"What about it?" 

"How does it work?" 

"I get a bar code and scan it or type it in. Then I scan or type in the sender's code and that marks the letter or package's to and from sections. Then we give it to either a Pidgey or one of its evolved forms. Then, when it's delivered, the code from the receiver's Poke'Dex is scanner for clearance. If the receiver can't get to a Pokemon Center the Pokemon's mobile scanner can get the code."

"Ah," Medira looked to Eevy, "Bar codes."

Eevy and Medira ran to the counter, "I'd like to send a letter!" they blared in unison in Nurse Joy's face.

"OK! OK! Back off a bit please. You go over there to get the paper and things than bring it SLOWLY back to me," Nurse Joy leaned away.

"OK! Let's go!" Eevy and Medira ran to a long counter.

"It's like a letter buffet or something," Medira looked left and right, following the table.

"Let's start here and work our way down," Eevy pointed to the far left.

"OK."

"Pen."

"Check."

"Paper. Look at that."

"Whoa. There's a selection for you."

"Which should we get? Surf Mail, Portrait Mail, Sugar Mail? Oh! There's mine! Eon Mail! Go Eevee!"

"I think I'll use the Sugar Mail. Hearts forever."

"I'll use the Sugar Mail envelope, I suppose."

"I'll use that one with the flame on it."

"Look at those two go," Mizu commented at Medira and Eevy speeding down the table, grabbed at this and that.

"Now we need stamps," Medira slouched, "More choices!"

"Here," Eevy grabbed at a Rapidash stamp, "I'm sure you'll want this. I'll use Eevee, but of course."

"Now we write!" they both sped over to a table and scribbled away.

"No need to fill out the envelope, just put the stamp on," Nurse Joy called, "The computer can do the rest."

Medira finished first, simply because she wrote faster than anyone would think to be humanly possible. Eevy finished soon after, and even though she had rushed, her handwriting was almost perfectly legible. They raced each other to the counter, but Medira got there first. Eevy slumped at that.

"I need your Poke'Dex," Nurse Joy took Medira's Poke'Dex.

She scanned the back, then flipped it open to bring up the bar code menu. She looked and saw there was only one choice, but decided to be sure.

"This is the one, right?"

"Yeah. It's the only one I've got."

She typed in the code and hit enter, "That's weird. It comes up anonymous. All I've got it JP under the nickname."

"That's fine. I know that."

"Alright," Nurse Joy shrugged and took the letter, "Next time please fold it. I don't want to accidentally read anybody's mail," she slightly laughed.

Turning away to keep from reading even a single word, she folded it perfectly. She stuck it in the envelope and checked for the stamp. She stuck it in a printer and hit enter again. The envelope filed through, getting printed with the to and from sections and was then dropped into a box with a Pidgey on the front.

"Done!" Nurse Joy looked to Eevy, "Your turn."

Eevy quickly folded hers, "Sorry," she smirked, "I forgot too."

"Don't worry about it," following the same ritual, Nurse Joy finished Eevy's letter and it too was dropped into the Pidgey printed box, "Let me go get a couple of Pidgey to take them out."

"That was interesting. I've just got to get more of those Poke'Dex codes," Eevy nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Medira agreed, "Let's go."

Eevy stopped and reached into her pocket, "You'd better be home," she snorted into the phone as it rang, "Pick up! Pick up!"

"There! I picked up, happy?"

"Sorry! Didn't know you were already there."

"Don't even worry about it. So what'd you want?"

"You ever used Poke'Dex bar codes?"

"Once or twice, why?"

"Want to trade numbers?"

"With you? Absolutely!" Cain almost jumped in blissfulness, but contained himself, "How are we going to manage that?"

"Can you get to a video phone?"

"I'm sitting next to one right now."

"Give me the number to it."

After babbling off a number, they hung up as they both jumped to the video phones to their sides. Eevy called the number and up came the screen.

"Hey. It worked," she shrugged, "Put your Poke'Dex in the slot below the screen."

"I'm going to trust you on this," they both put in their Poke'Dex while Eevy fooled with buttons on the side of the screen.

She slightly spoke out the directions as she hit the buttons and a few minutes later, both Poke'Dex were finished, "Make sure it worked," she said as she opened up the bar code menu, "I have yours."

"I've got yours. I'll send you a letter sometime."

"I've got to go. See you later," her connection fizzled down.

"I just got the bar code of the prettiest beginning trainer in Nanka! Shurdi and Iskur are going to hate me forever...Oh well."

"Who else should I get the number from?" Eevy asked herself out loud.

"I just got Ash, Misty and Brock's. You should too," Medira walked to Eevy's side, "Whose did you get?"

"None of your business!" she pulled the Poke'Dex away.

"Ah, forget it. I know. It was Caino wasn't it?" Medira smirked.

"Shut up!" Eevy pushed her back, "Let me call them and I'll get you back for that even though you're right."

After she spent a while talking with Ash who was mostly bragging about his Violet Badge, Eevy decided on one last person whose number she had to have. She dug around in her head for the phone number and finally resorted to her cell phones speed dial.

The screen popped on with the exact opposite person than she wanted to speak to, "Hey, angel! Calling to say you miss me?"

"Get off the phone and put your sister on you little maggot."

"Now that's no fun! This is video phone! I can see you and you can see me! Just like being in person!"

"No, nothing like being in person. From here you can't infect me. Now put your sister on!"

"Geez. You're a nasty flirt."

"Please don't make me hack."

"I'm going, I'm going. Get on the phone, she's being mean to me!"

A voice rang out from beside the phone, "And who wouldn't be? Get out of the way."

"Hi Kayla," Eevy smiled until she noticed Taylor leaning over Kayla's shoulder, "Go away!"

"Get back!" Kayla slapped him in the face, sending him back, rubbing his nose, "Ignore him. So where are you?"

"I'm in Willow Town. We're traveling into Hokubu tomorrow."

"Through the Moss Bogs? Oh, Eevy! Please be careful!"

"I'll be extra careful. Is your Poke'Dex handy?"

"Yeah," she pulled out her Poke'Dex with the peach cover, "I always have it with me, why?"

"Do you know how to use bar codes?"

"Yeah. I use them all the time."

"Am I the only one who didn't?" Eevy moaned.

"No. I just started using them, but I use them all the time now. Oh! Let's trade numbers!"

"You read my mind, Kayla. You really do. Here goes mine."

"There's mine. You want me to register it?"

"Would you?"

"Sure. Just a second."

Eevy sat and waited patiently and got her Poke'Dex in about three minutes, "Thanks Kayla. I'll send you a letter when we leave tomorrow and when we make it to Javelin Town."

"OK. Bye, bye!"

"Bye Eevy! I'm here if you want to send me something!" Taylor was cut off by Kayla hanging up, "Give me her code!"

"Forget it!"

"Give it to me!"

"Buzz off! Get away! You can't have it!"

*^~^**^~^*

"I wonder if they figured out the bar codes like you said they would..." Jason trailed off in a yawn.

"I'm sure," Lance tipped over as he started to fall asleep, but the appearance of a Pidgey on his knee woke him up.

"Pidg, pidgey, pidg," it bobbed back and forth, looking at him as another landed on Jason's shoulder.

"Told you," Lance fumbled for his Poke'Dex and took the Pidgey's mobile scanner, "On your way, Pidgey. Back to Willow Town for you," he grabbed the letter from around the Pokemon's neck as it flew away.

"Told you," Jason mocked Lance as he scanned his Poke'Dex and shooed the Pidgey off, "Told you," he wobbled his head snottishly.

Lance rolled his eyes and noticed the hearted envelope, "Pink. I hate pink," he commented with a lift if the corner of his lip, "I like dark colors. Not bright happy things."

"You should have gotten this envelope. Look at it. Black with flames. But the paper is that hearted stuff. I rather like it."

"_You would_ like Sugar Mail," he shook his head and unfolded the letter, "That's more like it. Nice bland Eon Mail."

"Bland. How can you like bland and still like her? She's not exactly bland you know."

"Shut up and read your letter and leave me in peace, munchkin," he returned to the letter with Jason again mocking what he said, "And knock that off too!" again he looked to the letter attempting to read a few things that were scribbled instead of written.

~~~

Dear Dragon,

So there! I figured out your little bar code trick! Believe it or not, my brother helped significantly. I'm planning on using the system a lot now, so be prepared for mail. We left about ten minutes after you did and just got to Willow Town now at 7:30 tonight. One day is still pretty good. We're heading into the Moss Bogs tomorrow and then into Javelin Town in Hokubu. I'm going to beat those Gym Leaders and get to the Rainbow League! (See, I'm not doubting myself.) If you're going to send me a letter, you should probably send it with a Pidgeotto since we'll be in the Bogs and a Pidgey might not be able to make it through. About that thing I said when you left...Can we keep that quiet? Not that I didn't mean it! But still...I should go now. Send me a letter soon. Give Dragonite, JP, Phantom and Starla my best regards.

Love, You Bet Love,

Eevy

~~~

"Anything interesting?" Jason asked as he sat staring at the back of Lance's letter.

"A few things," Lance folded it up and put it back in the envelope before jamming it into his coat pocket, "I'm going to the mail room. I want to send a letter."

"I'll read mine and probably be down too," Jason hadn't read his and had sat waiting for Lance instead.

"Whatever," Lance stood up and walked away, leaving Jason sitting on the floor.

"Let's see what Medira's decided to send, shall we?" he asked himself as he deciphered the hand writing.

~~~

Dear JP,

Eevy and I figured out your bar codes, obviously. Please excuse the writing, I'm a little excited actually. We're in Willow Town now and it's about 7:30 the same day as you left. We walked all the way from Sunflower since 4:50 this morning. Everyone but Eevy and I was drooping along behind and whining as usual. We're heading for the Moss Bogs tomorrow morning, so send your letter Pidgeotto wise if you're going to send one. I certainly hope you do. I don't care for goop and grime, but it's the only way to Hokubu from here. Lucky us. I can't wait to get to Dart Town, but to get there we have to pass through eight other cities and a bunch of other routes. That thing I yelled after you this morning...Uh, to clarify. I meant it, but not that loud. You get what I mean? I hope so. Flamedance and I wish everyone luck and tell Sapphire my poor boy misses her. Silly thing, my Flamedance is. I need to get some rest for tomorrow. See you around, I hope.

Love, You Heard Me Right,

Medira

~~~

"L-l-love?" Jason choked, "I've got to send a letter."

*^~^**^~^*

In The Next Chronicle: __

Golden Grime Time

Notes:   
OK! Now then! Look! I FINALLY got the HTML working. *cheer for me!* Now, here's the deal: The next chapter is chapter 30 and also the LAST chapter mentioning Nanka *for now*. Now, this means that in chapter 30, they'll be crossing the border. OK? This mean: For chapter **31** you'll want to look for "The Angel Adventures-The Hokubu Records" to keep reading. I'll have a better discription next Thursday when I post the last chapter of the Nanka section. Until then!! 

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
kawaii_roketto@yahoo.com  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
spark_mouse@yahoo.com  
http://www.rainflower.net 


	32. #31 - Golden Grime Time

**Golden Grime Time  
_Japanese Title:_** Mystery Of The Moss Bogs! Odd Colored Pocket Monsters!  
_By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek_ **_A/N: Be sure and read the Notes at the bottom! Important!_**

After Eevy had sent the letter she promised to Kayla, the group headed to Routes 60 and 61 and towards the dreaded Moss Bogs…

"Oh gross!" Yuu-Yuu shouted as she got to see the Moss Bogs, "That is absolutely disgusting!"

"Oh man that's nasty!" Mizu shrieked.

"Forget it! No way am I going in that gunk!" Medira stepped away.

"That is the most revolting glop I've ever seen," Eevy stated as she tipped one lip up.

"I rather like it," Sooney nodded and almost drooled, "This is the sole habitat of the Golden Muk. I must see it!"

Eevy made a face that was so odd it was indescribable, "What did you say?" she asked in an odd tone.

"I'm going in! Let's go!" Sooney raised one had above her head in the sign of victory and marched down the hill towards the Bog.

"She's insane. Absolutely insane," Medira shook her head, "There's no way I'm going in that gunky, gloopy, goby mess!"

"This is the only way to Hokubu from here. I'm with you, my friend!" Eevy hopped off the five foot drop and tromped along behind Sooney.

"They've both gone mad!" Yuu-Yuu held the sides of her head, "Utterly mad!"

"Ah! Oh gross man! Get off!" Mizu shook the Grimer from her ankle, "Oh gross! Oh gross! That's too nasty!"

"I think he likes you, Mizu," Eevy laughed from beside Sooney.

"Get it away from me!" Mizu ran off the edge and landed with a plunk in a pile of moss, "Oh man!"

Sooney laughed hysterically at her as she pried herself from the goo, "You should watch your step!"

"Shut up and help me!" Mizu whined as she tried desperately to get up, "It's like gum!"

"I'll help you, Mizu," Yuu-Yuu carefully slid down the bank and grabbed Mizu's wrists, "Ready? One, two, three! Um…Three! Three!"

Eevy held her breath to keep from bursting into laughter, "You two are pathetic. Don't you have any mussel at all?"

"I guess not," Yuu-Yuu strained as she yanked Mizu out, toppling backwards into Medira who had just stepped off the edge.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww! No!" Medira wailed as she toppled over to the ground, "Oh nasty!"

"You girls better get a life," someone said from their side, "If you don't you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you want, Daemeon?" Eevy balled her fists, "Oh wait. Let me guess. You've come home for the weekend?"

"Funny. Actually, no. In all truthfulness, I've been stuck in this junk for two days. I'm knee-high in Muk slime."

"Too bad. You'll just have to stay here then, hmm?"

"No! Come on! Don't leave me here!"

"I've got to agree just this once," Medira pulled her moss covered head from the ground, "Not even he deserves this grody gook."

"I suppose not," Eevy spotted a pattern of rocks and made a break for it.

Each time she stepped on a stone, it would sink. Every time she stepped off, it would again emerge from the Bog beneath it. She was quick about it, knowing that if she stayed on one particular stone too long she'd sink along with it. When she reached Daemeon she found a sturdy stone and grabbed his wrists.

"If I had my choice," she said as she pulled, "I'd of left you here to rot. Be grateful to Medira."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get me out of here."

"I'm trying you stupid little toad!" 

She finally pulled him free and toppled backwards. For some odd reason, she didn't hit the bog.

"I'm not letting you fall in! If I need help again, I want you around!" Daemeon pulled her shirt and stood her up, "Keep your balance!"

"I ought to push you back in," Eevy hissed at him, "But I won't. How do we get out of here, huh? You're related to all this goo, you should know."

"Shut up! I don't know anything about the Moss Bogs. I come from Rose Town, just like you. How you know so much about them, I may never know, but I don't know how to get out. If I did I would have been long gone by now."

"Great," Sooney interrupted everyone, "He's been here."

"What are you talking about, girl?" Mizu sat up.

"Look," Sooney pointed out a straight path of shining goo, "It's the Golden Muk. You can tell by the color of the tracks. They're fairly recent. With any luck, we may find him."

"Hold up!" Medira stood and spit out some more moss, "I'm not going any farther into this slop! Who knows what's out there!" 

"Would you rather stay here and be stuck in this mess until someone comes and pries you out?" Eevy asked as she jumped to Sooney's side.

"Well…No. Wait for me!" Medira took off after them as the two of them walked away.

"Don't forget about us!" Mizu and Yuu-Yuu ran after them.

While attempting to follow them, Daemeon slipped and toppled backwards, planting his entire body in the sludge, "Help! Ms. Evangelina! Help me! I'm stuck again! Evangelina!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Where'd Daemeon go?" Yuu-Yuu looked around, "I haven't heard him shooting his mouth off since we first started walking."

"I don't know," Mizu turned and looked behind them at the now fogging Moss Bogs, "If he's back there he's gone for good."

"We can only hope," Medira said, prying her foot from the moss, "Are there still tracks up there Sooney?"

"Yeah, and they're really recent too. I mean _really _recent," Sooney watched her footing carefully.

"You know," Eevy said as she jumped from rock to rock, "this place is a blast when it's light out. The rock jumping here's great."

"You're a psycho," Medira shook her head.

"Pidgeo!" a Pidgeotto circled over head and spiraled down through the fog followed by another Pidgeotto of about the same size.

"Pidgeotto?" Yuu-Yuu questioned, "My dad said they steer clear of the Moss Bogs."

"They do," Mizu gulped.

One Pidgeotto flapped in front of Eevy and the other in front of Medira, "Pidgeo, pidgeo toe!"

"That is of no help, my feathered friend," Medira shook her head.

"Hold on. These are Pidgeotto from that bar code thing. See the scanners on their necks?" Eevy pointed out and scanned her Poke'Dex, "Thanks. Be careful and hurry up! This is a no-fly zone!"

Medira quickly scanned hers as well, "If it wasn't a no-fly zone I'd just get on Wind Dance. But no! It's only for mail delivering and wild Pokemon. Yadda, yadda, yadda!"

"What are they, Eevy?" Sooney asked as she saw the letter.

"Just some letters for us is all," Eevy stuffed it in her back pocket.

"We'll have to read them later," Medira regretted that but put hers in her pack.

"Let's go," Sooney marched forward.

"You said those tracks were recent, Sooney. As in how recent?" Mizu asked as she stumbled and quickly regained her balance.

"Just a few minutes," Sooney scared Mizu by saying that, "A half an hour tops."

"Oh," Mizu swallowed, "That's great."

"What's so great about a Muk anyway?" Yuu-Yuu stumbled up but grabbed a dead tree to stay up.

"What's so great about a Muk? What do you mean 'what's so great' about him?" Sooney flipped out, "The Golden Muk is the most magnificent Muk ever! It's colored just like gold! It's the most powerful Muk in Gertan Rin! No one's ever caught it but a few have seen it! I have to catch it or at least get a glimpse of it! It's one of my many dreams of being a Poison- type Mistress! I must see him! I must!"

"Geez, I was only asking," Yuu-Yuu leaned away.

"Look," Eevy pointed to the ground, "Those tracks are still steaming with Muk's sludge. It must have just been here."

"Oh. Lovely, joyous day," Mizu gagged.

"Every day's a joyous day if you're at a Pokemon Center," Yuu-Yuu wisecracked.

"Shut up, Yuu-Yuu. That was really bad," Medira shook her head, "Really bad."

The group kept walking and came to a fence, or what used to be a fence anyway. It had been snapped, or rather ripped apart. Each of the mangled ends was covered in Muk sludge, steaming hot and poisonous. Eevy and Sooney heard Mizu whimpered at the sight of that.

"What happened here?" Medira looked at the steaming, rotting fence.

"Looks like Muk didn't have exact change and busted his way through the toll plaza," Yuu-Yuu said as she turned up her lip, "It stinks."

"Wait!" Eevy stopped Sooney from crossing the fence, "Once we cross that gate, the first part of our Gertan Rin journey will be over!"

"What do you mean, Eevy?" Sooney asked, looking at her funny.

"That gate," she pointed to the fence and with every word shook her hand at it, "leads to Hokubu. The land of sharp cities and jagged towns. Over here on the side, we're in Nanka. The land of beautiful blossoms and sweet scents. Once we cross that border, we're in a totally different territory."

"She's right. Once we go over that fence, we'll be on totally new grounds with new trainers, new cities, and new routes. If we cross, we'll be in for one heck of a ride because the Gladiola River is under that Moss," Mizu said wearily.

"Should we?" Yuu-Yuu looked to Eevy for an answer.

"My dream. My dream is to be the Mistress of the Rainbow League. To do that, I have to get the twelve badges of Gertan Rin. Six of which come from Hokubu," Eevy surprised everyone with the seriousness in her tone as her head shot up, "We're going! I'm not stopping now! I will reach my destiny that was foretold to me by Raikou! I will beat the Elite and I will be among the best as the Grand Champion. Look out Rainbow League, we're on our way!"

"You've got it! Watch out Hokubu, we're coming!" Mizu lost all fear.

"We'll do it! We'll tear through the whole League together!" Yuu-Yuu walked up.

"As a team. We'll get through Taylor, and then all the opponents facing you!" Medira was raring to go now.

"All together, as a group. We'll get through this supposed great Hokubu as a team!" Sooney forgot the Muk for the moment.

"We'll beat them, because we're the best. The five representing trainers showing the best of the best of Nanka in the land of Hokubu. Let's do it!" Eevy marched over the fence.

The other four followed her, so full of themselves that they didn't notice how much more marshy the ground had gotten. The disappearance of the ground all together finally aroused their attention to the fact that they had just stopped on top of the moss that was merely floating on the surface of the Gladiola River. The camera men stood stunned as the group fell into the river in front of them.

"Oh gross," Medira moaned as the quintet fell into the mucky, gooey water and was swept down stream.

Muffled watery cries flew around as the group was sucked into the water. Eevy was thankful she had buried her letter deep in her pocket and hoped it would still be legible after this. She kept her hands covering her mouth as she was pulled faster and faster with the growing current. Sooney wished she hadn't dragged everyone on this stupid expedition in the first place. Yuu-Yuu flailed for her Seaking's Poke'Ball but couldn't get to it. Mizu was trying her best to ignore the pain of her arm which she believed to be broken. Medira pulled her knees to her chin with her pack in her lap, trying insanely to keep it with her even though everyone else was just letting theirs fly around. Eevy caught sight of an underwater tunnel to her left and flailed like crazy to reach it. She was lucky enough to get to it with enough pressure to pull herself over. She grabbed Sooney who grabbed Yuu-Yuu who caught Mizu who just barely snatched Medira. They were all losing air fast as Eevy pulled Sooney closer and grabbed each of her friends accordingly. Now that they were safe from the current, Eevy pulled off her pack and grabbed her mouth piece, putting it in her mouth and heaving a huge breath before handing it to Mizu and pulling out a spare. She motioned she was heading down the tunnel and to exchange that between the group for air. She slopped her bag down and swam for her life down the tunnel. She paddled faster than she had even at the race to FlyCatcher Isle, trying not to think about her friends sitting back there with nowhere to go. She caught a quick glimpse of light before the tunnel was flooded with the mud she was kicking and pushing up. She kept going in hopes of finding an end sooner or later. She finally broke the surface in a small tavern about half the size of the ice cave. Off of it was a tunnel covered in goo. Steaming golden goo. She breathed real air for a moment before turning and going back through the tunnel. She stopped at her friends' sides and motioned for one last huge breath and to follow. The others did reluctantly and left the air piece with Mizu since she looked hurt. They all filed down the tunnel with Medira last, pulling both her pack and Eevy's too. They hit the surface in the cave and coughed loudly, echoing around wildly.

"What a ride," Sooney flopped over on her back.

"I certainly hope it wasn't one way," Medira hacked up water.

"Where are we, Eevy?" Yuu-Yuu looked around.

"Why do you always ask me?" Eevy shook her head.

"You guys," Mizu stood up, "Can I get some help putting my arm back in the socket?"

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?" Eevy stood up beside her.

"Yeah. It happens a lot. Just put your hand on my elbow and push."

"Oh yeck!" Eevy let go, "That was gross! I felt the bones pop together!"

"Yes, and thank you," Mizu laughed a little, "See?" she swung her arm, "Good as new."

"Yeah, whatever," Eevy shook her head and spotted Sooney examining the tunnel, "Anything interesting?"

"Yes. This is from the Golden Muk. I'm sure of it. It glows gold in just the right light. Eevy, I'm closer than ever before," Sooney looked to her friend, "Without your help I would never have gotten this close. Please," she took Eevy's hands, "help me find it. It would mean the world to me."

"Sooney, there's something up with you. Did you get into that Muk gunk?" Medira shook her head.

"No. The Golden Muk is said to bring luck to all who see it. It could help me be a Poison- type Mistress and Eevy to win the League. You to be a Gym Leader and the others to their dreams too."

"You're too superstitious, Sooney," Medira continued shaking her head, "There's no such thing as good or bad luck."

"Then why do you say good luck to Eevy every time she starts a match?"

"Um…well…force of habit. I got it from my mother. She was just as bad as you," Medira turned away.

"I'll help you, Sooney," Eevy agreed, "And when, not if, I become Champion, I'm going to dub you a Poison Mistress."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. If you bring me luck, absolutely. Now, down this tunnel," Eevy pointed and started walking.

*^~^**^~^*

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you, Sooney?" Medira kept asking that as they continued down the tunnel.

"Yes I'm sure," Sooney laughed, "I'm just super psyched about being a Poison Mistress."

"Why did I go and promise her that?" Eevy asked Yuu-Yuu.

"Because you're an idiot and were acting on a spur of the moment basis," Yuu-Yuu nodded.

"Shut up."

"How much farther is the end?" Mizu asked, "The tunnel's getting smaller."

"It is not," Eevy commented, "It's the same size it was ten minutes ago and ten minutes before that when you asked."

"I hope you're right because I'm claustrophobic."

"Oh brother," Medira groaned and shook her head.

"Shh," Sooney stopped and smelled the air, "You smell that?"

Eevy breathed in, "No, Sooney, I don't."

"Neither do I," Yuu-Yuu shook her head.

"Not me," Mizu added.

"I don't," Medira kept trying to catch a sniff.

"What is it, Sooney?" Eevy looked at her friend as she continued smelling the air.

"It's the Golden Muk. I know that scent from all the goo we came in contact with. It's really faint though which means it's either been in a battle that wore down its poison smell or there's a really strong wind blowing from somewhere."

"I, for one, am hoping for the latter of the two," Mizu whined, "That would mean an exit."

"Come on. We've got to be close since the tracks are so new."

They ran down the tunnel, dodging piles of gold goo falling from the ceiling and oozing from the walls. Eevy jumped a huge puddle while Medira slid to avoid a slop flying from the ceiling.

"How could a Muk get this big? This tunnel is huge and not only is it on the floor but it's on the ceiling and walls too! There's no way it got that big!" Yuu-Yuu called as they ran.

"If it did, we'll be in such trouble," Mizu shook her head while running.

They finally reached the end, coming across something they never expected to see. Not a Golden Muk. Sooney was happier than ever, but everyone else looked as if to be sick.

"Everywhere," Eevy looked around blankly, "They're everywhere."

"What people have seen," Yuu-Yuu brushed the hair from her face, "wasn't a Golden Muk."

"But dozens of Golden Grimer piled together," Medira finished for her.

"They're like ants," Mizu commented, "That's how they spread their goo everywhere. They split up with some on the ceiling, some on each wall and some on the floor. I've never seen so many alternate color Pokemon in one spot before."

"Medira, give me my bag," Eevy reached back and grabbed her pack from Medira's hands, "Eusine will love me for this," she said as she pulled out her camera.

"No Eevy!" Sooney grabbed her wrist, "Please don't! You'll endanger them just like Eusine would have if he had taken that picture of Suicune! Don't do it!"

"Sooney, no one will ever come here," Eevy looked at her, "Besides, you wanted to catch it, so catch one or two or two dozen or however many you want."

"Don't you dare!" Sooney cracked Eevy across the face, "Don't you do it!"

"Sooney!" Mizu turned to her, "What are you doing? Why'd you hit her like that?"

"To knock some sense into me," Eevy blinked and put her camera away, "And she did a good job of it too. These Grimer may be gross but their gorgeous in their own special way. This many look disgusting, but do you realize just how cool this is? All these Grimer together. Breeding Golden Grimer after Golden Grimer. It'd be stupid to endanger this. I'm sorry Sooney."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you. Friends?" she held out her hand.

"Friends," Eevy smirked and shook her hand, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Grimer grime," something said from behind them.

"Oh gross. It's that Grimer that was on me before. What'd you want now?" Mizu snapped, "Oh woah! It's golden!"

"It is?" Sooney shoved over to it, "Cool. It is golden."

"My skin!" Medira suddenly freaked, "It's all weird colored!"

"It's gold," Eevy looked at her own arm and clothes, "We're covered in gold."

"There must be a special pigment released from the Moss on the river. When something goes in it gets colored gold. It comes off if you rub it. Since these Grimer live here in the water, they stay gold. If they were ever to leave, they'd go back to being that purple color. If you look back there, the sludge on the walls is turning purple while the dye wears off," Sooney looked at the Grimer, "That's really cool. Go ahead Eevy. Take that picture. Pro. Palm deserves to know about this. So does Pro. Pine."

"Snap away!" Mizu said as Eevy again took her camera.

"Smile for the camera!" Eevy took a picture of each and every Grimer, almost using up her film, "I've got one picture left. What should we use it for?"

"I've got an idea," Mizu looked at the Grimer to her feet, "Get your buddies over here and I'll give you a treat."

"Grimer grime," the Grimer squished over and attracted the attention of the others.

"What now?" Eevy asked as the Grimer piled around them.

"Here," Mizu took the camera and sat it on a rock, pressing the timer and running back, "Quick! Strike a pose!"

Eevy jumped into position with her feet set apart and her fists at her hips. She got an arm strung through each of her elbows, having Medira and Mizu hold her arms. Medira's other arm was over Sooney's shoulders and Mizu's was over Yuu-Yuu's. Eevy's smile grew as the camera flashed, capturing the five girls and a whole mess of golden Grimer. Eevy picked up her camera as the Grimer began leading them out to a tunnel none of them had noticed. The Grimer stopped at the sight of the light and took off down the tunnel, calling out their good byes as they ran. Eevy requested to be first out and pushed to the front, poking her head out and looking around.

"We're on the side of Route 79," she said down to them, "Literally right next to Javelin's entrance gate. You guys. We're past the Moss Bogs!"

"All thanks to those Grimer too. Who'd of thought?" Mizu commented as she followed everyone out of the tunnel and onto Route 79.

"Javelin Town," Eevy nodded, "Home of Professor Paulina Pine. We're finally in Hokubu," Eevy hardly noticed that cloak/cape feeling as she was getting used to it by now, "Let's go."

The group marched into the city, all smiling at their accomplishment. Medira stopped at an odd feeling on her arms, but passed it by as being the wind and continued walking. After the group reached the Pokemon Center, Eevy and Medira remembered their letters and pulled them out. Eevy's was kind of wet, but a lot drier than she would have expected. Medira's was a little drier than Eevy's. Both sat down to read, Eevy getting her Dragon Mail open first to find an Eon Mail inside…

~~~  
Dearest Evangelina,  
No more pink mail! Just kidding. Send what you like. I hope you made it through the Moss Bogs without trouble. I've heard they can be dangerous. I really hope you're all right. I'm glad you figured out the bar codes so soon. I knew you would. I trust you're having fun in Hokubu since I'm sure you won't read this until you're threw the Bogs. The first Gym is in Blade Town with a trainer named Konohana. Good luck with her. You should drop in on Pro. Pine before you do anything with the Gyms. That thing you said…You did mean it? I was hoping so. I'll keep it as quiet as you'd like. Just to let you know, you're the only thing on my mind any more and I miss you a horrid mess already. I've even been distracted from my usual training to think of you. Just thought you may like to know. I'll see you again soon.

Love, Not Afraid To Say It Anymore!,  
Dragon  
~~~

"He can be a real cavalier sometimes. I like him," Eevy said to no one in particular, "A lot."

Medira shook her head at the Rapidash envelope, "He's hooked," she said seeing the paper was Rapidash Mail as well…

~~~  
Lovely Medira,  
Sappy opening, I know, but I'm no good at openings…Or closings…Or anything in between. I'll bet you won't read this till you're in Javelin Town, so Happy Hokubu Days, I suppose. You'd better be careful, because I don't want to hear about five lady trainers getting into any kind of trouble. Sapphire's all pouty now, whining about Flamedance. Silly thing is right. You guys should take a break sometime. Walking all that time must get to you. That stuff you said when I was leaving…I'll keep it as quiet as you want me to. I get what you meant perfectly. I didn't want to tell you, but I'm glued to you. Silly obsession, I suppose, for most people, but not for me. For me it's like you're my only oxygen. Hey, I said something romantic for a change. Amazing. I'd love to see you again, but I don't know when. I've got to go now. Tell everyone hello for me.

Love, That Is SO True,  
JP  
~~~

"He's close to being cavalier," Medira laughed, "but he's trying too hard to get my attention. Shall we right them back?"

"Sure," Eevy walked over to the table and they again began grabbing at paper and envelopes.

*^~^**^~^*

In The Next Chronicle:

Pokemon Professor Pack

Notes  
OK. This is complicated, so listen-er-read good. This chapter _Golden Grime Time_ marks the end of the Nanka section of the fic. OK? Have we established a connection thus far? Good. OK. Now, the next chapter, **chapter 32-Pokemon Professor Pack**, **_WILL NOT_** be posted under _The Angel Adventures-The Nanka Files_!! Instead you'll want to read under _The Angel Adventures-The Hokubu Records_!! That will hold chapter 32, though it'll be marked as chapter 1...Hehe...You can find it either by searching for "hokubu" for the title, or search for "proeeveebreeder" as the author. Either way, you'll find it starting _next week_ when I post the new chapter. Until then!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/ 

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


End file.
